Stronger Than Ever
by punklau
Summary: The job was never easy, but after taking on a new role, Punk has to make decisions he never thought he'd have to, decisions affecting everyone around him and the people he loves. (AU) Explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature.
1. Strangers

**Strangers**

* * *

"Hey, hun. What you having?" A short brunette smiled, standing behind the bar as a tattooed man leaned over it, running his hand through his slicked back hair which had slightly come undone with the stress of the day turning to night.

"Water, April. Please." Phil nodded to her.

"Straight from the bottle?" April, or AJ to most locals asked.

"Whatever you got." Phil smiled.

"Busy day, huh? Need something to take the edge off?" She teased with a small smile.

"Yeah, make it a large one." Phil, or Punk to most who know him nodded, "You been busy?"

"I'm always busy. You know this." AJ smiled, "Got a bar to run. It's not easy dealing with all of these drunk people." She pointed around to the busy bar, sliding his drink over as he smiled and nodded.

"No, I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Punk nodded to himself.

"What about you?" She asked, wiping down the surface, "Busy?"

"You know I can't discuss my job with you." Punk said quietly, taking a drink as she looked at him.

"I'm not asking your deepest, darkest secrets." AJ laughed a little, "Small talk." She mumbled as he nodded, watching her put some glasses in the dish washer, "So where is your partner in crime? Literally?"

"He is out with his wife. Apparently it's Valentine's day this week." He nodded.

"That's why there's been so many dates in here." AJ realised, speaking to herself as Punk smiled a little, "Ok, look at the couple to the left, sitting down by the pool table." She told him, "Don't make it obvious." She added, leaning over the bar to get closer to whisper to him.

"Mhm, I see them." Punk looked around at the couple.

"He's been breaking up with her for the past hour." AJ whispered as Punk raised his eyebrows, "Happy fucking Valentine's day, huh?" AJ laughed to herself as Punk smiled a little.

"Ouch." Punk shook his head.

"Tell me about it." AJ nodded.

"So I take it since you're here, you won't be going out?" He asked her.

"Even if I wasn't here, I would not be going out." AJ laughed a little, "Dating is so overrated."

"Is it?" Punk laughed a little as AJ nodded.

"Of course it is." AJ said, putting more glasses into the dish washer, "I don't know how anyone has the effort." She scoffed as Punk looked across at her.

"Someone broke your heart." Punk nodded, "It happens."

"No one broke my heart." AJ assured him, "I'm just doing everything I can to make it… stay that way." She smiled.

"Fair enough." Punk nodded, finishing the rest of his drink.

"Woah, easy, boy. Don't wanna be stumbling home or anything." She joked.

"Have fun with the drunks." Punk nodded to her as she just smiled, walking on off down the bar to attend to more people as he smiled.

He got off from the stool and was about to leave when he saw the roses decorated on some tables. He picked one up and took it over to the bar, sitting it beside his glass before leaving.

"Double?" AJ called to the customer who nodded, walking down the bar for a glass when she noticed the rose sitting next to Punk's empty glass. She smiled to herself, taking the rose and looking at it.

"Are the drunks giving us gifts this year?" Eve, her best-friend and work mate walked along the bar.

"Uh… apparently." AJ smiled, looking at the rose and smiling, sitting it next to her purse down below before carrying on with work.

"April Brooks, are you blushing?" Eve smiled.

"No." AJ rolled her eyes, "I have thirsty customers." She said, walking off down the bar.

* * *

Punk got home after walking from the bar. Home which was his one bedroom apartment. He kicked his shoes off, stripping out of his dirty clothes and getting into the shower to rinse the day out of him. Another day done and dusted was another accomplishment in his books.

It was the feeling of not being able to talk to anyone about anything that was driving him insane.

He got out of the shower, putting on some shorts and t-shirt and heading into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and grabbing some things out to make a sandwich, closing the fridge door over and smiling at the picture on it of a girl and a baby.

"A couple more weeks, baby. I promise." Punk nodded to the picture, turning around in the small kitchen as he began making up his sandwich.

He suddenly looked over to the door as someone began banging on it rapidly. He snatched the picture from the fridge and shoved it in a drawer before heading on over, opening up the door.

"Hey, what the hell?" Punk shook his head, "Rodney, what are you doing here?"

"Man, someone is onto us." Rodney walked into his apartment, rubbing his sweaty palms and running his hands through his hair, "They're onto us." He said frantically as Punk closed the door over.

"Who is?" Punk shook his head.

"The cops." Rodney gritted his teeth as Punk folded his arms, "Stan got a tip from someone on the inside. Apparently it's someone at the garage. Man, he's gonna kill every last one of us to keep his business safe." He said.

"Calm down." Punk said, "How do you know he was tipped?"

"He told me!" Rodney yelled, "Stan told me. He knows the cops are onto him and he's gonna go through every last one of us to figure out who has crossed him. I personally think it was little Micky. Maybe we should just throw him under the bus, get it over with-"

"Rodney, calm down man. You're not taking a breath." Punk said, "We'll-we'll talk to Stan, maybe he's just… being suspicious. Or maybe he's testing us." He said, "We work for him and he knows we have loyalty to him. That's how it works." He said as Rodney nodded, "So just… calm down. Don't look into this so much."

"No, you don't know what he's like, you haven't been around long enough. If he finds out someone has double crossed him they… they're dead, painfully dead."

"Well is there a reason you're so worried? Is there something you wanna get off your chest?" Punk asked him seriously.

"Are you kidding? Stan is my best friend. I would never sabotage him or the business."

"Well then why are you sweating it? We know it wasn't us so… whoever it is will get caught out." Punk nodded calmly.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." Rodney said.

"Now get out of here. I'm having my dinner and I'm going to bed." Punk told him as Rodney nodded.

"Yeah, yeah ok man." Rodney nodded, "I need a fucking drink."

"Yeah, get out of here." Punk nodded, walking him out and closing the door over, locking it over and running his hands through his hair, "Fuck." He whispered to himself, walking over to his bed and picking the mattress up to grab out the untraceable cell phone, dialling a number and putting it to his ear.

"You fucking idiot." Punk hissed, "I told you not now. Stop fucking snooping. They're catching onto it and we're not ready." He spat into the phone, "Will you just let handle it?"

* * *

AJ got home to her house late on, closing the door over and yawning as she dumped her purse down, sitting the rose down on the table by the door. She kicked her shoes off and walked on through to the living room.

"Hi, mom." AJ smiled.

"Hi, baby." Liz smiled to her daughter, sitting watching TV, "Just in time. Breea has just woke up." She nodded.

"Gosh, can she give my boobs a break." AJ groaned, sitting down on the couch tiredly.

"I told you, you're going back to work too soon. She's only 5 months." Liz said.

"I feel fine. Just tired like every new mom." AJ shrugged.

"That's because you're doing it on your own." Liz shook her head angrily.

"We're not getting into this." AJ stood back up, "I'm going up to feed my baby. Be a dear and put the kettle on." AJ smiled as Liz nodded.

She headed on upstairs, listening to her baby girl crying quietly from her nursery.

"Mommy's coming." She said quietly, getting to the top of the stairs and heading on into the nursery, walking on over to the crib and smiling at the most gorgeous face she loved coming home to, "Hi, baby." AJ smiled, picking her up from the crib and holding her in her arms, "You heard mommy come in the door and got hungry, huh?" She smiled, walking over to the chair in the corner of the room and taking a seat, putting her feet up on the foot rest.

She began nursing Breea, closing her eyes over and relaxing after a long night at work, opening her eyes back up and looking down at the baby girl with a smile, "Do you miss him as much as I do?" She whispered, "Huh?"

"Here you go, sweetie." Liz smiled, walking into the nursery with a cup of tea as AJ smiled.

"Thanks, mom." AJ smiled as Liz nodded.

"She ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." AJ smiled, brushing her fingertips over the top of Breea's head. She was a miniature version of herself. Dark wispy strands of hair, gorgeous huge brown eyes and soft caramel skin. Liz was proud that she had inherited their Puertio Rican heritage.

"How long now?" Liz asked her.

"I don't know." AJ said.

"This wasn't part of the deal." Liz said.

"Mom, please don't start." AJ shook her head.

"Well it wasn't. You become a police officer, you don't take on jobs like this. Especially not when your wife just had a baby." Liz said, "I love him and you know I do. But this has been unfair on you and you know it."

"I agreed to it. I support him in… whatever he does. That's how our marriage works." AJ said.

"Do you know the statistics for sting operations?" Liz asked her as AJ ignored her, "Do you?"

"No and I don't want to know." AJ said, "It'll be over soon."

"Until the next one he takes on." Liz said, "Is this what you want Breea growing up around?"

"Stop interfering in my marriage." AJ made clear.

"What marriage, April? You pass your husband on the street and you have to pretend like you don't know him. That's not any sort of marriage." Liz said, "This is not fair on you. You're here with Breea, taking care of her, working shifts again… and what's he doing? Making friends with criminals."

"It is his job, mom." AJ said, "And he'll be done with it soon enough. The reason I… have to pretend like I don't know him is for my own safety. For Breea's safety." She said, "He was a cop when I met him, I knew what he did and I don't care. He'll be home soon."

"Yeah, for how long? How long until the next one?" Liz asked her as AJ rolled her eyes, "You've been married for five years, April. This isn't how it's supposed to go."

"Just drop it, mom. Leave me alone. I don't like being stressed when I'm feeding her." AJ said, "This is a one time thing. He needed to do it and I wasn't stopping him. He'll be back soon and it'll be over." AJ shrugged.

"You're a very clumsy girl around him." Liz warned, "Always have been, always will be."

"Oh, go away." AJ shook her head as Liz put her hands up, leaving the nursery as AJ sighed to herself, looking down at Breea, "Daddy will be home soon. I promise." She nodded, leaning down and kissing her head softly, looking up at the framed picture of her and Phil over on the dresser.

_10 years ago…_

"_Hey, what you having?" AJ smiled, fidgeting around with some glasses before looking up at the man who had just sat down, pausing when she looked up, smiling a little at how insanely handsome he was, "Hey." She nodded again._

"_Hi." Punk laughed a little, "Two bourbon and a water, please." Punk nodded to her as AJ smiled._

"_Sure." AJ smiled, turning around and grabbing a few glasses as Punk watched her, "So is it you who is driving?" She assumed._

"_No, but if that's your way of asking if the water is for me, it is." Punk nodded._

"_That's a first." AJ said, "Not many men come in here and order a water."_

"_Nothing like a first time." Punk smiled as she looked across at him, watching him wiggle his eyebrows as she scoffed._

"_Looks like you don't need the alcohol to be annoying, congrats." AJ said._

"_Ouch." Punk laughed a little as she smiled, sliding the drinks over as he gave her over the money, "I heard this is your bar." He nodded._

"_It's my mom's." AJ said as Punk nodded slowly, "I know, it's tragic. Family businesses make me sick but… it's a lot of fun to watch drunk people make a fool of themselves." She said as he nodded._

"_Oh, I know." Punk smiled, "Hey, a business is a business." He nodded, watching her look into his eyes, as if she was hypnotized, laughing to himself, "Uh… thank you for these."_

"_Mhm." AJ smiled, watching as he walked over to his friends with the drinks._

"_You're drooling." Eve nudged her as AJ turned to her, "I mean… I don't blame you."_

"_N-No, I'm not." AJ shook her head, getting flustered as Eve laughed._

_Meanwhile Punk had sat down at the table with his two best friends from the academy, "We can't take you anywhere without chatting girls up." His best friend, Dean shook his head._

"_Yeah, man. Literally how do you do it?" Seth questioned as Punk just shook his head._

"_Nothing wrong with polite conversation." Punk said, "I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He admitted to them, looking over at AJ pouring more drinks and smiling as he watched her look back over to him with a telling smile._


	2. Passing Ships

**Passing Ships**

* * *

"_You look beautiful." Punk smiled over his menu, watching AJ as she looked up only with her eyes, smiling over to him over the candles and menu on their table._

"_So you've told me." AJ said quietly, "You don't look so terrible yourself." She smiled._

"_I just threw this on." He waved his hand as she smiled._

"_Have you been here before?" She asked him, "It's a nice place." She smiled._

_At first she was hesitant to go on a date with him. She wasn't really one to go on dates, especially not with men she'd just met not so long ago, but something about him just drew her right in. He was mysterious, hidden, quiet but so bold. She was fascinated by him._

"_I've not actually." Punk shook his head, "My buddy told me it was pretty good so… I figured why not?" He smiled. He didn't have any issues with confidence, but a part of him was extremely nervous around her. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he really wanted to know her._

_After being in and out of the bar she ran, having had many conversations, he finally asked her out on a date which brought them to where they were now. She was interested to know him as a person, and he wasn't all too bad to look at either. The restaurant was warm and cosy. They had a seat in the corner by the window, but all she could do was keep her eyes on him._

"_When do you uh… when do you finish at the academy?" AJ questioned. She'd already gotten to know him through passing conversation, but nothing too revealing of course._

"_Another year." Punk nodded, "It's a bit of a nightmare but it's gonna pay off." Punk nodded as she smiled._

"_I bet it will." AJ nodded, "Do you have any goals when you get there? Or is it just a regular officer you're interested in?" She asked, "Well… I don't mean it like that, like you're just regular and basic… but you know-"_

"_I know." Punk smiled, finding her nervous rambling amusing as she took a sip of her water and rolled her eyes, "I'm keeping my options opened. I guess I'll see what I'm good at when I get there." He nodded._

"_It's good to have goals and aspirations." She nodded, "Keeps you grounded I guess. But… I'm sure a man who only drinks water at bars is already pretty well grounded." She smiled as he nodded._

"_That's true." Punk laughed a little, "So what are your goals and aspirations then?" He asked her._

"_I uh… I don't think I have any." AJ shrugged honestly._

"_Well I mean… you already got your own business. That's a pretty good accomplishment." Punk nodded._

"_It's my mom's bar." AJ shrugged, "I didn't do anything to create it." She said, "Now she's moved back to Puerto Rico I'm in charge. Don't get me wrong, it's a lot of hard work, a lot of stuff that people probably wouldn't think of but… I don't know if it's exactly my end goal." She shrugged._

"_Well I think it's pretty cool." Punk nodded, "So you're from Puerto Rico?"_

"_Well I was born here but I lived there for a little while when I was younger." AJ nodded, "A bit of moving back and forth." She said, "Not ideal for trying to fit in at school."_

"_Ah, so you were a misfit? Makes sense." He said._

"_Hey." AJ tapped his foot under the table with a smile, "I was… a little bit outspoken, yes. But there's nothing wrong with that? I grew up in a pretty violent household. I grew up… fighting, I guess." She nodded, looking across at him, "And that is way too much for the first date." She shook her head with regret. For some reason she just felt comfortable talking to him, like he wouldn't judge her for anything._

"_No, not at all. If it doesn't come out in the first, it'll come out in the second… third… fourth-"_

"_You're confident." AJ smirked, "Nice to know you have faith in yourself." She said as Punk smiled, "What about you? Did you grow up here?"_

"_Yeah, I did." Punk nodded, "I lived with my mom and little sister." He told her as she smiled, "No dad."_

"_Cheers to that." AJ smiled as he nodded, "Can you be one of those dates who… if I have food on my face, sauce, anything… please just tell me." She nodded, "Yeah?" She asked as Punk laughed to himself and nodded._

"_I will tell you." Punk promised as she smiled, looking back down at her menu as he watched her closely. He loved her sense of humour, her awkwardness and nervousness that made them both laugh, and oh how he just couldn't take his eyes off her. _

* * *

"You taking another late shift tonight?" Liz asked, walking into the kitchen where AJ was sat with Breea, nursing her in her arms.

"Yeah, lates are easier for me with Breea." AJ nodded, "It means she's down for the night and I'm home in time for her night feed." She said as Liz nodded.

"Where did the rose come from? On the table at the door?" She questioned.

"None of your business." AJ shrugged.

"So it was from him? He stopping by the bar again?" Liz asked as AJ nodded, "Surely he can tell you how much longer this is going to last. He's already been in it for a month."

"He can't talk to me about anything. Not until it's over. I knew all of this when he told me. He sat me down and explained everything to me, mom. It's not like I got into something I didn't sign up for." AJ said, "I support my husband, I always will."

"Angel, I get that." Liz sighed, "I love Phil. He's the son I never had. And of course I know how in love he is with you, and much he loves Breea." She said, "But I worry about you. I worry about him too. What this could do to him."

"Phil is strong. He's good at his job and that's why he gets put on operations like this." AJ nodded, "He's gonna be home soon and he'll go back to a normal officer and… it'll be fine." She said.

"Would you let him do it again?" Liz asked.

"I'm not his mom." AJ said, "I don't have to let him do anything. Just like he doesn't let me do anything." She said, "Mom, he is my best friend above anything else. I trust him."

"I know you do, sweetie." Liz smiled, "That's why it's so hard to see you miss him."

"I don't think it's easy on him either. He misses Breea." AJ sighed.

"I'm sure he misses all the diapers, the spit ups, the night feeds-" Liz scoffed.

"He misses her." AJ said bluntly, "It won't be long until it's all over." She nodded positively, caressing Breea's cheek softly as Liz smiled.

"She's getting so big." Liz smiled, "She's gonna be crawling before you know it."

"I know it… it feels like just yesterday she was a tiny newborn." AJ smiled, "I never thought I could love someone so much, honestly." She shook her head as Liz smiled.

"You're good at this mom thing." Liz nodded, "Better than I ever was."

"I'm pretty new to be saying things like that." AJ laughed a little.

"Well you are." Liz smiled.

"I do appreciate you staying here since Phil has been gone. You have really been a great help." AJ nodded, "And it's not like her other gran would have helped me." She shook her head as Liz smiled.

"It's my quest to be the favourite gran." Liz nodded.

"Well, it's not really going to be much competition." AJ shook her head, "She hasn't even visited me once. Not since we brought Breea home." She said.

"The woman lives on a different planet, April. You know that and so does Phil. Poor woman went through a lot." Liz said.

"That was a long time ago." AJ shrugged.

"Don't be insensitive. As a mother now, you should sympathise more." Liz nodded.

"You don't know what she's really like." AJ shook her head, "I don't even think I know what she's really like. Phil does." She nodded, "I don't think I've ever heard him say one nice thing about her."

"Not very maternal, huh?" Liz nodded.

"I'll say." AJ scoffed.

"It's not our business." Liz waved her hand.

"She's my mother-in-law. More like… monster-in-law." AJ shook her head.

"April Jeanette, that's enough." Liz said, "Your attitude is still as bad as it was in high school. I can't wait for Breea to grow up and for you to understand the pain of raising a teenager. You're going to love it." Liz smiled sarcastically as AJ just shook her head.

* * *

"Ok, time for a drink to celebrate the successful job." Stan rubbed his hands together, "I'm thinking the bar a couple streets down?"

"Uh… which one?" Punk folded his arms, leaning off from a car as he stood in the garage where he was working undercover with a drug gang. He was befriending them, being welcomed into their lives for the past month, essentially in order to take them down.

"I'm thinking Bar One. Beside that pizza joint." Stan nodded, sitting at the wobbly desk in the garage whilst counting his large sum of money.

Of course Punk's ears picked up as Bar One was the bar his wife owned and worked at.

"Why don't we just go somewhere local?" Punk suggested calmly.

"No, change of scenery is good." Stan shook his head as Punk scratched the back of his neck. Stan was the leader of the pack. He called the shots, he ran the business. What looked like a car garage was actually just a location for a corrupt drug business. The sting operation was going well, he was taking his time and getting to know information little by little, but he still needed more time.

"Is this where he takes us out and starts questioning us?" Rodney whispered to Punk who just ignored him.

"And for those of you wondering, yes… I know someone in this room has been tipping off someone. It explains the cops snooping around for… no reason." Stan looked at them all, "So you can bet your ass when I find out who it is, they're as good as dead." He said as Punk looked across at him.

"How do you know it's one of us?" Micky asked as Punk looked over.

"Because I bet it out of the cop and then killed him." Stan shrugged as Punk raised his eyebrows. He'd seen some terrible things in his time rolling with the group. It was difficult for him to pretend to be a part of this life, but the determined part of him was just getting used to it.

"You did?" Rodney asked worriedly.

"Mhm." Stan nodded, "Let's get going then. Lots of celebrating." He smiled.

* * *

They arrived at the bar. Punk knew he couldn't pull out as he was worried for his wife's safety and he also knew it would appear suspicious.

They walked on into the bar where Punk immediately locked eyes with AJ as she stared at him walking on over to a table in the corner.

"I will get the drinks in." Punk volunteered immediately before anyone else could, "Usual?" He nodded whilst heading his way over to the bar, sitting on a stool as AJ walked over to him, taking his drink order.

"Nice friends." AJ whispered.

"Any chance you can take tonight off?" Punk asked quietly.

"Any chance you could have went to a different bar?" AJ gritted her teeth.

"I couldn't." Punk said, "Just… stay on the other side of the bar." He nodded to her whilst she poured drinks, making sure she looked like she was just getting him his drinks.

"Why? They don't know anything-"

"They are bad people." Punk looked across at her, "Don't make eye contact with them. Just stay on the opposite side of the bar, ok?" He said as she nodded slowly.

"Ok." AJ whispered, finishing off pouring his drinks whilst Punk grabbed a napkin and a pen, writing on it whilst AJ slid the drinks across the bar.

"Thank you." Punk nodded to her, sitting the money on the napkin and sliding it across as she lifted it, watching him take the drinks away on the tray as she put the money in the till and looked at the napkin.

She smiled, reading 'I love you' wrote on the napkin as she made her way to the opposite side of the busy bar.


	3. Trouble

**Trouble**

* * *

"You're aware that your husband is sitting across the bar, right?" Eve passed AJ who nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware." AJ nodded calmly.

"Is that the people he's been working with?" Eve asked her as AJ nodded, "They look… charming." Eve said as AJ glanced over. She hadn't saw the people her husband was spending all his time with until now. They were loud, drunk, obnoxious and she was curious as to how her husband was pulling it off. She knew he was a smart individual and so good at his job but to fake a life like this really puzzled her.

"Just stay away from them." AJ nodded to her.

"Don't tell me twice." Eve assured her, "I'm going to change the barrels." She said, heading on through to the back as AJ glanced over to Punk.

"Ok, more drinks." Stan stood up as Punk looked nervously. He'd been deliberately volunteering to go for the drinks every time, to avoid any of them coming into contact with AJ, but he could only keep it up for so long.

AJ watched as one of the men approached the bar, having to take his order since Eve had disappeared.

"Same again?" AJ asked calmly.

"Please." Stan smiled, "I like a woman who doesn't have to be asked to do things." He nodded, watching her pour the drinks as AJ stayed quiet, "Fine girl like you, I bet you get harassed all the time." He smiled.

"It happens." AJ said quietly, trying to pour the drinks as quickly as she could, looking over to Punk who was staring closely at Stan's every move.

"Hey, eyes here." Stan snapped his fingers in front of her as she turned around, "You know I might just stay here until closing."

"Why is that?" AJ asked, taking the money from him as he grabbed her wrist.

"I think you're very beautiful." Stan smiled to her, keeping a tight grip on her wrist and pulling her forward a little.

"Get your hands off her." Punk grabbed Stan's hand away, "Enough." He spat as AJ watched, "You really wanna bring anymore cops your way if you start something?" Punk whispered to him as Stan paused.

"You're just jealous because you want a bit of her too." Stan chuckled, throwing his whiskey back as AJ glared at the man.

"Just go take the drinks over, I'll get the rest." Punk told him as Stan shrugged, taking some drinks as Punk stood, turning to AJ who looked at him, "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Is he-"

"Please don't ask questions." Punk said.

"Please don't bring your work into my bar." She looked him in the eyes angrily as he looked across at her.

"I didn't have a choice." Punk said as AJ stormed away from him down the bar whilst Stan watched them suspiciously from the table.

* * *

"_Why didn't you leave with your friends?" AJ asked, standing behind the bar as Punk approached, sitting on a stool and handing her some empty glasses, "We're closing." She reminded him._

"_I know." Punk smiled, "Do you need help with anything?" He asked her as she smiled._

"_A month of dating and I've already persuaded you to join me behind the bar." AJ nodded, "I knew it wouldn't take long."_

"_Well I was thinking the quicker I can help, the quicker we can get out of here." Punk smiled to her._

"_And where are you taking me at this time of night?" AJ laughed a little._

"_Anywhere you want to go." Punk smiled, watching her walk around from the bar, collecting in glasses from the table. The bar was empty and the doors were locked up. Eve had gone home and it was only the two of them in the place._

_They'd been dating for a month and AJ was almost scared of how much she was being drawn to him. She'd learned so much about him already. He was so quietly caring and protective. He was sweet, affectionate and had pretty much the same humour as her. _

"_Phil, I… I really gotta stay here and clean up." AJ told him as he watched her._

"_Then I'll stay and help you." Punk shrugged, taking his jacket off and sitting it on the bar counter as she watched him start to collect glasses in, smiling to herself. She wasn't used to someone showing her constant interest like this. _

"_I don't know… I think you might need some sort of degree to bust tables." AJ teased as Punk smiled._

"_Then I'm counting on you to make sure I'm doing it right." Punk said as she smiled, watching him collect in the glasses. She could sense that he actually enjoyed her company which was something she didn't take lightly._

"_Why don't I show you how to use the dishwasher?" AJ smiled._

"_Oh, wow." Punk raised his eyebrows, "Did I just hear a marriage proposal?" He teased._

"_Be quiet." AJ shoved him on her way behind the bar as he chuckled, following her around._

"_It's like a whole new world behind here." Punk nodded as she smiled, opening up the dish washer and piling in some glasses, "So you really just throw them all in there?" Punk nodded._

"_Yeah." AJ nodded, "And then it closes over." She showed him, "And you press the green button."_

"_Just like that, huh?" Punk said._

"_You'd be surprised the amount of bar staff I've hired that still couldn't get the hang of that." AJ shook her head._

"_You're kidding." Punk laughed a little._

"_I wish I was." AJ said._

"_Ok, you gotta show me how to pour pints." Punk nodded, "I know I don't drink but I know enough to know it's really tricky." He said, watching her grab a clean glass, pulling down the lever and pouring the perfect pint._

"_Bottoms up." AJ smiled, dusting her hands off with triumph as he smiled, grabbing a clean glass and pulling it himself as AJ watched. She giggled when she saw that most of his glass was filled with white froth instead of the actual beer. _

"_Ok, I know that's not how it should look." Punk laughed as she smiled._

"_Here." AJ grabbed a glass, holding it below the lever and placing her hands over his as he stood behind her, deliberately pressing himself against her back just a little as she smiled, pouring the glass with him as she suddenly couldn't find words, feeling too hot and bothered to find the right ones._

_Punk smiled, placing the glass down but not moving out of position, leaning down and kissing her neck softly as she closed her eyes. It was very obvious to one another they were both attracted to each other. They were both just trying to be polite about how slow they were taking things._

_She felt him run his hands up her body as he kissed her neck, her hand coming behind to cup his cheek as she quickly turned around, looking up at him as they paused for a second._

_AJ reached up for his lips, kissing him passionately as he picked her up, sitting her on the bar and shoving the glasses along, listening to a few fall off and smash as AJ laughed against the kiss._

_She ripped his t-shirt off, sitting on the bar with her legs holding him in close to her, going back to his lips as they began to pull at each other's clothes recklessly, moving around the bar and slamming into things with heat and passion._

"_I want you so much." Punk mumbled against her neck as she rolled her head back and bit her lip. She'd never felt so wanted before and she couldn't get enough of the way he handled her body, the way he touched her._

_He pushed her against the wall at the end of the bar, her jeans and panties pushed down whilst he pushed his jeans and boxers down, piercing his way inside her as her eyes widened, her nails digging into his skin._

"_Fuck, you're so big." AJ whispered to him with a smirk, cupping the back of his head as he kissed her neck, beginning to thrust in and out of her as she moaned out in bliss._

"_You feel so good." Punk shook his head, kissing her passionately as she smiled, grazing her teeth over his shoulder as he continued to thrust inside of her, moving around to the front of the bar, turning her around and bending her over as he took her from behind._

"_Fuck." AJ moaned, clutching the bars edge as he leaned over her back, kissing her neck. She'd never been loved quite like this. Every part of her body was tingling with anticipation, with the intensity and heat between them. There was instant connection. Insane connection._

* * *

"What was it with you and the bar chick in that place?" Stan asked, walking with Punk down the street whilst the others had went their separate ways.

"What? Nothing." Punk shrugged and laughed.

"Swooping in like a hero." Stan laughed, "I was trying to get a go on her and you ruined it for me." He shoved Punk friendlily as Punk's fists clenched. He had to turn the other way in order to keep his cool. There had been many times where he'd been in difficult situations where he had to turn a blind eye and pretend he wasn't hearing what he was.

"So uh… what's the deal with this tip thing? You really think someone on the inside is trying to stab you in the back?" Punk questioned as Stan nodded.

"I know someone is. I know who it is." Stan nodded, turning to him as Punk looked at him.

"You do?" Punk questioned nervously.

"Yeah. Little Micky." Stan said as Punk looked at him, "Conveniently not been around for a while, he's changed." He said, "So I gotta kill him." He nodded as Punk turned to him.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I can't trust him anymore." Stan shrugged, "Gotta kill him." He nodded as Punk looked at him.

He'd never been surrounded by the most inhumane people he'd ever met. It was difficult to try and pretend he was one of them.

"Don't you think you should question it first?" Punk asked.

"Well I will." Stan nodded, "And then I'll kill him." He said, "And you're going to help me."


	4. Our Life

**Our Life**

* * *

"_Hey, baby. What you doing still up?" Punk asked, walking through to the kitchen in he and his wife's house, looking over at her sat at the table on the laptop._

"_Your daughter isn't letting me sleep." AJ nodded, placing her hand on her six month baby bump._

"_She still at it with the kicking?" Punk smiled, sitting his badge down, crouching down in front of her and placing his hands on her tummy as she nodded._

"_She is." AJ nodded, "Somehow it's always around 1 every night." She shook her head, "So I reverted to… mortgage." She turned the laptop to him._

"_Disgusting." Punk said as AJ nodded, "She's trying to turn us into adults. She's setting us up." He said as she smiled._

"_She is." AJ nodded, watching as he kissed her bump and took a seat beside her, "A more interesting question is… why are you home so late?" She asked him._

"_I didn't intent to be but… I got called into a meeting with the commissioner." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows._

"_Oh, wow." AJ said, "Raise?" She smiled hopefully._

"_Well… not without the hard work." Punk said._

"_Are you getting promoted?" AJ smiled as Punk gulped and nodded._

"_Well it's… it's a little more detailed than that." Punk said, "I haven't accepted anything because I wanted to come home and talk to you first." He said as her smile slightly faded with worry._

"_And why would you need to talk to me?" AJ questioned._

"_So it's uh… I've been asked to go on a sting operation." Punk nodded, "A sting operation is where-"_

"_I know what it is." AJ looked across at him as he nodded, "Right now?"_

"_No, in a few months." Punk nodded, "We've been tracking this drug gang for a long, long time. Real bad people-"_

"_You aren't selling this very well." AJ gave him the heads up._

"_Just… just hear me out." Punk nodded, "It's gonna be in a couple of months. Baby is gonna be born so I'm not gonna miss anything." He assured her, "I gotta… I gotta go live and get to know these people. Pretend I'm their friend." He said, "Which means I can't… I can't see you." He said._

"_How long for?" AJ asked with a sigh._

"_Well I'm not sure. For as long as it takes. You'll be my motivation to wrap it up quick so… in my mind, it's not gonna be long." Punk nodded._

"_Ok, baby. Any other time I'd be your cheerleader, you know that but… really? Just after I have the baby? Our first baby?" She shook her head._

"_I-I know. If I could have done it a couple months ago it would have been perfect. I know the timing isn't the best but I'll be here and I won't be long." He nodded, "I was thinking maybe even your mom could fly out and stay for a while?"_

"_I'll end up putting her through a wall." AJ rolled her eyes as Punk smiled a little._

"_She means well." Punk nodded, "I know it's not exactly ideal but… it's gotta be done." He nodded._

"_Baby, I'll always support you, you know that." AJ said as Punk smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, "But you're right, not the perfect timing." She said, "And I don't want you to miss anything with her." She frowned._

"_I know, I don't want to either but it's my job, my boss has put me up for it." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna end it and then I'm gonna get back to you and our baby." He said as she smiled and nodded._

"_My mom isn't gonna be happy about this." AJ thought to herself._

"_I'll sweet talk her into it." Punk winked._

"_Oh, yes. Please do secude my mother some more. It's not like she isn't already attracted to you." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled._

"_Hey, it's not my fault." Punk shrugged innocently. _

"_Maybe I could help with the operation." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her._

"_Maybe you couldn't." Punk shook his head, "Are you serious?" He wondered._

"_Yeah, I… I could." AJ nodded, "You know I'm capable."_

"_Yeah, I know you're capable, April. But… I don't want you involved. I need to be in this alone. With no connections." Punk said._

"_You really think I should go back to the bar after I have the baby, don't you? Just like my mom." AJ said._

"_No, no I didn't say that at all." Punk shook his head, "Hey, you worked your ass off when we met to start… doing something for yourself and you became really damn good at it, and yes we… we worked well together but-"_

"_But what?" AJ folded her arms._

"_I don't want you in any danger." Punk said, "Not with these people. Not whilst you're pregnant." Punk said, "Of course I want you to go back to what you love-"_

"_Well good, cause I'm gonna." AJ said._

"_Your mom is just worried because of what happened before." Punk nodded, "Being a cop isn't easy, it can be dangerous and I get that, obviously. But your mom just worries about you."_

"_I know she does and that's fine but… I think she blames you… me meeting you for the career path I took. I think she literally wanted me to just work in the bar my entire life." She shook her head, "I don't mind the odd shift helping out but it's not what I love. I love being out there with you. As a team." She smiled._

"_And I do too." Punk nodded, "I know how much it means to you. You were doing it for you. To challenge yourself. Yeah, I… probably introduced you to it-"_

"_But I made the decision that I wanted to be a cop." AJ said, "I always had… problems with fitting in as a teen, problems with keeping my hands to myself… Being a cop helped me turn that into good. It made me feel like I was part of something. You showed me that." She smiled._

"_And then you got hurt." Punk reminded her, "Badly." He said as she looked down, "So yeah, I get why your mom is worried about you going back after you have the baby. She's your mom, she cares about you." He said, "But if you're gonna go back then you need to ease yourself into it. I don't want you near this sting operation." He made clear, "Nowhere near it." He made clear._

"_Ok, I hear you." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna worry about you." She sighed._

"_I'll be fine." Punk said._

"_You've never done this before." AJ pointed out._

"_I know." Punk said, "But I can fit in with a bunch of thugs. Right?" He smiled to her as she smiled back._

"_Not on my watch." AJ smiled, leaning over and cupping his cheeks, "Way too pretty to be a thug." She shook her head as Punk smiled, "I do like a bad boy, though." She whispered, pressing her lips against his softly before pulling back, "You can't go, be in my life for ten years and then do something stupid that gets your hurt." She frowned._

"_Says the one who spent a month in a coma." Punk looked across at her._

"_Right, how selfish of me." AJ remembered as Punk smiled, kissing her head._

"_Speaking of…" Punk stood up, "You took your meds today?" He asked her._

"_Yes, I have." AJ nodded, "I don't know why I still have to take them. I haven't had a seizure since… when I came out of the coma-"_

"_You had one a couple of months ago." Punk turned to her._

"_That was like… a mini seizure." AJ shrugged._

"_Please never downplay this. I worry about you." He said as she got to her feet._

"_Don't worry about me." AJ sighed, "I am perfectly fine." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her back, "You're the one who is going off to befriend drug dealers. If anyone gets to worry, it's me." She said as Punk nodded._

"_I'll be fine." Punk nodded, "Just promise me you won't get involved. For this to work I gotta cut off all connections." He said, "I need to be out there on my own." He said, "I know you're a cop and it's in our interest to… butt our heads in where they don't belong, but please… for me." He said as she looked up at him and nodded._

"_I won't." AJ assured him, "I'll be too busy here with my perfect newborn daughter."_

"_Don't rub it in." Punk sighed, "I promise her I will make up any lost time." He nodded, "And I promise you too." He looked at her._

"_Well you can start making it up to me now if you like." She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back sweetly, deepening the kiss and lacing his hands through her hair._

"_Wait before I forget." AJ pulled back as Punk groaned, "I picked these up for your sister." She said, walking over to the kitchen island._

"_I thought maybe you had a secret admirer." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled._

"_I just saw them when I was at the store and I thought they looked pretty." AJ shrugged as Punk smiled and nodded._

"_They're beautiful." Punk smiled, "You're thoughtful." He caressed her cheek softly as she smiled._

"_Just for you." She smiled, "I know I can be my worst enemy sometimes-"_

"_If we're talking about you as a cop, yes… you can." Punk smiled._

"_But I mean well." AJ said quickly as he nodded._

"_I just don't want you to ever get hurt." Punk shook his head, "Same goes for baby B." He smiled, pressing his hands on her stomach as she smiled._

"_You're gonna be such a good daddy." She shook her head, gazing at him with love. Ten years together and she was still so in love with him, as if she was just falling in love for the first time every day. She hoped she never lost that._

"_Well I hope so." Punk smiled._

"_You will be." AJ nodded, placing her hands on his chest, "I know that you're planning on spending a lot of time with… drug dealing criminals but…" She took a deep breath as Punk laughed a little._

"_Just playing my part." Punk said._

"_Do you think you'll be able to fool them? You're obnoxiously honest with everyone you meet." AJ said._

"_When it comes to my job… I can pull it off." Punk nodded as she smiled._

"_As confident as ever, Phil Brooks." She flicked his chin playfully as he smiled._

"_Confidence is the new intimidation." Punk nodded as she smiled, "You know no one is forcing you to go work in the bar after you have the baby, right?" He made sure._

"_Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, "But I know you'd all prefer it. By you all, I mean you and my mother." She shook her head._

"_Just because we care about you and worry. Yes, you are… a terrific cop, one of the best, and you absolutely worked your butt off to get where you are, I watched it all. I watched you go through the academy, the training, the tests, all of it… but then you got really hurt and that scared all of us." He nodded as she sighed._

"_I know it did." AJ sighed, resting her head on his chest, "But I'm not going to get hurt again." She shrugged. _

"_Maybe not but I can still work in the station. I don't need to be out fighting people, yeah but… I can still help."_

"_I know you can and that's gonna be your decision. I support you in whatever it is you decide to do. But your health means a lot to me and you just need to be more careful now… your head is still-"_

"_My head is still fucked, yeah I get it." She stepped back a little as he looked across at her._

"_What if you took a seizure out on a job?" Punk asked as she folded her arms, "I'm not saying it to make you think there's no chance of you going back but… I want you to be healthy and happy." He nodded._

"_I know you do." AJ mumbled, stepping closer to him again, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest._

"_No matter what, I got you." Punk nodded as she smiled and looked up at him._

"_I know you do." She smiled sweetly, leaning up and kissing him softly, "Now if you're going to be gone from home for a few weeks… you best start making up for that lost time now." She nodded as he smiled, kissing her again a little more passionately as they kissed their way out of the kitchen and onto the living room couch._


	5. Stress

**Stress**

* * *

"_Wait… she wants to become a cop?" Dean shook his head, sitting at his desk in the station across from Punk, "You've dated for a year and you've already got her under some cop voodoo? Not cool man." Dean scoffed._

"_No." Punk rolled his eyes, "It was her who brought it up to me." He nodded, "Now that I'm out of the academy and we're doing bigger things here, she's been with me on that journey, you know. She's interested in it." He nodded, "And she's a smart girl-"_

"_Well of course you're going to say that." Punk shook his head._

"_Hey, if I didn't think it was something she'd like, I wouldn't be encouraging it, I'd tell her all the awful things that you have to do and she'd probably back out but she wants to do it and I'm not gonna stop her. I'll support her no matter what." He nodded._

"_You really love this chick, huh?" Dean smiled a little as Punk nodded, "I mean… I think this is the longest relationship you've ever had before." He realised._

"_She's different." Punk nodded, "I've never loved someone so much." He admitted honestly._

_Dean knew that the feelings had to be legit. He'd never saw his friend so connected to a woman before. To say AJ was the one might have been an understatement. She was turning into his world, and it was nice to see._

"_How is the moving going?" Dean asked him._

"_Yeah, good." Punk nodded, "It's a little tough between all of these shifts here but we're managing. The house is great." He said as Dean smiled. After a year of dating, he and AJ had bought a house together and were in the process of moving in, "Liz has come over to help."_

"_Oh, Liz." Dean shook his head, "That woman scares me." He shivered as Punk smiled._

"_She means well." Punk nodded._

"_So is AJ really gonna start making tracks to become a cop?" AJ asked._

"_Yeah." Punk nodded, "She already has a bachelor's degree so… she's doing better than you and I did at the time of entering." He said, "She needs to sit the LEE and then apply to the academy but… I'm telling you, man. She's got it in her." He said. He knew his girlfriend well enough to know that when she was determined, she got shit done._

"_Yeah and I guess you could help her too. Couple years and she could be sitting across from you, you never know." Dean smiled as Punk nodded, "I just never knew she was even interested."_

"_Yeah, I always knew she didn't want to work in the bar forever. She's still young."_

"_Younger than you." Dean scoffed._

"_Yeah, ok." Punk rolled his eyes, "But she also showed interest in my work. When we were sitting our final exams she'd stay up all night and help me with them… we'd do other things obviously but-"_

"_Do I need to know that?" Dean asked him as Punk just sniggered, "Hey, more power to her. If her heart is in it she'll do amazing." He nodded as Punk smiled, "And you're right for encouraging her if it's what she wants."_

"_Yeah, it is." Punk nodded._

* * *

"He brought them into the bar?" Liz spat angrily, following AJ into her bedroom.

"Keep your voice down. I just got Breea down." AJ warned, "He didn't have a choice. They just stayed for a couple drinks." AJ nodded.

"April, he told you this would be a couple of weeks." Liz said, "It's already been a month and he doesn't look very close to wrapping this up." She said.

"These things don't have a specific time on them, mom." AJ said, "He'll be finished with it when he's finished." She said, "He's doing his best."

"I should go speak to him, find out where he's living and let him know what this is doing to you." Liz said.

"It's not doing anything to me. I understand that it's part of the job. I know what he's up against." AJ said, "He will come back to me and Breea soon."

"He is missing precious time with his daughter and precious time with you." Liz said, "I'm gonna speak to him."

"What and then get us all killed?" AJ spat angrily, "Are you stupid? The people he is spending time with are bad people. He's trying to take them down and get every single detail about them to get a clean arrest." She said, "You interfering could screw everything up so quit it." AJ warned her as Liz looked across at her.

She was about to reply when she watched her daughter collapse, taking a seizure for the first time in a long time.

"April." Liz knelt down beside her, holding her, "April, honey…" Liz panicked, reaching for her daughter's phone to call 911.

* * *

"How is she? Is she ok?" Liz asked the doctor who came out of AJ's room.

"She's stable." AJ's doctor, Doctor Jones nodded. He'd been her doctor throughout everything, from the major brain surgery she had to the seizures that occurred after.

"They're not normally as bad as that. It… It went for a while. It was a bad one." Liz said, completely worried.

"It was." The doctor nodded, "How has she been doing recently? Has she still been taking her medication?"

"She has." Liz nodded, "She's been stressed. Could that have… could that have been a trigger?"

"Yeah, one of the most common." Doctor Jones nodded, "Especially prolonged stress, it can really trigger seizures." He said as Liz nodded, "The good news is… she's gonna be ok. I'll keep her in overnight and she should be ok to go home in the morning." He said.

"Ok, thank you doctor." Liz sighed with relief.

"Is this Breea?" Jones asked, looking into the carrier which was sitting on the chair beside where Liz was standing. She had to take Breea with her as there was no one else to watch her.

"It is." Liz nodded.

"She's getting big." Jones smiled, "How old is she now?"

"She's five months." Liz smiled.

"She looks just like April." Jones nodded, looking on at Breea who was fast asleep in her carrier, "Gorgeous little thing." He said as Liz smiled, watching as he then headed away to attend to more people in his car.

Liz was just about to take Breea's carrier and head into AJ's room when she saw her son-in-law rushing up the corridor.

"Nice of you to show up." Liz spat.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Punk shook his head, looking down at Breea and sighing. He'd missed his little angel so much. Every day that went by he thought about her and AJ.

"She had a seizure. Brought on by stress." Liz glared at him as Punk nodded, "But she's gonna be ok. They're keeping her overnight and she'll probably come home tomorrow."

"Ok." Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair, "How is she?" He crouched down to look at Breea, stroking her cheek softly as he smiled at her little nose scrunching up.

"She's fine." Liz nodded, "Go… Go take her in to see April." She said to him as Punk nodded, lifting the carrier, "And then…" She said as he turned around, "You and I are going to have a serious conversation." She looked at him as Punk paused, nodding slowly and heading on into the hospital room.

He looked over at AJ who was lying awake in bed, sighing to himself as she turned to him.

"Hey." Punk smiled.

"Hi." AJ said as he walked over, "Is she ok?" She asked, noticing he'd brought Breea in with him. She hadn't saw her husband with their daughter in what felt like forever. It had definitely cheered her up.

"Fast asleep." Punk assured her, sitting down on the chair by the bed, sitting Breea's carrier on the bed beside AJ who looked in to check on their daughter who was simply fast asleep and peaceful, "How you feeling?" He asked her.

"Tired." AJ said, "But I feel fine. I don't know why I'm being kept in." She shook her head, "Doctor Jones said it might be worthwhile if I… get another CT scan, just to see how things are."

"Yeah, it's best to be safe." Punk nodded, "Did it just come on all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." AJ nodded, "I haven't had since… when I was pregnant." AJ nodded, "I forgot how scary it was." She admitted as he took her hand.

"You're gonna be ok." He nodded.

"I didn't think you'd come." AJ said, "Too risky."

"You're in hospital, Ape. Of course I was coming." He nodded.

"Doctor said this is never going to change." AJ said, looking across at him, "Because my injury was so bad… I could always get seizures." She said as Punk nodded.

"And we'll deal with that-"

"We aren't dealing with anything. You're not here." AJ looked at him as he looked back and nodded.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I want to be." He said, "But… I'm so close to wrapping this thing up. I'll be home before you know it."

"It's been a month. You're missing time with Breea, time with me." AJ said, "I'll always support you in life, in your job, just like you did with me but… this feels like it's never going to end, Phil." She shook her head.

"It will, baby. I promise." Punk sighed, kissing her hand, "I'm so close to finishing this and I'll be home soon with you and with Breea and we can… we can be a family, we'll have all the time in the world." He nodded, "I'm sorry this has been so tough on you." He sighed, "It's been killing me but… if anyone understands the job it's you." He said.

"Yeah, I do. I get it." AJ nodded, "I want to be back out there, helping you in any way-"

"I know you do but you can't." Punk said as AJ looked at him, "Stress brings on your seizures and you know we both have stressful jobs." He said, "You almost died, you still have to live with your injury every day." He reminded her as she rolled her head back on the pillow, "Maybe in the future, yeah. But right now you gotta rest." He nodded.

"That's all I've been doing." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I know. I know it's frustrating and annoying but… it's the way things have to be right now." He told her as she sighed. She knew he'd always be honest with her no matter, and she knew that her injury had really hurt her career. She wasn't sure if she even had a career anymore.

"I guess I never thought about it because I… I got hurt and then I got pregnant and… I went on leave… it's all catching up to me." She admitted truthfully as he nodded.

"I know." Punk sighed, "And I know as your husband I should be helping you, I should be with you and with Breea." He sighed, looking on at their daughter, smiling at her, "And I miss you so much, I miss our life together." He said as she nodded, "But I got assigned to this job and I really can't just pull out of it now." He said.

"I know that." AJ said, "I just want you to come home." She said as he nodded.

"I know." He said, "I want to come home, believe me." He sighed, "I promise it will be soon." He said as she nodded.

"She misses you." AJ nodded, looking on at Breea as Punk smiled, looking on at her.

"I've missed her." Punk sighed, stroking Breea's cheek softly, leaning over and kissing her head as AJ smiled, "Has she been ok?"

"Yeah, she's been fine." AJ assured him, "Better than me." She nodded as Punk sighed.

"I'm gonna let you get some rest, ok?" He said as she nodded, "I promise you, this is gonna be over soon." He said as she nodded, leaning over and kissing her softly as she cupped his cheek. She hadn't gotten to kiss him in so long. She forgot just how comforting and wonderful it really was, and she hated that she had to let him go again.

They kissed and embraced for a little while longer before Punk left, leaving AJ with Breea and walking out of the room where Liz was standing waiting on him.

"I don't got time for this, Liz." Punk groaned.

"Well then you will make time." Liz spat, "Now get your ass to the café because we have a lot of talking to do." She glared at him as Punk looked across at her and gulped, "And you can buy me a cake." She said, picking her purse up and walking by him as Punk groaned to himself.


	6. Nearly Over

**Nearly Over**

* * *

"Cake. Coffee." Punk nodded, sitting the mug and plate down at the table as he joined Liz in the café, "You want anything else whilst I'm on my feet?" He questioned.

"Lose the attitude." Liz raised a brow and stared at him as Punk sat down across from her.

"I don't have a lot of time." Punk told her.

"Time." Liz nodded, "You know who hasn't had a lot of time? AJ. Breea. You know… your wife and your five month old daughter." She said as Punk sighed.

"Liz, if this is just gonna be some lecture about what's going on… I… I don't wanna listen to it." Punk told her honestly, "I'm already feeling guilty but I can't get out of this. I have to finish it and I'm close. AJ understands." He said.

"Yeah because she has no choice. She understands your job, obviously more than I do, but this isn't fair on her, you know it isn't." Liz said, "I don't know why you ever agreed to something like this. Especially when you know it's just rubbing it in AJ's face."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"What?" Liz shrugged, "You really don't see it that way?" She asked him, "You and I both know she will never be able to go back out there and be a cop. Her injury is permanent. She's always going to live with it and I know enough to know that… the Chicagp PD aren't interested in weak cops."

"Don't ever call her weak." Punk made clear.

"You know what I mean." Liz said, "She's not healthy enough to go back and you know it." She said.

"She doesn't have to be out on the field, yeah but… but I'm not gonna shut her down with it." Punk said, "You think I'm rubbing it in her face?"

"Well you're out working, she wants to help you and she can't… I know it's your job, Phil. I understand that. And look, I thank you for what you did for April. You… you encouraged her in ways that I never did. You helped her achieve something she was really passionate about. You listened to her, to what she wanted and she had a career that she really loved." Liz said, "You know I love you for that." She said as he nodded.

"But?" Punk waited.

"But she got hurt. She should be dead, actually." Liz nodded.

"Don't say that." Punk shook his head.

"Well it's true. How many do you know get shot in the head and survive?" Liz questioned as Punk looked across at her, "How do you know that if she did return to work, she wouldn't have severe PTSD?"

"Ok, I'm assuming by this conversation that April has been… she's been telling you she wants to go back to work?"

"Yes." Liz said as Punk nodded, "I know she doesn't mean right now but… I know she mean soon." She said as Punk sighed to himself and nodded.

"Then we'll talk about it." Punk said, "I'll get home soon and we'll talk it through. A lot calmer than how you talk to her."

"I say what she needs to hear." Liz shrugged.

"Yeah, so do I but I'm not a dick about it." Punk said as Liz looked across at him, "Come on, Liz. Don't look at me like that. I told April about this months in advance, I sat her down and I talked it through with her. It's nearly over now."

"She's so stressed that she took a seizure, Phil. What part of that isn't sinking in?" Liz questioned, "Saying you're gonna be home soon isn't good enough anymore. I want a number of days."

"It doesn't work like that." Punk shook his head, "I'm close to wrapping it up. I need to make sure that… that when it is time to end it, it's done properly." He said, "And April knows that."

"And when you do come home… are you gonna tell April that her returning to the PD isn't likely?" Liz asked.

"I'm not telling her shit. She makes her own decisions and I'll be there to support her and give her advice-"

"She can't go back on the job when she's taking seizures." Liz scoffed.

"Trust me, telling April to not do something only makes her want to do it even more." Punk nodded, "I'll talk with her, we'll discuss the options, there could be other jobs in the department… you don't have to rain on her parade completely." Punk made clear as Liz sighed.

"Well I just worry about my daughter's health." Liz said.

"Yeah and I do too." Punk nodded, "But she's not terminally ill, Liz. Yeah, she's… she's got an injury that she's gonna feel the effects of for… well for however long, we don't know that, but… don't immobilize her." He shook his head.

"I'm just looking out for her." Liz said, "Her health and her safety."

"Yeah, I am too." Punk said.

"You haven't been." Liz glared at him.

"Liz, I'm not doing this with you." Punk shook his head, standing up, "I'll be home soon-"

"Your wife is sitting in a hospital bed right now, terrified, looking after your daughter and all you can think about is this stupid job." Liz spat angrily as Punk looked at her and sighed.

"I have to do it." Punk said as Liz just shook her head, watching him walk off as she sipped on her coffee and sighed.

* * *

"_I did it. I did it." AJ smiled excitedly as she ran through the precinct, finding her boyfriend of three years, watching as he stood up from his desk._

"_Let me see." He smiled, taking the certificate from her and reading it with a smile._

"_I can't believe it." She smiled happily._

"_I can. You worked your butt off." He said, "Well done." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head as she smiled._

"_Well you were… very helpful." She nodded, "I have you to thank for my developing six pack." She smirked._

"_I'm pretty sure you put in that work on your own." Punk smiled, "I knew you'd do it." He nodded as she smiled. He could see how happy she was. She'd been completing the progress to become a cop for the past few years. He'd saw how hard she worked at and knew that with her dedication she'd have a job in the precinct in no time. _

_AJ felt so lucky to have met him because he'd gave her all the encouragement she needed to do something for herself. To embark on a journey to making a career for herself, a career which she was passionate about and good at. It had been a lot of sleepless nights and hard work but she'd finally completed all the steps and was so excited to continue and prosper in her journey._

"_I'm so excited." AJ smiled happily as Punk kissed the side of her head._

"_We're going out to celebrate. No excuses." Punk said as she smiled._

"_Well where are you taking me?" AJ smiled._

"_You decide." Punk nodded._

"_Have you been busy today?" AJ asked him._

"_I just got in from a fire on Belmont." Punk nodded._

"_Bad?" AJ asked him._

"_No, no one got hurt so… all good in that department." Punk said as she nodded, "Looking into how it started, all the boring aftermath work." He looked over to his desk as AJ smiled, looking on at the picture of them both that he had on his desk._

"_I'm gonna wait to phone my mom later when I've calmed down." She smiled, "Although she's probably not gonna be that impressed." She rolled her eyes._

"_Don't worry, it's me she blames." Punk shrugged, "Thinks I made you do this, even though she claims to love me."_

"_She loves to look at you." AJ corrected as Punk smirked, "That's not a good thing. She's my mother." AJ scoffed._

"_Well, it's not my fault she's won over by my dashing looks." Punk smiled cockily._

"_Calm down." AJ laughed, "She doesn't blame you actually. Last time she came over she was actually grateful to you for helping me. Helping me find something to chase. Helping me find goals and aspirations. I guess I didn't have anyone to encourage me like that."_

"_Hey, you fell in love with this on your own. You did all of this on your own." Punk nodded, "All the hard work and the perseverance." He said, "I knew you'd do great." He smiled, cupping her cheeks._

"_All I have left is my field training program with a senior officer." AJ said, "And I'm officially a cop." AJ said. She was smiling because she'd done something that had actually paid off. She hadn't had the best upbringing in the world. It'd always just been her and her mother. She'd gotten involved in some things she never should have and she felt like she was channelling all her anger and regrets into this, and really turning it into something good. She knew her boyfriend could understand since he had similar reasons._

"_I'll make sure they partner you up with someone nice." Punk looked around the precinct._

"_No, I don't want you doing me any favours." AJ said, "I wanna do things for myself."_

"_Ok." Punk backed off and smiled, "I know you got it either way." He smiled, "You're gonna give me a run for my money." He said as she smirked._

"_Yeah, you better watch out." She shoved him as he smiled, "You know everyone has been so nice to me. Congratulating me and welcoming me." She nodded, "It's nice."_

"_It's like a big family." Punk nodded as she smiled._

"_I think I want pizza to celebrate." She nodded, "And then when we come home…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled, "You can show me just how proud you really are of me." She smirked, kissing him sweetly. _

* * *

"_Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, rolling her head back on the pillow as she felt her boyfriend move in and out of her, cupping the back of his head as he buried his face into her neck, kissing and teasing her whilst thrusting hard back and forth, "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." AJ gasped, looking up and kissing him, sitting up and turning them around so she was on top, the sheets tangling with them._

"_Fuck." Punk moaned, feeling her move up and down on him, biting her lip as he stared at her. Their relationship was extremely intimate and close. It was their private world together where they could let the world disappear around them._

"_Feels so good. You feel so good inside me." AJ whispered, leaning down and kissing him, kissing his chest whilst moving her hips up and down, feeling herself get closer and closer, "Fuck." She moaned out in bliss, collapsing over him as her hair fell over his face, causing him to smile a little and shift it over, "Fuck." AJ gasped, kissing his neck, lifting her head back up with hazy eyes as he smiled._

_He continued to thrust his hips up inside of her as she moaned to herself._

"_You're literally going to make me cum again." AJ moaned as he laughed a little, turning them back around so she was on her back._

"_Then cum." Punk whispered, kissing her neck as she smiled, rolling her head back as he continued to thrust inside of her, enjoying their intimate moments the best where he could have her to himself with no distractions, where it could just be them in their own little planet. He absolutely knew he was spending the rest of his life with this woman._

_AJ came again just before Punk did, spilling himself inside of her as AJ smiled, feeling his hot seed fill her as he pressed his face into her neck._

"_That feels so good." AJ whispered to him, kissing his cheek as he lifted his head, giving her his lips as they kissed sweetly before Punk pulled out and lay beside her._

"_I love you." Punk said, a little out of breath as he ran his hand through his hair, causing her to smile, wrapping her leg around his and trailing her finger around his tattoos._

"_I love you." AJ smiled._


	7. Bad Days

**Bad Days**

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Stan questioned, watching as Punk walked into the back office room in the garage which Stan owned. It was really just a place to hide his drug dealing business. Punk had been welcomed in with open arms after putting himself out there, befriending them and gaining their trust. It wasn't easy but he was trying.

"Me?" Punk questioned nervously.

"Trick question actually." Stan smiled, standing up from the table where the guys were playing poker with a few beers, "I know where you were." He said, walking across to Punk.

"Hospital." Punk nodded calmly, making sure he didn't look like he was hiding anything.

"And why was that?" Stan asked curiously.

"Cut my hand." Punk said, revealing his bandaged up hand which he'd wrapped up before coming out. He knew he always had to watch out for himself, remember his steps and never give them any reason to doubt him.

"Hmm." Stan nodded, buying the story once he saw the bandage, "What did you do?" He asked.

"Uh… jammed it in a door. They wanted to do some x-rays but I just asked for it to be bandaged up." Punk nodded, walking over to the small table and taking a seat.

"Idiot." Stan scoffed, walking back to his chair and collapsing down, "Well now that we're all here, and… Little Micky isn't." He said as Punk looked around, "It's time to talk about what's gonna happen to him." He said, "I uh… I don't deal very well with backstabbers. If I put my trust in someone, I expect it back at all times."

"How do you know it's him who tipped you off?" Rodney asked, dealing the cards out as Punk stayed quiet and watched.

"Because he's a prick." Stan said, "And I caught him talking to a cop the other day. The little Micky I know would never even look a cops way. He changed once he had a kid." He said as Punk looked across, staying quiet, "What do you think, Phil?"

"Me?" Punk questioned as Stan smiled and nodded, picking up his bottle of beer, "I think… you gotta do what you gotta do." Punk nodded.

"Personally, I think death is too kind." Stan said, "This is not only a business, it's family, you lot are my brothers. We have a bond so strong that… to break it is like breaking my heart." He looked at them all, "Little Micky broke my heart." He nodded, "So I plan on breaking his."

"What you gonna do?" Rodney asked.

"Well he's… got a nice wife." Stan smirked as Punk looked across at him.

"Come on, man." Punk shook his head, some things he just couldn't bite his tongue at, "Your issue is with Micky, right? So we… we battle it out like men, one on one." He nodded, "His wife ain't done shit."

"I don't give a fuck." Stan said angrily, "I'm hitting it where it hurts. Literally… hitting it." He laughed to himself as the others smiled whilst Punk sat quietly, "Come on, Phil. Lighten up, man." He shook his head, throwing cards down as he concentrated on the game.

"I just think it should be him you're dealing with if he's the one who crossed you." Punk shrugged, "I guess I'm just… old school like that." He nodded, "You don't take low blows, you don't mess with other people. You have it out one on one." He nodded as Stan looked across at him.

"Oh, well… that's your job." Stan nodded, "I did say you were gonna help me kill him, didn't I?" He said as Punk looked at him, "Once I'm finished… having fun with his wife, you're gonna take care of him. You're gonna kill him and you're gonna dump the body." Stan said as Punk laughed a little.

"Why am I the chosen one?" Punk asked with a smile.

"Well you can fight. Better than these idiots." He pointed to the rest of them as they moaned and groaned, "I can trust you." Stan smiled, looking across at Punk who nodded slowly.

"You can." Punk nodded.

* * *

"_I had the guy. I had him… I had him right where I needed him to be." AJ said, throwing her gun down in their kitchen as Punk followed in behind her, watching as she ran her hands through her long dark hair._

"_I know you did." Punk nodded softly._

"_This is all my fault. It's all my fault." She nodded, "I told her to come towards me. She did and she got killed. Obviously I know to not do that. She should have just stayed put. What the hell was I thinking?" AJ paced up and down their kitchen as Punk watched._

"_This is normal." Punk nodded, "It was your first… really big call out. And it didn't end well. We've all been there."_

"_But you don't understand, I could have… that girl could be alive right now and it's because of me that she isn't. I mean I practically killed her-"_

"_April." Punk sighed, "You didn't. That guy was pulling his trigger regardless. Even if she didn't move." He nodded, "Everything you done was the right call. These things are gonna happen." He said, walking over to her as she sighed, "And unfortunately, you will get used to it." He nodded as she sighed, "You're never gonna be able to help everyone."_

"_But I could have." AJ placed her hand on her forehead._

_She'd been on the force for almost a year and had been breaking in gently to her new career. She excelled when it came to problem solving, having taken many leads in different cases over the past year. She'd also gotten to work alongside Punk on different call-outs… but some days were definitely harder than others._

"_And you can't think about what you could have done. It's done now. It's over." Punk said, "That guy was pulling the trigger even if that girl didn't move. It was gonna happen. You did all you could. That's always gonna be enough."_

"_Not when people die it isn't." AJ shook her head, walking over to the fridge and taking a bottle of water out, "How can I even show my face tomorrow?"_

"_You can and you will. Baby, this is just a bad day. We get a lot of those, unfortunately." He nodded as she looked up at him, "But this is when we can come home and unwind. We don't take it home with us." He nodded, "This is our safe place." He smiled sweetly._

"_All I can think about is that girl, Phil." AJ sighed._

"_I know, I get it. I've been there but… it will wear off. You'll come to know that… you done everything you could and that's all you can do in those situations." Punk nodded as she sighed, "I got you. You'll get through this."_

"_I'm only one year in and I'm terrible." She said._

"_April, come on. You're amazing. You've been sitting up top with some of the detectives, leading huge profile cases. You're doing more than I've done and I've been there longer." Punk said, "Please don't think you're a failure. You're doing so well." He nodded as she sighed to herself._

"_I'd go insane without you. You know that, right?" She nodded._

"_I think you're a little insane with me, actually." Punk smiled as she sighed and wrapped her arms around him, "This is all normal. Ask any cop." Punk nodded, rubbing her back in circles as she rested her cheek against his chest and sighed._

"_Can we go shower together?" AJ sighed as Punk smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah, we sure can." Punk nodded, "You go on up and get the water running." He said as she nodded, leaning up and kissing his cheek before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs._

_He looked around the kitchen, taking a deep breath after a long day and undoing his shirt button when he noticed the bouquet of flowers sitting over on the corner of the kitchen counter._

_He shook his head and headed on upstairs, listening to the shower running as he stripped his shirt off by the time he got to their bedroom, watching his girlfriend walk around naked in their bedroom, smirking to himself._

"_You coming?" She smiled, looking over her shoulder before walking into their on suite bathroom, "Or are you just gonna stand there staring?"_

"_Just letting you know I'm coming in there with a boner." Punk nodded to her as she rolled her eyes._

"_You are ridiculous." She smiled to herself as he stripped out of his clothes and followed her into the shower._

* * *

"_How you feeling now?" Punk asked, walking into their living room, handing her a cup of coffee and lifting her legs up to sit down beside her, sitting her legs back down on his lip as she nodded._

"_I feel a lot better actually." AJ admitted, "Shower really helped."_

"_Bet it did." Punk wiggled his eyebrows at her._

"_I mean the… washing part. The water and just washing off today's mess." She admitted._

"_These days are gonna happen, Ape." He nodded, "You're gonna have the good days where, you feel on top of the world, and you're gonna have the bad days where you feel like you could have done more." He said, "It's part of the gig." He shrugged._

"_I know that." AJ sighed, "It's just tough. You've been doing it longer."_

"_Well… not that much longer." Punk nodded, "Trust me, you learn to deal with it as time goes by." He assured her, running his hands up and down her legs as she smiled._

"_Thank you for being such a good partner, friend, therapist… everything." She smiled._

"_It's why I'm here." He smiled, "Hey, what are the flowers for in the kitchen?" He asked her._

"_Oh, for your sister." AJ nodded, "I picked them up yesterday on my way home. I thought they were nice." She said as he nodded slowly, "I can… just go put them down if you like?"_

"_Uh… yeah, I think I'm too busy tomorrow." Punk mumbled as she looked across at him._

_She sat her coffee over on the coffee table, sitting up and shuffling closer to him._

"_You know it's… it's ok to find it difficult." She nodded, "I'm an only child so I can't imagine losing a sibling but… I know it'd be horrific." She said as he nodded, "And just because it's been a few years now-"_

"_A lot of years." Punk corrected._

"_Doesn't matter." AJ said, "It's still going to hurt no matter what, and… and that's ok." She cupped his cheek softly as he nodded._

"_I'll get them one day." Punk nodded._

"_You have to find peace with it, Phil." AJ said with a frown, "You can't torment yourself with it for the rest of your life." She said, "You can't be obsessed with it forever. At one point… you'll need to let it go." She said as Punk nodded slowly._

"_I know that." He whispered. _

"_I'm sure your sister was an amazing person, and she'd be so proud of you." She said as Punk smiled._

"_She would have loved you. You two would have hit it off." He smiled._

"_I bet." AJ smiled, "It's still gonna hurt but it'll get better." She said, kissing his cheek softly as he smiled._

"_I love you." He said as she smiled, pressing her forehead against his._

"_I love you too." AJ said, kissing him softly._


	8. Stubborn

**Stubborn**

* * *

"Ok, take your time." Liz nodded, helping AJ into the house after she was released from the hospital.

"I can walk, I'm not injured." AJ made clear, walking on into the house whilst Liz walked behind, holding Breea in her carrier.

"I know but the seizures take a lot out of you. You need to rest and I'm not going to argue with you about it. You'll do as your told." Liz warned as AJ just ignored her, making her way into the living room.

Her house was something she was very proud of. She and Phil had bought it early on in their relationship and had shared plenty of memories. They'd gotten married in their time living there, they'd brought their first child home to it. It was a beautiful, spacious house in a quiet neighbourhood, but recently… it hadn't been feeling much like a home. Not without her husband.

"She's awake." AJ noticed Breea in her carrier.

"Yeah, when you shut the car door she woke up. Gave me evil looks." Liz smiled, sitting down the carrier and taking out the baby girl as AJ smiled.

"She's not looking for a feed so just put her on her little mat. She might fall asleep." AJ pointed over to the little sensor mat which had some toys dangling over. Breea loved to lie and watch them as they spun around.

"There we go." Liz smiled, sitting Breea down on her mat as the baby girl smiled. She was a happy baby. Content most times. Motherhood had been surprisingly great for AJ. She had so many doubts about her ability to be a mom, but she'd really proven herself wrong. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her baby.

"I should put on a washing. Some of her onesies need washed." AJ nodded, standing up from the couch.

"Sit yourself back down." Liz pointed as AJ paused, "Don't make me angry." She warned as AJ looked at her mother and sighed, sitting back down in a huff, "April, please don't make me out to be the bad guy in all of this. I'm trying to look out for you. For your health."

"Well I'm fine." AJ shrugged.

"No, actually. You're not." Liz reminded her, "I don't know if you deliberately live in denial but… what you went through, most humans don't survive." She said as AJ looked across at her, "You were shot in the head. In a coma for over a month. Every day I… I thank my lucky stars that you're still here and it makes me want to protect you even more." She said, "So please… just rest and take care of yourself." She sighed as AJ looked at her.

Her mother was never one to get emotional, but she could see how upset she was, which made her feel bad.

"Don't be upset." AJ sighed as Liz sat down beside her, "It's just how I deal with things." She shrugged.

"I know that." Liz said, "But you went through so much and I don't want anything bad to happen to you again. Not like that." She shook her head, "And I know you're missing Phil and I wish he would just… quit on this stupid job." She scoffed.

"Mom, this isn't Phil's fault. He took this job on. I'm not mad at him. Yeah, it's been a little longer than we thought but… it's not like he sprung it on me. He told me all about it and he needs to do it." AJ said, "I understand it." She nodded.

"I know you do. I'm not blaming him. I just know that… you miss him and I see Breea misses him. I don't want him to miss out on time with you both." Liz sighed.

"He'll be home soon, mom." AJ nodded.

"April, do you really want to go back to work at the PD?" Liz asked, not being able to help it.

"Eventually, yeah." AJ nodded.

"Baby, don't you think you should… think about it a little more." Liz nodded, "What happens when you take a seizure on the job? Or you get injured again?"

"It's my job, mom." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, and it's your life in your hands. It's not just you anymore. Breea needs her mother." Liz said.

"I'm not going anywhere." AJ nodded, "We don't have to talk about… me and work." She shook her head, "You're right. I am kinda tired." She admitted, "I have a headache coming on too." She hated to admit. She was prone to a lot of headaches ever since her injury.

"Ok." Liz nodded, "I'm going to make dinner for us. Once Breea is down for the night we can enjoy it and then you can run a bath." She said, "I'll make you your favourite stew." She smiled as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled and nodded. At times she of course understood her mother's worries. She was a mother now too. She understood the need to protect your child. She appreciated her mom being with her during this time. She really did miss her husband and she hated to admit it, but it was getting difficult.

* * *

"_Do you know your fiancé is getting into trouble in John's office?" Dean asked, sitting down at his desk across from Punk who turned around._

"_What?" Punk shook his head._

"_Saw her getting hauled in. Few people heard shouting. Apparently she went out on a call-"_

"_Are you kidding?" Punk shook his head and sighed, "John told her no call outs this week."_

"_Well, that's AJ." Dean nodded, "Doesn't really listen."_

"_You think I should go see if she's ok?" Punk wondered, looking over to John's office. John was the commissioner of the precinct. Their boss. He was firm but friendly. Getting on his bad side was never a good thing, and AJ had been there quite a few times._

"_I think you should stay out of it." Dean nodded, "Why doesn't she listen? She's always getting into trouble. I mean… she's good, she's smart as hell but… an order is an order."_

"_She just doesn't like things being out of her control." Punk nodded._

"_Well she's gotta do reports like the rest of us." Dean scoffed, "Look at her desk, look at all the paper work she hasn't done." He said as they both turned around to AJ's desk which had piles of paper work scattered everywhere._

"_She takes it home and does it at home." Punk shrugged, "I'm uh… I'm gonna go listen in." He said, standing up and walking on over to John's office, standing outside and using the coffee machine as he listened in._

"_I was just helping out." AJ exclaimed._

"_There was no need." John said, "If I needed you to help, April, I would have asked you to go on out. There were already two officers assigned. You shouldn't have taken it upon yourself to include yourself." He scolded as AJ rolled her eyes. She didn't get phased getting into trouble. She was used to it from high school and college._

"_Yeah and who was the one who got the robber? Me." AJ said, "So you should be thanking me, actually."_

"_Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Mendez?" John spat, "You're as stubborn as your boyfriend." He shook his head._

"_Fiancé." AJ corrected, "I'm not stubborn. I just wanted to help."_

"_Look… I know your talent. You're exceptional. You have been since the day you came here. You work hard, you grind, you get shit done… I respect that and I'm grateful for what you do here but… an order is an order, April. Do not ever go against me again. What I say… goes." He looked across at her as she folded her arms, "Here I was, about to assign you on this high profiled case going on-"_

"_Do it." AJ nodded, "Yeah, sign me on."_

"_And why should I?" John spat, "If you don't have the respect for me to do as I say, why should I give you what you want?"_

"_John, I'm sorry. You know I have problems." She attempted to joke as he glared at her, "Look, I was just… trying to help. I meant well. It was nothing against you." She said as John scoffed, "Please sign me on the new case."_

"_You're a pain in my ass." John nodded as AJ smiled to herself, "Just get out of my office. I'll decide if you get on the case or not." He said as AJ just nodded, backing off and leaving the office, opening up the door to see her fiancé standing, pouring his second cup of coffee, quickly turning around as if he wasn't there._

"_I can see you." AJ nodded._

"_Getting into trouble?" Punk asked with a smile, not being able to help himself, "What's new?"_

"_In my defence, I was only trying to help." AJ shrugged, folding her arms._

"_You also can't make up your own rules, Ape." Punk laughed a little, "Not many people come out smiling from John's office when he's going off on one."_

"_Well it's not the first, I'm sure it won't be the last." She shrugged._

_She'd been with the PD for a few years, Punk a little more than her. They were worried that their relationship would suffer because of them working together, but it actually brought them closer. So close that Punk proposed not long ago. He knew she was the one, and vice versa. They were already planning the wedding._

"_Did he take you off some cases?" Punk asked her._

"_No, he's actually thinking of putting me on a new high profiled one." AJ smiled excitedly._

"_What? How the hell does that work?" Punk chuckled, "You piss him off and he rewards you?"_

"_He secretly likes me." AJ shrugged._

"_Yeah, that bothers me." Punk nodded, stirring his coffee as she smiled, "I'm happy for you, though… if you get on the big case. Which one is it?"_

"_Uh… I think it's the body they found last week. The young girl." AJ shrugged._

"_Well your mind works well with those cases. Would be a shame not to use it." He said as she smiled._

"_Damn right." AJ nodded, "We need to finish the rest of the wedding planning tonight." AJ said._

"_Do we?" Punk groaned a little._

"_Wow, don't be so enthusiastic to marry me or anything." AJ laughed a little._

"_No, believe me, I wanna marry you. I just… I don't need all the fancy stuff to do it." He shrugged._

"_It's not fancy. It's normal things like… a cake, invitations, seeing how much catering we'll need." She nodded, "It's gonna be small and private, just how we want it." She smiled._

"_I'd marry you in an empty room if I had to." Punk smiled to her._

"_You'd probably prefer that." AJ shook her head as he shrugged, "As long as we have the invitations out by the end of the week, I'll be happy with how things are going." She smiled._

"_Ok, bridezilla." Punk nodded, walking away with his coffee as AJ rolled her eyes._

* * *

"_This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." AJ sighed, lying naked on the couch with her fiancé whilst the invitations they were supposed to put in envelopes and send away were still sitting on the coffee table._

"_What? I cooked dinner and you jumped on me." Punk laughed a little._

"_I love when you cook." AJ shrugged._

"_Yeah I can see that." Punk said, "Why do you think I do it so much?" He said as she smiled._

"_Ok, but we really need to send those invitations away tomorrow. We can get up early and seal them. Post them on the way to work." She said, pulling the blanket over them as he nodded._

"_Whatever you want." Punk smiled, "Hey, I know you managed to win John around and it's all good but… I'm worried that one time you're gonna step out of line and he's not gonna forgive you." He said, "Just be careful with the risks you take." He said as she nodded._

"_Yeah, I know. I just wanna be out there." She shrugged._

"_So do we all." Punk nodded._

"_I guess I was never good with… being told what to do. I think that's why my mom wanted me to run the bar. So I could be in charge, tell drunk people off, kick people out if they needed to be. It fit me as a person." She shrugged, "But it's not what I wanted."_

"_You're way too good a cop to be pulling pints." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled._

"_I wonder if I would have got into this career if I hadn't met you." She said, "It's not like you brought me in but you definitely showed me to it, you told me all about it and explained it. Encouraged me to go for it." She nodded._

"_I think you would have found your way regardless of me." Punk nodded._

"_I can't wait to marry you." She smiled, gazing up at him. She'd never been so sure of something. She knew he was her forever. She couldn't wait to marry him, have babies with him, creative a life together, a place to call home._

"_I can't wait to marry you." Punk smiled, tilting her chin up and kissing her softly. _


	9. No Way Out

**No Way Out**

* * *

"_April?" Punk announced as he walked through the door of their hotel room, taking his headphones off and tossing them on his messy bed as he walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. _

_He noticed she wasn't anywhere in the actual bedroom, so he headed on through to the gigantic bathroom, smiling as he saw her buried in a bath full of bubbles, singing along to the radio and eating the strawberries they had left over from the previous night. They were on their honeymoon after all._

_He stood just admiring his new wife, watching as she kicked her legs in and out the water, singing along as he smiled._

"_Good vocals." Punk nodded as she jumped a little and turned around._

"_Phil." She placed her hand on her chest as he sniggered, "Don't do that."_

"_What?" Punk laughed a little and shrugged, watching her lean over and turn the radio down a little, "You know that can cause a real tragic accident if that radio ended up in there with you." He pointed out._

"_Lucky I'm not clumsy like you are." AJ said, "Enjoy your run?"_

"_Yeah, it was good. Hot." Punk said._

"_Yes you are." She smirked as he laughed a little, "I ate the left over strawberries from last night."_

"_I can see that." Punk nodded, "They were good." He said. _

"_They were but… they taste better with the sex." She smirked, biting into a strawberry as he laughed a little._

"_That's true. The bed is covered in strawberry stains." He said._

"_And other stains." She smirked as he just shook his head, "Someone got a little messy last night." She stared across at him._

"_Me?" Punk laughed innocently as she nodded._

"_You know I thought two weeks was gonna be too much but… I'm so enjoying this." AJ moaned a little, resting her head back on the edge of the bath, "No work, no… murderers, no John yelling at me for not listening to him, no Dean eating donuts in my ear in the car." She sighed with relaxation as Punk chuckled._

"_I wanted to come for three weeks." Punk reminded her, "After seeing the room we got, I wanted to stay for four." He said as she smiled._

"_It's a pretty room. I'm glad I left you in charge of the honeymoon." She nodded to herself._

_They'd finally tied the knot in a small, intimate wedding ceremony with some very close friends and family. It was everything they imagined and just how they wanted it to be. They then flew out to Hawaii to enjoy their honeymoon. They had been spoiled with free complimentary, a huge honeymoon suite and such amazing weather. It was like paradise._

"_I did good." Punk nodded._

"_You did." AJ smiled, reaching for another strawberry, "I can't believe I'm actually married." She admitted truthfully, looking at her now two sparkling rings on her finger._

_Punk smiled, turning around and watching her stare at her rings._

"_Am I too good to be true?" Punk asked her, stripping down as she tilted her head and stared at him._

"_Maybe." She smirked as he turned the shower on and stepped on in, "I just… I was so negative before I met you." She shook her head, "I always thought I'd end up alone working in my mom's bar." She said, "I met you and everything changed around." She smiled to herself. She was grateful for her life, for her husband who was really her best friend also. He encouraged her in ways no one had ever done before and just by doing that, he was one of a kind. _

"_Give yourself some credit, Ape. Everything you accomplished, you did that." Punk nodded from the shower._

"_Yeah, I know that but… you helped along the way." AJ nodded, "I'm grateful for that." She said._

_They carried on chatting before Punk got out of the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran his hands through his wet hair to slick it back out his face._

"_I always wanted to tell my kids about how I met their dad in a bar. I thought it was cute." AJ smiled to herself as Punk nodded._

"_Kids, huh?" He questioned, grabbing a razor to tidy his beard up._

"_Yeah. Kids." AJ looked over at him, "You want them, right?"_

"_Of course I do." Punk said._

"_Isn't it like a thing where you're supposed to get pregnant on your honeymoon?" AJ said._

"_I don't think it's a… wait-" He paused and turned around to look at her, "Do you wanna-"_

"_No." AJ scoffed, "No, I… I don't think I'm ready but… if you want kids now then I don't mind-"_

"_I don't." Punk said honestly as she nodded slowly, "I don't know, I… I want a couple years of just me and you." He nodded, walking over to the bath, crouching down and leaning his arms on the edge as he looked at her._

"_Yeah, me too. I would have been so scared if you said yes." AJ laughed a little with relief._

"_No, there's no rush on things and it's when you're ready, not just me." He said, "I enjoy being selfish with you right now." He smiled._

"_Yeah, I don't want anyone taking your attention from me." She pouted as he smiled._

"_We can't have that." He smirked, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly._

* * *

"Ok, baby. Time to get you all dried and ready for bed. Huh?" AJ smiled, lifting Breea out of the bath as she giggled. She loved bath time and AJ just loved wrapping her up in a towel and cuddling her into her chest.

"I can take care of that if you like." Liz nodded as AJ left the bathroom.

"No, it's fine." AJ assured her, "I'm gonna get her ready and have a little cuddle with her." She nodded, "You go on downstairs."

"Ok, honey." Liz smiled, heading off down the stairs whilst AJ walked into her bedroom with Breea, laying her down on the bed.

"You're like a little eskimo, baby." AJ smiled, leaning over Breea who smiled, trying to pull on her hair whilst AJ kissed her nose, "Yes you are." AJ nodded as Breea giggled and squealed, tucking her legs up as AJ smiled.

"We got your bunny rabbit onesie. I love this one." AJ smiled, drying Breea gently, being careful with her little limbs. She remembered when she was born, how tiny she was and how terrified both her and Punk were when handling her. She was the most precious thing to them.

She got her diaper on and eventually got her into her onesie, carrying her over to the bedroom window, "Woah, look at the moon." AJ pointed as Breea looked out, "Look how big it is." She smiled, turning to Breea as she watched her little face look on with excitement.

There was nothing better than watching the tiny human she'd helped create, grow and develop every day. It was the best job in the world. No job could ever beat it.

"And all the stars." AJ noticed as Breea looked on, "So pretty, huh?" She said, kissing Breea's head as the baby girl leaned into her, "You tired, baba?" She asked.

There was nothing better than feeling those little arms wrap around her, knowing that she was her entire world.

"You miss daddy?" AJ asked, walking from her bedroom to Breea's nursery, "Huh? You miss him? I do too." She whispered, "But he'll be home soon, I promise." She kissed her head softly before taking her into the nursery to put her down to sleep.

* * *

Punk lay on his bed in his small apartment, gazing at the picture of AJ and Breea, looking at their faces and sighing. He missed his family terribly and he just couldn't wait for all of this to be finally over.

He was brought out of his trance when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up, sliding the picture under his mattress and walking over to the door, opening it up to see Stan standing.

"Hey." Punk nodded, letting him into the apartment.

"Hey." Stan nodded to him, "You ok?" He asked as Punk closed the door over.

"Yeah, what you doing here?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well I've been thinking about what you said." Stan nodded, "How you're… old school, how we should fight our battles one on one, don't bring anyone else into it." He said as Punk nodded slowly, "And I agree." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah?" Punk questioned hesitantly as Stan nodded.

"Yeah." Stan said, "Leaving the woman a widow, and their kids fatherless… that's punishment enough." He said as Punk folded his arms.

"What if there was a way he could… apologise. He could explain himself-"

"There is no explaining in this business." Stan said, "No… if you cross me, if you lie to me… I will find you, no matter who you are, and I'll cause a lot of pain." He nodded as Punk folded his arms.

"So you're still… you're still gonna-"

"Kill Micky?" Stan asked as Punk nodded, "No… I'm not. You are." He said as Punk looked across at him.

"W-Why me? It's you who has the problem with him." Punk laughed a little.

"So you're saying you're on his side?" Stan said with an edgy smile, looking at Punk curiously.

"N-No… no, I'm saying… it's really nothing to do with me. It's between you and Micky, right?" Punk nodded.

"It's between the business and Micky. You are part of the business." Stan nodded, "And I want you to help me kill him." He said as Punk looked at him, "Tomorrow night. After we close up."

"Tomorrow?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah." Stan nodded, "We'll close up the garage and head out." He said.

"Don't you want a little more time to think about this?" Punk questioned.

"Already thought about it." Stan smiled, placing his hand on Punk's shoulder as Punk stayed still, "I'll see you tomorrow." He winked, heading for the door and leaving the apartment as Punk groaned to himself and collapsed back down on the bed.


	10. Hurt

**Hurt**

* * *

"_Do you guys ever fight?" Dean looked over with disgust at Punk's desk where he was sitting with AJ on his lap, kissing and chatting like teenagers, "You'd think after a few years of marriage, you'd be sick of each other." He rolled his eyes as Punk laughed a little._

"_We fight." Punk nodded as AJ nodded along._

"_We're just really good at making up." AJ smirked as Dean shook his head._

"_Look at your desk." Dean said to her as AJ looked over at her desk, "Do you see all that paper work or is it invisible to you?"_

"_I see it." AJ nodded, "I'll take it home with me." She shrugged._

"_Well the point is… you do it here." Dean said as AJ just shook her head._

"_Dean, what's wrong? Have you not had your morning donut today?" She teased._

"_Shut up." Dean scoffed, turning around on his chair and looking at his computer as Punk just shook his head._

"_I think he's on a diet." Punk nodded._

"_I can still hear you, and no… I'm not on a diet." Dean said as AJ and Punk smiled._

"_Brooks… Mendez." John approached them._

"_Hey, I'm a Brooks too." AJ smiled, "Come on, it's been over three years."_

"_Well it helps me separate you both." John waved his hand, "I want you to check out this location for me."_

"_You're sending us out together?" AJ snatched the location on paper and looked at it._

"_Yeah, as much as it pains me." John said, "You work well together, come through with good findings normally." He said._

"_Is this to do with the money laundering?" Punk asked him as John nodded._

"_Yeah." John said, "It's an abandoned residency spot. No one will probably be there but just check it out for me." He said, walking off_

"_Sure thing." AJ smiled excitedly, jumping off of Punk's lap as Punk stretched and yawned, "Woah, don't be too excited to be working with your wife or anything." AJ laughed a little._

"_I can't help I'm tired." Punk groaned a little, "I was up all night sorting out that damn mortgage."_

"_Such an adult." AJ shook her head, grabbing her things from her desk as Punk stood up._

"_Dean, will you be ok without us?" Punk nudged the back of Dean's head._

"_I'll be more than ok. Finally I can hear my own thoughts." He shook his head as AJ nudged his head as she walked by, walking through the precinct with Punk and out to one of the squad cars._

"_Is this connected to the drug case that Dean was looking at?" AJ asked, getting into the car whilst Punk got behind the wheel and drove off._

"_No idea." Punk said honestly, "Wait isn't this to do with the guy who was murdered? Uh… shit, what was his name again." He tried to think to himself, "Cole?"_

"_Oh, yeah." AJ remembered. They worked with so many names and cases that it was hard to know off the top of their heads, especially when it was a case they were unfamiliar with._

"_I wonder why John wants us on a different case." Punk shook his head with confusion._

"_I think he's just trying to pick up the pace." AJ said, "I think he's got other cops on this case. It's nothing exciting." She frowned._

"_Hey, we could find something." Punk shrugged._

"_Well hopefully we do." AJ smiled._

* * *

_They eventually arrived at the location which was pretty much a big building, almost like an old factory where they was suspected money laundering going on, so they knew what they were looking for, and had looked at the case in the car before getting out._

"_You got your gun?" Punk asked her, opening up the side door._

"_No, why would I need it?" AJ laughed a little._

"_Are you kidding me, April?" Punk shook his head. _

"_What? This place is completely run down. No one is here." AJ laughed._

"_That doesn't matter." Punk said, "You like making up your own rules, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I do." AJ nodded._

"_Take mine." He shook his head, passing her his gun as she took it from him._

"_Phil, there's literally no one here." AJ said, walking through the factory with him._

"_I don't care." He said with a sarcastic smile as she shoved him and smiled._

"_Ok, you go look over there. It'll take us less time." AJ said as Punk nodded._

_They both split up and began looking around the building, looking around for any sort of useful evidence or clues to link with the case._

"_I got nothing!" Punk called out, wandering his way over to the other side when suddenly he heard noise coming from the bottom of the building, followed with a loud gun shot, "April!" Punk called out immediately, running down the building until finally he found his wife… lying on the ground._

"_A-April." Punk gulped. It was one of those feelings that he couldn't really describe to anyone, even if he tried. There wasn't the words to describe how absolutely terrified he was at such a sight, "April." Punk shook his head, kneeling down beside her, noticing his gun sitting across the ground whilst another back exit door was lying open._

_Confusion set in when he couldn't find the wound on his wife, suddenly realising there was blood seeping out of her head at the back, "No." Punk shook his head, "N-no no…" He repeated frantically, grabbing his phone and calling for help right away, "April… no, stay with me. Baby, stay with me." Punk shook his head, his heart beating so fast that he felt it might jump out of his mouth. He just couldn't process what was going on here._

* * *

"_How long has she been in surgery?" Dean sighed, sitting in the hospital waiting area with Punk who was as white as a ghost and hadn't spoken in several hours. He couldn't function properly. It was a miracle to even think that his wife was still hanging on when she'd been shot in the head. He didn't know what to do or say._

"_Hours." Punk said, "She's been in there for hours." He shook his head as Dean nodded._

"_What even happened? I thought it was just a check out?" Dean asked._

"_It was." Punk shook his head, "We-We split up and started checking it out. I heard a noise from down the end of the building and then there was… the shot and-" He paused, shaking his head, not being able to believe it as Dean nodded._

"_Phil?" A doctor appeared from around the corner as Punk looked up._

"_Y-Yeah." Punk stood up, barely having the ability to do so. The lights in the hospital felt so much brighter than usual, he was aware of all the noise going on around him, heightened by all his emotions, "Is… Is she ok?" He shook his head._

"_I'm Doctor Jones." He nodded, "Your wife is out of surgery." He said._

"_So… so she's… she's-"_

"_Alive." Doctor Jones nodded as Punk placed his hand on his forehead, taking a deep breath and shaking his head, "I don't know how she is, but she is." He said as Punk looked across at her, "We managed to get fragments of the bullet out in time, but the bullet passed through both right and left hemispheres of her brain. However it dodged the brain stem which… controls breathing and heartbeat." He said as Punk nodded slowly, "We got the internal bleeding to stop when we went in and for now… we've got her out of the danger area. She's still very much in it but… not just as bad as she was when she got here." He said._

"_So uh… so…" Punk shook his head, trying to find the words, "So she's ok?" He asked as the doctor looked at him and sighed._

"_Not many people survive a bullet to the head, Mr Brooks." Jones said, "April is gonna be under our watch and care for a long time. We've… we've put her into a coma for her own health. It's not like a shot to the arm or leg… the brain can be unpredictable."_

"_She's… she's in a coma?" Punk tilted his head._

"_Yes, her brain is functioning… barely." Jones nodded, "She's in critical care now." He said as Punk ran his hand through his hair._

"_What are the chances?" Punk asked with a lump in his throat._

"_Well her chances was she wasn't supposed to make it through the surgery." Jones said honestly as Punk ran his hands through his face, "It's a thin thread." He nodded as Punk sighed and shook his head._

_He never thought he would be here, with his wife of all people, wondering if she was going to make it or not. It wasn't something he ever thought he'd have to go through. She was his best friend in the whole world and living without her wasn't an option. It wasn't._

* * *

_Even a few hours after the doctor had spoken to him, Punk found it hard to let it sink in that his wife was barely hanging onto her life. Out of all the situations they'd been in as cops, dangerous situations, he would never suspect something like this to happen so unexpectedly. He felt anger and rage just thinking about who had done this. So much rage. But he was so consumed with worry that it was hard to concentrate on the rage._

_He was finally allowed into visit AJ in her room. He walked on in, running his hand through his hair as he saw her lying in bed, oxygen puffing into her mouth from the tube, hooked up to many different machines._

_He closed the door over behind him slowly and walked on over to the bed, taking a seat beside her and taking her hand. Somehow he felt guilty. Like he should have protected her more. _

"_Come on, April." Punk sighed, clasping her hand in both of his, "Please come back to me, baby." He shook his head, looking on at her lying so lifelessly, "Please." He shook his head. She was his world. His partner in every aspect of life. He refused to lose her, "I got you." He nodded, kissing her hand as he stayed with her in the room._

_He was called out when AJ's doctor asked to speak to him._

"_Everything ok?" Punk asked, drying his eyes quickly as he left the room._

"_Yeah, we took a look at the bullet that we got out from April… it could actually be the type of bullet that has gave her a chance." Doctor Jones nodded, "Come into my office." He guided him into the office as Punk followed, "Of course it's still big but… the size of this along with the trajectory of the bullet when it made contact with her head, might be one of the reasons she's still hanging in there." He said, showing Punk the bullet as he looked on._

"_Those are… those are the bullets in my gun." Punk said, pausing._

"_I don't understand."_

"_I gave her my gun." Punk shook his head, "She was shot with my gun?" He questioned, looking at the bullet, "This is… this is my fault, I… she didn't want to take the gun and I gave her it." Punk said._

"_Phil, this is no one's fault but the person who shot her-"_

"_Yeah, they shot her with my gun. They must have gotten it from her and pulled the trigger… If I didn't give her it then… then maybe she'd be ok." Punk shook his head, "This is my fault." He said, feeling sick to his stomach._

"_Times like these we often need someone to blame… you're not that person." Doctor Jones nodded as Punk shook his head._

"_I… I gotta go." Punk gulped, shaking his head and backing out of the office._


	11. Hope

**Hope**

* * *

"How you been feeling?" Liz asked, watching as AJ sat feeding Breea in the kitchen.

"Fine." AJ nodded, "I don't see why I have to go for another brain scan." AJ rolled her eyes.

"It's just to make sure everything is ok." Liz said, "You should be grateful you have such a good doctor." She said, sitting down across from her as AJ nodded.

"I am I just… I hate being constantly reminded by it." AJ shook her head, "I think I might go for a walk. Put Breea in her stroller and head out. I think I need some fresh air." She nodded.

"That's a good idea, I'll come with-"

"I kinda wanna go on my own." AJ nodded, "I just wanna clear my head. I'll probably pop into the store on the way home too." She said.

"Ok." Liz nodded, "Well I think it's good for you both to get some fresh air." Liz said, "I can… give this place a tidy up, cook up some dinner-"

"You don't need to look after me, mom." AJ shook her head, "I'm capable of doing all that stuff."

"Honey, I know you are. But I just want to help." Liz said as AJ nodded slowly.

"I know." AJ said.

"I'll go get Breea's hat and jacket, set the stroller up for you." Liz stood up.

"Ok, thank you." AJ smiled and nodded, looking down at Breea who she was feeding, brushing her little fuzzy hair back and smiling, "You wanna go a walk with mommy?" She smiled.

"Ok, here is her hat and jacket." Liz walked back into the kitchen, sitting the things down on the table as AJ nodded, "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" She questioned.

"I really just want to have some alone time." AJ nodded, "To clear my head." She said as Liz nodded.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk to me." Liz said, "I understand that not having Phil around to talk with must be difficult but… you can talk to me." She nodded.

"I know I can." AJ smiled, "But I just want to go out and get some fresh air on my own." She nodded.

"Ok." Liz said, "Well here, let me get Breea fixed into her stroller whilst you get your jacket on." She said once AJ had finished feeding and burping Breea.

"Ok." AJ said, passing Breea over to her grandmother as she put her little bobble hat on her and her jacket whilst AJ got hers.

"You got your phone?" Liz asked, walking down the hall and putting Breea into the stroller as AJ nodded, feeling her phone in her pocket.

"Yes, I do. I won't be long." AJ promised.

"Ok, baby." Liz smiled, rubbing her daughter's back softly, helping her out of the door with the stroller and watching her as she took off the down the street.

* * *

"_Phil, you can't blame yourself." Liz shook her head, sitting in the hospital room with her son-in-law and her daughter, who was still in her coma._

"_It's been almost a month, Liz." Punk shook his head. He was emotionally drained. He'd never gone so long without talking to his wife before. It was killing him and he felt so lost without her, "I gave her the gun."_

"_To protect herself with. It was a… tragic accident gone wrong-"_

"_it wasn't a damn accident. Someone shot her." Punk shook his head, "With the gun I gave her, if there was no gun involved then-"_

"_Stop it. Stop torturing yourself." Liz warned, "You didn't do this. You just want to blame someone. If you want to blame someone, it's the bastard who shot her." She nodded._

"_We tried to get fingerprints on the gun but… there was nothing. Must have been wearing gloves." Punk shook his head._

"_No surprise there." Liz sighed, looking on at her daughter and sighing. The room had cards and flowers around it with all the visitors AJ had gotten over the past few weeks. People had been very kind and helpful, especially the hospital staff._

"_I just want to talk to her." Punk shook his head._

"_I can't believe she… she survived that." Liz shook her head, "Shot in the head." She whispered to herself as Punk looked at AJ._

"_She likes to beat the odds." Punk nodded._

"_Have they been looking to find who did it? Who would have been in that building?" Liz asked._

"_Yeah, they've been trying to at the precinct but… they're coming up short. And Doctor Jones told me that when AJ wakes up, she's gonna struggle with remembering, she might never remember what happened, or what happened that week, month… I don't know." Punk shook his head, "They can't really give me any answers because it's the brain and it's pretty much got a life of its own." He said as Liz nodded._

"_You realise that if… if she doesn't wake up-"_

"_I'm not talking about that." Punk shut her down immediately._

"_Phil, someone has to talk to you about it. I'm her mother. I know exactly how you're feeling. I love her too." Liz nodded, drying her tears, "But if she doesn't wake up after months… you know they can't… you can't hold onto her-"_

"_She's gonna wake up." Punk made clear, "Don't give me the… the turning off the machines conversation. I get it from Dean all the time. It's not gonna happen." He said as Liz just nodded slowly._

"_You mean the world to her, you know." Liz nodded to him, "I've never her so happy like she is when she's with you. She was… always a little bit of a problem child. She'll tell you that herself. I worried about her growing up. She didn't make friends. She made enemies before she made friends." She laughed to herself, "But I knew she always wanted something more. She wanted goals and aspirations and I… I never encouraged it with her. I just thought she'd be safer working in my bar and getting by life easily but… you showed her everything she was looking for." Liz said, "And you make her really happy." She nodded, "So thank you for that."_

"_She makes me really happy." Punk nodded, "More happy than I ever thought was imaginable." He shook his head, "We were… talking about starting a family soon." He nodded as Liz smiled._

"_That'd be nice." Liz nodded, "I'd love lots of grandchildren." She smiled as Punk nodded._

"_Now I can't think of anything else other than… just hearing my wife's voice again." He shook his head. He was trying to remain strong, think positive and get by but it was so difficult. He spent his life with this woman, they shared a home, a career, a life… to not have her around the same way, to not hear her voice, see her around their home… it was really breaking him._

"_We just gotta be positive." Liz took a deep breath as Punk nodded, "As positive as we can be."_

"_Yeah." Punk nodded, reaching out and taking AJ's hand in his. He spent all his days at the hospital. He was barely working but was given time off by John given the circumstances. He just wanted to be by her side all the time._

"_Did the doctor say what… what could happen when she does wake up?" Liz asked._

"_Uh… yeah, a lot of things could happen." Punk nodded tiredly, "There's a lot of minor stuff she's definitely gonna suffer from. Headaches, fatigue, seizures… but she might have problems with speaking and moving… zero to one hundred, I know." He nodded, "It's a guessing game which is… the hardest part." He shook his head as Liz nodded._

"_We just have to hope for the best." Liz said as Punk sighed and nodded._

"_Yeah." Punk nodded, holding AJ's hand lightly in his when suddenly, he felt her move her hand slightly, "She just moved her hand." Punk sat up like lightening as Liz looked over, "I swear… she moved her hand." Punk said as Liz looked on at AJ, placing her hand over her mouth and smiling tearfully as Punk shook his head. He never thought something so small and simple would mean so much, but it was the first sign in a month that his wife was still there. She was still fighting back._

* * *

"April." John smiled, "Hey, how you doing, sweetheart?" John asked, giving AJ a hug as she walked into his office in the precinct with Breea in her stroller.

"I'm doing ok, John." AJ nodded.

"Heard you took another seizure the other day. You been resting?" John asked her.

"Word get around that fast, huh?" AJ nodded, "Yeah, I've been fine." She assured him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." John said, "And look at this little one." He looked into the stroller where Breea was lying tucked in her blanket, holding onto her rabbit's ear, "She's your image, April. Beautiful." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"Thanks." AJ said, "We… we were just enjoying a nice walk and I thought… let's just come in here for a little visit." She shrugged as John looked at her.

"You don't fool me, Mendez. What are you after?" John asked, walking over to his desk and sitting down behind as AJ sat down in front.

"I just want you to let me know what Phil is getting up to, how much longer he is gonna be? I know he can't tell me, he can't really see me but… he's my husband, John. He's been gone a month now-"

"April, it's a sting. They don't work if everyone else knows what's going on." John said.

"He's my husband." AJ shook her head, "He's doing this for you."

"No, actually. He's doing it for you." John said as AJ shook her head with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" AJ questioned as John looked down.

"I just mean… he's getting good money for this so… that's a good thing, right?"

"No, you weren't meaning that." AJ noticed, "What do you know? What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"April, come on. I can't talk to you about the case. You don't work here anymore. You… You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving this office until you tell me what the hell you meant by that." AJ said as John shook his head, leaning back on his chair and throwing his pen down.

"The group Phil is with, leader is a guy named Stan Walker. He's a notorious drug dealer, got a huge business-"

"I know about the case, Phil told me." AJ nodded, "I know what it's about but-"

"Stan shout you in the head." John said as AJ paused and tilted her head, "He was the one who shot you. Phil told me that if he wasn't the one to stop him then he'd just go out and find him on his own… so to prevent him from doing anything stupid, I gave him the sting operation… he's been doing good." John nodded.

"Wait… this guy was the one who shot me?" AJ shook her head, "Why wouldn't Phil tell me?"

"He didn't want you involved or worrying. When we found out, you were pregnant so he didn't want to worry you. He knew if I gave him the sting, he'd get his chance to take him down, put him in prison." John said as AJ shook her head.

"I can't believe he never told me." AJ said with disbelief.

"Back then, it was Stan who was involved with money laundering. He was using that building you both went to as a place to work I guess." John said, "Phil worked on it, put it all together and realised that it was him who shot you."

"And he didn't think I'd want to know?" AJ spat.

"Look, April… I think you need to just wait for Phil to come home to talk about this. He's gonna be home soon, this whole thing is wrapping up-"

"I can't believe he'd keep that from me." AJ said, standing up. It was never like her husband to keep anything from her, "Thank you." She shook her head, quickly leaving the office with Breea as John sighed to himself.


	12. Played

**Played**

* * *

"April, what on earth are you doing?" Liz shook her head, watching as AJ started raiding through Punk's drawers in their bedroom, "What is going on?"

"He lied to me, mom." AJ shook her head angrily.

"What? What about?" Liz questioned.

"This sting. He took it because it's the guy who shot me." AJ turned to her mother who folded her arms, "He found out when I was pregnant, put the pieces together and didn't tell me and now he's trying to take him down. Why… Why wouldn't he tell me?" She questioned as Liz looked across at her, "And why don't you look surprised?" She stood up with confusion.

"April-"

"Oh my God, he told you." AJ shook her head.

"He told me so that I would keep you from it." Liz nodded.

"Didn't either of you think that I had a right to know? Me? The one who actually got shot? Who almost died?" AJ questioned.

"April, he was just trying to protect you from it. You were pregnant and you were still getting seizures. He was worried about you and adding that information on top of it all just wasn't right. He just wanted to keep you safe."

"I can still be safe and know about it." AJ spat.

"No, because you'd want to get involved somehow. He knew that and he wasn't gonna have it." Liz said.

"But the guy… the guy he… he saw me at the bar the other night? Why didn't he recognise me?" AJ shook her head.

"Well he probably did." Liz nodded, "Recognising you isn't an issue. As long as he doesn't know that you're married to Phil, his new best friend… we're fine." She said.

"Phil should have told me that it was him." AJ shook her head, "I deserved to know. I gave myself… such a hard time for not remembering who it was, what they looked like… he could have told me."

"He's just trying to protect you, sweetie. He wanted to come home and tell you it all once he was behind bars." Liz said.

"I'm fed up of everyone treating my accident like it actually did kill me." AJ shook her head.

"April." Liz said with shock.

"No, mom. It's true. I can't work anywhere, I can't know certain things anymore, I'm completely isolated in this house… you're all carrying on like I don't exist."

"April, that's not true at all. We're here to help you-"

"And I don't need any help!" AJ exclaimed, "I needed help when I got out of my coma, yes. And when I got home, and the months after that. But now? I don't need help. I'm not stupid or incapable of living my life and I'm fed up of everyone making it out like that."

"No one is making it like that, April. We just got such a fright. You went through so much and we're just trying to make it easier on you." Liz sighed, "Phil is gonna get those bastards in prison and he's gonna come home, things will get better-"

"Yeah, he's gonna come home and feel my wrath." AJ spat, walking out of the room as Liz sighed.

* * *

"_She's waking up but that doesn't mean she's necessarily… better." Doctor Jones told Punk outside of AJ's room, "The severity of her injury is gonna leave her confused and inable to do a lot of things… for the time being." He assured as Punk nodded, "It's gonna be a slow process. She might not even speak for another week." He said as Punk nodded._

"_But this is… this is good?" Punk wondered, "She's waking up, that's a good thing?"_

"_Phil, it's a great thing." Jones smiled, "I didn't think she'd make it through surgery, she did, I didn't think she'd make it through the coma, she did." He said, "I like the pattern here."_

"_Yeah, I sure as hell do too." Punk took a deep breath, walking on into the room with the doctor._

_AJ was awake but hadn't been moving or speaking. She was mostly staring off into the distance where her focus was unbalanced, "When she's like this, it's important you still talk to her." Jones nodded to him as Punk nodded._

"_Hi, April." Doctor Jones smiled, standing at the bottom of the bed. She was still hooked up to so many different machines, "It's too early to do a neurological exam." He told Punk who nodded, taking a seat beside the bed, "She's still coming around, she'll be in and out of sleep, but that's good." He said as Punk nodded._

"_When do you reckon she'll fully come around?" Punk asked him._

"_Within a week. Hopefully." Doctor Jones nodded, "Her brain has taken a lot to it so… it's gonna be slower." He said._

"_How did she get through this?" Punk said with amazement, looking on at AJ lying in the bed, still weak and completely out of it. But it was so good to see her eyes moving, even if she wasn't talking or looking at him._

"_She's a very lucky girl." Doctor Jones nodded, "The way the bullet went through her brain, it managed to dodge a lot of… fatal parts of the brain that if touched, she'd be dead." He said, "I still think she should be dead, of course but… it helped that the bullet dodged a lot." He said as Punk nodded._

"_So she's just gonna be in and out of sleep now?" Punk asked as Doctor Jones nodded._

"_Once she comes around, starts speaking, moving a little more, we'll do exams, more brain scans, we can really get a clear idea of how her recovery will be after that. Right now it's just… keeping her comfortable and rested." He said as Punk nodded, "Call if you need anything." He said._

"_Thank you." Punk nodded, watching as he left the room, turning back around to AJ, taking her hand in his softly. He could see how out of it she was but that didn't stop him from being here. He was so grateful to see her eyes and to see her awake after a month, "I'm right here." He nodded as she slowly turned to him, staring at him, "You're gonna get through this, baby." Punk nodded to her as she looked at him. It was like she couldn't even understand what he was seeing, but instead he felt her squeeze his hand instead._

* * *

Punk got back to his apartment after being out. He was on edge as he knew tonight he was supposed to be meeting Stan at the garage to supposedly take Micky out. He hadn't even figured out a plan yet. He certainly couldn't go through with it.

He walked into the apartment, closing the door over behind him.

"Honey, you're home." Stan chuckled as Punk paused for a second, slowly beginning to walk around the corner, looking over at Stan lying on his bed.

"How the hell did you get in?" Punk asked.

"I got keys." Stan shrugged as Punk looked over at him.

"Well can I help you?" Punk asked him, "I mean… we got a big night ahead of us." He said as Stan smiled and nodded.

"You're right. We do." Stan sat up from the bed, "I was just coming to make sure that… you know where to be and you know what to do." He said, "You ever killed anyone before?" He smiled.

"No, have you?" Punk raised a brow.

"Yeah. Once. I've also… came close a few times. Very close." He smiled to Punk who nodded.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "Well I'm sure between the both of us, we can take care of it." Punk nodded.

"I'm sure." Stan nodded to him, "Micky will be coming home around 8. We'll grab him and take him back to the garage."

"Just me and you?" Punk asked him.

"Just me and you." Stan nodded.

"You know… Rodney thinks you're picking favourites." Punk said.

"Well maybe I am." Stan said, "I like you, Phil. You're honest. You speak your mind. I can appreciate that in a friend." Stan nodded, "And I think you understand my loyalty. You'd never betray me." He nodded as Punk looked across at him.

"I wouldn't." Punk nodded, "As long as we're on the same page, we can get this done." Punk said.

"That's the spirit." Stan smiled, "I take my business very serious but I take my friendships even more serious." He said, "Micky will get what he deserves." He nodded, "Because once a traitor, always a traitor."

"Mhm." Punk nodded, staring at him as Stan smiled.

"Don't look so tense." Stan shook his head, "This is gonna be fun." He smirked as Punk nodded, "I'll see you at the garage." He nodded, patting Punk on the back as Punk watched him leave the apartment, running his hand through his hair and sitting down on the bed, sighing to himself.

Stan left the apartment, closing the door over behind him and digging into his pocket, pulling out the picture of AJ and Breea which Punk had stuck on his fridge and then stuck under his mattress, the only sense of home he had with him throughout all of this.

He looked at the picture, shaking his head with a smile, "Nice family." Stan nodded to himself, slipping the picture back in his pocket and walking down the apartment stairs.


	13. Admitting It

**Admitting It**

* * *

Punk left his apartment after showering, heading to the garage. He'd been in contact with John and they had decided that tonight they were pulling the plug, tonight they were coming in all guns blazing at Stan to arrest him. Punk wanted to wait off some more to get even more dirt on him but with everything going down with Micky, he didn't have a choice.

He pulled up to the garage, opening up the shutters and ducking under as he made his way through, dodging around the cars and into the back room where he saw Stan standing whilst Micky was sat on a chair with his hands tied to it.

"Wait… what… this wasn't the plan." Punk gritted his teeth, walking over to Stan, "I thought we were just meeting here." He shook his head.

"Change of plans. I thought I'd… speed things up." Stan smirked, "Brought him to you." He pointed to Micky who was already a little beaten up.

"Hey, man… don't… don't do this." Micky shook his head as Punk looked over.

"Come on, man." Punk turned to Stan, "You've caught me a little off guard now." He shook his head.

"Well you knew it was coming." Stan shrugged, starting to walk around where Micky was sitting, "I'm just simply, moving things along a little quicker. Maybe once we get finished here, we can go for a drink in that bar we went to the other night. Bar One? I liked that place." Stan nodded to himself as Punk looked across at him, "I liked the girl behind the bar even more." He nodded.

"I'll uh… I'll take him away." Punk nodded, trying to remain calm, ignoring Stan the best he could, "I'll take him away in my car and I'll deal with it on my own. Dump his body and… and come back and meet you." Punk said. It was his last resort.

"So you wanna take the privilege of watching this bastard get killed away from me?" Stan laughed, "I don't think so." He shook his head, "I want you to shoot him." He nodded, walking over to a box under the desk, sliding it out and taking the gun out, "Nice and simple." He said, loading the gun and walking over to Punk, handing him it as Punk took it.

"I thought you wanted it to be messy?" Punk asked.

"Changed my mind." Stan nodded, "Shoot him." He said as Punk looked at Micky.

"Please I got a wife and a kid." Micky shook his head, "Please don't Phil." He said, "I… I swear I didn't do anything." He begged as Punk looked at him.

"Shoot him." Stan gritted his teeth as Punk looked at the gun, "You know what… maybe the suspense is better." He said, "Keep him waiting." He slapped the back of Micky's head, "Phil, did I ever tell you about the cop I once shot?" He asked, walking in circles around Micky as Punk looked on, his blood starting to pump that little bit faster.

"No, you never mentioned it." Punk said as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, it was a couple years ago." Stan said, "Back when the crew used to use the old shoe factory a few blocks down as the storage unit. I had a deal with the owner." He nodded, "Cops were onto us and we cleared out but… I had a run in with one." He said as Punk looked across at him, starting to get just that little bit more nervous. Stan hadn't ever mentioned AJ and what happened before.

"Yeah?" Punk asked, pretending to be interested, "What happened?"

"She put up a good fight." Stan nodded to himself, "Tried to claw my eyes out. But I managed to get her gun and… I shot her in the head, just at the back." He pointed on his own head as Punk looked over, "You could imagine the shock and surprise when I hear that she survived." He laughed to himself, "I thought about going back and finishing her off but… apparently she couldn't remember anything anyway so... I thought I'd let it slide." Stan nodded.

"How kind." Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Stan agreed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Punk asked curiously.

"Because I know she's your wife." Stan paused and looked over to Punk who stood, "I know she's your wife, and I know you're a cop." He nodded as Punk glared across at him, "And I can't say I'm not hurt." He screwed his face up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Punk said calmly.

"Oh, really?" Stan questioned, "What about this?" He pulled out the picture of AJ and Breea from his pocket as Punk looked over, "They're beautiful." Stan nodded, gazing at the picture as Punk's nostrils flared, "You know I might even pay a visit to them once I kill you." He nodded casually.

"I'm your friend." Punk nodded calmly, "They… They aren't my life anymore." He said, still trying his best to keep his calm.

"Really? A woman as fine as that? I'd make sure I never left her side." Stan smirked as Punk glared across at him, "Phil, no one gets to play me." He shook his head, untying Micky's hands as Punk looked on with confusion, "No one gets to betray me or stick a knife in my back. I win… every single time." He nodded, freeing Micky from the chair as Punk raised the gun, suddenly watching as the other guys appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Punk shook his head.

"You're a cop." Rodney glared at Punk who gulped.

"You see, Phil." Stan walked over, "I've known for a long time that you were a cop. I could sniff you out really quickly but… damn you had me fooled at times." He nodded.

"You set me up." Punk nodded with a small smile, looking around as he realised they'd known all along.

"Come on." Stan smiled, "You didn't think you'd get to win, did you?" Stan smiled, "Now we're gonna kill you." He shrugged as Punk looked at them all and gulped.

* * *

"Have you calmed down yet?" Liz sighed, walking into the kitchen where she saw AJ preparing dinner, "Breea has just gone down." She said as AJ nodded.

"I'm trying to… cook and relax so… if you're going to bring your negative energy into my zone then please leave." AJ made clear.

"Negative?" Liz shook her head, "I'm not being negative." She said, "You got your answers and you know deep down why he didn't tell you. He didn't want you to worry. He was trying to look out for you."

"I can look out for myself. I'm a big girl. I deserved to know that these people were… were the people who shot me. He should have told me, mom." AJ shook her head.

"Ok, granted… he should have told you before he left but… you'd gone through so much. Recovering from your injury, then you got pregnant and Breea was here. He didn't want to ruin that moment by bringing up things related to your injury. Breea really helped you when it came to your recovery. She was something good and exciting to look forward to for you both and Phil didn't want to ruin that for you. He saw you were happy." Liz said, "I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"He still could have mentioned it to me. I didn't need to be completely in the dark." AJ shook her head.

"And I'm sure you'll both talk about it when he gets home." Liz said.

"Well John said it'll be wrapping up soon so… hopefully this can all come to an end." AJ shook her head, "I'm just sick of hearing about it." She said honestly as Liz nodded.

"I thought you would be." Liz nodded, "How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." AJ said, "I just want things to go back to normal." She nodded.

"And they will, sweetie." Liz said, "I know it's been rough. And I know you miss your job. Of course I know." She sighed as AJ nodded, putting a lid on the pot at the stove and turning things down as she turned to her mother, "I know how much you loved being a cop." She said as AJ nodded, "And I know that because of how much you loved it, this has been really hard." She said as AJ nodded tearfully.

"I just can't imagine never going back." AJ said, drying her tears as Liz nodded.

"I know, baby." Liz sighed, "Maybe further down the line, there might be other job positions there that… don't have to include any danger to you-"

"That's the part I liked." AJ rolled her eyes as Liz nodded.

"I know." Liz sighed, "But your health comes first. It's not just you anymore. Breea needs her mommy." She nodded, "April, I don't want you to confuse your strength with your career. You don't need to be a cop for you to be strong." She nodded.

"I know that, mom." AJ rolled her eyes, wiping her tears, "But it's what I loved and it's been taken away from me."

"And Phil is making sure that man who shot you is going to pay." Liz nodded as AJ sighed, "Your career doesn't have to be completely written off-"

"I take seizures, I would never be trusted out on the field again." AJ shook her head. It was really the first time she was admitting that her career may not have been in her future anymore.

"But maybe there's other jobs, other opportunities waiting for you. One door closes, another opens. Remember?" Liz nodded as AJ sighed, "Baby, I hate seeing you upset like this." She sighed, taking her daughter's hands in hers, "But truthfully, I would take you being alive, and safe and healthy over you having your career. I know Phil would too." She said as AJ sighed, "You done so much good with your time on the force. You helped people, you saved people-"

"But it wasn't supposed to end like this." AJ shook her head.

"And that's life, baby. That's how life goes. It's unpredictable. It can turn everything upside down just in a split second." Liz said, "But you have so much to be grateful for. Your life, being one of them." She smiled, cupping AJ's cheeks, "Your husband, your gorgeous baby, your beautiful home." She said as AJ nodded.

"I just don't want to admit that… it's all over for me." She sighed, taking her mother's hands from her cheeks.

"I know you don't." Liz frowned, "But it will get easier. And there will be different things for you to explore now. Whether that's with the PD or not. You can still chase any dream you want to." She smiled as AJ nodded, letting go of some more tears, "Come here." Liz frowned, wrapping her arms around her daughter as AJ sobbed onto her shoulder.

* * *

"_You're doing good. Little steps, yeah?" Punk encouraged, holding AJ's hands whilst helping her walk around her hospital room._

_It had been a few weeks since she'd woken from her coma and things were moving very, very slowly. It took her a while to begin speaking again, and she was only just starting to move around more, but for her injury and how severe it was, she was doing incredibly well._

"_I'm not a child." AJ whispered to him as Punk smiled._

"_I'm starting to regret this free insults until you get better deal." Punk admitted as she smiled a little. He couldn't explain just how good it was to actually see his wife again. Even when she had woken up, he still felt like he was missing her, but after she began talking and moving a little more, he really felt like he was getting her back again._

"_My head hurts." AJ sighed, pausing and leaning against him tiredly. She was mentally exhausted. She was so frustrated with the fact she really had no physical injury to her body yet she was somehow still finding it hard to move around. She knew it was because her brain was pretty much weak and had been very much abused, but she was finding it extremely tough to come to terms with._

"_Ok, baby. Why don't you get back in bed?" Punk kissed her forehead softly._

"_I'm fed up of bed." AJ sighed to him._

"_I know you are but… it's the best place for you, you need all your rest." He reminded her. He was helping her in any way he could. If she needed to argue with him just to feel better, he allowed it, if she needed a cuddle, he was most certainly there. He was doing all he could to help her. _

"_Feels like it's never going to end." AJ said as he helped her back into bed._

"_It will. You're just really weak right now but that'll change." Punk nodded._

"_I'm fed up of… brain scans." AJ said as he helped her into bed and pulled the sheets over her._

"_I know you are." Punk said._

"_And hospital food." She sighed as Punk sat down on the chair beside her bed._

"_Yeah, I think hospital food is just there to be hated." Punk nodded as she smiled._

"_You must be so fed up." AJ looked at him, "Coming here every day, listening to me complain."_

"_April… a couple months ago, I thought I'd lost you." He said, "I don't care if you want to complain to me for the rest of our lives." He nodded, "I'll gladly listen." He said as she smiled._

"_This is really bad, isn't it?" AJ realised. When she woke up from the coma, she had no memory of what even happened to her. She had to ask Punk what happened, why she was in the hospital. She still didn't remember and her doctor told her there was probably a chance she never would remember because of the impact on her brain. She was finding it hard to process that she was really shot in the head. She was mad at herself for being so careless._

"_It was bad." Punk nodded, "You're getting better, though."_

"_Should I be dead?" AJ asked him, "Truthfully?" She wondered. She knew the statistics for gun shots to the head. She didn't think she'd be on the other side of that statistic._

"_Probably." Punk nodded, "It was bad, fragments of the bullet were lodged in your skull. You were in surgery for hours. I uh… I thought it was… I thought you were gone." He gulped as she looked at him and sighed._

"_I'm glad I'm not." She said, "I'd hate not seeing your face again." She swallowed the lump in her throat._

"_Well… good job you can." He smiled, taking her hand, trying to use humour to divert the lump in his throat, "I'm not gonna lie to you, it's gonna be difficult… it's your brain. It's not… your arm where you can rehab for a week and you're good to go again." He said, "It's a little different."_

"_I… why didn't I protect myself? How did I end up getting shot? Especially against one person." She said with confusion as Punk gulped._

"_It's my fault." Punk said as AJ turned to him._

"_What?" AJ questioned._

"_We were checking out this building and… you didn't have your gun." He said, "I gave you mine. I just wanted you to be safe." Punk said, "We split up and that's when you got hurt." He said, "It was my gun… If I had just… If I didn't give you the gun-"_

"_Hey, no. Don't dare." She warned quietly as he ran his hand through his hair, "No way do you feel guilty about this, Phil." She said, "You were just trying to protect me."_

"_Yeah and I… did such a good job." He shook his head._

"_Hey, look at me." AJ said as he looked up at her, "It's not your fault." She made clear, "You wanna blame someone? You blame the bastard who shot me." She said, "He must have… fought with me and got the gun." She said as he nodded._

"_We tried to get fingerprints from the gun but there wasn't any. Must have been wearing gloves." He said, "I don't want you to concern yourself with that, though. I just want you to focus on you. On getting better."_

"_I need you for that." She smiled._

"_Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Punk promised as she smiled. She didn't know much, but she knew she was lucky to be alive, and it made her more grateful to be sat talking to her husband._

"_I'm scared." She admitted as he nodded._

"_I know. Me too." Punk said. Even though she was making good progress, it was still a very long road to walk. It was such a devastating injury and both of them were on edge, especially AJ, "You're gonna get through it." Punk nodded, "I know you will." He kissed her hand as she smiled and sighed._


	14. Went Down

**Went Down**

* * *

"_Morning. I brought breakfast." Punk smiled, walking into the hospital room where AJ was sat up watching TV, "I had to sneak it in, though." He said as she smiled._

"_What did you get me?" AJ smiled, sitting up as Punk sat down beside her, handing her over the bag._

"_Some breakfast burrito." Punk shrugged, "Thought it looked nice on the shop window." He said, taking his jacket off as she smiled and dug into the bag._

"_Smells good." She smiled excitedly as he watched her._

_It had been another few weeks that she had spent in hospital. She had been getting an abundance of scans every so often, and was trying her best to deal with her injury and all the side effects she was having. Unfortunately for her, the hospital room had become her home. She was glad that she was able to shower on her own finally and could wear her own pyjamas. It made such a big difference._

"_Doctor Jones said I could be ready to come home soon." AJ nodded to him._

"_Yeah?" Punk smiled, "How do you feel about that?" He asked her. It was amazing to see her build her strength up every day. She'd gone from waking up from her coma, not being able to speak or move, to almost being able to fully function again._

"_I feel like I want to go home." AJ nodded, "My stitches have healed from my surgery and all the scans they keep taking me for are looking good so… I'm just ready to go home to my own bed." She sighed as Punk nodded._

"_You'll be home before you know it." Punk smiled, "How have the headaches been?" He asked her._

"_They come and go." AJ nodded. Naturally, she had been suffering from head pains and headaches. They were a lot more painful than the average ones she would get from stress. She knew she had to treat her head with a lot more respect since a bullet had gone into it. She was still finding it hard to process what actually happened to her and how she was still here. She was very grateful._

"_Do you think they're gonna give you any medication?" Punk wondered._

"_I think they're gonna put me on medication for the seizures. I also can't drive for a year." She rolled her eyes as Punk nodded, "But for the headaches it's just pain relief I guess I can take." She said as he nodded, "I was just lying awake last night thinking about how lucky I really am." She shook her head._

"_Yeah, you're lucky alright." Punk sighed to himself, "You're doing really good. I can't imagine how difficult it must be, and you know I'm here for you throughout all of this."_

"_I know." AJ smiled, "I just didn't realise how much it's gonna affect my life." She said, "My career…" She took a sad pause. She hadn't really come to terms with the severity of her injury and what had really happened. She hadn't considered how it would affect her life until now._

"_I don't want you to worry about any of that right now." Punk said, "Let's just focus on getting you healed, getting you feeling better." He nodded, "Ok?" He said as she nodded, "That can all be worried about later."_

"_I know it's just stuff I'm thinking about when I'm alone." AJ nodded, "My mom didn't leave until 11 last night. She kept saying about how I'd be off work for a long time." She sighed._

"_Well… she is right, April. You're gonna be off for a while." Punk said as AJ nodded._

"_I know, it's just… hard to think about." She said._

"_Of course it is." Punk said, "It's like your life has been put on pause but… that doesn't mean you're gonna be stuck in bed forever or you're gonna be stuck in the house." He said as she nodded, "You'll get through this." He said as she nodded. She really believed him. His comfort and his assurance meant the world to her._

"_Morning, April." Doctor Jones entered the room as AJ tried to hide her burrito, "Don't worry, you've been in here long enough. One can only take so much hospital food." He shook his head as AJ smiled, "How did you sleep?"_

"_A little better." AJ nodded, "I'm still getting… what's that thing called… vertigo?" She questioned._

"_Mhm." Jones nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm still getting that when I lie down." AJ said, "But last night was ok." She said._

"_The vertigo might be there for a while." Doctor Jones nodded, "It's good you're getting more of your appetite back and your moving around." He said, "Your scans are coming back really clear. I'm happy with them and I think… in a couple of days… we'll be able to discharge you from here." He smiled._

"_Really?" AJ smiled happily. She'd spent months in the hospital, to the point where she'd forgotten what her own bed felt like. She couldn't wait to get home._

"_Yeah." Jones smiled, "I'd like to keep a routine check-up going with you when you've been discharged. Just to keep an eye on things. I'll go through everything with you before you leave, of course." He said, "But I thought I'd deliver the good news." He smiled._

"_Thank you." AJ smiled happily, turning to Punk who smiled to her._

"_You're a remarkable young lady." Jones nodded as AJ smiled, "Enjoy you breakfast." He said, heading out of the hospital room as AJ smiled to herself._

* * *

"Breea is down." Liz nodded, walking into the living room where AJ was sat.

"Thanks, mom." AJ nodded, appreciating the helping hand from her mother. Even though Breea was a great baby, she was still a handful at times, especially if she was on her own.

"That's ok." Liz smiled, "How you feeling?" She asked, "Glad you got that all out earlier?" She said, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, I guess I've never really admitted it to myself. I didn't want to. The fact I might not be able to… do what I love ever again." AJ shrugged, "It's just something I've tried to put off. Like you said, I got pregnant pretty quickly after I came home from hospital, Breea helped me through my recovery… I guess now I'm just starting to realise that my life is gonna have to change." She said as Liz nodded.

"And it doesn't have to change for the worse." Liz reminded her, "There might be new opportunities for you to explore, something different." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I guess it's just gonna take a while to get used to." She said, "But… I'd rather have my life than my career." She nodded, realising that that was the reality of things.

"Me too." Liz assured her with a smile, "And please don't be too mad with Phil. He just didn't want you to worry about anything. From your recovery, to the seizures, to you being pregnant… he just thought it'd be too much and he just wanted to take care of it. His intentions were good. They always are." Liz said as AJ nodded.

"Oh, I know. Trust me." AJ sighed, "It's hard to be mad at him." AJ nodded, "I'm still upset that he couldn't have told me, even after I had Breea. I had a right to know. This was the person who shot me." AJ shook her head, "I will… take it easy on him." She nodded to herself as Liz smiled.

They then heard a knock at the door, "Who could that be?" Liz questioned with confusion as AJ stood up.

"No idea." AJ said, just as puzzled.

She walked out of the living room and over to the front door, opening it up as she saw John standing with his hands in his pockets.

"April." John nodded.

"John, what-what are you doing here?" AJ folded her arms.

"It's about Phil." John said as AJ tilted her head, "I would like to return him to you." He smiled as AJ looked past him, watching as Punk stepped out of the car, hobbling a little and holding his ribs as he shut the car door over.

"Oh my God." AJ gasped, running down the front steps and out of the driveway, running and jumping on him as he laughed a little.

"Woah, easy there." Punk chuckled, nevertheless hugging her back, burying his face into her neck.

AJ hugged him tightly, so glad to see him and not have to whisper or pretend like he was a stranger. She jumped back down, studying his face as she saw the bruises on them and sighed.

"What happened?" AJ shook her head.

"Bit of a long story." Punk nodded, "You mind if we go in first? I've uh… I've missed my house, missed my wife." He said, "My daughter." He said, cupping her cheeks as she smiled, "I even missed Liz. Strange." He shivered as AJ smiled, placing her hands over his and leaning up as she kissed him. It was impossible to be mad with him. She loved him and had missed him so much. She was so glad to finally have him back after too long.

"Go in, in you go." John nodded to them as AJ smiled, rushing into the house to tell her mother what was going on whilst Punk looked at John.

"You'll take care of… all of that. Right?" Punk nodded.

"Sure will." John nodded, "Go be with your family." John said, patting him on the back as Punk nodded, limping his way into his house, sighing with relief as he stepped through the door, closing it behind him and smiling. It felt so good to be home.

"Nice of you to come home." Liz walked into the hallway as AJ followed with a smile.

"You miss me?" Punk smiled to her as Liz nodded.

"Actually… I did." Liz said, wrapping her arms around him, "You ok?" She asked him, patting him down as Punk laughed a little.

"Nothing that won't heal." Punk said.

"I'll put the kettle on for you." Liz said, wandering away to the kitchen as AJ looked on at Punk.

"I can't believe you're home." She smiled, "You have no idea how relieved I am." She shook her head as Punk smiled.

"Likewise." Punk nodded.

"So what the hell happened? Did you get them?" AJ asked as Punk looked at her.

"Let's go have some coffee first. We got all night to talk." He said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head, "I could do with a shower too, actually. And I wanna see my baby." He said as AJ smiled, resting into him as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen.


	15. Back Home

**Back Home**

* * *

"So what happened?" AJ shook her head, sitting down at the kitchen table with Punk after giving him some ice for his bruised knuckles. Liz had disappeared into the living room to give them some time on their own.

"It's… it's a bit of a long story." Punk admitted truthfully.

"Good job you have time." AJ looked at him, "I know." She nodded as he looked at her.

"You know what?" Punk shook his head.

"That this group, the main guy… he was the one who shot me." AJ said as Punk looked at her, "And at first… I wanted to kill you for not telling me, for keeping something like that from me." She said as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "And then… my mom of all people talked me round." She said, "I know you were just trying to protect me and keep me from worrying."

"You'd been through so much. You were pregnant when I found out it was them. And you were happy. I just didn't want to do anything to ruin that." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "So how did it go down?" She asked.

"Not exactly how I wanted it to." He admitted truthfully, "Towards the end, they had me figured out and they… they played me. Set me up." He said, "Stan found out about you, that we were married, that must have been when he realised I was a cop." He said, "They were gonna kill me." Punk nodded.

"Oh my God." AJ frowned.

"There was a few of them there, I managed to take them down and then I…" He ran his hand through his hair, "I had to kill Stan." He nodded as AJ looked at him, "I wasn't gonna make it out otherwise. I'd arranged for John to come and make the arrests later on but… Stan caught me off guard with things and it was too early. I didn't have a choice." He said as she nodded.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, "I mean, if it's gonna be you or him… him every time." AJ said, "It's what he deserved."

"I've never killed anyone before." Punk raised his brows, leaning back on the chair as she looked at him, "It's weird."

"You're just in shock." AJ nodded to him, "It'll pass. There was nothing else you could do." She said as he nodded, "What about the others?"

"I kept them down long enough to call John. They got arrested." Punk nodded, "I just… I watched the blood pour out of him and I couldn't help but… enjoy it." He said as AJ looked at him, "I know that's wrong-"

"He could have killed me." AJ nodded, "Well, technically, he should have." AJ said, "He was an evil person, you had every right to feel relieved." She assured him as he nodded, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Yeah me too. For a minute I thought I was in trouble." He admitted, "I'm just glad it's over and I can come home." He shook his head.

"Me too." AJ smiled, "It's been a long month. It's been hard here without you." She admitted honestly.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't mean for this to cause you so much stress. I felt so bad when you had your seizure… I should have been here, for you and Breea-"

"Hey, you're here now. We can forget about it. I just hope John is giving you some time off for your hard work." She said as he smiled.

"Yeah, he's giving me a couple weeks." Punk nodded as she smiled, suddenly listening as Breea's cries were heard from the monitor over in the kitchen as Punk loved over, "I'll get her." He nodded. He hadn't gotten a chance to be a father to his daughter in over a month. He missed holding her and kissing her little cheeks.

"Ok." AJ smiled softly, watching as he stood up, limping a little as he headed upstairs.

It took him a while to reach the top of the stairs, but when he did, he was so grateful as he got closer to his daughter. He walked into her nursery, walking over to her crib.

"Hey, sweetheart." Punk smiled with joy, lifting her up out of the crib and into his arms, feeling her little arms wrap around his neck. Even though she was crying, he took so much comfort in being able to comfort her again. He'd missed her terribly. He missed their bath times, feeding her in the morning and cuddling with her at night time. He was so glad to be home with her and AJ again.

Breea almost immediately stopped crying once Punk lifted her, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he patted her back and kissed her head.

"Hey, you're ok." Punk hummed, "Just a bread dream, huh?" She looked down at her, kissing her head whilst AJ stood at the nursery door.

"She ok?" AJ smiled. It was wonderful to see her husband with her daughter again after too long.

"Yeah, she's fine." Punk smiled, noticing Breea starting to drift to sleep again, smiling as he carefully put her down into her crib again, smiling as he looked down at her, lying so peacefully and calm.

AJ walked over, creeping behind Punk and kissing the back of his arm as he smiled and turned around.

"It's nice to see you with her again." AJ smiled.

"I missed her." Punk shook his head, "I missed our cuddles." He frowned as AJ smiled.

"She missed you." AJ nodded, "We both did." She said as Punk smiled, cupping her cheeks and leaning down to kiss her. He'd really missed being able to kiss his wife. It was a blessing to be home with his family and for things to be over.

"I'm gonna go have a shower." Punk told her once pulling back from the kiss as she nodded.

"I'll be waiting." She smiled as he kissed her head and left the nursery.

* * *

"_At least all this time off has been useful for something." AJ smiled, lying naked beside Punk in bed as he smiled, tracing his fingers up and down her arm._

_She'd been home for a few weeks and whilst she was still resting, she was taking a lot of comfort in being back in her own bed again with her husband._

"_Yeah, I'm a little cautious about how this is affecting your head." He laughed a little as she smiled._

"_What? Scared you'll fuck me too hard my head might fall off?" She teased as he laughed a little._

"_Well I'm glad you're making jokes." Punk laughed a little, "But you know what I mean."_

"_Yeah, I know." AJ smiled, "I think it's actually helping." AJ nodded, "Or it's just taking me out of my reality. Who knows." She mumbled._

"_Every day you're getting stronger." Punk nodded, "Mentally and physically. I mean look… you're cracking jokes about yourself. You've peaked." He said as she smiled._

"_You've been helpful in all of this." AJ said, "I wouldn't have gotten through this without you." She said. She felt lucky to have such an amazing husband who had helped her with so much over the past few months. It had been a scary time. She never thought she'd even get home, which made her all the more grateful when she did._

"_I'm your husband. I love you. It's my job." Punk nodded, "I'm just glad that… that you're doing ok." He said as she smiled._

"_I just… I have to wonder if things will ever go back to the way they were." She shrugged._

"_You mean your job?" He asked._

"_Yeah." AJ said, "I just… I'm so lucky to be alive, I know… but what about my future? I'm still young. What about my career?"_

"_Look, you're still in recovery." Punk reminded her, "I know it happened months ago but it's your brain. It's gonna take more than that and you gotta be careful with how quick you jump into things." He said._

"_When are you gonna say it." She whispered._

"_Say what?" He asked._

"_That… being a cop might not be in my future anymore." She said, "Because someone needs to say it."_

"_It's so early, April. I just want you to focus on you and getting stronger every day. You're right, you are very lucky to be alive. Very." He nodded, "The luxury of that is… you have time." He said, "I can't say anything about your future as a cop. I'd never rule out anything but-"_

"_But I might never be a cop again." AJ nodded as Punk looked down at her, "Maybe in a few months, when I'm better… I'll be in a better position to judge." She shrugged as Punk nodded slowly, even though he knew deep down that her future in law enforcement was very unstable. He'd never crush that for her. He loved her too much._

"_You never know." Punk whispered, kissing her head as she smiled, trailing her hand down his lower stomach and under the sheets as he smirked, feeling her stroke him up and down as she looked up at him._

"_I want more." She whispered as she climbed over him and kissing him passionately._

* * *

"Feel better?" AJ smiled, watching as Punk came out from their bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist after taking a long shower.

"Yeah, I missed my own shower." He nodded as she smiled.

"Where were you even staying?" She shook her head.

"Just this little apartment." Punk shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the bed as AJ closed their bedroom door over, "Made me grateful for our home." He nodded truthfully, "You and Elizabeth been getting on with each other?" He smiled a little as AJ nodded.

"Actually… you'd be surprised." AJ nodded, "She's actually really been helping me." She said, "I guess sometimes you just need your mom." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't know anything about that." He laughed a little.

"Hey, are you doing ok? You know you can talk to me about anything." She said, walking over to him, cupping his cheeks.

"I've spent the past month pretending that I'm compatible with these… terrible people. I've lived their lives, I've been a part of it… I still feel like it's there." He shook his head.

"It'll take some time to get over." AJ nodded, "But you done your job."

"My job was to arrest Stan. Not kill him." He shook his head.

"He was going to kill you." AJ shrugged, "Rotten human being like that doesn't life anyway." She shook her head as Punk nodded in agreement.

"I just hate that I had to waste my time with such low lives when… when you needed me here." He looked up at her.

"I've been fine." AJ assured him, "I missed you but… me and Breea were fine." She said, "I've actually learnt a lot about myself during your time away." She admitted, sitting down next to him on the bed and taking his hand.

"Yeah? What'd you learn?" Punk turned to look at her.

"That… just because I might not have my career anymore doesn't mean I can't be strong." She said, "I know that being a cop is pretty much out of my future radar. I didn't want to admit it, and I know you didn't want to sit me down and say it to me. Lucky, I have such an annoyingly honest mom." She rolled her eyes as Punk smiled, "But… it's not the end of the world. I have so much to be grateful for." She shook her head.

"Did your mom do some spiritual voodoo on you whilst I was gone?" He teased as AJ nudged him, "Hey." He groaned a little, holding his ribs.

"Sorry." AJ immediately frowned as she caressed his side, "What even happened?" She asked.

"They beat me up a little. Well… a whole lot." Punk nodded, "Once I killed Stan, I got the rest of them down and then John came." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'm glad you came home." She said, playing with the back of his wet hair as he smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded.

"You're not too sore to… you know." She smirked as he laughed a little.

"Hey, my legs could be hanging off and that still wouldn't be painful enough to keep me away from you." He smirked.

"Well that's always good to know." AJ smirked, wrapping her arms around him, about to lean in for the kiss.

"What about your mom?" Punk cringed.

"She pops some sleeping pills. She'll be dead to the world." AJ nodded as he smiled, pulling her back onto the bed with him as she giggled and crawled over him, "I missed you so much." She shook her head as he cupped her cheeks.

"I missed you." He nodded, reaching up for her lips.


	16. Something Nice

**Something Nice**

* * *

"_I'm what?" AJ shook her head._

"_You're pregnant." Doctor Jones smiled, sitting in his office with AJ and Punk who stared across at him like he was headless._

"_N-No." AJ shook her head, "No, I… I had a seizure." AJ explained, completely dismissing what he had told her. She'd been brought into the hospital again as she'd had her first seizure. She'd been doing really great after being released from hospital until she took a seizure. Doctor Jones brought her in for some scans and blood tests just to make sure things were ok and to possibly up her medication, but instead found something else. A baby._

"_Yeah, you had a seizure but… you're also pregnant, April. Congratulations. Both of you." He nodded from Punk to AJ._

"_I'm… I'm having a baby?" AJ asked him as he smiled, secretly enjoying their very shocked reaction._

"_Yeah, it looks like it." Doctor Jones nodded, "Your scans came back all clear. My examination of your head is… pretty much perfect. The seizure could have been brought on by any stress, lack of sleep, or maybe the baby actually… getting pregnant means your body is changing and the brain may react differently now after what it's gone through." He said as AJ just looked at him._

_She was trying to take in his words but couldn't really concentrate. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. Meanwhile Punk sat in complete silence._

"_I just got out of hospital a couple months ago. Can I… Can I be pregnant?" AJ shook her head, immediately concerned that what she was going through, didn't make her strong enough to be healthily pregnant._

"_Oh, yeah. You're fit and healthy, April. Physically your body is healthy. What we need to be careful with is the seizures. If you're going to be prone to them, we have to make sure that the baby isn't affected." _

"_Are you sure she's pregnant?" Punk shook his head as Doctor Jones nodded._

"_Quite sure." Doctor Jones smiled softly, "I tell you what, guys. I'm gonna let you both go away and discuss things. I can see that… this maybe wasn't what you were expecting to hear." He said, "Come back and see me next week and we can talk. I can schedule you for an appointment with an OB and see how things are looking." He nodded, looking onto his computer and scheduling them in whilst AJ and Punk sat in silence._

_They eventually left Doctor Jones' office and headed out of the hospital to the car. Neither of them could speak or say anything. It wasn't what they were expecting to find out and both of them were in complete shock at such life changing news._

_They got in the car as AJ put her belt on, turning to Punk who sat still, "What are you thinking?" AJ asked him as he turned to her._

"_I am… freaking out." Punk nodded, putting his hands on the steering wheel._

"_Yeah, me too." AJ took a deep breath._

_They'd spoke about kids and having a couple down the line, but this had completely taken them by surprise, "I thought you were… aren't you on birth control?" Punk asked her._

"_Yeah, I… I guess I must have messed up my dates. I've been taking so many other medication." She sighed, placing her hand on her forehead as he looked at her, "I was not expecting to hear anything like that today." AJ admitted._

"_We talked about kids." Punk nodded. They'd been married for almost five years and had been together for approaching ten. They'd had the kids conversation plenty of times. It was something AJ was particularly glad about that she was still alive for. She wanted to be a mom and she wanted her husband to be the father of her children. She just figured it would have happened when they had planned it all out and figured it all out._

"_Yeah, but… not recently. I figured with my accident and everything… it'd be a few more years at least." AJ said._

"_Well you know what they say… we'll never be ready so it's not about that." He said, "I just don't want it to affect your recovery."_

"_Well he said it won't." AJ shrugged, turning to him, sensing positivity and comfort in his voice as the shock began to subside, "I mean, he's right. Nothing happened to my body." She said as he nodded, "And we… we did want to start a family." She said as he nodded, "It's kinda weird." She laughed a little, looking down at her stomach as Punk watched her._

"_Haven't you felt different?" He asked curiously._

"_No. I haven't felt a thing." AJ said, "I mean… we've really been going at it. We shouldn't be surprised by this." She shook her head as he smiled a little, "What would you say if I told you I'm actually… I'm kinda happy?" She smiled to him as he raised his eyebrows._

"_I'd say me too." Punk nodded sincerely. It had been such a hard few months of seeing his wife weak and down, to see this uplift and happiness in her was so beautiful, and after the shock was slightly subsiding, he really was getting behind the idea of having a family with his wife. _

"_Really?" AJ smiled, "I mean I… I can't believe it but… I went through so much, I could be dead right now… when I woke up and I was coming round I was so thankful that I could still get the chance to be with you, start a family one day, live my life." She said as he smiled._

"_Yeah, me too." Punk nodded. Whilst his wife was in her hours long surgery after being shot, he sat in the waiting room and was tortured by all the things they hadn't gotten to do. Things they'd talked about. Things like having children. Having his wife here and healthy, and getting a chance to still do all of those things was the biggest blessing._

"_I'm happy." AJ nodded to him as Punk smiled._

"_I'm happy too." Punk said, leaning over and kissing her as she cupped his cheek soflty and kissed back._

"_Oh my gosh, there's a baby in here." AJ pulled back, placing her hands on her stomach as Punk laughed a little, "I can't believe it." She shook her head._

* * *

"Morning, sleepy head." Punk smiled, lying in bed with Breea sitting on his stomach, slapping her hands on his chest and babbling away to herself, "She has crazy bed hair." Punk turned to AJ who lay beside him and nodded.

"Yeah, I love her crazy hair." AJ smiled, turning onto her side as she gazed at Breea, their perfect little human, "I think she really missed you." She said, noticing Breea was extra hyper and bubbly this morning.

"I missed her." Punk smiled, holding Breea's small hands in his as she sat on his stomach in her diaper and onesie, her little wispy dark hairs standing up from her night in bed, "Did you and mommy have fun whilst I was gone?" He asked her, kissing her hands and pulling her forward as she giggled loudly, causing AJ to smile.

"We did." AJ nodded, "I've actually been trying her with some solids." AJ said.

"Oh, really? No more boobs?" He asked.

"Well, she still gets morning and night feeds before bed." AJ nodded, "But I don't think I can keep it up much longer." She admitted.

"Hey, you did five months. That's a lot." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Speaking of… she'll probably want fed." AJ nodded, sitting up in bed as Breea spotted her, immediately crawling over as Punk chuckled a little.

"She knows where the good stuff is." Punk said as AJ nodded, lifting Breea and cradling her into her to start feeding her, "Woman are so cool." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"Hey, how you feeling?" AJ asked him, "You still sore?" She asked him.

"Yeah, a little." Punk nodded, sitting up against the headboard beside her, "It's just my ribs." He nodded.

"Maybe you should get them x-rayed." AJ nodded, "Just to be sure nothing is broke or fractured." She nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. They don't feel broken." Punk said, "I'm just a little banged up. It'll feel better." He nodded.

"Hey, you two. Is it safe to come in?" Liz knocked on their bedroom door.

"No, I'm naked!" Punk yelled as AJ slapped him on the chest.

"Yeah, mom. Come in." AJ rolled her eyes, "We're fine." She said as Liz slowly opened the door, peaking around it to make sure it really was safe.

"Morning, roomie." Punk smiled to Liz who shook her head.

"Morning." Liz scoffed, "You know, just because I take sleeping pills doesn't mean I can't be woken up by noise" She looked at them both.

"Last time I checked this was our house." Punk nodded.

"Mhm." Liz mumbled, "I'm going out to the store, the fridge is practically empty. Do you need me to get anything?" She asked.

"Can you get some more vegetables for me to mash up for Breea to try, please?" AJ asked.

"I can." Liz nodded, "What about you?" She looked at Punk, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Punk nodded to her.

"Ok." Liz smiled, leaving the room as Punk watched.

He turned around, looking on as AJ smiled down at Breea who was having her morning feed. He knew how much AJ loved feeding Breea and relaxing with it.

"I'll be back in a minute." Punk told her, cupping Breea's head softly before getting out of the bed, shoving his boxers and some shorts on as he left the bedroom and headed downstairs just in time to catch Liz, "Hey, Liz." Punk said as Liz turned around.

"Mhm? What is it?" Liz asked.

"Hey, thanks for… thanks for being here for April. For staying with her and helping her with Breea. It really helped me out that she had you with her." Punk nodded as Liz looked at him.

"I'm her mother." Liz shrugged, "It's what I do." She said, "But she really missed you. She needed you. There's only so much I can do and say." She nodded.

"I know. I… I wish I could have been here for her more but… I'm home now and… and it's all over with Stan and the group." He said, "I want to do something nice for April. Will you help me?" He asked her as Liz smiled.

"What do you need?" Liz asked.


	17. Party

**Party**

* * *

"Isn't it me who is supposed to be throwing you a party?" AJ laughed, walking into their kitchen, "Like a… welcome home party?" She smiled to Punk who smiled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head and shrugging.

"Well I know how much you love party food." He nodded, picking up a pizza roll from the counter where other food was lined up, putting it in her mouth as she smiled and nodded, "And I know you love our friends. And maybe… just maybe, I know how secretly you like to dance."

"Oh, so you're getting your groove on for me?" AJ laughed a little once finishing the pizza.

"Maybe, if you're good." Punk smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" She smiled, running her hand down his arm, eventually finding his hand and latching onto it, "If this is your guilt acting up because you left for a month, I told you… it's ok." She shrugged, "I'm just happy to have you home." She nodded.

"This isn't my guilt." He assured her, "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I know it's been a tough month but we can finally put it behind us." He nodded.

"Yes, we can." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly.

"You taste like pizza." Punk mouthed against her lips as she smiled.

"You love it." She whispered, playing with the back of his hair as she kissed him again in their kitchen which was filled with food and drink for their guests.

"Get a room." Dean groaned, walking into the kitchen and looking for another drink, sending his empty beer bottle crashing into the trash as AJ and Punk parted and turned around, "Where is the beer at?" He asked them.

"There's some outside." Punk nodded to him.

"I'm gonna go find Eve." AJ said, taking another pizza roll as Punk smiled tapping her ass as she smiled over her shoulder at him and left the kitchen as Dean emerged from the back garden with more beer.

"So, what's with the big party?" Dean questioned, walking over to his friend and grabbing the bottle opener, "Are you that obnoxious to throw a party for yourself? Welcoming yourself back home?" He smirked smugly

"Shut up." Punk said, "It's for April. She likes parties." Punk nodded, "And I thought we could do with a little bit of celebrating after wrapping this whole thing up." He said.

He'd invited a lot of people from the force, some old friends, some people from the bar and some neighbours. His wife, although very quiet and private, did enjoy parties with their friends, and he thought it was a nice way to end off everything that was going on.

"Yeah, how you holding up after all of that?" Dean asked him.

"After spending a month with a drug gang and then killing one of them? I'm… doing fine." Punk nodded.

"I had my doubts." Dean admitted honestly, "You hear about sting operations all the time. How good cops go bad." He said as Punk folded his arms, "Corrupt."

"You thought I'd go bad?" Punk tilted his head.

"No, not at all. But… you're my best friend. I worry obviously and… those guys were bad people." Dean said, "Can't say I wasn't curious as to how you'd get on with it." He nodded.

"Well I'm doing fine." Punk nodded, "I think all those stories about… good cops gone bad are just… stories. Gossip."

"Oh, no. I've saw it. Danny Miller, you remember that guy?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"He was my… senior advisor when I was a rookie." Punk nodded, "He lost it on a sting?" Punk asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, went full bad cop. Sided with the gang he was rolling with. Killed a cop in the process." Dean said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "That's the problem with stings… you spend all that time with people and they suck you in. They make you feel emotions for them. Bad or good. Then you can't torn between right and wrong." Dean said.

"I think you're… thinking into it too much." Punk laughed a little.

"Am I?" Dean questioned, "I mean, it's real life." He nodded, "Happens all the time. It's why April was so worried about you doing it." He shrugged, pausing mid drink as Punk turned to him.

"What?" Punk shook his head as Dean gulped his beer down.

"N-Nothing." Dean reached for a pizza roll as Punk smacked it out of his hand.

"She thought I'd go bad?" Punk narrowed his eyes at him as Dean gulped nervously. There was a reason he didn't like people telling him things they shouldn't have.

"No, she didn't think it. She just… me and her had a discussion about it. She was super nervous, and pregnant. She was anxious anyway but adding on that made her worse-"

"And she went to you?" Punk shook his head.

"She knows I'm your best friend. She just wanted my opinion and I gave her it. I knew you'd be fine." Dean shrugged, "And she believed it too. It's not how it sounds. It's not like she doubted you."

"That's what it sounds like to me." Punk said.

"No, it's not. Trust me. She was just concerned for you. That's all." Dean assured him, "We all were. You were rolling with a bad bunch." He shrugged as Punk just nodded slowly.

"Phil." AJ walked into the kitchen with Breea as Punk looked over at her, "Could you go change her, please?" She smiled as Punk nodded, taking Breea from her abruptly and walking past her and out of the kitchen, "Uh… what's wrong with him?" AJ laughed a little, turning to Dean.

"Who likes changing diapers?" Dean covered and shrugged as AJ just screwed her eyes up curiously.

* * *

"You stink, you know that?" Punk looked down at Breea as he walked upstairs with her, "You're lucky I love you." He kissed her head, walking into her nursery and shutting the door over, placing her on her changing table.

He got her a clean diaper out, quickly changing her diaper. Even after a month of being absent, he still felt like a pro at changing her. It took him long enough to get the hang of it, and he was still learning how to be a dad every day.

"What you smiling at?" Punk smiled, watching her smile at him as he sealed her diaper and put her onesie back on, "Huh? What's so funny?" He tickled under her chin as she giggled, holding onto the giraffe that was beside her, "You laughing at me? Is that the big joke?" He asked her, lifting her up into his arms, making his way over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sitting down with her, "Just wait until you start understanding my jokes. You'll be laughing for days." He smiled, feeling her settle into the curve of his arm sleepily, smiling as he watched her.

"_One more push, April. You're almost there." The nurse nodded as AJ rolled her head back and groaned. She felt like her labour had lasted forever and all she wanted was to meet their baby girl. She'd underestimated just how painful it would be, but she was lucky to have a great nurse and a great husband._

"_You're doing great." Punk nodded, brushing the sweat from her forehead, doing whatever he could. He hadn't left her side the entire time. He'd helped her through the labour and whilst she was giving birth he held hands, legs and spoke her through it the best he could. In a room full of women, watching his wife do something so incredible, he felt pretty useless._

"_I'm so tired." AJ whimpered a little as Punk nodded._

"_I know. I know you are. But you're almost there." Punk nodded._

"_He's right, April. Just one big one. Past the shoulders and it's a piece of cake from there." The nurse smiled as AJ took a deep breath and nodded._

"_Ok." AJ nodded to herself, sitting up as Punk held her leg back, watching her push as hard as she could, looking over as he watched the nurse eventually cradled a screaming baby girl, placing her upon AJ's chest as AJ sat back and smiled, letting go of some tears as she looked down at the screaming baby girl._

"_Hey." Punk shook his head with amazement, looking on at the baby girl, amazed that they had made something so small and beautiful, "Look at her hair." Punk smiled as AJ laughed through her tears and smiled, placing her hand on the baby girl's back as she looked up at Punk._

"_I love you." AJ looked up at him with a smile. She'd never been so emotional or happy than what she was right at that moment, holding her baby girl in her arms with her husband by her side. After a scary pregnancy of seizures and uncertainty, it was the biggest blessing to meet their wonderful little baby._

"_I love you." Punk cupped her cheek, "You did amazing." He nodded, leaning forward and kissing her softly, pulling back as he looked down at the baby girl, taking her little hand as her hand wrapped onto his finger, "Hi, baby girl." Punk smiled with amazement, "How you doing?" He said as AJ smiled._

"Hey, there you are." AJ shook her head, walking into the nursery where Punk was sat on the rocking chair with a now sleeping Breea in his arms, "You came up here like… half an hour ago." She said, "I thought you'd come back down."

"Thought I'd try and get her down for the night." Punk nodded.

"Well… mission accomplished." AJ noticed with a smile, "She loves her daddy cuddles." She nodded as Punk looked down at her and smiled, "But you don't have to stay here all night and watch her." She shrugged, "Come back down."

"I was just making sure she went down ok." Punk said, standing up and walking over to the crib where he placed Breea down into, feeling AJ creep up behind him, placing her hand on his back.

"I'm so glad you're back home with us." AJ smiled.

"Afraid I'd go bad?" Punk asked as AJ looked up at him, "Next time you have concern about my abilities as a cop, might not want to air them to my best friend." He nodded.

"What are you-" AJ paused, remembering the conversation she had with Dean and realising he had slipped up, "Phil, I meant nothing by that. I… I was pregnant and you'd just told me about the sting. I was super worried and I knew if I spoke to you about it then you'd be concerned-"

"You were worried that I'd end up what? Befriending these people?" Punk screwed his eyes up.

"No. I just… I knew it was a big deal and I was concerned about you." AJ said, "Just like you are concerned about me-"

"Yeah, I'm concerned about your health, your seizures, your head… I don't doubt your ability to do the right thing." Punk said.

"You're blowing this out of the water." AJ shook her head, "I was just worried that these people would take over you."

"Glad you think I'm that weak." Punk nodded.

"Phil." AJ shook her head, "That's not what I think. I'd be worried about anyone taking on a sting on the force. It's a risky thing. You're my husband. I was just concerned about it. You knew I was."

"I didn't think you had doubts." Punk said, "Or were you just jealous that I can still go out there and do what I love?" He asked her, "And you can't."

"Why are you being an ass?" AJ spat, "Knock it off." She warned as Punk looked at her, "This was your party that you organised, now stop picking a fight with me and let's just go enjoy it." She shook her head.

"You go." Punk said, "I'll be down later." He said, pushing by her out of the nursery and heading into their bedroom as AJ shook her head with confusion. It wasn't like him to be so off like that.


	18. Decision

**Decision**

* * *

"Thanks for… leaving me to see everybody out." AJ said, walking into the bedroom where Punk was lying on top of the bed, "Everyone was wondering where you went… I told them you had a headache." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Wasn't really in the partying mood." Punk nodded.

"You were at the beginning of the night." AJ said, "Is this really about you thinking that I doubted you?" She questioned, "Because we've been together ten years. We've had a lot of stupid, stupid fights but… this one seems like it's definitely up there in the top three." She said.

"I just didn't think you'd have such lack of faith in me." He shrugged.

"Phil, I was 6 months pregnant. I was anxious about everything anyway, so adding this sting operation on just heightened it all. I went to Dean for some reassurance." She shrugged, "I never doubted you, I worried about you." She said, "I heard about what stings can do to cops. How it can pull them in. I worried about you but that's not new information. I'm always going to worry." She shrugged as he looked at her.

"You thought I would befriend them." He said, swinging his legs around and sitting up on the edge of the bed as he looked at her, "You thought I would get sucked in with the bad guys." He nodded.

"No, I didn't." AJ shook her head, "I know you're better than that." She said.

"Really?" Punk questioned, "You know, April… you have a voice. If you weren't happy about me doing the sting, you should have said. Why didn't you?"

"Because I saw how much you wanted to do it. Now I realise it was because Stan shot me but… I would never come in between you and your career, just like I know you wouldn't for me." She said, "So I told myself you'd be fine and you were." She said, "I was concerned because I love you. Don't act shocked." She shook her head.

"I'm not. But you should have told me how you really felt." Punk shrugged, standing up as he stripped his t-shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"Excuse me, you know where the washing basket is." AJ shook her head as Punk picked the t-shirt back up, walked over to the basket and put it in, turning to her and smiling smugly as she shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I want to shower and go to bed." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"No." AJ spat, "No, don't act like I'm doing something wrong. I haven't done anything wrong here. Tell me what the hell is going on here because I feel like I'm in the dark." She shook her head.

"Nothing is going on." Punk shook his head, "I'm just a little bummed out that my wife doesn't have a lot of confidence in me." He shrugged.

"I have confidence in you." AJ assured him, "I knew you would be ok. I knew you'd come home. But don't act like if I wasn't out on a sting operation, you wouldn't be concerned for me." She said as he looked at her, "Is there something bothering you? I know you like to pick fights when you're mad about something. I know you like the distraction." She said.

"Oh, is that what I do?" Punk questioned.

"I've lived with you for ten years. Yes, that's what you do." AJ assured him, "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"No." Punk said.

"Really? Because… at first I thought the party was just you doing something nice but… this is exactly how you act when you're keeping things to yourself." She said, "You find distractions."

"No I don't." Punk shook his head.

"Yes, Phil. You do." AJ nodded, "So what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing is wrong." He said, "I've spent the past month with… with terrible people. I'm just trying to… fit back into my life again." He nodded to her.

"Hey, I get that." AJ nodded, "Look at me." She cupped his cheek and turned his head around to look at her, "I get it. But don't take it out on me. And even worse, don't treat me like a stranger, like I don't know you." She said, "Of course it's gonna feel weird. You spent a long time with these…evil people. But don't reverse it all onto me." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I uh… my head is still in the clouds. I had to… go to a certain place to tolerate everything and it's just… it's a lot." He nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded, "Tell me that then. Don't start an argument with me over something stupid." She smiled as he nodded, "And don't you dare think you could ever get away with leaving dirty clothes on the floor." She flicked his chin with her finger as he laughed a little.

"That would be the true crime." Punk nodded.

"Mhm." AJ smiled, "Baby, I know what you've been through has been hard. You're right, having to go to a place where you have to tolerate such horrible actions, horrible people… it's gotta be scary, but talk to me about it and don't keep it all to yourself." She said as he nodded.

"I'm sorry." Punk shook his head as she nodded.

"Hey, it's ok." AJ smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him sweetly, "I understand."

"I know." He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"But you… owe me a dance tonight." AJ nodded, "You promised."

"I did?" Punk questioned, "I remember the terms and conditions. Only if you were good." He nodded as she smiled.

"I'm always good." AJ shrugged as he smiled and nodded.

"Mhm." Punk nodded slowly, taking her hand and turning her around, pulling her into him quickly as she smiled, feeling his hand by her lower back, his other latching onto hers.

"There's no one else I'd rather dance with." AJ whispered, resting her cheek on his chest, dancing slowly with him as Punk smiled.

"That's always good to know." He whispered, turning her around again under his arm, pulling her back in as she smiled, "How about that shower?" He smiled as she looked up at him, biting her lip and nodding, cupping his cheeks and kissing him as they fell into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, after an exciting shower, Punk and AJ headed to bed. AJ was fast asleep whilst Punk lay wide awake, lying on his bed whilst AJ lay beside him, her hand on his chest as she stayed in a peaceful deep sleep. He knew it was rare for her to get a good sleep, and so when he saw her so peacefully at ease, it made him smile.

He watched her as she slept, placing his hand over hers on his chest, turning around and looking at the framed picture on his bedside table of them both. They hadn't long began dating, but he knew she was going to be the one.

He got out of bed, carefully placing her hand down by her side, quietly leaving the bed and putting on some clothes, leaving the bedroom and slowly walking down the stairs so not to make any noise.

He got his keys and unlocked the door, opening it up and leaving the house, walking down the street, making sure to look around him to know that no one was following him or watching him.

He turned some corners and eventually found his destination, rolling up the shutters and pushing them down behind him, pushing his hood back down as he looked on at the gathering around him.

"Thought you weren't going to show." Rodney said.

"Well here I am." Punk shrugged, "We had a deal."

"We had a negotiation." Micky corrected him, "You lived up it so far-"

"Yeah and you have to deliver your end of the deal now." Punk said.

"You know it doesn't work like that." Micky shook his head, "You got rid of Stan for us, we're grateful-"

"I got rid of Stan for me, for my career-"

"You're not a cop in our presence." Rodney shook his head, "You're not a cop at all if you want us to hold our end of the deal." He said as Punk looked at them, "We're grateful for you taking Stan out, but it's all or nothing. You can't be in and out." He said, "You gotta prove we can trust you. Or else… you're not getting what you want."

"Why did you tell your wife that we got arrested?" Micky questioned as Punk shook his head.

"How did you-"

"We got ears everywhere." Rodney nodded.

"I didn't want her to worry." Punk said, "So I agreed with my boss to tell her we arrested the rest of you." He nodded.

"Good. Keep it that way." Micky said, "But you had a decision to make. Like Rodney said. It's all or nothing. If you're in, you're in. You're not in with us and in with your cop friends. Doesn't work like that." He shook his head as Punk nodded.

"I get it." Punk nodded.

"Prove it." Micky nodded as Punk looked across at him.

"I will." Punk nodded, taking his badge out from his back pocket, throwing it over to Micky who caught it, "As long as you hold up your end of the deal."

"Mhm." Micky nodded, "Keep going." He said as Punk took a deep breath, looking down as he wiggled his wedding band off, throwing it over to Micky who caught it and nodded, "Good." Micky smiled, "Welcome back."


	19. Everything Has Changed

**Everything Has Changed**

* * *

_5 months later…_

"Come on, honey." Liz nodded, wrapping her arm around AJ as she walked out of the court with her, "We don't have to stick around for anything." She said, helping her daughter put her coat on.

"I uh… I left my purse in the room." AJ shook her head, rubbing her hand on her forehead.

"I'll get it." Liz said.

"It's fine." AJ said, "You go on out to the car. I'll go grab it." She nodded to her mother tiredly.

"Ok, baby." Liz rubbed her back softly, heading on out the doors of the court house whilst AJ walked back the way she came through, opening up the door to the court room she'd spent the day in, walking down the room.

"My purse." AJ pointed to the judge who smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you." AJ nodded, taking the purse as the judge nodded.

She walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her when she looked over at Punk standing with his lawyer. She put her purse over her shoulder, watching as he noticed her and turned away. She shook her head and began to head for the exit.

"Wait… April." Punk called as AJ tried to walk quicker, "Wait." Punk said, jogging after her as she paused and turned around.

"What?" AJ looked at him, folding her arms.

"I uh… I know that wasn't… it wasn't good to go through." He nodded as she looked at him.

"That's what you have to say to me?" AJ asked him with confusion, "You tell me that I don't do it for you anymore, you divorce me, you leave me… and that's all you say?" She shook her head.

"I wish I could say something better." Punk nodded.

"I hate you." AJ said calmly, "And no, I'm not just saying that to hurt your feelings… even though I'm not sure you even have any but I do. I hate you." AJ nodded as Punk nodded with her.

"I know." Punk said.

"No one has ever hurt me like this." AJ made sure he knew as Punk looked down, not being able to look her in the eye, "You've hurt me, Phil." She nodded, "The last person on earth that I thought would." She said.

"I apologise." Punk looked at her, watching the tear running down her cheek.

"Go to hell." AJ spat viciously, walking away down the large stairs and out of the court house as Punk took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, rubbing his face to try and keep himself together.

* * *

AJ left the court, making her way to the car, drying her tears along the way even though they kept coming, getting into the car and taking a deep breath as Liz turned to her.

"Are you ok?" Liz asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, sinking down in the seat, placing her hand on her head as she began to cry.

She couldn't understand it. Her best friend, her soul mate, her partner in everything for ten years… she felt like he'd turned his back on her. There was no signs, no warnings. Just a simple request from him that he apparently was no longer in love with her, and no longer wanted to share a life with her. She tried to figure out so badly what it was that had drove her husband away from her. Was it something she had done? Had he really fallen out of love with her? Had he met someone else? She had so many questions, but his attitude, his calmness throughout it all made her want to keep far away from him.

"It's gonna be ok, sweetheart." Liz sighed, placing her hand on her daughter's arm as AJ wiped her tears, "This is his mistake. His loss." She shook her head, "And he does not deserve your love. He never did."

"What changed, mom?" AJ shook her head, "I don't recognise him anymore." She said honestly, "He's like a different person." She said.

"I know. I don't know, baby. Sometimes as humans, we go through changes in our life." Liz said, "I have no real answer for you. What he's done is cruel and horrible. He doesn't deserve you or Breea."

"He doesn't want to see Breea." AJ said, "I don't understand. That's not the Phil I know. The Phil I know would… would do anything for his daughter. Would die for her." She shook her head, "I just don't understand it."

"I know you don't. It's gonna take some time." Liz sighed.

She was just as shocked to hear about her daughter's divorce. She knew what a great relationship her and Punk had. It was real, unique and so special. She was so saddened to hear about all the things Punk had said. All the things he had done. It did seem so random and sudden.

"Do you think he's been thinking about this for a while?" AJ asked, drying her tears, "Maybe he thought about it before I even got pregnant, and that's why he never said anything." AJ shook her head, "Maybe it was my injury or-"

"April… baby, don't torture yourself." Liz told her, "He's made his choice. He'll live with it and one day… he will regret losing you and Breea."

"I just can't wrap my head around it. It doesn't feel real." She shook her head.

She'd shared so much time with Punk. So much special moments and memories. He was her best friend in the whole world. Her everything, and to be so cruelly tossed to the side the way he had done over the past few months had broken her heart into two. She couldn't believe it when he sat her down and told her about wanting to split. It came from nowhere. She just couldn't understand it. He was walking out on her and their daughter. That hurt the most.

"It's gonna take time, baby." Liz nodded, "A lot of time. You spent so much of your time with him. But it will get better." She said.

"Will it?" AJ questioned, "It doesn't feel like it will."

"It will." Liz assured her, "He doesn't deserve you." She shook her head as AJ sighed.

"Just… let's go home." AJ shook her head, "I just want to see Breea." She nodded. She felt like their home wasn't even a home anymore. Their home was the three of them. Their memories. Their special place to be together, to share moments together, to raise their family and to grow old. He'd chosen to walk away from that and she couldn't believe it.

* * *

"You still not hungry?" Liz asked, walking into the living room where AJ was sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"There's some leftovers out there if you want to heat it up." Liz nodded, "Here is some coffee." She said, sitting down on the other side of the couch, passing her the coffee.

"Thanks, mom." AJ nodded, "Breea's just gone down." She said as Liz nodded.

"What you thinking about?" Liz asked, brushing her hand over her daughter's hair.

"Was it all a lie?" AJ shrugged, turning to her mother, "Did he ever care? Because right now it… it feels like he never did. How can that happen? I spent ten years with him and now I feel like he… he just didn't care."

"Of course you're going to feel like that. I just don't want you to blame yourself for anything. This was his choice. His decision. He made it." Liz said, "For his foolish and selfish reasons."

"He didn't even have reasons. He just told me he… he didn't think it was working anymore." AJ shook her head, "Not to forget the part where he told me that I don't do it for him anymore." AJ shrugged, trying not to feel affected by such a heartless comment.

"Don't listen to him." Liz shook her head, "He's foolish and he will wake up one day and realise what an awful mistake he made by giving up on you and Breea."

"It's just so not him." AJ said, "I just… I feel like it's literally someone else in his body." AJ nodded, "He'd never say something like that to me. He'd never walk out on me, or Breea. I just don't understand it."

"Maybe you never will." Liz said, "But it's the choice he made and you just have to keep moving forward. Breea has a strong, amazing mother. You have each other. And I'm not going anywhere either." Liz nodded.

"Maybe it was my career. Maybe because I… I can't be a cop anymore he doesn't want to be with me-"

"No, April you're just tormenting yourself." Liz sighed, "You're never gonna know why he did this. Maybe there is some other underlying reason but… his choice was made and he'll regret it. Believe me." Liz nodded.

"He really hurt me." AJ shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as Liz sighed.

She coduln't believe it. It didn't feel real. He'd already moved his things out. It was like he was trying to get away from her as quickly as he could and that just broke her into pieces. Not only her, but their baby daughter. The Phil she knew would have done anything for Breea, for their little angel, the last thing she ever suspected was him leaving them this way.

"Come here, darlin'." Liz sighed, seeing how hurt her daughter was, sitting her coffee over and shuffling over on the couch, wrapping her arms around her as AJ curled into her, "I know it hurts. I know he hurt you." Liz nodded, resting her chin on AJ's head, "I hate him for it just as much as you do." She said, "But it's done now. You have to… learn to deal with it. You can't torment yourself forever with questions that… quite frankly, he's never going to answer."

"I know." AJ sobbed, "I can't believe he left Breea." AJ shook her head. Their daughter was so innocent in all of this. She was almost one and Punk no longer wanted to be around. She didn't understand how he could do this to them both.

"That is his loss. His loss." Liz reminded her as AJ sighed to herself, "I know it's hard. But you don't let him break you. You don't let him have that much power over your emotions."

"Well he does." AJ grumbled, sitting back up and rubbing her eyes, "I have a headache." AJ sighed to herself as Liz frowned, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." She said as Liz nodded.

"Ok, sweetheart. It's a new day tomorrow." Liz reminded her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ sighed, standing up, "Goodnight, mom." She said, walking out of the living room and heading upstairs to bed, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door over.

She remembered when they first came to view the house with the promise of settling down with each other, creating a home, a life together. Now it was completely broken and she didn't understand why.


	20. Unforgivable

**Unforgivable**

* * *

"Hey… cake?" Dean smiled, holding a box from the bakery across the street as AJ stood at the door, still in her pyjamas, leaning her forehead against the door.

"Why are you bringing me cake? No one has died." AJ groaned, letting him into the house.

"Cake cheers everyone up." Dean shrugged, stepping into the house as AJ closed the door over.

"I don't know about that." AJ said.

"Well I figured it might go down well with the news I got for you." He said as AJ looked at him with confusion.

"If it's bad news, honestly… just don't tell me." AJ shook her head, walking through to the kitchen as Dean followed.

"Well it's… honestly, I'm a little confused." Dean admitted, sitting the cake down on the kitchen table as AJ looked at him, "Phil put in his resignation this morning from the PD." He nodded.

"What?" AJ screwed her face up.

"He quit." Dean nodded, "And when I tried to ask him about it he… well, he wasn't very polite, let's just say." He said as AJ shook her head.

"Why would he resign?" AJ shook her head, "He loves his job. He loves his job to death. I know he does."

"Yeah, I know. I went through the academy with him. We broke in together. I… I don't get it either. I don't get the divorce, I don't get this… and he's not exactly becoming approachable anymore."

"It's like he's shutting his life out." AJ said, "I don't know what to think. I mean maybe this would all be easier if he gave us an answer but… all he told me was that he wants to split up and that things aren't working." AJ shrugged.

"So random." Dean shook his head, sitting down at the kitchen table and opening the cake box up, "Get me a fork." He shrugged as Dean rolled his eyes.

"What do you think we should do?" AJ asked, grabbing a fork and walking over to give him it.

"Well what can we do?" Dean questioned, "He doesn't wanna speak about it. I don't get what his problem is."

"Where is he even staying?" AJ asked, sitting down across from him.

"I think he's got an apartment somewhere." Dean shrugged, "I don't know why he'd give all of this up. I know he loves you, April. And he loves Breea. I just can't figure any of this out." He said.

"Tell me about it." AJ sighed, "It's like when he came back from the sting he just… he became a different person." She shrugged as Dean paused with his fork in the cake, looking over at AJ who hadn't caught on yet.

"April." Dean looked across at her.

"Hm?" AJ came out of her trance, "What?" She asked.

"When he came back from the sting." Dean nodded, "That's when he started… making all these reckless decisions. He turns in his badge. He… he divorces you and claims he doesn't want to be with you anymore, or see Breea. Things that we know Phil would never do." Dean shook his head.

"You think this has to do with the sting? All of this?" AJ asked.

"Well I mean… going by the timing of it all." Dean nodded, "I find it highly coincidental that he starts making all these idiotic decisions after he gets back from the sting."

"But what's the point? He shot Stan. Those other guys are arrested." AJ said, "Why would it have any effect on him? Why would he want to divorce me just because of his time in the sting? I mean it's a bit drastic." AJ shook her head, "And turning in his badge. It doesn't make sense."

"I'm gonna look into it." Dean said, "Because… I don't recognise my friend anymore and that doesn't just happen to a person for no reason." He said as AJ looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know what's happened to him." AJ shook her head.

"Come on, the Phil we know would never give up his career, he'd never leave his daughter or you." Dean said, "You know this doesn't feel right."

"Of course it doesn't. It's never going to feel right." AJ shook her head.

"I'm gonna look into it." Dean said, "Cause it ain't right." He shook his head as AJ watched him, "You want a bit of cake?" He asked her as she shook her head and sighed.

"Find me his address." AJ nodded to him.

* * *

"It's done." Punk nodded, walking into the garage as Rodney looked across at him, "I am… no longer a cop." He said, "Or… married, for that matter." He nodded slowly.

"Dang, this really does mean a lot to you." Rodney nodded, "I wouldn't give up that piece of ass you had for anything." He chuckled as Punk grabbed him by the throat.

"Just because it's done… doesn't mean you get to talk about her. She's not involved in any of this, you made sure of that, so let's keep it that way." He said, taking his hand from his throat.

"Best not do that again." Rodney shook his head.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the reason your ass isn't in prison right now." Punk nodded, "You're welcome."

"Oh, yeah. We owe it all to you but… the way things look right now… you're just our little bitch." Rodney smiled.

"I made a deal with you." Punk spat, "I did what you asked, I've threw my whole life away, my wife thinks I hate her… you will hold up the end of your deal." Punk nodded.

"Or what? You'll arrest me?" Rodney smiled, "Oh, wait… you can't, you're not a cop anymore." He said as Punk glared at him, "Chill out, Phil. We're homies. You're loyal. You did help us out and we will hold up our end of the deal." He said, "Just… not right now." He shrugged, "I want you to enjoy your freedom for a little while. Enjoy rolling with us… for real this time. I guarantee you'll love it." He smiled as Punk looked across at him.

"I'll just kill you if you don't tell me everything you know." Punk spat as Rodney looked across at him, "And I think you know what I'm capable of in that department." He said as Rodney just nodded.

"I do." Rodney nodded, "You'll get what you want. All in good time." He smiled.

"Well right now I need a job." Punk shook his head.

"Well… considered yourself hired, and I don't mean fixing up cars." Rodney smiled as Punk looked across at him.

* * *

Punk got home later on at night, getting into his apartment and collapsing on the couch, ready to pass out when he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes, standing up and walking back out, opening up the door and pausing as he saw AJ standing.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked. He didn't want her knowing where he was and somehow she'd found out.

"I just want you to answer a few things for me." AJ pushed by him and walked into the apartment, "Really? You left me for this?" She looked around the apartment.

"April, I… I'm not doing this with you." He shook his head.

"What's really going on, Phil?" AJ looked at him as he stared across at her, "You can take me for a fool if you want to but… I was a cop once too. I notice things."

"Yeah? And what have you noticed?" Punk folded his arms. His idea was to try and make her hate him, so that it would be easier for her to forget about him, but he knew a ten year relationship wasn't going to disappear just like that, and he never wanted it to. He never wanted this.

"Something happened on that sting operation." AJ nodded, "Something you're not telling anyone. Something that has prevented you from being my husband, from being a father… from being a cop." AJ said, "So I just want to know what it is? I want to know what I lost my husband to." She nodded, "Give me that.. and I'll go." She nodded to him, "I think it's the least you owe me." She said as he looked across at him.

He knew she'd be onto him, but he couldn't let her in on anything. He hated himself for what he'd done to her. He'd never forgive himself and he never expected her to forgive him either. He missed her, he missed seeking comfort in her. He missed holding his beautiful baby girl. But he couldn't be that man anymore.

"Nothing happened." Punk shook his head, walking closer to her, "I spent a month away from you and realised how good it was." He nodded as AJ looked up at him, "I don't love you, April. I haven't for a while. Before you got pregnant even. I just stayed with you because of your injury. I felt bad for you." He shrugged as AJ looked at him with teary eyes.

"You're lying." AJ shook her head.

"I'm not." Punk shrugged, "Hey, you want the truth? Here it is." He nodded, "I don't love you anymore." He nodded, "And I don't want to be with you. I don't want to spend time with you or raise a kid with you. I never did." He said, "You're insecure and weak… and you constantly need everyone around you to tell you that you're ok." He nodded. This was breaking his heart way more than it probably was hers.

"Stop it." AJ shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, you wanted the answers." Punk shrugged, "I fell out of love with you. It happens. It's a common thing. I wasn't really sure at first but then I went on the sting and… boy was it good not seeing your face every day." He nodded as she looked at him.

"This isn't you." AJ shook her head. She was so confused by how horrible he was being, "You've gave up on everything, Phil. Your entire life. For what?"

"Because I want to." Punk spat, "Ok? And if I wanna do something, I'm gonna do it."

"If you fell out of love with me before, why did you want to kill Stan?" AJ shook her head.

"It was just part of my job. He could have been anyone." Punk shrugged, "I don't know what you think is going on here but… the whole part of me asking for a divorce was so I wouldn't have to see you ever again." Punk nodded, "So if you don't mind getting the hell out, that'd be great."

"Who the hell are you?" AJ shook her head with horror, "You're abandoning your own daughter. What about her?"

"I never wanted her." Punk shrugged as AJ slapped him hard across the face and pushed him, "I suggest… you don't do that again." Punk nodded, holding his cheek where she had slapped as AJ looked at him with rage.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you." AJ shook her head tearfully, "You were my best friend, my… my soulmate, someone who I trusted. Someone who I never thought would hurt me." AJ said, "And I've never felt more hurt by someone in my entire life."

"Go tell someone who cares." He nodded as she shook her head.

"I hate you." She whispered, shaking her head as Punk stared at her, "So much." She spat, backing away as she quickly left the apartment, running out as Punk listened to the door slam shut.

As soon as he heard the door shut he collapsed onto the couch, placing his hands in his head and taking a deep breath, "Jesus Christ." Punk gulped. He felt like his body was physically rejecting what he was saying to her. He couldn't stand to hurt her like this, but he knew the damage was done, and he knew this was his only way out. Somehow he felt like he'd never be forgiven for this. Not from anyone.


	21. Sister

**Sister**

* * *

"He's not in his right mind." Dean shook his head, "I wouldn't believe a word that comes out of his mouth." He said, sitting having dinner with AJ later on at her house.

"He… he spoke like he really hates me." AJ said, playing with her food, "Like he really… doesn't love me anymore." AJ admitted as Dean shook his head.

"Something is going on here, trust me." Dean nodded, "And I'm gonna find out."

"What's going on, Dean? What do you think is happening here? His brain has been taken over by aliens? Phil… he would never push me away like this for no reason-"

"Yeah, exactly. No reason. So there's something going on here. He's faking it or he's got an agenda. And I'll find it out." Dean said.

"Or he just doesn't love me anymore." AJ shrugged, "Which is… heartbreaking enough but then he… he said he didn't want Breea. That he never did." AJ shook her head, "But I was there when he first held her. He was so in love with her. I'd never saw him so amazed and consumed by something." AJ said, "I just don't understand."

"He still loves, Breea." Dean assured her, "And he still loves you. There's something else going on here. To be honest, I'm not sure I want to find out. I mean what would push him to divorce you, to leave Breea and leave his job? It's scary to think what's behind that." Dean said as AJ sighed and nodded.

"Even when he was spitting all those things at me… I still love him." AJ shook her head, "Does make me a fool?"

"No." Dean said, "Because he still loves you." Dean nodded.

"I can't tell myself that. What if he really has fell out of love with me?" AJ shrugged.

"Ok, granted, you and Phil went through some stuff, things got rocky and you decided to split… he would never hurt you through it. And it would be something that happened over time. There would be build up, there would be fights, there would be off and on separation. That's how a divorce goes. You don't just decide one day that you don't wanna be with someone anymore and quit on your entire life." Dean said, "Tell me you know this isn't right."

"Well of course I don't think it's right but… maybe he's just changed." AJ nodded.

"No, something is going on." Dean said, "And I'm gonna find out. I want you to stay away from him. Regardless of how much I still trust him, we don't know what's really going on here. Just stay away from him." He pointed his fork at her.

"I'm not scared of him." AJ made clear.

"I know you're not, I'm scared of what's going on, not him." Dean said as AJ sighed and nodded.

"I just feel like I've lost him." AJ nodded, "He's never been so mean to me. Even if we've had fights he's never hurtful. He normally goes in a strop and then he comes back and apologises."

"Because that's the Phil we know. He cares and he loves selflessly." Dean said, "That can't just change overnight. Something else is going on." He nodded.

"How are you going to figure it out? He's not gonna talk to you about it, obviously." AJ said.

"Then I'll use the fact that I'm a cop and he's not anymore." Dean nodded, "I'll do some investigating." He said as AJ nodded.

"Well, be careful." AJ warned as Dean nodded, "I have… flowers for his sisters grave but I don't really want to chance putting them down in case I run into him." AJ rolled her eyes, looking over to the flowers on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sure you can go the following day." Dean shrugged as AJ nodded.

"_Hey, what you doing?" AJ smiled, walking into their apartment, looking over at Punk sitting at the table in their small kitchen, sitting down her gun and badge, kissing the side of his head as he smiled._

"_Filling in the papers for the house." Punk nodded, "I cut my shift short so I could get home and call Stacy before it was too late." He said as AJ nodded._

_They'd been dating for a few years and had finally bought a house together to move into. It was an exciting time and they were both overjoyed to be taking more steps to provide for their future. _

"_You smell nice." AJ smiled._

"_I just showered." He laughed a little, "There's dinner on the stove if you wanna heat it up. I just had a sandwich."_

"_You had a sandwich but… made me dinner?" AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, causing her to smile. He was so thoughtful and caring. She was so excited to have a home with him._

"_I wasn't all that hungry but I know you get hungry after a late shift." He nodded, looking through the paper work._

"_Thanks, baby." AJ smiled over to him as he winked to her, "You need me to sign anything over there?" She asked, plating up some dinner for herself._

"_Yeah, actually. A few things." Punk nodded as she eventually walked over to the table and sat down across from him, "You're later than usually." Punk noticed the time was later than he thought._

"_I headed back to the precinct and done some paper work." AJ nodded._

"_A miracle." Punk laughed a little._

"_Hey, I do my paper work." AJ shrugged._

"_At the latest minute possible." Punk smiled to her as she shrugged._

"_Hey, I always get it done." She said as he nodded._

"_I know you do." He smiled, "This is… a lot of adult stuff." Punk admitted truthfully, sitting looking over the paper work as AJ smiled._

"_You ready for it?" AJ smirked to him._

"_As long as I got you, I'm sure I can figure it all out." He smiled and nodded._

"_You're cute." AJ tapped his foot under the table as he smiled, "I uh… I picked up flowers for your sister. I thought we could go tomorrow morning since we've both got the day off. Go visit her grave before we go hand in the papers and maybe go for breakfast or something?" She suggested as he nodded and smiled._

"_Sounds good." He smiled to her._

"_You been ok?" She asked him as he nodded. She knew he struggled a little around this time every year. Unfortunately she didn't know the pain of losing a sibling, but she imagined it was horrific, especially in the case of his sister._

"_Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded, "It was… a lot harder when I was on my own." He said, "It's gotten easier with you around." He smiled._

"_She would be really proud of you." AJ smiled._

"_I hope so." Punk nodded._

* * *

_The next morning, AJ and Punk set out on their day, heading to the cemetery first to lay down the flowers on Punk's sisters grave. AJ knew it was a particularly challenging day for him and always tried to take his mind off it as much as she could, she hated seeing him upset._

"_I thought you said your mom kept the grave tidy." AJ sighed, crouching down beside the headstone as she pulled the weeds and tidied it up around it._

"_I thought she did." Punk shook his head, laying the flowers down beside the headstone as AJ stood back up and joined him, linking her arm through his and leaned her head on his arm._

"_I know that… you don't have any peace with this." AJ whispered, "And I can't imagine how it feels. It shouldn't be something anyone has to live with." She shook her head as he nodded._

"_Sometimes it feels stupid coming here. There's not even a body that was buried." He shook his head, "There's nothing here."_

"_I know but… you said your mom wanted something to… to give her peace, and I get that." AJ nodded, "When someone goes missing and they don't return… especially at the age she was… I mean, as a parent I couldn't imagine the pain."_

"_She's not a parent." Punk shook his head, "She wanted this grave so she could move on and not feel guilty." Punk nodded, "She was the one who gave up."_

"_We deal with things differently. Her 13 year old daughter went missing and never returned home. She was last seen on CCTV footage with… an older man." AJ said, "Your mom is just gonna think the worst."_

"_We all thought the worst." Punk nodded, "But… how can I not hold onto the hope that she's still out there somewhere?" Punk questioned._

"_You can hold onto it." AJ nodded, "But you also have to find peace with it, because… then it takes over your life, it takes over you, it pushes things away." She looked up at him as he nodded._

"_You think I'd push you away?" Punk looked down at her._

"_No." AJ shook her head, "I wouldn't let you." She cupped his cheek, "But it's how the brain works. We let things consume was. Ideas and perceptions. Personal feelings." AJ nodded, "We're only human."_

"_Part of me feels guilty." Punk nodded, "Jenny was… she was my responsibility that day. She told me she was going out to the park with her friends and I let her-"_

"_Yeah, as you should have. How were you to know that would happen?" AJ questioned._

"_But if I just said no, if I took her out somewhere… it'd all be different." Punk shook his head._

"_Yeah, maybe but… you can't think like that. You can't start blaming yourself." AJ shook her head, "I know the worst part is not having answers, and I know you partly became a cop to try and get those answers-"_

"_And I got nothing." Punk shook his head, "I just feel like I owe it to her. Maybe if… maybe if I had answers, it'd be easier to move forward. But we got nothing apart from the CCTV." He said._

"_As cops we know better than anyone how cruel people can be. How evil." AJ nodded, "But you just have to remember her as your little sister who you loved." AJ said as Punk nodded._

"_It's gotten easier since I met you." He nodded, looking down at her, "I mean I… I could never talk to my mom about it and bringing it up with Dean and Seth… I just didn't feel comfortable-"_

"_You can talk to me about anything, you know that." She cupped the back of his head as he nodded._

"_Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "Thank you." He said as she smiled, kissing his arm and leaning her head back against him, taking his hand in hers._

"_She knew how much you loved her, I'm sure." AJ smiled as Punk nodded._

"_Yeah." Punk nodded, kissing her head and taking a deep breath as they stayed for a little while at the grave, "How about that breakfast?" He asked her as she smiled and nodded._

"_I could really go some waffles." AJ nodded as they headed down the cemetery._

"_It could be 2 in the morning and you would crave waffles." Punk laughed a little, wrapping his arm around her._

"_You know I love breakfast food, it's my favourite." She shrugged._

"_I know." He smiled, "We're gonna need it with all this adult stuff. Buying a house." He said, "Who would have thought?" He smiled to her._

"_I love the house." AJ smiled. As soon as they viewed it she just fell in love with it. She saw herself growing with her boyfriend there, she saw them turning the spare bedrooms into nurseries eventually, she saw them making memories together and growing old together in that house. She was so excited to be taking this next step with him._

"_Yeah me too." Punk nodded, "You think John will give us a couple days off so we can move in?" Punk wondered as they headed back to the car._

"_Yeah, it's not like we're busy with anything." AJ said, "He should be fine with it." She said as Punk nodded, "Gosh, I am so hungry. This breakfast can't come quick enough." She said as he smiled, kissing her cheek as she walked around the car and got into the passenger's side._

_He looked back into the graveyard, playing with his car keys in his hands and sighing. He would have done anything to get some answers as to what happened to his little sister. Anything._


	22. Monster

**Monster**

* * *

"Morning, April. What are you doing here?" John asked, walking through to his office with a coffee as AJ followed.

"I uh… I just wanted to talk to you about Phil." AJ nodded, walking into his office after him and closing the door over.

"I see." John nodded slowly, sitting his coffee down and collapsing behind his desk, "I'm afraid I don't think I have much to tell you. If it's about his resignation… we didn't go into deep conversation. He didn't give me a reason. He was abrupt and he wanted to get the hell out so… I let him."

"Come on, John. You know how much Phil loved his job." AJ sighed, sitting down at the desk across from him, "He loved it just as much as I did."

"I know that, April. But I can't stop someone from making a decision. If he wants to leave, then I have to let him, and it's none of my business why-"

"Well it's mine." AJ spat, "He doesn't get to just shut out his entire life like this and not give anyone an explanation." She shook her head as John looked across at her and sighed.

"Look, I'm trying my best to stay out of it because I think it's a personal thing with you and Phil. No one else deserves to know what's going on… but, you and I both know that this isn't just him making decisions for the sake of it. Something is going on." He nodded.

"But what? What would push him to make these reckless choices. Divorce is a pretty permanent thing. Choosing to leave your child, expressing how much you don't want to be there for her… what makes a person do that?" AJ shook her head.

"A person with a lot going on in their head." John said.

"No one can expect me to just sit back and do nothing." AJ shook her head, "I refuse to believe that this is him. I know my…" She paused, realising he wasn't technically her husband anymore, "I know Phil." She corrected, "I have for ten years. I know him as a person, as my friend, as Breea's father… he wouldn't give up on us, not like this." AJ shook her head as John nodded.

"I think we all know that, April." John said, "But… you don't know what's going on here. You don't know what you're walking into. You can't risk getting hurt, you know you can't." He said as AJ sighed.

"I'm fed up of people telling me that." AJ shook her head.

"Well it's damn true." John said, "Whether you want to admit it or not, you're not the same as before. You have to take care of yourself. Your health."

"If your suggesting I sit on the side lines and do nothing then you shouldn't be so stupid." AJ said.

"I'm suggesting you stay out of it, physically." John nodded as AJ huffed.

"Dean seems to think it's something to do with the sting but… Stan is dead and the others were arrested so… what's left for him to get involved with?" AJ shrugged as John looked across at her, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk.

"The others weren't arrested." John shook his head as AJ looked at him.

"What? Of course they were." AJ shook her head, "Phil told me."

"This is starting to make sense." John mumbled to himself, "Phil told me to make sure you though that the other guys involved were arrested but… they never were. When we got to the garage that night, it was just Phil and Stan's body." He said, "Phil told us they cleared off but that he just wanted to make sure you thought it was all over, so… so you wouldn't worry." John nodded.

"So wait… there are others that are still out there?" AJ questioned as John nodded, "Who?"

"I… I can't give you any information." John said.

"Well then I'll sneak into your office and find it anyway." AJ said, "Just tell me."

"I don't trust your behaviour, April. No. You're not getting names or faces. I want you kept out of it." John made clear as AJ sat back on the chair and shook her head with anger.

"What if Phil is with them? What if because of the sting he's… he's befriended them, he's fitting in with them?" AJ shook her head. It was something she couldn't imagine possible. The Phil she knew was good, he chose to do the right thing, he chose to help and care. This wasn't in his nature to leave his life for a bunch of criminals.

"If I tell you I'll look into it… will you stay out of it?" John asked as AJ looked at him, unsure of her answer.

"Maybe." AJ shrugged, "Don't act like I'm insane for wanting answers, John."

"I'm not. I know you want answers. I do too but… so far, none of us know what's going on. You're right. Phil has made some reckless decisions, terrible and huge decisions… that's scary to think what's making him do that."

"All the more reason to find out and help him." AJ shook her head.

"And what if there's a possibility that he doesn't want the help?" John asked as AJ shook her head.

"I don't understand." AJ shook her head.

"Well I've been here a long time, April. I've watched many of stings go down. Some work out fine and some… some suck people in, some take good cops away and change them into something… unrecognisable."

"You think he's really rolling with these people? These… these drug dealers?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know, all I'm saying is… just be prepared." John said, "And stay out of it. I can't handle you getting hurt again. You have a daughter who needs you… considering Phil is pretending she doesn't exist… she needs you." He reminded her as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "I know this is all abrupt and confusing, and it's gotta be difficult because… because you lived with him and you knew him better than anyone but… you don't wanna get involved with something so uncertain like this."

"Promise me you'll look into it. I already have Dean trying to get some information." AJ said, "I can't do nothing, John."

"I'll look into it." John nodded, "Anything I find, I'll let you know." He said, "Just get yourself home, ok?"

"Ok." AJ nodded.

* * *

AJ had left the PD and had gone back home to find her mother had taken Breea out to the store. She realised she hadn't dropped the flowers off at Punk's sisters grave, and so she headed back out for the cemetery.

She drove and parked outside, getting out with the flowers and walking down the graveyard to the spot where the grave was. She tidied the grave up and sat her flowers down, crouching down and burying her head in her hands, taking a deep breath and sighing to herself.

She'd never come on her own before. It was always something they done together, something she always comforted him through and now… now she'd never felt so distant from him.

She stayed crouched down, looking on at the grave when she began to hear footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and saw Punk approaching her with his own flowers, and she was glad, because it was the first time she'd saw any sign of decent humanity in him throughout the past few months.

She stood up straight, watching as he got to the grave and sat the flowers down.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked her as AJ shook her head.

"What the hell do you mean?" AJ spat, "I come here every year. I won't stop just because you've decided you don't love me all of a sudden." She shook her head, "As much as it pains me… just because you don't care about me doesn't mean I'm gonna stop caring about you." She looked at him as he shook his head, "I know the other guys weren't arrested." She said as he turned to her quickly with worry.

"What?" Punk looked at her.

"John told me." AJ nodded, looking at him and studying his features, "Phil if there's something you want to tell me then… then go ahead and tell me." She said.

"I want you to get out of my business." Punk spat, closing in on her a little as she looked up at him, "Stop getting involved in things and just move on with your damn life. I don't want to be with you. Get that through your head." He hissed as she looked at him.

"This isn't you talking." AJ shook her head. She just didn't believe it. He wasn't saying anything with meaning. She didn't believe his anger, "I know it's not. Whatever is going on… as scary as it might be, you're not alone. You can talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you. What part of this are you not getting? This divorce, me moving out… that means I don't want to see you, I don't want to spend time with you." He said as she shook her head.

"And what about Breea?" AJ spat, shoving him a little, "Huh? What about her? She doesn't deserve this." AJ shook her head.

"Well maybe she's better off without me." Punk shrugged as AJ shook her head.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you've just had this sudden change of heart? You no longer love me, you no longer love your job? Your own daughter?" AJ questioned, "How dare you think you can spend ten years with me and think you could actually fool me with this nonsense." AJ spat.

"I don't care what you think, April." Punk shook his head, "I just want you to stay out of my business."

"Well I'm not gonna." She smirked, "I'm always gonna be here, and I'm gonna find out what's going on with you." She said, "Not just for me, but for Breea, because she doesn't deserve this." She shook her head, "This heartless persona you have going on just isn't gonna cut it." She shook her head.

"There's nothing you're gonna find." Punk shook his head, "I want you out of my life. It's just that simple." He shrugged as AJ looked at him, "And I don't know if you're holding onto the idea that I'm… I'm being possessed or something, just to make yourself feel better… but it's not gonna work." He made clear.

"This isn't the man I married." She shook her head, "But I know he's still in there, and I will push and push until you finally give in and I find out what you're up to." She nodded as Punk shook his head.

"Trust me, it'd be in your best interest to stay away." Punk nodded.

"Why? Tell me why?" AJ shook her head, "And then I'll go. Just give me a real reason."

"I have a new life now. You're not in it." Punk said.

"Is there someone else?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Not yet." He shrugged as AJ felt a lump in her throat, feeling physically hurt from how he was acting. It was so hard to believe he was still there when all she could see was a monster, "You need to leave." Punk made clear, looking down at her.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"Then stay away from me." Punk spat, watching as she pushed by him, hurrying out of the graveyard as he watched her and sighed, running his hand through his hair and groaning. To say such awful things to the woman he still loved with all his heart was breaking him in two. To pretend to be some heartless monster was so difficult. Knowing he was hurting her was the worst feeling in the world, but he knew if he didn't comply then she'd end up getting hurt in the middle of it all.


	23. Monster-In-Law

**Monster-In-Law**

* * *

"_How do I do this?" Punk asked, standing in Breea's nursery at the changing table where the few day old lay waiting to be changed, so small and tiny. They'd just brought her home from the hospital and it was definitely a learning curve trying to adapt to their new life. They found themselves revolving their life around her schedule. They'd eat and sleep when she did and made sure she got all the attention possible._

"_I showed you this morning." AJ said, walking over to the table as Punk put his hands on his hips and tried to figure it out._

"_I know I just… she's like so small." Punk said, "I'm afraid I'll break her." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled._

"_I think she'll be fine." AJ nodded, "Here." She gave him a clean diaper as Punk started to change her._

"_Is it meant to smell this bad?" Punk looked at her as AJ smiled and nodded._

"_Mhm." AJ said, "You know… I think this should be your designated job. Changing. I mean… I do the feeding."_

"_Well I'd do the feeding too but I don't have the right equipment." He put his hands over his chest as AJ laughed a little and nodded, "Mommy's trying to scam me, Breea." Punk shook his head, putting a clean diaper on her, "I just stick these here?" He asked AJ who smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah." She said. She loved how careful and gentle he was with her. It was sweet and so wonderful to see him as a father, "And there you go." AJ smiled._

"_Just like that, huh?" Punk smiled, looking on at Breea, "Man, I love her." He shook his head. He didn't think he could love something so tiny before but his love for her was unexplainable. She looked just like AJ and had the sweetest angel-like face ever. His heart had definitely been stolen for sure._

"_Here, onesie." AJ passed him over a clean onesie as he nodded and began putting it on her, "She'll probably want fed again." AJ nodded tiredly as Punk looked at her._

"_Hey, if it's too much for you just say it and we can get her on formula." Punk shrugged. He knew AJ was getting up through the night in order to feed Breea. The last thing he wanted was her not getting enough sleep, especially with her seizures she was prone to taking. _

"_No, it's ok." AJ nodded, "I don't mind. It's nice getting to feed her." She said, "I guess our lives have just turned into permanent napping." She smiled._

"_Yeah." Punk laughed a little, "I would run on no sleep for her." Punk nodded, buttoning her onesie up, "She's an angel." He said, picking her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as AJ smiled._

"_Sweet baby." AJ smiled, cupping the back of Breea's head softly, "I'm so glad she's kept her hair."_

"_Kept it? Where was it going?" Punk laughed a little._

"_Well my mom told me that sometimes babies hair can fall out." AJ shrugged, "When I saw her born with all that hair I thought that would happen but… she's holding onto it." AJ smiled, looking up at Breea who still had her dark little fluffy strands of hair which they both loved._

"_I love it." Punk smiled, "Speaking of the monster-in-law… where is she?" Punk asked as AJ scoffed._

"_She's out getting our groceries, be grateful." AJ said. Her mom had come over from Puerto Rico. She did every so often to check up on her bar, but of course she had come over to meet her first grandchild, and was staying with Punk and AJ. They both loved the help, but Punk wasn't liking the pressure from her. He had a love/hate relationship with her._

"_Hey, I'm grateful for the help but it was 11pm last night and she made me stand and do all the dishes. I was tired." Punk said like a child as AJ smiled._

"_Poor baby." AJ frowned as Punk nodded._

"_She's fell asleep." Punk looked down as AJ smiled._

"_Just put her down. She'll wake if she wants fed." AJ nodded, watching as Punk walked over and placed Breea down in her crib gently. _

"_Why don't you go take a nap?" Punk asked her._

"_Why don't you stop worrying about me?" AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around him, "Yes, I'm… I'm more tired than usual but what new mom isn't?" AJ questioned, "This is normal and I'm ok."_

"_I know, I just don't want you to have a seizure." Punk frowned, cupping her cheek softly as she took his hand._

"_I'll be fine. I haven't had one since a few months ago." AJ nodded, "I'm going in to see Doctor Jones on Friday for a scan and a check-up." She said, "And I'll be fine." She assured him as he nodded._

"_Well I want to make sure you're extra fine." Punk smiled, kissing her head as they left the nursery, just in time to hear Liz coming home from the store, walking down the stairs and watching her struggle to get in with all the bags, "Let me help." He said._

"_I am a strong woman." Liz denied as Punk put his hands on his hips, "Thank you but no thank you." She said stubbornly, struggling her way through to the kitchen as Punk turned to AJ who just laughed a little._

"_She's a bastard." Punk shook his head as AJ laughed a little._

"_You love her." AJ smiled, walking down the rest of the stairs as they headed into the kitchen, "Thanks mom, you didn't have to get everything on the list." AJ laughed a little whilst Punk sat down at the table._

"_Well it gives you less to do, baby." Liz smiled, "How is the little munchkin?" She smiled, starting to unpack the bags with AJ._

"_She's asleep." AJ nodded, "She'll probably wake in a couple of hours for a feed." She said._

"_You must be exhausted." Liz frowned._

"_I'm fine." AJ laughed a little, "I'm supposed to be exhausted." She nodded, "Let me enjoy being a zombie mom for a few weeks." She shrugged, "All part of the experience."_

"_Mhm." Liz nodded, looking over to Punk who was sat on his computer, "You better not be doing work." Liz arched a brow as Punk looked up._

"_My house, Liz." Punk hummed as Liz rolled her eyes._

"_When are you going back to work?" Liz asked curiously._

"_In a couple weeks." Punk said, "When you're long gone." He smiled to her._

"_You guys." AJ tutted, "Be nice." She shook her head._

"_When are you going on this Sting then?" Liz folded her arms as Punk turned to AJ._

"_I'm sorry, I had to tell her." AJ shrugged as Punk just nodded._

"_Five months time." Punk said._

"_I said to mom she could come stay with me whilst your gone, so I don't get lonely." AJ shrugged as Punk just nodded._

"_And also in case she takes a seizure and no one is here." Liz said, looking across at Punk._

"_As long as April takes her meds and she's not overdoing anything, she'll be fine." Punk said with confidence._

"_Can you both stop talking about me like I'm not here." AJ shook her head._

"_Poor timing if you ask me." Liz shrugged, folding her arms whilst they heard Breea begin to cry from the monitor in the kitchen._

"_Well… that was nice whilst it lasted." AJ nodded, "Can you put the rest of this away for me?" AJ asked her mother who nodded, watching her disappear from the kitchen._

"_You know she'll struggle when you're not here." Liz nodded, "I mean, the stress alone will take her out, knowing your off befriending some local thugs."_

"_I'm not befriending them." Punk rolled his eyes, "Well not really."_

"_I am still concerned." Liz looked at him._

"_Well you don't need to be. Stay out of it and you won't have to worry." Punk shrugged, "April knows all about it, she knows what's going down. She was a cop too, you know. She understands."_

"_I blame you for that too." Liz shook her head._

"_Oh, you blame me for helping your daughter find a passion in life? Finding a career she's proud of-"_

"_And look what happened to her. She almost died." Liz said._

"_And you blame me for that?" Punk questioned._

"_Phil, I love you and you know that. You make April happy and that's all I could ever ask for but… I don't know, sometimes I feel like your head is in the damn clouds." She shook her head._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Punk shook his head._

"_Well do I need to prove my point? You're going on a sting operation just five months after your first child was born. Those are precious times when you should be with your family." She said, "Couldn't someone else have taken over?"_

"_No, because it's my case, I'm the one who has been following it up so it's my job." Punk said, "I'll be back at work in a couple of weeks anyway." He nodded._

"_I don't like it." Liz said._

"_Liz, you rarely like anything I do." Punk shook his head, turning back to his laptop as Liz walked over, shutting the laptop down, almost jamming his hands in the centre, "Hey." Punk looked up at her._

"_We share one common goal and that's to make sure April is safe and she's healthy. We almost lost her. I feel like we… we did. Sometimes I don't feel like this is real. Who-Who survives a gunshot to the head?" Liz shook her head, "But she did, and she's here and you must make every single moment count with her and with Breea." She made clear._

"_And I will, Liz. I do." Punk said, "No one will love April like I do, trust me. She's everything to me and I would never hurt her."_

"_Yeah, you wouldn't, because I'd come for you." Liz made clear as Punk looked at her, "Do not take anything for granted."_

* * *

"Are people just giving out my address to everyone?" Punk shook his head, watching as Liz pushed by him and walked into his apartment, throwing her purse down and taking her jacket off.

"This is what you trade it all in for? This small apartment?" Liz walked around as Punk banged his head on the door a few times as he closed it, "You trade your wife, your own daughter, your life in for a small apartment and some thug friends?" Liz asked him as Punk looked across at her.

"What do you want?" Punk shook his head tiredly.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you have caused her these past few months?" Liz looked at him as Punk looked down, "Look me in the eye and tell me you know." She spat as Punk looked across at her.

"I know." Punk said.

"So you must also know what a massive dick you are." Liz nodded, "That's good to know." She said as Punk sighed, "I've known you for a long time, Phil. For as long as you've known April basically… and I know that this isn't you. I used to bicker with you, fight with you, annoy you… but it was secretly because I cared about you and I loved you like you were my own son." Liz said, "I was so grateful to you for… for bringing so much joy and happiness to my daughter who hadn't really had that sort of happiness before." She said, "And then you do this? You hurt her like this? You abandon your own daughter." She shook her head, "It does not make sense."

"I don't care if it doesn't make sense to you." Punk shrugged, "It's what is happening, y'all just gotta move on." He shook his head.

"She won't let this go and you know it. You can say all the horrible things you want to her but she knows that there is something else going on here. Hell, we all do. You can have a temper, but you're not a bastard, not like this." Liz said, "So why don't you just come clean and tell her what this is all about?"

"I have nothing to come clean for." Punk shrugged as Liz stared at him, "Tell her to stop getting involved." He shook his head.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Liz questioned.

"Nothing." Punk shook his head as Liz looked at him.

"Is someone making you do this?" Liz asked him with wonder.

"Is someone making me do what?" Punk asked.

"Leave April, leave your job and your life?" Liz asked with confusion.

"No." Punk said calmly, "You need to leave." Punk made clear.

"Someone is making you do this." Liz realised, "Why? Wh-Who?"

"Liz, I'm not kidding." Punk gritted his teeth, "Get out." He spat as Liz looked at him.

"I don't know what is going on here, but I guarantee that if you push too hard… you're going to lose everything for good." Liz nodded, "My daughter doesn't deserve this. My granddaughter does not deserve this." She spat, "You'll lose them forever."

"Get out." Punk shook his head as Liz grabbed her things, putting her jacket on as she got a glimpse into the kitchen, pausing when she noticed a picture of AJ and Breea stuck to the fridge.

"What the hell have you got yourself into?" Liz looked across at him as he looked at her.

"Just keep April out of it." Punk made clear as Liz shook her head, backing away and walking out of the apartment as Punk ran his hands through his hair.


	24. Forever

**Forever**

* * *

"Where were you?" AJ questioned, sitting in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee, having spent her night waiting on her mother making an appearance at one point.

"I was just… out for a walk." Liz shrugged as AJ looked at her.

"At this time?" AJ questioned, watching as her mother walked over to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Yes, at this time." Liz said, "Did Breea go down ok?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "She's fine." AJ said, "Are you going to tell me where you really were?" AJ waited as Liz turned around to her.

"Ok, I went to see Phil." Liz nodded.

"Why?" AJ spat, "I told you not to get involved."

"April, I know what divorce looks like. I went through it myself. I watched my own parents go through it. It's a gradual process. It's ups and downs. It's trying as hard as you can to fix things for a long time and then realising it won't happen." Liz said, "Phil did not divorce you because he doesn't love you anymore."

"Well try telling him that." AJ shook her head.

"He has to be doing this for another reason. Because someone told him or he's being threatened." Liz said as AJ looked over at her.

"Did he say that to you?" AJ wondered.

"No… well, not necessarily. He didn't say much but… when I started questioning him on who was really behind all of this, who was making him do this… he got all tense and angry." Liz said.

"But Phil wouldn't hurt me… even if, even if someone told him to-"

"Well he has. He has hurt you and the only explanation to it is that someone else is pulling his strings." Liz said, "I don't share a life with him. You do. You did. Is there any chance that he's got involved with something-"

"Well initially I thought it had something to do with the sting." AJ shrugged, "But Stan is dead and what would he possibly want with people like that?" She questioned, "And it's not like he has much enemies." AJ shook her head, "Mom, don't you think I've thought about all of this? What else can I do? He's not going to listen to me. Whatever it is he is doing, who he's doing it for… I'm not sure I even want to know. I'm scared to know." AJ admitted truthfully as Liz sighed.

"It's your decision." Liz nodded, "I just… none of it feels very real, that's all-"

"Yeah, I know. He was my husband. I know this doesn't feel real. It's just so random and yes, I know there has to be more to this but… what am I gonna do when I find out anyway? Clearly there's no stopping him. He chose… he chose whatever he's doing over me and Breea and… and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that." She admitted truthfully.

"You shouldn't have to after the pain he's caused." Liz agreed.

"I know." AJ said, "I'm not sure what to think of it anymore. Dean has been trying to look into what he's up to but… but what's the point? If I can't get through to him… who will? He made his choice. I don't care if he's doing it to make someone happy or he's doing it for different reasons but… I don't think I can forgive him. And maybe he doesn't want to be forgiven. Maybe this is just who he is now." AJ said with teary eyes.

"You really think so?" Liz shook her head.

"I don't know." AJ whispered, "I just know that I… I miss him. Breea misses him." AJ shook her head, "I can't forgive him for choosing something else over Breea. I could never do that, no matter what it was-"

"I know." Liz sighed, "Doesn't that make you worry all the more? Of what is actually behind this?" Liz asked.

"Of course it does but… but he's made it very clear that he doesn't want anyone around. And I refuse to be hurt by his words anymore. Regardless of him meaning them or not I don't care… he's saying them and it's hurting me." AJ shook her head, standing up from the table to put her coffee mug in the sink, "And I don't want this to hover over my head, or I don't want it to affect Breea." AJ made clear.

"So what are you going to do? Just… forget about him?" Liz shook her head, "I find that impossible to believe."

"What else am I supposed to do?" AJ questioned, "He doesn't want my love or worry. He doesn't care. I could learn to deal with what he's done to me, it hurts but… I could work on it… but leaving Breea like this when she can't even say his name… that's the biggest slap in my face, and hers." AJ shook her head, "I won't have my daughter have a dad like mine." She shook her head as Liz sighed.

"April… Phil is not your father." Liz nodded, "You know that."

"My dad left me when I was young, he didn't care about you or me. Phil is pretty compatible in that area right now." AJ nodded, "If he wants to play these games, he wants to get involved in different things, fine… but I hope he knows there is no coming back from it. He's lost me and he's lost Breea for good." AJ shook her head.

"April." Liz sighed.

"I'm going to bed." AJ nodded, "Goodnight." She forced a smile to her mom who sighed and nodded.

Liz could see a change in AJ's attitude. It was like she was giving up. Like she wasn't even attempting to understand. She was so hurt and confused that she just couldn't see past any of it anymore.

* * *

"_Phil?" AJ called, walking in the door to their house, closing it over and kicking her shoes off, "Phil?" She stuck her head into the living room._

_She knew he'd gotten home before her for some reason, but it appeared he wasn't anywhere, not downstairs anyway._

_She walked into the kitchen and sat down her things, mostly paper work she had to catch up on, looking at it with disgust as she strolled over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water when she noticed a note stuck to it which read 'come upstairs' on it._

_She looked at the note, taking it from the water and looking out the kitchen door. She abandoned the water and fridge with curiosity, walking up the stairs. They still had some packed up boxes lying around as they had just moved into their new house a few weeks ago, and were still trying to get things in order._

"_Phil?" AJ said, walking down the hallway, opening the bedroom door up and pausing as she looked on at the bedroom which had a few candles around the bedside tables, along with a black box sitting on the bed._

_She closed the bedroom door over, slowly walking over to the bed and reaching for the black velvet box. She didn't want to assume anything, but secretly her heart was racing. She opened up the box and stared down at the sparkling ring sitting comfortably between the cushion. She placed her hand on her mouth, admiring how beautiful it was, turning around where she saw him leaning against the bathroom door with his arms folded._

"_Hi." Punk smiled as AJ raised her eyebrows._

"_H-Hi." AJ shook her head as he walked across to her, "W-What… what is this?" AJ questioned, her mouth going dry as she swallowed and tried to keep her breath from racing away._

"_Let me… give you a clue." He smiled, taking the box from her and getting down on one knee as AJ smiled, placing her hands over her mouth, over her smile, "April Jeanette Mendez… will you marry me?" He smirked as she smiled, taking her hands away from her mouth and nodding._

"_Yes." AJ smiled, "Of course." She shook her head as Punk smiled, standing up as he took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger as she stared at it with disbelief, "Oh my gosh." She shook her head as he smiled, cupping her cheeks as she looked up at him._

_He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers softly as she kissed back, grabbing his face whilst he pulled her body close to his._

_It was a complete surprise. He hadn't been dropping hints at all and she was really taken back by the proposal. A good taken back of course. It was such a wonderful feeling to know the man she was so in love with wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

"_You want to marry me?" AJ whispered in his ear, feeling him kiss down her jaw to her neck._

"_I do." Punk replied firmly, lifting her t-shirt over her head, taking his own off whilst he was at it. AJ smirked and ran her hands up his chest, pulling him into her by the loop of his jeans, feeling her legs hit the back of the bed as she collapsed back with him._

_She felt him undo her jeans, sliding them down as she helped kick them off. She felt his hands run up and down her body, caressing her neck as he kissed her again, kissing down her chin and neck. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, feeling him kiss down her body slowly._

_Punk made sure not to miss a single section of her body, kissing her softly all the way down to her panties which he hooked his fingers inside, gliding them down her legs slowly as she looked down._

_She rolled her head off the edge of the bed when she felt him part her folds, stroking her clit in slow circles as she bit her lip, getting a glimpse of the burning candles on the bedside table. She felt him continue to touch her before feeling his tongue on her._

"_Phil." AJ moaned out, lifting her head as she laced her fingers through his hair, watching his mouth buried around her as she moaned softly. _

_He knew her body so well and he took his time respecting it. It was never a rush for him. It was almost like he enjoyed this part more sometimes. He took pleasure in hers and that done things to her insides alone._

_He spent a while between her legs, using his mouth and his fingers on her, sending her over the edge with ease, inspecting his handy work as her breath raced away from her._

_He kissed his way back up her body, undoing her bra so he could use his mouth on her breasts. She bit her lip, feeling the hairs at the back of her neck stand up as he continued to kiss her body and use his mouth on her breasts, giving equal attention before he pushed his own jeans and boxers down._

_She sat up, pushing him down onto his back, straddling his hips as she kissed his neck, tugging on his ear with her teeth as he smiled._

"_My turn." She whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, dragging his bottom lip down with her finger before kissing him on the lips. She trailed the kiss down his neck, grazing her teeth down his throat as he closed his eyes, feeling her move down her chest._

_She kissed down his body, placing her hands on his pecs whilst moving her head down his body, kissing and kissing until she paused, wrapping her hand around his length. She aimed to make him feel just as good as he made her feel._

_She continued to stroke him up and down before using her mouth around him, bobbing her head up and down on him._

"_Fuck, April." He moaned softly, looking down at her, brushing her hair from her face, watching as she licked from the bottom to the top, taking him back into her mouth entirely again as he moaned._

_She continued to use her mouth on him for a little while longer before crawling back up his body, leaving kisses wherever she went before meeting his lips again._

_He rolled them over as they kissed, flipping her onto her back as he leaned over her, parting her legs whilst teasing the tip of his length against her entrance._

"_Give me it." AJ whispered, resting her cheek against his, "Don't tease." She whispered, running her hands up his arms._

_He took her hands and pinned them above her head as she looked into his eyes. She continued to feel him tease her entrance, biting her lip, trying to arch herself towards him more, begging for him as he watched and smirked, "Please." AJ moaned._

_He smiled and eventually pushed himself inside her slowly, watching as she rolled her head back and smiled. He began to thrust slowly back and forth, kissing her neck as she gasped, enjoying the intensity of him._

_He kept her hands pinned above her head, feeling her ring grazing against his skin and smiling as he thrusted into her at a steady pace, feeling her body welcoming him in with every thrust._

"_Phil." AJ moaned, feeling him kissing her neck as she gasped. Having her hands taken from her really sparked new levels of intensity, not being able to touch him gave her all the more longing as she felt him pulsing inside her._

"_Say it again." Punk whispered._

"_Phil." She moaned breathlessly as he continued to thrust into her, lettings her hands go as she gripped his shoulders and gasped._

_They knew this was forever. Even without a ring, they knew it was forever, but getting married really made things official and she couldn't wait to marry him and truly have forever with him. _


	25. Denied

**Denied**

* * *

"_You're sure on Breea? I mean… I love the name, I brought it up but if you have any other names you like I'm all ears." Punk nodded, sitting in the hospital room with his new baby daughter in his arms whilst AJ sat up on the bed._

"_No, I love Breea. It's… that's her name. It's who she is." AJ smiled, "It's beautiful and sweet." She nodded as Punk smiled, looking down at Breea with so much love. Finally getting to meet their baby was the best thing ever, something neither of them could even describe, "I would like to… suggest a middle name." AJ nodded._

"_Go ahead." Punk looked up with a smile._

"_Jen." AJ smiled as Punk raised his eyebrows, "I know that's what you called your sister and I know that you… you miss her every day and things like this… she should have been part of." She nodded, "So I'd really like it if her name was Breea Jen Brooks." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, looking down at Breea and smiling._

"_I'd really like that too." Punk nodded, "Wish she was here. I mean I… I never got to see her grow up. She was… she was still a kid when she went missing."_

"_You know that… you can't blame yourself forever." AJ shook her head, "Just because it was you who was looking after her that day doesn't mean that that's why she got taken. If it was anyone else… maybe it would have still happened." AJ nodded, "You can't torture yourself over it."_

"_I know." Punk sighed, "It's just… the not knowing that kills me."_

"_I know." AJ nodded._

"_I mean I could be sitting here right now and she could be still out there, living a different life. She could be ok." Punk nodded, "Or… she could have been dead the same day she was taken." He sighed as AJ looked at him, "That's the hardest part."_

"_I know." AJ sighed, "I know you find it hard, anyone would. And I know you feel guilty but it's not your fault. You can't feel that guilt forever. That's not fair to you and your life." She said, "I don't have siblings so I don't… I don't really know the significance of it but I know that it'd be extremely hard to lose one." She nodded._

"_I just wish I got answers." Punk said, "Part of why I became a cop was to… to help people like me find answers. To never leave anyone in the not knowing section for the rest of their life." He said as AJ nodded, "Because it's the worst feeling in the world."_

"_To carry on you just gotta find a way to… to move past it. I know it's not one of those things that get easier with time but you can't stop living your own life because of it." She said, "You have to enjoy your life and not feel guilty about something that… that wasn't in your control."_

"_I tried to look for her." Punk nodded, "When I first got with the PD after getting out of the academy." He said, "I mean… John gave me into trouble of course because it wasn't what I was supposed to be doing."_

"_Did you find anything?" AJ asked him._

"_Nothing." Punk shook his head, "If anything it just… it made me more frustrated." He sighed._

"_You can't torture yourself with it, Phil. It's been a lot of years." AJ nodded. She never wanted to be blunt with him over such a sensitive topic that she knew he held close to him, but she also didn't want to him to feel tortured by it. She wanted him to carry on his life without feeling guilty over what happened._

"_I know it has but that doesn't change anything." Punk shook his head._

"_I know it doesn't." AJ nodded, sitting up and sliding her legs off the edge of the bed, "But you can't let it stop you from enjoying your life. That doesn't make you a bad person." She assured him as he nodded, "We have so much good in our life. Our own little family." She smiled as Punk nodded, looking down at Breea._

"_Yeah, I know. And I'm so grateful." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled._

"_Me too." She smiled, placing her hand on his knee, "Is she still sleeping?" She asked, leaning over a little._

"_Yeah." Punk nodded, "She's just a little mini you. This is gonna be tough." Punk said as AJ smiled._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed a little._

"_Well I know how stubborn you can be. Two stubborn AJ's is a scary thought." He said as AJ smiled._

"_I'm sure you and her will be best friends." AJ nodded, "She's lucky to have you as her father."_

"_I hope I'm good at this." He said. It all felt very real now that Breea was here. They'd had their time to prepare themselves for her arrival and still felt surreal to finally have her in their arms. For so long it had just been the two of them and they knew it'd take some time to adjust to becoming a new family of three, but it was the best feeling in the world._

"_You're already great." AJ smiled. _

* * *

"How is she doing with the oatmeal?" Liz asked whilst putting some dishes in the dish washer as AJ sat at the kitchen table feeding Breea some breakfast. At ten months old she was going through the classic baby food and was starting to eat more solids.

"She loves it." AJ nodded with a smile. It was the best thing to wake up to in the morning, seeing her daughter with her hair all over the place and getting to feed her some breakfast, "She likes it with banana though because… the girl has taste." AJ shrugged as Liz smiled.

"What are you up to today?" Liz asked, "I was gonna go to the mall if you want to come with me? We can have a girls day." She smiled.

"I was gonna visit John at the precinct today." AJ said.

"For what reason?" Liz questioned suspiciously.

"Just to speak to John." AJ shrugged, "Say ahh." AJ smiled to Breea who watched her mouth, opening up and taking another mouthful of oatmeal, getting it all over her face and hands but nevertheless enjoying herself.

"You expect me to believe that?" Liz asked, drying her hands and placing her hand on her hips, "I thought you were ignoring all of this stuff with Phil?"

"I am." AJ shrugged.

"So why are you going to see John?" Liz asked.

"Because I'm looking for a job, mom." AJ shrugged, "Because guess what? I gotta pay this mortgage and bills and my daughter has to eat-"

"April, you have money-"

"And I need to keep making it." AJ said, "It's not like Phil is gonna help with anything. He's made his choice and I don't want anything from him."

"And you think you're gonna get your old job back as a cop?" Liz folded her arms, "You know that's never going to happen, right?"

"Yes, mom. I know it's never going to happen." AJ shook her head, "But I can still work without being out on the beat." She shrugged, "That's why I'm going to talk to John."

"Why now? Why are you so eager?" Liz asked, "I hope you're not trying to prove anything to Phil-"

"So what if I am? He thinks I'm weak so… I'll show him how weak I am." AJ nodded.

"April… I know that you're trying hard to block out everything he's been saying but please don't believe anything that is coming out of his mouth. I don't even think he believes it. I don't know it's… it's like he wants you to hate him." Liz shook her head.

"It's not just about him. It's about me carrying on with my life. I was gonna try and go back at one point, even if Phil was still here. Maybe there's a job for me in an office as much as that pains me to say." She shook her head, "I could still be of some use." She nodded.

"I just want you to be careful. I want you to be healthy." Liz said.

"And I will be. Trust me. Breea needs me." AJ sighed, "It's not like she can depend on Phil." She said. She never thought she would say something like that out loud. To be divorced and raising Breea alone was just something she couldn't have even imagined if she tried. It felt so wrong.

"Well… do you want me to take Breea for the day? Make it easier for you if you wanna talk to John?"

"Are you sure?" AJ looked up.

"Yeah, me and Breea will have a girly day." Liz shrugged with a smile.

"Thanks, mom." AJ nodded, "Not just for this but… for staying with me and helping me with all of this." She said, "I just… I still can't get my head around it. Even telling myself that I need to move on seems ridiculous because it's… it's Phil." AJ shook her head, "I still love him."

"You're always gonna love him, sweetie." Liz nodded, "That's not gonna change."

"I know that." AJ said, "But I'm not letting him have this much of a hold over my life. Like I'm nothing without him." She shook her head, "He made his choice. I gotta make my own." She shrugged.

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea." John shook his head as AJ sat across from him in his office later that day.

"What? Why not?" AJ questioned, "I'm not… I'm not doing anything strenuous that could put me in danger. It's-it's office work." She shrugged.

"It's still stressful." John said.

"Any job is stressful. What am I supposed to do? Not work again?" AJ shook her head, "Please, John. I don't mind sitting at a desk all day doing paper work and piecing things together if you need me to-"

"Well I mind, because I don't want you to take seizures or get worked up over anything. What happened to you was a huge deal and I just think this place isn't the best working environment for you anymore, regardless of being at an office or not."

"Please don't make me beg." AJ shook her head, "I was a cop for a long time here. I've been out of action for almost two years, I've had my rest." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I know you have but trust me, I'm looking out for you here with this decision. I don't think it's for the best." John shook his head as AJ rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Great." AJ shook her head, standing up and putting her coat on.

"April, please… this isn't me trying to put you out or-"

"No, it's fine." AJ shook her head bluntly, "Whatever." She said, walking out of the office and closing the door behind her, taking a deep breath. It was so hard recently to not just burst out into tears. She really felt like a joke. Like her life was crumbling up around her and it was scaring her of how alone, how small she was beginning to feel.

She put her bag over her shoulder and began to walk down the precinct when she got a glimpse of her and Punk's desks which were parallel to one another. She walked over out of curiosity and noticed that Punk's things weren't cleared from his desk yet.

She looked down at the picture of her and Breea sitting on a frame beside the computer. She remembered him telling her that it was the best thing to look at when he had mountains of paper work to do.

She put her bag down and sat on the chair behind the desk, switching on the computer and pausing as she tried to think of what his password would be. Egotistically, she put her name in but was denied access.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean crept up behind her as AJ turned around.

"Nothing." AJ spun around on the chair innocently, "Why is his things still here?"

"Oh, he never came in to clear it out. John is waiting on someone coming in to wipe the computer fresh so he can give the desk to someone else." Dean said as AJ nodded, "So why are you here?"

"Well I was asking for a job but… was denied of course." AJ shook her head.

"He means well. He's just trying to look out for your safety. Plus, looking at a computer screen all day isn't gonna help your head either-"

"Did he just tell you why I was here?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"I hate him." AJ scoffed.

"You spoke to Phil recently?" Dean asked.

"Not since he told me I was weak and that he was practically ready to move onto some other chick." AJ shrugged, "Always nice to hear."

"I'm sorry." Dean sighed as AJ shrugged.

"I'm sorry for him. He's lost me and he's lost Breea." AJ nodded as Dean sighed, "It's never gonna be the same again."

"Don't you want to know what has gotten him into this state?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't." AJ shrugged as Dean nodded, "I think it's best we all just… leave him be." AJ said, "Clearly it's what he wants."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean nodded, "Hey, if you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here. He bailed on my ass too. My own best friend."

"Doesn't it feel like he wants us to hate him? So it's easier for him to do what he's doing?" AJ questioned.

"Maybe." Dean said, "But maybe you're right, maybe it's best just to leave him be."

"Yeah." AJ sighed.

"Well I gotta go but I'll catch you later." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek as AJ smiled, watching as he left the precinct as she turned back around to the computer.

She pulled herself back into the desk and this time tried Breea's name for the password and was yet again denied access, "God dammit, Phil." AJ shook her head angrily, looking over at the picture of her and Breea and pausing, "Wait." She mumbled, punching in the numbers of Breea's birthday, finally getting into his files and smiling to herself.

She looked around in his files for some time before eventually coming across something that made her brows rise and her mind wander.


	26. Some Truth

**Some Truth**

* * *

"Do you think it's possible?" AJ questioned, standing in Dean's apartment as he cracked open a beer and sat down at the table, looking on at different things AJ had printed off from inside Punk's files.

"I don't know. I don't know much about his sister or what happened. It's not something he really talked about with me." Dean admitted truthfully, "Do you know what happened?" He asked her.

"Well yeah, she went missing a long time ago. She was… thirteen I think." AJ nodded, "Phil's always felt guilty because he was looking after her that day." She said, sitting down next to him at the table.

"And you think because these were in his files that… that this is why he's gone off the rails? What has this got to do with anything?" Dean questioned.

"The last time he was in the station, the very last time he was at his desk, he looked at this case file." AJ nodded, "And I've lived with him for a long time, I know how much the guilt eats at him-"

"Yeah, April… I get all of that but… what has his sister got to do with the fact he divorced you and quit his job?" Dean asked as AJ sighed.

"Well… that's what I was hoping to find out." AJ nodded, "What if he's trying to look for her, what if he secretly has been all this time and…"

"And the terms and conditions were to divorce you and leave his kid?" Dean raised a brow.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but this… to me, this is the only thing that Phil might have put before me and Breea-"

"No, the Phil I knew would have put nothing before you and Breea." Dean reminded her, "Maybe he's just… changed." Dean nodded, "I know you don't want to believe that, clearly." He looked at all the papers, "But I don't see how this makes a difference to the way he's been acting."

"I said to myself that I would forget about it. That I would focus on Breea and I would try and move on." AJ nodded to herself, "But I can't. I spent a lot of years with him. What we had was special. He was… everything to me and I know I was everything to him. He wouldn't hurt me like this just for the sake of it, Dean. I have to believe that at least." She sighed.

"Yeah, clearly he has reasons but as we can see, he's not gonna tell us. Whatever he's doing, he wants us to have no part in it. Maybe it is to do with his sister, maybe it's to do with the sting, or maybe it's neither and we don't even know half the story yet." Dean shrugged.

"He still feels like my husband and I'm still worried about him." AJ shook her head.

"I know you must be. I am too. He's my best friend." Dean nodded, "But I think he's made himself clear with all of this. He doesn't want us involved."

"Well I don't care." AJ stood up as she gathered all of the papers in a neat pile.

"April." Dean sighed.

"I know, Dean." AJ shook her head, "I know, I should just forget about him and accept that this is all really happening but I can't. I can't stop loving him just because he wants me to." She said as Dean sighed, "This… this wasn't how our life was supposed to go." AJ whimpered softly as Dean watched her cry.

"Ok, come on." He stood up, wrapping his arms around her, "It's gonna be ok." He nodded, "It's gonna get better, I promise."

* * *

AJ took a detour on her way home from Dean's. She headed to Punk's apartment right away. She wasn't going to shy away and keep all of her thoughts to herself. She knew she deserved answers.

She banged on his door, holding the folder in her other hand whilst she waited for a reply, "Phil! I know you're in there!" She banged at the door.

"No, I'm not." Punk walked up the stairs to his apartment as AJ turned to him, "Do you really have nothing better to do."

"Let me in." AJ nodded as Punk rolled his eyes, opening up his door with the keys as AJ immediately pushed her way into the apartment. He followed after her only to find her snatching his keys from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk shook his head.

He watched her as she locked the door over with the keys and ran over to the apartment window, "April." Punk snapped, "Don't you dare." He warned as she opened up the window and threw the keys out, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Punk shouted.

"Now you have no choice but to talk to me." AJ smirked as she shut the window over tight.

"You're such a child." Punk shook his head, taking his jacket off.

"Where were you? Out with your new friends? New girlfriend?" She asked smugly as Punk walked by her.

"Maybe." Punk said casually as she looked at him, "What do you want? I assume you came here for something?"

"Answers." AJ nodded, throwing the folder down on the coffee table as Punk looked over at it and noticed his sister's name on the top of it.

"What the hell are you doing with this?" Punk snatched the folder up from the table.

"Why don't you tell me." AJ nodded, "Why was this file the very last thing you looked at before you quit your job?" She questioned.

"April, I don't know what it is you think you're doing here, but you're stepping over the line-"

"And what about it?" AJ spat, "Huh? If it gets you to talk. I mean… I can't go anywhere, can I? Unless you want to throw me out the window." She glared at him.

"Why do you have this?" Punk spat.

"Because I know it's the one thing that lives with you every single day." AJ said as he looked at her, "What? You don't think I've noticed things? We've been together for ten years. Jokes on you if you think I don't know you." She said, "All of this, you quitting on your life… why do I feel like it's to do with your sister?" She questioned.

"I don't know, April. Why would you think that?" Punk questioned. He hated how quick and smart she was when it came to him.

"Because she's… she's the only thing I can think of that you'd give up everything for. Maybe even me and Breea." AJ nodded as Punk looked across at her, "What I can't seem to figure out is why this would mean you had to leave me and Breea. Who is pulling your strings?" She questioned, "If you don't tell me I'm just gonna go find out. Don't you think I won't." She warned as Punk sat down on the couch, opening up the folder.

"Why can't you just stay away?" Punk groaned tiredly, running his hands over his face.

"Tell me what's going on and I will." AJ spat as he looked up at her.

"Fine." Punk nodded, "My sister is still out there and I'm gonna find her." He said, "When I was on the sting I found out a few of the guys knew about her, they knew what happened to her." He nodded, "So I made a deal with them and helped them got rid of Stan first." He said.

"Please… please don't tell me that they made you divorce me." AJ tilted her head as Punk looked up at her, "Phil." AJ shook her head.

"No. I divorced you because I wanted a divorce." Punk lied, "Ok?" He looked up at her.

"And Breea?" AJ questioned.

"Look, they told me they had information about my sister and where she was… what happened to her so to thank them I… I agreed to work with them-"

"And you're just taking their word?" AJ shook her head. She knew he wasn't that stupid.

She watched as he stood up from the couch, walking off into his bedroom and appearing back out with a picture.

"This is her." Punk nodded, "My sister." He said, sitting the picture down on the coffee table as AJ looked down, "They're helping me find her location-"

"How do you know this is her?" AJ picked the picture up.

"Because it looks like her. She works under a different name. I'm working with the guys from the sting to find her-"

"And how do they know her?" AJ questioned, "Why do I feel like you aren't asking these people enough questions?" AJ looked at him.

"One of the guys mom knows her but he's not spoken to her in years and we're trying to get contact with her to find Jen." Punk nodded.

"Why are they helping you?" AJ shook her head, "W-What do they want from you?"

"Nothing. I got rid of Stan for them, this is them returning the favour." Punk said.

"And you got rid of me too in the process. Why? Why couldn't you find your sister whilst still being married to me? Whilst still being a father to your daughter?" AJ questioned as he looked across at her.

"Because I couldn't." He shrugged quietly as she looked at him.

"Why?" AJ asked tearfully.

"I don't love you anymore." He shrugged.

"I know you're lying." AJ cried, "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked through her tears, watching as he ran his hand over his face, "You divorced me. You ruined every good thing we ever had together. Memories. Special moments." She nodded, "It all feels like a lie."

"Maybe it was." Punk shrugged.

"And Breea? You're ok with hurting her too?" AJ questioned, "You're ok with her growing up hating you? Because… because I grew up with a father who bailed on me and I can't tell you how much I hate him with all of my guts." AJ spat, "I don't want her to feel that for you." She shook her head.

"You got your answers." Punk sighed.

"No, I didn't." AJ shook her head, "You're still not telling me something. You're not telling me the truth." AJ said, "Why divorce me and leave your life? Is that what your new friends wanted you to do?"

"I'm trying to protect you, dammit!" Punk yelled as she looked at him, tilting her head and looking at him with confusion.

"Protect me from what?" AJ spat, drying her tears as Punk looked at her.

"From them. From these guys." Punk spat as AJ shook her head.

"Protecting me and divorcing me don't really… they don't really add up, Phil." AJ spat.

"They needed my word that I wouldn't turn them into the cops. They needed to trust me. They didn't want me talking to you because they knew you were a cop, well… was a cop. So they made me turn my badge in and they didn't want you around any of this-"

"You-You divorced me because they told you to." AJ nodded.

"I'm trying to protect you." Punk spat.

"By breaking my heart?!" AJ yelled angrily as Punk flinched a little, "No… no, this is ridiculous."

"If I didn't they weren't gonna help me find Jen and I knew they… I knew they knew where she was… I had to-"

"You had to?" AJ questioned, "I… I can't believe you." AJ spat as Punk ran his hands over his face, watching her begin to pace up and down, "I knew there was something else going on but I didn't think it was this stupid." AJ spat.

"April, they know where she is. What did you expect me to do?" He asked.

"Not hurt me." AJ looked at him, "Why did I have to get hurt?"

"I…"

"I won't forgive you for this." AJ shook her head, "All those things you said to me. Torturing me like this just to please your new friends. Leaving Breea just to keep your deal." She said with disgust as Punk scratched the back of his head, "I can't believe you." She shook her head, "After… after…"

Punk looked up, looking over at her as he watched her collapse on the ground, taking one of her seizures as he immediately rushed to her side.

"April." Punk said with worry, placing his hand behind her head so she didn't hurt herself, "April." Punk took her hand, shaking his head as she eventually stopped taking her seizure.

He rested her head down, running to the door and trying to open it when he remembered she had locked them in and unfortunately, he had no spare key.


	27. The Whole Truth

**The Whole Truth**

* * *

AJ woke up, lying on the couch in Punk's apartment as she looked around with frowning eyes. Everything felt so much brighter and louder as they normally did after a seizure. She spotted Punk standing over by the window, texting on his phone.

She began to sit up when Punk turned around and noticed she was awake, "Hey." Punk walked over to her, "Hey, here. Drink this." He said, passing her the glass of water as she took it from him, looking at him wearily.

She took a few sips, keeping her eyes on him.

"Why am I still here?" AJ asked him.

"Well you decided to lock us in." Punk reminded her, "I was gonna call an ambulance but-"

"I don't need an ambulance." AJ rolled her eyes, "Every time I have a seizure doesn't mean I have to go to hospital-"

"Well, sometimes it's best to go just to be safe." Punk nodded, "I was gonna take you as soon as I got a hold of the landlord." He said.

"Well I'm fine." AJ shook her head, "It was just a small one."

"Didn't look like it." Punk said, "You didn't bump your head or anything when you fell?" He looked around her head as she watched him. She was starting to see glimpses of the man she loved, her best friend who cared about her.

"I'm fine." AJ said quietly.

"I'd still rather you got it checked out." Punk said.

"All they're gonna tell me is that it's stress." AJ looked across at him as he nodded and folded his arms.

"Because of me." Punk realised.

"Well, if we're being honest… yeah, it is. All of this that's going on is killing me." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "That's why I just wanted you to stay out of it all-"

"You say it like we barely knew each other." AJ shook her head, standing up, "Like it's so easy for me to live my life without you. I miss you, Phil. I miss my life with you." She shook her head, "You've traded me in for your sister and yeah some part of me gets it. You want your answers and you're really close to finding them but at the cost of me and Breea? That's bullshit." She said.

"Seriously, you're gonna have another seizure just… calm down." Punk shook his head worriedly.

"No, no because this hurts me." AJ said, "I know you miss your sister, I know you feel guilty and you want all your answers but… I've been the one by your side for the past ten years. Not her. Me." AJ nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Punk shook his head.

"So why are you just throwing me away like this? You made this decision. No one forced you-"

"I'm trying to protect you from all of this. Rodney and Micky don't trust you so the only way I was getting answers about Jen was if… you weren't in my picture. Same with my job."

"You realise that these decisions you've made, they're going to live with you for the rest of your life." AJ nodded, "Because when you find your sister and yeah, you can get that weight off your shoulders and you can get to know her and be there for her… I will not be there, Breea will not be there." AJ made herself clear, "Because that's the choice you made."

"April." Punk sighed.

"No. No, you're right. I don't want anything to do with this. I couldn't care less." She shrugged, taking her jacket and putting it on.

"April, please. You understand I had to do this. I'm so close-"

"No, I don't. I don't understand." AJ shook her head, "I don't understand why you would toss me and your own daughter aside like this. And don't say it's to protect me because this isn't protection. This is you destroying whatever you need to, just to get that guilt off your mind." AJ nodded, "Let me make myself very, very clear." She approached him, "Things will never be the same again. You ruined this. You. Not anybody else."

"And I'm sorry but… these guys know where my sister is-"

"How? Phil… do you even know for sure that these thugs you've befriended actually know where your sister is? That picture could be of anybody."

"It's her." Punk nodded.

"How? How can you possibly take their word for this-"

"Because she's with my dad." Punk spat quickly as AJ looked across at him.

"What?" AJ tilted her head, "Your dad?"

"Yes." Punk said, running his hand through his hair as AJ shook her head.

"You told me your dad… he wasn't in the picture. You never knew him-"

"I said that to avoid the embarrassment that comes with knowing him." Punk nodded, "He spent most of my childhood in prison, after Jen was born he went AWOL, never saw him after that." He said, "When I started to look into Stan after you were shot, funnily enough my dad popped up." He nodded, "They had some business back in the day so then I jumped at the sting opportunity. It was a chance to take out the guy who shot my wife but also get answers about my dad. Whilst I was digging I noticed that my dad was back in Illinois around the time my sister was taken. I confirmed with Rodney, one of the guys here and they remembered seeing a younger girl in her teens with him back then." Punk nodded.

"Jen?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Luckily enough, they have some unfinished business with my dad and I want to get my sister back so… I agreed with them to help take out Stan and help them find my dad and my sister. They get their revenge, I get my little sister." Punk said as AJ looked across at him and folded her arms.

"And you still traded it all for your wife and daughter." AJ whispered as Punk looked across at her.

"I can't leave Jen out there with my dad. You don't know him. The thought of living with him all of this time… I can't imagine it. I have to help Jen-"

"And why did that have to result in you tossing me away like trash? Tossing your own daughter away? How could you." AJ shook her head.

"Micky and Rodney weren't gonna help me unless you weren't around. They wanted no cops around it. You're not a cop but they know you got connections. I promise you that… that when I found Jen I was coming straight back to you." Punk nodded.

"Oh, so you break my heart just temporarily? How nice of you." AJ shook her head, "Why the hell would your dad kidnap your sister?"

"That's what I want to know." Punk shrugged, "I'm just as lost in that area as you." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad was like this?" AJ asked him.

"Because I didn't care about him enough to… to even think about it." Punk said as AJ looked across at him.

"If you think that anything is going to make what you've put me through justifiable then you're insane." AJ concluded, "You ruined our family, Phil. You ruined us."

"If you were in my position, you'd do the same." Punk nodded.

"No. I really wouldn't. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I wouldn't risk losing my daughter. You did that and you did it without blinking, which shows how much you really cared."

"Don't." Punk warned, "Don't underestimate how much I care. If anything, I've been doing you a favour keeping you out of this. It's a mess and you shouldn't be under any stress-"

"Too late for that now." AJ said, "You've lost me. I don't think you've actually processed that yet. There is no coming back to me after you find your sister. I will not be there with open arms." She made herself clear, "You don't get to hurt me like this just to fit with a plan and then get it all back." She shook her head as Punk looked at her.

He knew already how much he'd hurt her and it killed him, but now he really could see how much she was hurt by this.

"Trust me, you can't hate me anymore than I hate myself for what I've done to you." Punk said, "But Micky said if he found out that I'd told you about all of this, if I brought the cops into it, he'd hurt you."

"Don't even bother playing the silent hero." AJ screwed her face up, "You know this was the last thing I thought would happen to us." She said with teary eyes, "You were my happy ending. You made me happy with myself before anything else. You made me realise I was capable of strength and power… things I never knew before." She nodded, "And we had our perfect life where we were supposed to grow old together, watch our children grow up and create all these wonderful memories with them." AJ nodded, drying her tears as Punk sighed, "And you traded all of that, something so special, so rare to find… you traded that for a bunch of criminals who are treating you like their little bitch!" She spat, stepping closer to him and giving him evil eyes as he looked down at her, "And worst of all, you tried to make me hate you but all you did was hurt me even more."

"I'm sorry I had to do this but I need to help my sister and whether you want to admit it or not, I'm still trying to protect you and Breea from all of this, from Micky and Rodney… I mean if they knew you were here and I'd told you all of this… I'd be dead, or even worse… you would."

"Maybe you should call them." AJ shrugged, grabbing his phone from the coffee table as he tried to snatch it from her as she pulled it back.

"April." Punk warned.

"Let's see." AJ hummed, using Breea's birthday for his password which successfully got him in, "Same password for everything, huh?" She looked at him.

"Don't do it." Punk warned.

"What? I already survived one shot to the head, let's see what else my body can do." She shrugged, scrolling through his contacts, "Micky… let's see what he has to say, shall we?" She smirked, raising the phone to her ear after dialling.

Punk pulled her into him by the wrist, grabbing the phone and throwing it against the wall as she jumped.

"You do not want to mess with these people. Trust me." Punk warned her seriously as she grabbed her arm back.

"I forgot how familiar you are with them." AJ spat mockingly, "Maybe you're right, maybe I just shouldn't waste my energy." She agreed, "I have a daughter to go home to. Breea." She reminded him as Punk sighed.

"How is she?" Punk nodded. Of course he cared. He never stopped. He didn't want this.

"Like you care." AJ shook her head.

"April, please." Punk sighed.

"No, I have my answers now." She said, "You can go to hell." She spat, walking her way to the door as Punk sighed, watching as she tried to open.

"You locked us in, remember?" Punk sighed.

He watched as she grabbed the bobby pin from her hair, crouching down and wiggling it in the lock as he folded his arms, "Really?" He shook his head with doubt, suddenly listening to the lock click open.

"Really." AJ looked over her shoulder, pulling the door open and walking out, banging it shut behind her.


	28. Better Person

**Better Person**

* * *

"Where were you?" Liz questioned, "It's so late." She watched as AJ walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I was at Phil's." AJ shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around everything she'd found out.

"Doing what?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"Talking. Having seizures. You know… the normal." AJ nodded.

"What? You had a seizure?" Liz stood up from the table.

"I'm fine." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Liz asked.

"No." AJ said, "Every time I have a seizure it doesn't mean I have to rush away into the hospital. It's a seizure, it goes away and I'm… I'm fine after it."

"Still, April… you should go and speak to your doctor to make sure everything is fine. Why did you… what did he say to you?" Liz questioned.

"His dad has his sister." AJ nodded, "He made a deal with these guys because they know where his dad is, they're working together but they didn't want me around, or cops so Phil had to make the decision to get rid of me, rid of Breea, so he could find his sister… and that's just what he did." AJ said.

"You think you got all your answers?" Liz wondered.

"Yeah, he was… he was telling me the truth." AJ nodded, "For the first time in a long time." She said.

"Doesn't he understand what he's lost?" Liz questioned.

"I don't think so. I think that he thinks when he finds his sister and it's all over, he's gonna come back here and pick up where we left off." AJ said, "But I promise, he is never stepping foot in this house again." AJ made clear as Liz looked at her.

"Ok, just… calm down." Liz nodded slowly.

"Calm down? He was supposed to be the one person in the world who… who wasn't going to hurt me. I believed he was. We were supposed to have a happy life together. We did have a happy life together." AJ shook her head, "Ten years of it. And then he just… he leaves it all for his sister who… technically she's not even in danger if she's with her own father." AJ rolled her eyes.

"His sister's been missing all this time. Ease up on that." Liz suggested, "You don't know what that's done to his head. Not knowing where she was all this time. He's jumping at the first chance to help her-"

"Don't you think about sticking up for him or I'll lose it." AJ warned.

"I'm not, but I'm trying to put myself in his shoes. He's lived with that for a long time and suddenly he gets hope that she's alive, she's out there, so he… he does anything, literally anything, to try and find her." Liz nodded.

"Yeah well shame on me for thinking that I meant more to him than this." AJ shrugged, "Not even me but Breea. How-How could he do this to her? She's so… she's so small and innocent. She hasn't done anything to deserve this." AJ shook her head.

"Neither of you have." Liz nodded, "Maybe Phil needs some help, maybe he's not thinking straight, I mean… he spent a long time on that sting with bad people, maybe that's what convinced him to do this-"

"No, no he's not getting any sympathy from me. Why are you trying to defend him? I mean you… you hated him when you met him. I bet you're glad he's gone now." AJ spat.

"Excuse me but I loved Phil like he was my own son." Liz spat angrily as AJ looked at her, "I am devastated about what has happened to you two. I am angry at him but I am also worried because he's… this isn't him. You know it isn't."

"Well it is now." AJ shook her head, "And what the hell do I care?" She shrugged.

"April." Liz sighed.

"I'm going to bed." AJ nodded, walking by her and leaving the kitchen as Liz sighed to herself.

* * *

"_You look nervous." AJ smiled to herself, sitting in a restaurant as she watched Punk play around with the menu._

"_I've never met a parent before." Punk told her truthfully._

"_Because you've never dated anyone long enough, I assume?" She smirked as he just smiled a little._

"_Maybe." Punk nodded._

_They'd been dating for a few months and whilst AJ's mother was coming back to Chicago to check on her bar, she thought it was a good time to introduce her to the man she'd been spending all her time with._

"_She's a little… forward, but you get used to it." AJ nodded to him as Punk nodded. She'd never saw him so nervous before but she thought it was sweet that he cared this much about meeting her._

_They'd had such an amazing past few months. They spent all their time together. They'd go out on dates or they'd stay in at either of their apartments. She loved how comfortable she was with him, how she was able to be herself around him and use her imagination. He brought out all of those amazing qualities and traits and she loved him for it._

"_Ok, that's her." AJ noticed her mom walk into the restaurant as Punk turned around. The older woman looked a lot like AJ. She walked towards them like she owned the place and he immediately gulped and turned back to the menu._

"_April." Liz smiled happily, "Hi, sweetheart." She said as AJ stood up and gave her mother a hug._

"_Hi, mom." AJ smiled as Punk stood up to introduce himself, "Uh… mom, this is Phil, my boyfriend." AJ smiled happily, "Phil, this is my mom, Liz."_

"_Pleasure to meet you." Punk smiled, extending his hand, shaking hers and kissing her cheek as Liz raised her brows and smiled a little._

"_Pleasure is all mine." Liz nodded to him, "You weren't waiting on me too long, were you?" Liz asked, taking her coat off as she sat down at the table._

"_No, it's fine." AJ smiled, "How was your flight?" She asked._

"_Oh, it was fine." Liz nodded, grabbing the jug of water and pouring some into her glass, "So, Phil… I've never had the pleasure of meeting one of April's many boyfriends before-"_

"_Mom." AJ kicked her under the table._

"_What?" Liz laughed, "I haven't. You must be special." She nodded to Punk._

"_Hope so." Punk smiled across to AJ who smiled back._

"_Well I give all credit it to you, Phil. This one isn't exactly easy to please." She turned to AJ who scoffed, "Bit of a problem child." Liz whispered as Punk looked to AJ with a small smile._

"_So I've heard." Punk nodded._

"_Actually I was an angel." AJ corrected._

"_No, you were not an angel, believe me." Liz laughed, "Do you know that I had to pick her up from school one time because she was having sex in the school toilets?"_

"_Mom." AJ hissed as Punk raised his eyebrows._

"_Really?" Punk nodded, amused as AJ rolled her eyes._

"_This is not the roast of AJ, ok?" AJ nodded to her mom, "Yes, Phil is special, so stop trying to scare him." AJ glared at her mom who just nodded slowly._

"_Ok, ok… I'll leave all those horrible stories for after the wedding." Liz shrugged as Punk choked on his water a little, wiping his mouth as he sat the glass down, "So Phil, tell me where you work?" She asked._

"_I'm a cop." Punk nodded._

"_Good pay?" Liz questioned, glancing at the menu._

"_Uh… yeah, I guess it is." Punk shrugged as AJ shook her head, "How did you end up owning a bar here?" He asked her._

"_It was my father's, passed on through generations. I never had the heart to sell up so I kept it running, it helped put April through college which… those stories are even better than the high school ones." She smirked as AJ shook her head._

"_Oh my God." AJ shook her head as Punk just smiled a little. Although he could see Liz took enjoyment in embarrassing AJ, he could see a lot of love between them both._

_They had dinner where Liz spent most of the time questioning Punk. AJ was extremely nervous but realised she had nothing to worry about. Punk was definitely charming her mother, and she could see that her mother had taken a liking to him already._

"_Why don't I go out and call a cab whilst you guys get ready to go?" Punk asked them._

"_Yeah, go on. We'll be right behind you." AJ smiled to him as he nodded, leaving the table whilst she and her mother got up to get their jackets on, "Well?" She looked at her mother._

"_A plus for his looks." Liz nodded._

"_Mom." AJ rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. I… I really like him. I think I love him actually." She nodded, "I've never felt like this before about a guy." She said as Liz smiled._

"_I think he's great." Liz smiled, "He's brought out all your good qualities and I think he's made you a better person, April. A confident person." She noticed as AJ smiled._

"_I think so too." AJ smiled._

"_The cop thing… I don't know. Cops are… little hard to deal with." Liz said._

"_And what would you know about cops?" AJ laughed to herself whilst buttoning up her coat._

"_Your dad was one." Liz said as AJ paused, looking across at her._

"_You-You never told me that." AJ said quietly._

"_It didn't matter." Liz shrugged, "Maybe we do have the same taste in men." She teased._

"_Oh, shut up." AJ shook her head._

"_I think he's lovely." Liz assured, "And I'm so glad you're happy." _

"_But you hate that he's a cop?" AJ questioned as Liz shrugged._

"_I don't love it." Liz said honestly._

"_Why?" AJ shook her head with confusion._

"_I just think it creates problems." Liz nodded._

"_I see you're optimistic about me and him, thank you." AJ shook her head._

"_Hey, baby. I'm always rooting for you." Liz assured her as AJ nodded slowly, "I think he makes you happy and I'm sure I'll grow to love him."_

"_You will. He's very lovable." AJ nodded proudly, grabbing her purse as Liz smiled._

"_I'm sure." Liz smiled, linking her arm through her daughter's as they left the restaurant._


	29. Broken Promises

**Broken Promises**

* * *

"_So… how'd I do?" Punk smiled, getting into AJ's apartment after spending the night out with her mother. He was so glad it was over and he could relax after finally meeting her mom, although he was still nervous._

"_You were fine. It wasn't a test." AJ chuckled to herself, sitting her coat down on the couch and collapsing down, kicking her leg up to him as he smiled and began to unzip her boots, "I think she liked you. You're good at charming people." She nodded as he smiled._

"_You think?" He laughed a little, putting her boots around the corner of the couch and sitting down beside her as she nodded._

"_Yeah, you can talk a good talk." AJ nodded, "She thinks your handsome too." She smiled as Punk nodded slowly._

"_Well, clearly she knows what she's talking about." Punk shrugged as AJ smiled._

"_Yeah, clearly." She nodded, "She's just… weird about you being a cop." She shrugged._

"_Why?" Punk shook his head._

"_Apparently my dad was one." AJ shook her head, "She never told me until tonight. I don't know if he was… a cop gone bad or something. Living where we did in Puerto Rico, wouldn't be all that surprising." She said._

"_She thinks I'm gonna be like your dad?" Punk questioned._

"_I don't know. She's just weird about it." She said, "Wait until I tell her I wanna be a cop. She'll flip."_

"_Oh, God. She'll blame me." Punk groaned, "The woman is never gonna like me. I remind her of her ex and I'm gonna be the guy who taints you with cop stuff." Punk nodded._

"_No." AJ laughed, "Hey, it's not like you said hey April, why don't you be a cop? I… I wanted to do this. I mean I… for so long I've not known what to do with my life. I have a degree in English which is useless considering I don't have much to do with it." AJ rolled her eyes, "I want to do this for me."_

"_Hey, it's your call. Your decision." Punk nodded, "I'll be there to help you with whatever you need." He smiled as she nodded._

"_I kinda wanna know what happened with my dad. My mom always just told me he was no good and he left but knowing he was a cop… it kinda changes things. He had to have been good-"_

"_Not all cops are good." Punk reminded her._

"_Would you… look for me?" AJ asked him, "His name is Robert Mendez. I just… I feel like my mom isn't telling me everything."_

"_Maybe she doesn't want you to know certain things." Punk shrugged._

"_Well I have a right to know. It's my dad." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded._

"_Ok, I'll look it up but I'm not going digging or anything. If anything shows up I'll let you know." Punk nodded as she smiled._

"_Thank you." AJ smiled, placing her hand on his knee as he smiled. He turned his head to look at her, leaning in and kissing her softly as she slowly crept over his body, straddling his hips on the couch as she cupped his cheeks._

"_I have… a lot of… work to do…" Punk whispered between kisses, remembering he'd brought over paper work to AJ's place in hopes to do it when they came home._

"_Take me to bed." AJ whispered as she kissed his neck. He never had to be convinced, he immediately stood up, picking her up with him as she giggled a little, leaving the living room and walking across to her bedroom._

* * *

"Micky!" Punk called, walking into the garage, banging his fist on the desk to get someone's attentions.

"What's with all the noise?" Micky walked out from the back of the garage, "What's up?"

"Look, we gotta speed this up." Punk nodded as Micky folded his arms, "I… I did everything you asked. Stan is gone. I lost all the things I love." He emphasised, "Just tell me you've found an address."

"I have an address." Micky nodded slowly, "You coming in here all demanding kinda makes me reluctant to give you it." He said, "You're lucky we have beef with your old man or else… finding your sister really wouldn't be on my agenda."

"You never told me what happened with him." Punk said, leaning against one of the cars and folding his arms.

"We crossed paths in prison a long time ago but he double crossed us. Not a nice guy." Micky said, "Not surprised he kidnapped his own daughter."

"That day when you saw him with… with my sister. Did he say anything about her?" Punk asked.

"No. He didn't say anything but she looked fine." Micky shrugged, "I mean she wasn't walking around covered in blood or bruises. She had clean clothes in. She didn't look frightened." Micky nodded, "I mean, you realise when you see her she's probably not gonna wanna leave where she is, right?"

"If she's still living with my dad, I'm not giving her the choice." Punk said.

"She's lived with him for a lot of years now. Who's to say that she and him aren't best friends? Maybe you were the problem. I mean, I'm assuming that's why he took her and didn't give two thoughts about you."

"I really couldn't care less about the guy." Punk told him honestly, "I care about my sister and finally seeing her again after all this time. All this time that I had to imagine scenarios of what happened. Of who took her and what they did. All this time it was my dad? It's ridiculous."

"I'm assuming you'll want your hands on him too?" Micky asked.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "Do you blame me? It's my sister."

"I get it." Micky nodded, "But you know… for someone who is so strong on family, to give up your own wife and your own daughter for your sister who might not even want to see you… seems a little bit extreme." He said as Punk looked across at him, "But I suppose the not knowing all this time and the guilt you've had must be burning your brain inside." He nodded, "Speaking of… burnt, broken brains… how is April?" He smiled.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"What? I'm just concerned. You divorce her so suddenly, I'm sure she's not taking it very well." Micky said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, well… we were together a long time." Punk nodded.

"You still love her?" Micky asked.

"Of course I do." Punk sighed.

"I just couldn't risk it." Micky nodded, "If you're friends with us, if you're rolling with us… there can't be no cops looking in."

"Well… she's not really a cop. Stan fucked that up for her." Punk shook his head.

"Once a cop, always a cop." Micky nodded.

"You think that about me?" Punk asked him.

"No, because I think you're gonna do whatever it takes to get your sister back and get her away from your dad so… that's enough motive for me to believe." He said, "Shame about April. No money, no love could drive me away from her. You had it good with her." He nodded.

"You didn't know her." Punk spat. He didn't like the way he spoke about AJ, like he knew her.

"No, but I've gotten too." Micky nodded as Punk tilted his head, "You see, Phil. I still need leverage somehow with you. For all I know you're just playing me at my own game." He said, "So… any sign that April is onto us, I know everything about her. I know when she wakes up in the morning, when she feeds that beautiful little baby of yours, when she goes to the store-"

"What the hell are you playing at?" Punk spat, "Was me divorcing her not enough for you to believe that I'm in this. I'm in this to help you as long as you are helping me."

"Hey, I believe it but… just in case." Micky nodded, tapping Punk on the arm as Punk shook his head, "I got the address. We can go tonight." He smiled, walking back into the back office as Punk ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

* * *

"_Hey, you fancy seeing a movie tonight?" Punk asked, standing in AJ's kitchen in her apartment eating a donut whilst flicking through a magazine._

"_You hate my taste in movies." AJ laughed, "Plus I said I'd pick a shift up at the bar." She nodded, "They're short staffed and my mom asked me to."_

"_I thought tonight was date night." Punk dusted his hands off after finishing the donut._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I… I promise that I will make it up to you." She smiled, walking over him, "In any way you want." She whispered, leaning up and kissing him softly as he kissed back._

"_I can come along to the bar with you." Punk shrugged as she wrapped his arms around his neck._

"_And supervise?" AJ smiled a little._

"_No, I'll call Dean and see if he wants to swing by." Punk nodded._

"_Yeah, that'd be nice." AJ smiled, "So did you uh… did you look into anything about my dad?" She asked him nervously, taking her arms from around him as he nodded._

"_Yeah, I did." Punk nodded._

"_I don't like that tone very much." AJ admitted._

"_Hey, it's not… it's not that bad." Punk said, walking over to the table and showing her the folder, "He went out on a sting for a couple of months." Punk nodded._

"_What's a sting?" AJ questioned as she picked the folder up._

"_It's where a cop goes undercover. They befriend the criminal to get information out of them. Pretend they're not a cop basically and fit in with the bad guys." Punk nodded, "But… apparently your dad fit in a little too much." He nodded._

"_Good cop goes bad?" AJ questioned._

"_Yeah, kinda." Punk nodded as she read the folder._

"_Oh my God, he… he got into a lot of mess." AJ shook her head as she read different crimes her father had been charged with over the years._

"_Yeah, stings can be dangerous. You don't know who is gonna prey on you or suck you in." Punk nodded._

"_I don't know why my mom didn't tell me." AJ shook her head._

"_She probably didn't want you to waste your time on him. I guess when he got involved with the sting he forgot about his family." Punk nodded, "It's not a rare thing."_

"_Family is everything." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded._

"_Yeah, it's a difficult one to think about." Punk nodded, "I'm sorry." He frowned, noticing she seemed sad._

"_No, it's… it's ok. I don't know really know him anyway. It's just… not exactly the best feeling in the world knowing that you weren't enough to stop someone from doing something wrong." AJ shrugged as Punk looked at her._

"_Hey, you're enough." Punk nodded, "Like you said… you don't know him and that's his loss." He said as AJ nodded._

"_Thank you for getting this for me." AJ nodded as he smiled._

"_Well, you deserve to know about it." Punk said as she smiled, "I promise, you won't be disappointed like that again." He nodded as she smiled, "Not by me." He smiled as AJ looked up at him._

"_I love you." AJ nodded, tucking some of his slicked hair back around the curve of his ear._

"_I love you too." Punk smiled, kissing her head._

"_I best get ready for this shift." AJ groaned as he smiled._

"_And I'm gonna have another donut." Punk nodded as he wandered back over to the kitchen counter as AJ smiled and shook her head._


	30. Storm

**Storm**

* * *

"April…" Liz walked into her daughter's bedroom where she saw AJ lying in bed with Breea sitting beside her. The ten month old was lively and very much awake as she pulled at her feet and played with the stuffed animals that AJ had brought in with her, "What is this munchkin still doing up?" She smiled, crouching down at the side of the bed as Breea smiled sweetly, "Hey, you. Cheeky." Liz smiled.

"Someone doesn't want to go to sleep tonight." AJ nodded, brushing her hand through her daughter's dark strands of hair. Breea was really the only thing that was keeping her going. Hadn't it been for her, she wasn't sure what she'd be doing. She knew she had to get up and keep going for her. She knew she couldn't spend her entire days being miserable.

"I can see that." Liz smiled, "She has crazy hair." She chuckled softly as she noticed Breea's dark hair all spiked up, "Looks like she's been electrocuted."

"Don't say that." AJ gasped, "She's beautiful."

"Well I know that." Liz nodded, "I was just going to the bar to cover a shift." She said as AJ nodded, "You be ok here?"

"In my own house? I think so." AJ nodded sarcastically.

"I know you're finding it hard." Liz said, "I'd say I know how this feels but… me and your father were never really in love. Not like you and Phil. So… when he did leave and everything went down, it didn't hit me that hard. Not as hard as this is hitting you. And I hate to see you like this." She shook her head.

"Mom, I'm fine." AJ shrugged, "I just have to… move on. If not for me then for Breea." She said, looking down at Breea who was crawling around the bed, mumbling noises to herself as she collected her stuff teddy bears.

"I just hate what's happened." Liz nodded, "I wish I could do something to help."

"Well you can't. He made his choice. He's done what he's done." AJ shrugged.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you that he still loves you? I mean, clearly it was all just an act. An act to get you out of the way and maybe it was to keep you safe." Liz shrugged.

"Please don't." AJ rolled her eyes, "Please don't make excuses for him." AJ warned, "Granted, maybe he was trying to keep me out of things to protect me, fine. But… that doesn't make any of the other things he's done ok. Choosing to lose me and his daughter just to find his sister who… who he doesn't even really know." AJ shook her head.

"Don't you think he just wants to get rid of the guilt he feels? Find his sister after all these years?" Liz asked.

"But he chose to lose me and Breea in the process. I can't be ok with that. I can't forgive that." AJ made clear.

"I don't think he's realised what he's actually done." Liz admitted, "Think about it… he was so caught up in the sting where he found out he could possibly get to his sister, he kills someone, he then goes back to these people and they give him all this hope and information about his sister and his dad… he's been operating at eighty miles an hour-"

"Why are you doing that?" AJ questioned.

"Doing what?" Liz asked.

"Why are you making up excuses for him?" AJ shook her head.

"Because I think he still loves you. I know he does." Liz nodded, "And like you said, if not for you then for Breea… she deserves to have both her parents in her life, maybe it's our job to help Phil-"

"Help him. This was his decision, mom! There is no helping him." She spat angrily, "He chose to neglect his daughter. He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve her smiles and her… her hugs and kisses. He turned his back on her and that makes me angrier."

"I know it does and you have every right to feel that way. I'm not saying you shouldn't… I just know that he still cares about you." Liz said.

"If he really cared he wouldn't have done this." AJ shook her head as Liz nodded and sighed.

"I'll bring you back some food when I'm done at the bar, if you're still awake." Liz nodded, lifting Breea up to give her a cuddle.

"Yeah, I'll still be up." AJ nodded tiredly, "Wondering what the hell I'm doing with my life, wondering about jobs and if I can actually afford to keep this house running on my own." AJ nodded as Liz sighed.

"April, you know that I will help you with any bills. The bar makes great money. You don't have to worry about that." Liz assured her.

"I still need a job. Just because I get seizures every now and then doesn't mean I can't work at all." AJ shook her head.

"I know but there's no rush. You can start off and ease into work, I'll get you some shifts at the bar whilst you're figuring things out." Liz nodded as AJ sighed, running her hands through her hair, "You're going to be ok, April." She said as AJ just nodded.

"I have no choice." AJ shrugged whilst Liz gave Breea lots of kisses before sitting her back down on the bed, watching her speed crawl over to AJ and then smile to herself as AJ smiled.

"Ok, sweetheart. I better get going." Liz said as AJ nodded, taking Breea's hands and playing with her, "You need anything just call."

"I will." AJ smiled, watching as her mother left the bedroom and headed on out for a shift.

She turned to Breea and watched as the ten month old sat down beside her, her little legs out in front of her as she stroked the lion's mien beside her before grabbing him and squeezing him as AJ smiled.

"Is he your favourite, baby?" AJ smiled, "Huh? You love him?" AJ nodded as Breea put him back down. The one thing that she just couldn't look past was the fact Punk had the ability to leave this wonderful little angel. Whether he had intention of coming back, she didn't care. There was no way she could ever hurt her baby and neglect her the way he had, and that was what hurt her the most. They had brought this beautiful little human into the world and their plan was to love her together, shower her with support and strength. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Come on, it's time for bed." AJ nodded after giving Breea some time to play, "It's already way, way past your bed time." She said, picking Breea up as she got out of the bed, "And don't give me those eyes." She said as Breea frowned and rested into her.

She walked over to the window, looking out where she saw the rain pouring down and the wind blowing wildly. She remembered fondly of the times where their power would go out and they'd curl up on the sofa together. She missed her best friend. Her partner in life.

* * *

"_I found these bad boys." Punk walked into the living room with some candles and a lighter as AJ sat, six months pregnant, using her phone as a source of light due to their power going out from a storm that was taking place._

"_How romantic." AJ smiled, "I brought some blankets down." She nodded._

"_You take them. I'll be fine." Punk nodded._

"_There's like five blankets there." AJ laughed, "I'm sure we can share." She nodded as he smiled, lighting the candles on the coffee table._

"_Not exactly helpful." He put his hands on his hips as he realised the candles weren't really giving much light._

"_No, it's nice." AJ smiled, "I like it."_

"_No love it or list it tonight, babe." Punk shrugged, sitting the lighter down and collapsing on the couch beside her as he pulled the blankets over for them._

"_I know, I'm so sad." AJ frowned as Punk nodded._

"_Yeah, me too." Punk admitted honestly, "It just means we'll have two to watch tomorrow night." He smiled excitedly._

"_That's true." AJ agreed with joy, "I didn't realise the storm had to be so bad." AJ admitted truthfully._

"_Yeah, when I was on my way home from work my car was all over the place." He nodded as she frowned, "How has your head been?" He asked her._

"_It's ok." AJ nodded to him, wrapping a blanket over them as she curled into him, "I'm just… so tired all the time." She yawned tiredly as he smiled and kissed her head._

"_I think that's normal. You're creating a little human. Pretty cool." He nodded as she smiled._

"_It is." AJ smiled, placing her hand on her stomach where her bump was, "Do you think we'll be good?" She looked up at him._

"_I think… we'll try our best to be." Punk nodded, "I couldn't think of anything worse than letting her down. Or you." He looked into her eyes as she smiled._

"_You won't." AJ shook her head, "I think she came at the perfect time, don't you? I mean… I know we hadn't really talked about when we wanted kids but… I don't know, after my accident and being in hospital for so long, I felt like it was something I needed to distract me and help me move forward." She nodded as he smiled._

"_As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I think you're right. I think she saw her opportunity and she took it." Punk teased as AJ smiled and nudged him._

"_More like you saw your opportunity." AJ rolled her eyes as he laughed._

"_Fair enough." Punk nodded._

"_I just… I wanna be a good mom." She nodded, "Really good." She said, "I had a great mom, I still do. She's always helped me and supported me but… there's still things that I wish she'd done differently, things that I can now do better for my own kid." AJ nodded as he smiled._

"_I think you're gonna be great." Punk smiled._

"_I hope so." AJ nodded, "What about you? Are you nervous?" She asked._

"_Yeah, I'm nervous." Punk nodded, "I mean, it's a big deal. She's gonna depend on us to do right by her and raise her… it's terrifying actually." He admitted honestly as she looked at him with a little bit of worry, "But I can't wait to meet her and be there for her. Whenever she needs me." He said as she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, "When she's crying or she's unwell… or she's tripped and hurt her knee, or she can't sleep because of the monsters under her bed." He said as AJ smiled, "I'll be there." He promised._

* * *

"What's wrong, baby? Why won't you sleep?" AJ shook her head as she watched Breea get back to her feet in her crib, holding onto the bars and trying to beg her mother to get out. She wasn't normally difficult like this. She was always put to sleep relatively quickly, but any time AJ had laid her down in the past half hour, she got right back up, whimpering and mumbling as she walked around her crib.

"What do you want? What is it?" AJ asked her, "I wish you could tell me." She nodded, watching Breea grab her stuffed lion and throw him out of the crib, "Hey, that wasn't very nice." AJ frowned, watching as Breea pointed to the lion, "Oh, I see what you're doing." AJ smirked, "You think you're clever, huh?" She laughed.

She realised Breea was throwing her animals out the crib in order for her mother to take her out to collect them. She was smart for sure.

"Baby, it's so late. You shouldn't be awake." AJ shook her head, watching as Breea threw another animal out and then pointed to it.

Just as AJ was collecting them off the nursery floor, she heard a knock at the door. She gave Breea her animals back and left the nursery. Of course as soon as she left, Breea started to cry but she had to go answer the door.

She ran down the stairs, not keen on opening the door to the storm that was outside but nevertheless, curious as to who was knocking at this time.

She opened up the door, pausing as she looked across at Punk standing.

"Hey." Punk nodded as AJ began to close the door back over, "No, wait… please, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" AJ shook her head, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please." Punk nodded as AJ looked at him. No matter how angry she was, of course she still loved him. She didn't love this new version of him that she was seeing, but she still loved him and everything they shared in the past.

"Fine." AJ said quietly, opening the door back up and stepping to the side to let him in.


	31. Swerve

**Swerve**

* * *

"What do you want?" AJ shook her head, standing in the living room, looking across at Punk. He hadn't been in the house in such a long time that she suddenly got such overwhelming feelings of what it used to be like when he lived with her. When they sat on the sofa at night and spoke about their day.

"I'm going to find Jenny tonight." Punk nodded as AJ looked at him.

"That's what you came here to tell me?" AJ questioned.

"Just… hear me out." Punk nodded as AJ looked at him, "Once I find her, I'm gonna go to John and I'm gonna tell him everything. That means Micky, Rodney… they'll go to prison-"

"You're doing to double cross them?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded, "You're confident enough to do that?" She asked him.

"They think I'm in it with them. I gave up my whole life just to please them. I have their trust." Punk assured her.

"Do you really think that's going to make a difference for me? Wether or not you tell John everything?" AJ asked him, "You still lied to me, hurt me, left me… am I-am I missing anything?" AJ shook her head, "There's absolutely nothing you can do to make me forgive you. You have to realise that eventually." AJ nodded.

"And that kills me but I promise I'm gonna do anything I can to make it right-"

"Maybe for yourself… things will never be right for us. You made sure of that." AJ nodded, "And I have nothing to say to you anymore. I don't care what you do, who you arrest, if you become a good cop again… I… I really don't care-"

"You do care." Punk shook his head, "Don't you think I know what I've done? How big a mistake I've made?" He asked her, "I went on this sting and I found out these people knew what happened to my sister. My sister who I feel guilty for her disappearing. For her being kidnapped." Punk said, "How am I supposed to just walk away from that, April?"

"You didn't have to walk away from it! Just like you didn't have to walk away from me." AJ spat, "You could have had both. You don't need those people to find her. You're a cop. We could have… we could have found her on our own-"

"They didn't tell me who she was with until I divorced you and quit my job." Punk said, "Otherwise, I knew nothing." Punk told her.

"How do you think it makes me feel knowing that you actually had the choice? You had the choice to come home and be with me, be with your own daughter… and you chose against it." She said as Punk looked at her, "You stood in our kitchen when I found out about my dad and what he'd done and you told me that I'd never have to worry about you disappointing me like that." AJ said with tears filling in her eyes, "That you'd never do anything to hurt me or disappoint me like my father and… and you turned out exactly like him."

"April, I'm not like your father. None of this is legit. I'm not actually on these guys sides." Punk made clear.

"Yet you do what they tell you to. Even if it means losing me and Breea." AJ said.

"I had to or else they'd never tell me where Jen is and who knows what they would have done to me if I threatened to call the cops on them." Punk said, "I'm trying to be smart about this here-"

"No, you are being so dumb. In fact, you might be the dumbest person I've ever met." AJ nodded through angry tears as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, ok." He agreed sarcastically, "Look, whether you want to see it like this or not, I'm still trying to protect you. Having you not anywhere near this is exactly what I needed. Do you really think I've been having a great time throughout all of this? Do you think I wanted to sit in a court room and divorce you-"

"Well you did it anyway." AJ shrugged.

"My thirteen year old little sister went missing when I was watching her. That has stayed me every single day of my life. She was taken and I blamed myself. Suddenly I have this information about her and yeah, I did anything to make sure I got that information-"

"Anything like… leaving your own family, walking out on Breea-"

"I'm not walking out on Breea-"

"Really? When was the last time you saw her, Phil? Do you know she's teething? Do you know that she… she hates Bananas, and she's started… she's started drinking from a sippy cup now." AJ said as Punk gulped. It suddenly hit him that he really didn't know any of these things, "No, I didn't think so. You can hurt me all day long. It's fine I will… I will fight back, you know that. But how could you hurt Breea? How could you just leave her?"

"I'm not leaving her. That's what I'm telling you. Once I find Jen, this can all be over and-"

"No. No no no." AJ laughed in a whisper, "No, you don't seriously think that when you find your sister and you rescue her and become a hero that I'm going to let you back into mine and Breea's life? Do you think I'm that naïve?" She shook her head.

"I realise that I don't deserve forgiveness but… I just want you to see it from my perspective-"

"I'm seeing it. But nothing could have ever drawn me away from you or my daughter. Nothing. Because you were my family, Phil. I trusted you and I loved you with all my heart. I wouldn't have gave you up for anything." She said with tears running down her cheeks as Punk sighed.

"Please don't cry." He sighed. The sight was enough to break him down inside, seeing her so upset. He'd been so busy keeping to his plan, worrying about his sister and moving forward that he hadn't realised just how broken he had left his ex-wife. It was like he was finally being forced to look at what he'd done. What he'd lost, "I'm so sorry." He shook his head as she wiped her tears, angry at herself for crying, "April, I didn't want to do this. You have to believe me."

"Maybe you didn't. But me and Breea weren't enough to stop you so… what's the point?" AJ shrugged, "I hope when you find your sister and everything calms down… you realise that I was the one who you would speak to about her. I was the one who would assure you that it'd be ok and that nothing was your fault. I hope you miss me." She said, "And I hope you miss Breea because I don't want you in my life and I certainly don't want you in hers."

"You can't decide that." Punk shook his head.

"I can and I will." AJ spat, "You made this ugly. Not me."

"I didn't want any of this. April, I still love you, and I love Breea… with all my heart." He shook his head, "When all of this is done, we can work this out. Micky and Rodney, they'll go to prison and my dad too… and I'll see Jen… and we can figure this out-"

"When did you get so delusional?" AJ shook her head, "You were always so smart and… responsible. You made the right decisions and you had this unique outlook on life… now you just seem like a desperate lunatic."

"I went on a sting for a month with terrible people. Forgive me if I came back a little… on edge." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah and I would have helped you." AJ nodded, "Instead you befriended them and left me. Sounds exactly like my dad."

"I'm not like your dad. I'm still me. I've not changed. I… I want to come back and make things work, I want to be there for you and for Breea."

"Maybe you should have thought about that." AJ nodded, "Before I found out about any of this, the real reason why you divorced me… do you have any idea what was going through my head?" AJ questioned, "Thinking about why you suddenly didn't love me anymore?" AJ asked him, "I thought… maybe I just don't do it for him anymore. I've had a baby, I take seizures, I'm jobless… I'm not really that innocent, cute little girl you met all those years ago." She shrugged, "And then there was the other person theory. I thought maybe you'd met someone, someone you realised you loved more than me… and I'd sit awake at night torturing myself with the thoughts of you loving someone more than me. Thinking I was never good enough-"

"That's never what I wanted, April. None of that is true." He shook his head, "You have to believe me. I love you. And you'll never understand how much I truly love you. I did this to keep you safe. If I didn't and I left the guys, they would have come after me or worse… you." He nodded.

"I don't have to understand any of this just because you're trying to play the hero. You could have talked to me. Tell me about everything going on, what these guys were proposing. We could have figured it out together. But you just went along with them."

"For my sister, April. I know you don't have siblings so maybe you don't understand but… she was my responsibility the day she went missing and I've blamed myself every day for years-"

"I know you have." AJ said.

"Exactly, you know. You know what this means to me." He nodded as she looked at him, "And it wasn't a case of me choosing that over you and Breea, because I never had intentions to leave you, not legitimately."

"But you still did it and you still hurt me. You even tried to make me hate you. You told me I was weak." She said, "How could you do that to me if you still love me?"

"Because if Micky or Rodney found out that I'd told you, I mean if they knew that I was here right now… they'd hurt you. I was trying to keep you far away from this and then… then once it was done I was gonna spend however long it takes trying my hardest to make it up to you-"

"You'll never make this up to me, Phil." AJ shook her head, "It's too far gone now." She said.

"I'll do whatever I need to, to make this right." Punk shook his head, "Because my intention was never to lose you or Breea-"

"I don't give a damn what your intentions were. This is what happened. This is real. You made this choice and you have to live with it." AJ shrugged, "I really have… I have nothing to say to you." She said, rubbing her forehead stressfully as Punk looked at her, "I mean… did you really think-"

AJ paused when she heard a bang from upstairs as Punk turned around, "What was that?" AJ questioned.

"Stay here." Punk nodded, walking out to the stairs as AJ followed. She stayed at the bottom of the stairs whilst Punk walked up, looking around the rooms, walking into Breea's nursery where he saw the window wide open and the curtains blowing.

He walked over and shut it over, closing the curtains back over before looking into the crib. He then headed out and began walking downstairs.

"It was just Breea's window." Punk told her as AJ nodded, "Is she with your mom or something?" He asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs as AJ looked at him.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Breea? She's with your mom, right?" Punk tilted his head a little as he watched AJ begin to go a pale colour, "April, tell me she's with your mom." He said in a more serious tone, not liking the look on AJ's face.

He then watched as she ran up the stairs, bursting into the nursery and rushing over to the crib where Breaa was missing from, "No… no no no." AJ shook her head, unable to comprehend the sight she was seeing.

"April." Punk rushed behind her.

"She's gone. She was… she was in her crib." AJ shook her head frantically as Punk looked at her, "She's… she's not here!" She screamed as Punk rushed over to the window, opening it back up as he looked out of it, his heart starting to race incredibly fast, "Phil." AJ cried with helplessness, not understanding what was going on as Punk turned to her, "Where is she?"


	32. Last Straw

**Last Straw**

* * *

"We… we need to call John… and my mom… and we need to… we need to go out and look, I mean… she was taken… someone has taken her." AJ shook her head, pacing in the nursery. She was spewing out words without even realising, talking to herself as Punk stood in shock, not knowing what to say or do. It was something neither could quite wrap their heads around.

"I'll… I'll call John." Punk nodded, taking his phone out, watching as AJ lifted one of Breea's stuffed cuddly toys. It wasn't something any parent could ever comprehend and neither of them were letting this sink in.

Just as he was pulling his phone out, it began to ring and he noticed it was Micky calling. His immediate reaction was to decline the call but something in his gut told him to answer, and he did.

"What?" Punk put his hand on his forehead as he raised the phone to his ear.

"She kinda looks like you, Phil." Micky spoke through the phone as Punk paused completely, looking over at AJ who was crying into a stuffed lion, "I mean, she's all your ex-wife but… across the eyes I can… I can definitely see you." He nodded as Punk shook his head.

"Where the hell are you?" Punk spat as AJ looked over with confusion, "You hurt her and I will kill you." He made himself clear as AJ walked closer to him with worry.

"I'm at the garage." Micky nodded, "Don't worry… Breea is still fast asleep." He smiled.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Punk spat as AJ looked on at him, her tears drying as she narrowed her brows, wondering what was going on as she clutched the lion in her hands.

"Because I wanted to warn you." Micky nodded, "Warn you that… whatever it is your planning to do, kill us, call the cops on us, out us to our enemies… I wouldn't be so confident in doing it. You've already lied to us. You told us your ex-wife hated you but… how come I've saw you with her multiple times over the past few weeks? I mean… you're in her house right now." He said.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with her or my daughter. What the hell are you playing at?" Punk shook his head, "We had a plan-"

"Yeah, we did. But turns out you have your own plan." Micky said, "Don't worry, I won't touch a hair on her precious head. You can come and collect her. I just wanted you to see the fear on April's face when she realised her daughter had been taken. Because it will get worse if you do whatever it is you're planning to do to us." He nodded as Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, well you've made this personal now." Punk hissed.

"You know… for someone who says they don't care… it sure sounds like you care." Micky nodded.

"Just don't touch her. I'll be there in two minutes." Punk shook his head whilst guiding AJ out of the room.

"What's going on? Who-Who has her?" AJ asked, running down the stairs and grabbing her jacket. On one hand, she was relieved to hear that Punk knew where Breea was, she was just a little worried about who had her and why.

"Micky has her at the garage." Punk shook his head, "He knows I was gonna… stab him in the back and this is my warning not to." He nodded, leaving the house with AJ who shook her head.

"We'll talk about this later." AJ shook her head. She didn't have the energy to be mad or to feel things or to even have an opinion on what was going on here. All she wanted was for her baby girl to be safe.

They got in the car and drove to the garage which was only a short drive. AJ immediately ran out of the car and burst into the garage as Punk followed.

"Back room." AJ nodded to her, guiding her through the garage as they burst into the back room where Breea was lying in a cardboard box with a blanket, "Oh my God." AJ ran over and lifted Breea up who was now awake but not making a fuss, "Oh, baby." AJ sighed, crying tears of relief, joy, gratefulness as she clutched her baby girl tightly.

Punk took a deep breath at the sight, looking on as he saw his daughter's angelic face for the first time in a while, his heart beating wildly as he looked into her huge, brown eyes. His love for her was unconditional. The fact AJ had to question it hurt him so bad but he understood why she felt that way.

"Is she ok?" Punk walked over, cupping the back of Breea's head as AJ looked up at him and nodded. In that moment she just wanted his comfort. She wanted to collapse into his arms exhaustedly and be relieved together as parents, but she couldn't help point the finger at him for this mess. This fear.

"Picture perfect moment." Micky walked into the room as AJ turned around, holding Breea tightly whilst Punk looked over at him, "She's beautiful."

"Go to hell!" AJ hissed with venom and rage as Micky smiled.

"And nice to meet you too, sweet April." Micky nodded, "You know for people who have divorced and are supposed to hate one another… this looks awful cosy." He folded his arms.

"You crossed the line." Punk shook his head, "None of this has anything to do with them and you know it."

"No, but that's what happens when I get suspicious. Do you think I'm really going to trust you? You're an ex-cop. I'm never gonna trust you." Micky said, "This is what happens when you cross me. Only… if you do, your daughter will not be returned. Actually, I was planning on taking April but then I found out you were visiting her… and why would you be doing that?"

"We were just talking." Punk shook his head, "We had a plan-"

"Yeah and you're not getting what you want until I know for sure you're not gonna pull some hero stunt." Micky said, "So this was your warning to not do anything stupid. Am I… making myself clear here?" He wondered as Punk glared at him.

AJ looked on with fear, not realising until now the severity of the mess her ex had gotten himself into, all for his sister, all to remove the guilt he had all these years. She wondered if he knew how much danger he was putting everyone around him in.

She quickly pushed by him with Breea, no longer being able to stand the sight of the man across from her, leaving the garage and heading out to the car.

"Well… go on." Micky smiled, "Go after her."

"This isn't over." Punk spat, "You shouldn't have done this." He made clear. Now he was angry, now it was personal, and now he wasn't playing to anyone's rules. Somehow, he realised the damage had already been done.

"Oh, but I did." Micky smiled as Punk left the office and ran through the garage where he saw AJ outside putting Breea into the carrier in the back of the car.

"April." Punk said as AJ stayed leaned into the car, strapping Breea into the seat and pulling her blanket over her, giving her the stuffed lion she loved so dearly whilst kissing her soft cheeks as much as she could.

She eventually stood up, closing the car door over and turning around as she looked across at Punk.

"You did this." AJ nodded, "This was you."

"I… I didn't know he was gonna do this-"

"But he did. He took her from her own home. Where she's supposed to be safe." AJ nodded, "And it was to get at you." She said, "You're doing this to her and to me. This is what is happening because of the choice you made."

"April." Punk sighed.

"No. I can't, Phil. I can't do it anymore. I won't have you put my daughter in danger like that. You might not give a damn about her but she's my world-"

"Hey, you have no idea how much I love her… and you." Punk made clear.

"Then why are you breaking us like this?" AJ asked him tearfully, "You're hurting us. Can't you see that?" She shook her head as Punk looked at her, watching the pain on her face as he gulped. He suddenly felt numb, like he was smacked in the face with the reality of what was going on, what he was doing to the woman he loved and his own daughter. The damage he'd caused them and the danger he'd exposed them to.

"April, I'm sorry." Punk shook his head, "I…" He ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't think it was gonna be like this."

"What did you think it would be like? They're thugs. They're criminals. And you're a cop. They're never gonna trust you and you're doing all of this for… for your sister… who might not even need saved?" AJ shook her head, "Are you that controlled by your guilt?"

"Yeah! I am." Punk threw his hands up in the air, "It's ate at me every single day and I jumped at the first opportunity I could to find her. I didn't… I didn't want to hurt you in the process-"

"But you did." AJ nodded, "You've hurt me. And now you've hurt Breea too." AJ said, "This… this wasn't supposed to be our lives." She shook her head.

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life apologising to you. Believe me." Punk nodded, "And I know it'll never be enough, but you have to believe that I didn't want any of this to happen-"

"You had the power to stop it at any time. Call it quits. Tell John and get these people arrested but… now they have you by the neck and they're using me and Breea as leverage. I can't have my daughter around that. I don't wanna be around that." AJ shook her head.

"And I don't want you to either." Punk shook his head, "April, this is killing me as much as it is you. I didn't want to lose you. These past few months have been hell. Without you, without seeing Breea. Without being at home with you and getting to talk to you." He shook his head, "I feel like I'm going out of my damn mind." He admitted truthfully as AJ looked at him.

"Your choices led you here. You have to know that." AJ said.

"And I'm gonna do everything I can to… to fix it." Punk nodded, "Please… please just give me a chance to fix all of this." Punk said, taking her by the shoulders as she looked at him, "I can… I can get the cops involved and get rid of all of this-"

"It's too late." AJ shook her head, taking his hands from her shoulders, "I don't think you can fix this." She admitted. In her heart, a place where she always thought she'd keep him forever, she just couldn't ignore how hurt she was by his actions, by how all of this had turned out. She didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"I can. Trust me, I'll fix it." Punk assured her as she shook her head.

"I'm gonna take Breea to Puerto Rico for a few weeks with my mom." AJ told him, "I don't want to be around any of this." She told him.

"What? No… no, don't go." Punk shook his head, "No, I can fix this. I promise I will." Punk assured her.

"I want you to fix this for yourself, because you're not in a good place with these people. They'll never trust you and they're always gonna be criminals…. That's not who you are." AJ shook her head, "But that might be the direction you're heading… just like my dad."

"April, please." Punk shook his head, cupping her cheeks, "Please, you know I love you… I never stopped loving you, or Breea… I got caught up and I've been dumb and… I just… I just wanted to find my sister." He said as AJ took his hands from her cheeks.

"I know you did… but you've ruined absolutely everything in your life in the process." AJ said as Punk looked at her, "We'll be gone tomorrow. I'll text you… tell you how long we're staying. I just… I need away from this. From you. You put my baby in danger tonight." She said. She wasn't holding back. She wanted him to know how hurt she was that it had come to this.

"April, please… I'm so sorry." He said as AJ opened the car door and got inside before drying her tears and driving away.


	33. Trying To Fix It

**Trying To Fix It**

* * *

"Here, baby." Liz smiled, walking into the balcony area of the house in Puerto Rico where AJ was sat watching the sunset. The house was right on the beach and was something her mother invested in with the earnings from the bar back in Chicago.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, taking the coffee from her mother.

"Did she go down ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." AJ nodded, looking out at the beach, resting her head against the back of the chair.

"Have you figured out yet if you're gonna go back to Chicago for Breea's birthday?" Liz asked her daughter as AJ sighed.

"I don't think so. I mean… why would I?" AJ shook her head, "She's safer here, clearly. We both are." AJ nodded.

"Still ignoring Phil's calls and messages?" Liz asked as AJ nodded.

"I don't want to talk to him." AJ shrugged.

"You've been gone for a month now. You can't… you can't just take off with his daughter like this. You know it feels wrong." Liz said.

"Are you kidding me?" AJ questioned with anger, "After what happened?"

"Do you really think that Phil wanted that to happen?" Liz asked, "It's not too late, April. You can help him-"

"He doesn't deserve my help after everything that has happened." AJ shook her head, "I'm not gonna feel bad about keeping my daughter safe." She made clear.

"I know that, I'm not saying you should feel bad but… maybe Phil made a mistake. I don't think he's too far gone. I think we could help him." Liz nodded.

"Then you go help him." AJ said coldly, "And I'm gonna stay here with Breea, where she doesn't get kidnapped."

"I know that really scared you-"

"Of course it did. My baby was taken from her crib right under my nose." AJ spat, "And it was all to get at Phil. This obsession he has with his sister and finding her… all the things he's losing in the process, I don't think he even realises." AJ shook her head, "So no, mom… I don't feel like going back to Chicago where all of that chaos is. Breea deserves peace and safety and she's getting that here." AJ nodded, "Phil is just like dad." She shrugged.

"April, I can tell you for a fact that Phil isn't like your father. Your father changed and… and he became unrecognisable. Phil is still there. Deep down. He's conflicted and consumed by all of this stuff that is going on but… I know he still loves you and cares about you." She nodded.

"If you care so much, you go back." AJ shrugged, "I'm staying right here. For all I know he could be in prison-"

"Would he be texting you and calling you from his cell phone?" Liz raised a brow, "I know you care, April. This harsh act… I don't buy it." She shook her head.

"It's not an act." AJ said, sipping on her coffee.

* * *

"Wake up." Dean nudged Punk who lay on his stomach on his single bed in his apartment, his arm dangling off the edge lifelessly as he grumbled, "Wake up!" Dean yelled, smacking him on the head repeatedly with some papers.

"What the fuck?" Punk groaned as he turned onto his back and ran his two hands through his hair, "Why are you in here? How did you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked. Not something I would recommend with the name you've gotten around here." Dean nodded, "Here." He threw the papers down onto Punk's chest as Punk took a look at it tiredly.

"What's this?" Punk groaned.

"It's flights." Dean said, "You're going to Puerto Rico." He nodded, tidying up the apartment as Punk shook his head.

"April doesn't want to see me." Punk said, "I text, I call every day and I get nothing back. I blew it." He nodded, "And I… I don't deserve them after everything I've done."

"Really? You're gonna lay here feeling sorry for yourself?" Dean questioned, "You made a lot of mistakes, yeah. A lot. Dumb, stupid mistakes-"

"I get it." Punk nodded.

"But I think you still have a chance to recover it." Dean said, "I mean, those thugs are in jail now-"

"Because I begged John to help me." Punk shook his head.

"Jail is still jail. They're out of your life." Dean said, "Now is your chance to try and make things right, to do everything you can to get your life back. You took a wrong turn, a lot of us do. The sting had you messed up and those guys took advantage of it… you can either let it control your life now or you can get back to your normal self again and go fight for April and Breea."

"Dean… you don't get it. April hates my guts. You should have seen her the night that Breea was taken. She wasn't just angry she was… she was devastated and horrified by it. She left so she could get away from me so… why chase after her?"

"Because you love her, man." Dean said, "Quit being so negative and give yourself a shake." Dean shook his head, "John gave you your job back. Now you go to Puerto Rico and you go fight for your girl, and your daughter."

"I was so stupid." Punk shook his head, "I risked everything… everything to find my sister and… in the end I didn't even find her." He said, "April was there for me. She's always been there. She's my family and I… why did I risk losing her?"

"You were in a vulnerable place. Stings mess people up. You know that." Dean said, "Yeah, you fucked up. But… it's good you an acknowledge that and admit it. Surely you're gonna do whatever it takes to make it right again."

"I don't think she's gonna give me that chance, Dean." Punk said truthfully, sitting up in the bed, "I put Breea in danger. My own daughter." He said, "It makes me feel sick thinking about it."

Breea being in danger was a real eye opener for him. Over the past month everything seemed to slowly fade away. He asked John for help to get rid of the source of the problem which was Micky and Rodney. He was so disgusted with himself in everything he had lost, that the quest to find his sister wasn't even on his mind. His guilt for her was now turned into his guilt for losing his wife and his daughter, and he really felt like he'd blew it.

"Well you gotta move on from it. It happened. What's done is done. You gotta work on getting them back. I mean… it's you and April. You guys are best friends-"

"I think her opinion on that might be changed now." Punk nodded, running his hand through his face, "You know how I know she hates me?" He questioned as Dean folded his arms, "She said I was like her dad and… I know how much she hates her dad." He said.

"Well then go prove that you're not like her dad. You still care and you wanna be there for her and Breea." Dean said, "Don't just give up. That's the worst possible thing you could do right now. You go to Puerto Rico and spend time with them. Work it out. Even if it takes weeks or months. I'll stay here and I'll try and find your sister."

"I thought maybe April would have come back by now. It's Breea's first birthday in a couple of weeks-"

"And you really wanna miss that? Her first birthday?" Dean questioned as Punk sighed.

"Of course I don't." Punk shook his head, "I've already missed so much."

"Then go to them. Find a hotel if… if they're not ok with you staying there, and just take some time on your own to get your head straight, just tell her everything you've been feeling-"

"Makes me sound stupid." Punk shook his head.

"So what? We all sound stupid at times." Dean said, "You were in a bad place and you know what your problem was?"

"What?" Punk huffed.

"You didn't tell anyone or talk to anyone about it." Dean said, "And it spiralled out of your control."

"Don't you think I know that?" Punk questioned, "But the damage is done now."

"So go fix it." Dean said, "Get yourself out of bed, shave that nasty ass beard you got going on and get on that flight to Puerto Rico." He said as Punk sighed and nodded, "Go celebrate your daughter's birthday."

"If April even lets me see her." Punk sighed.

"Ease into it. She will." Dean nodded, "Do you know where they'll be staying?" Dean asked.

"Probably her mom's beach house. April always talked about getting one of our own. She always said it'd be nice to take our kids in the Summer." He sighed a little, "Hard to imagine that now."

"Ok, get up and get in the shower." Dean said, "Wash all that negativity out of you and get ready to get your flight. I'll drive you to the airport." He said as Punk nodded, standing up and heading through to the bathroom as Dean shook his head.

* * *

"Bottle before bed, huh?" Liz smiled, looking over at AJ sitting on the couch in the sitting area, feeing Breea a bottle. She'd given her daughter plenty of space over the past month. Space to relax the best she could, to do some thinking on her own and to feel safe and secure, but she still knew that a lot was on her mind.

"Mhm." AJ nodded softly, looking down at Breea lovingly as the baby girl held onto her bottle with one hand whilst the other tucked under AJ's arm, "She's tired." AJ smiled as Liz nodded.

"That'll be the heat." Liz assumed, "Little Chicago babies aren't used to this."

"No, they're not." AJ smiled a little, "I think I might actually look at places here. I… I never thought I'd want to live here again but… it's actually really peaceful here." AJ nodded, "I think Breea would love it growing up."

"I never thought you'd want to live here." Liz admitted truthfully.

"Well… me and Phil talked about getting a beach house and coming out for the Summer… back when we thought we'd have a couple of kids and the perfect marriage I guess." AJ nodded, "Not exactly realistic anymore." She shrugged as Liz looked across at her.

"It doesn't have to be all doom and gloom." Liz said as AJ looked at her.

"You think I want it to be?" AJ questioned, "In the space of a few years I've lost my career, my ability to… to go a full day without a pain in my head, I've lost my husband, now I've lost my home because I don't feel safe there." AJ said, "Forgive me for now being positive about much."

"I just don't want you to shut all of this off." Liz shook her head.

"Why can't you see what he's done?" AJ questioned.

"Because I know he still loves you and cares about you." Liz nodded, "He just made a bad choice and yes it was a very bad choice, a reckless choice but… those stings, they mess you up. I saw it with your father and unfortunately he was too far gone but… I thnk you and Phil could work something out, if you give it time."

"Just stop it." AJ shook her head, standing up from the couch, "I don't wanna hear it." She shook her head, walking on through to the bedroom where Breea's crib was, placing her into it.

"Well you're gonna hear it." Liz followed her, "There is no one who makes you happier than Phil. I saw it first-hand. He made you this confident version of yourself, where you knew it was ok to be you."

"Yeah, and that's all very nice but I think you're forgetting that he divorced me, mom-"

"He didn't want to. Can't you see how lost he's been? How strung along and manipulated he was by those men?" Liz questioned as AJ just shook her head, "I wouldn't be saying all of this if I didn't think he was worth it. You know that."

"And what about what I think?" AJ questioned, "You're telling me how I should feel. Let me feel what I want. I'm mad and I'm hurt. I'm hurt that he neglected Breea the way he did. I'm hurt that we were his second choice over his sister who… he barely even knows." AJ said, "I'm allowed to feel this way." She made clear as Liz looked across at her.

"So you're just gonna move here? Forget all your friends, your life back in Chicago and isolate yourself and Breea in a country that you never even liked living in-"

"I was younger then, I appreciate things a lot more now. It's quiet and it's safe here." AJ shrugged, "I think Breea would like to grow up here."

"Don't you think Phil has a say in the matter?" Liz questioned as AJ looked across at her, both of them pausing as they heard a knock at the door.

"Have you ordered food?" AJ shook her head with confusion as Liz shook her head and walked on out of the bedroom, walking down to the door as AJ stepped out of the room, looking on down.

Liz swung the door open and rolled her shoulders back a little, "Speak of the devil." Liz hummed, looking on as Punk nodded, looking by Liz as he saw AJ looking across at him from afar.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy! Hopefully I'll get more coming your way soon! Let me know what you think.**


	34. Chances

**Chances**

* * *

"You ok?" Liz questioned, letting Punk into the beach house as he nodded. She felt like she had a different perspective from both AJ and Punk. She had a view looking in from the outside and she just couldn't imagine them not working something out.

Punk looked over at AJ who stood with her arms folded, looking across at him and watching his every movement. He knew what he was up against. He'd hurt the one person in the world that he promised he wouldn't. That absolutely killed him. In his state of consciousness now, after everything that had happened, he felt like the worst human being on the planet. He was sure AJ couldn't hate him anymore than he hated himself.

"I was hoping we could talk." Punk nodded to AJ.

"I'll be in my room." Liz nodded, giving them some privacy as she walked away around the corner to her bedroom whilst Punk walked closer to AJ.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" AJ questioned.

"Then I understand that." He nodded.

"Well you seem pretty confident that I will. Otherwise you wouldn't flown all the way out here." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want to… apologise and say whatever I can to at least attempt to make this a little better than what it is." He nodded as she looked at him, "I got my job back." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"You did?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah. And Micky and Rodney, the rest of the group… they were all arrested." Punk said as AJ nodded slowly.

"So I take it you found your sister?" AJ assumed, walking over to the couch as she began to clear up some of Breea's toys to distract herself.

"No, actually. I didn't." Punk put his hands in his pockets as AJ turned to him, "After you left, and everything that happened with Breea… I was horrified that it came to that. That she was in danger. I hated myself more than you did, and I could see how much you hated me." He nodded.

"Hate is a strong word." AJ assured him as Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, it is." Punk nodded, "You were right. It was my fault that she was taken. I put her in danger and I'm the guy who is supposed to be protecting her and… and I've not been there at all for her. I never wanted that." He said.

"You chose that." AJ nodded, "You have to understand that the reason I'm so mad with you is because this was a choice you made. No one had a gun to your head. No one was telling you to do any of this. You chose to do it… you chose against us. You have any idea how small that makes me feel?" AJ questioned.

"April I wasn't… I wasn't in the right headspace to make a clear choice. I'm not trying to find excuses for myself and everything that happened but… when I went on that sting, something changed-"

"You." AJ nodded, "You changed. You came back and I thought you were just trying to readjust but you weren't the same person." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"The sting was hard. Sitting around with these people, turning a blind eye to all their crime and their corruption… it took it out of me and then when my sister got thrown into the mix… I just jumped at the thought of finding her, that became my focus." Punk said.

"Even when the terms and conditions were to abandon me and Breea?" AJ asked as Punk looked down at the ground silently, "Phil, I know the sting was hard. I mean we heard about them all the time on the force. I was so worried when you left for it but… when you got out I knew I could help you and it'd be ok but… I never got that chance. You completely blocked me and Breea out just to find your sister."

"And I don't know why I would have risked that. I don't." Punk shook his head, "Looking back now it's… it's the worst decision I've ever made in my life." He nodded, "I wasn't in a good place and all that guilt with my sister, it built up and I wanted it to end… I wanted to find her so I could know that she was ok." He said.

"But you didn't?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Dean is still looking. I know she's with my dad but… it's only Micky who knows where she is but… I couldn't carry on playing to the beat of their drum." He said.

"So you arrested them?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"With John's help." Punk nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be first on their list when they get out. That's great." AJ shook her head.

"The list of crimes they're being arrested for… they won't be out for a long time." Punk nodded.

"Why go through all that trouble… just to end up arresting them and forgetting it all?" AJ shook her head.

"Because… I couldn't lose you and Breea." He shook his head.

"You already chose against us." AJ said.

"I thought that it'd be quick and that I'd find Jen right away and I could explain to you-"

"Explain why you put me and Breea at the bottom of your list?" AJ nodded.

"No, it wasn't that. You not being there was… it was protecting you." Punk said.

"And Breea? Was it protecting her?" AJ narrowed her eyes, "Or was she taken from her own nursery through the night?" AJ spat.

"You can't hate me anymore than I hate myself for what happened." Punk said.

"I wouldn't doubt that." AJ made clear as Punk looked at her, "I left Chicago because I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to feel second best or neglected… I didn't want my daughter in any danger."

"She's not. It's all over now and I understand that I'm not gonna just click my fingers and have everything back the way it used to be but… I want to be here for my daughter and be there for her first birthday. And I want to be here for you, April." He nodded, "I know you hate me but I love you. I never stopped loving you throughout any of this." He said, "It was one gigantic mistake and I wish I could take every second of it back." He nodded as she looked across at him and folded her arms.

"What are you expecting me to say, Phil?" AJ asked helplessly, "You expect me to… to completely forget about the past few months, welcome you back into my life and pretend like it never happened?"

"No, no of course I don't. I don't expect anything, I just… I know that with me and you, it's gonna take time… but I want to be here for Breea." He nodded, "It's her first birthday soon and… and I don't wanna miss that." He sighed, "I've already missed so much."

"Yeah, you have." AJ nodded, "I was planning on staying here for her birthday." AJ told him as Punk nodded slowly.

"I uh… I can get a hotel and… and if you're ok with it, I'd like to see her as much as I can." He nodded, "And I wanna see you too." He said as AJ looked at him, "I'll do anything I can to make this right."

"And what about your sister?" AJ asked.

"Well Dean is still looking for her and… I can look into it on the side, the way I should have done in the first place." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, why didn't you just do that?" AJ questioned, "So these guys tell you on the sting that they know your sister and where she is… why didn't you just complete the sting and look into it on your own."

"Because they told me they knew where she was and who she was with. So I went along with everything and that's when they told me that she was taken by my dad, they were at the time." Punk shrugged, "I guess I just got drawn into it all and… I got lost in it." He said as AJ nodded slowly.

"Earlier today I was… I was talking about moving out here for good." AJ nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, "I mean… I don't really have much left in Chicago. I lost my job. I lost you. My house no longer felt safe after Breea was taken." AJ said, "There's nothing there for me anymore."

"I get why you'd feel like that." Punk nodded, "I promise that… wherever you are or you wanna go, I'll do all I can to make it up to you. To you and Breea." He said as AJ looked at him and nodded..

"I believe you." She nodded, "There's a spare room here… there's not a hotel for miles away so… why don't you just stay here? For tonight at least. It's too late to be wandering around." She said.

"If… if that's ok with you." He nodded, a little shocked by her suggestion.

"Yeah. Don't mistake my disappointment in you for me no longer caring." AJ said as he nodded, "I'm gonna go to bed." She told him as he nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded sincerely as she nodded, walking by him and back into her room as he sighed to himself, scratching the back of his head as he looked around the room. The last time they'd come out to stay there was a few weeks after Breea was born…

* * *

"_Still as relaxing as ever." AJ smiled to herself, sitting out in the balcony on one of the chairs as Punk walked out to join her, "How is my baby?" She asked him, taking his hand as he sat down beside her._

"_Ah, I'm ok." Punk teased as AJ turned and smiled to him._

"_And my other baby?" AJ smiled._

"_Yeah, she's fine." He nodded, sitting down the monitor on the table. It was their first getaway since they'd had Breea, and it was nice to have some off time with each other, "So let me get this straight… you grew up here? With a view like this? A house like this? And you still became a problem child?" He smiled to her as she laughed a little. They were spoiled by the sunset and a beach view._

"_I didn't grow up here. This was just something my mom invested in with the money from the bar." AJ said, "I grew up in a village about ten minutes from here." She said as he nodded, "Feels weird to be back here with a baby and a husband." She admitted truthfully._

"_Why? Something you never saw happening?" He asked her._

"_No, it's not that. I just… a lot of shitty things happened here. From… losing my dad to problems at school, problems with my mom." She said, "I just always thought of this place as such a negative." She admitted, "Now it feels nice. So much so that I… I think I'd like to get a place of our own here. We could come down for the Summer with the kids, invite Dean and my mom-"_

"_The kids?" Punk questioned, "We… I'm pretty sure we've just got one kid." Punk said, "Right?" He asked her as she smiled._

"_Just looking to the future." AJ smiled, "We gotta give Breea a sibling. I love watching fights." She shrugged._

"_You're terrible." Punk chuckled to himself._

"_I'm joking." AJ said, "Maybe." She said a little quieter._

"_That sounds nice." Punk nodded, "A few weeks out here in the Summer wouldn't be the worst thing." He said as she smiled and nodded, "Good for all that cop stress." He said._

"_Yeah, don't rub it in." AJ laughed a little as he turned to her._

"_Miss it?" He leaned his head back on the chair, playing with her hand in his as she nodded._

"_Every day." AJ nodded, "It was… a job I loved so much. It made me feel like myself but… a stronger version." She said as Punk nodded, "And knowing that there's a chance I might never be able to do it again… I mean, I can't even think about it." She sighed, rubbing her forehead softly. _

"_Hey, don't think about it." Punk nodded, "We're not thinking about work." He shook his head, "We're here to relax and have a few days off with our daughter." He nodded._

"_Yeah, I guess if anyone has a right to be stressed it's you. You have this sting in a couple of months." She remembered as he nodded._

"_Yeah." Punk nodded._

"_Nervous?" AJ asked him._

"_A little." Punk said._

"_Me too." AJ nodded._

"_Hey, I'll be fine." Punk assured him, "I'll do what I have to and I'll be home in no time. It'll be like it never even existed." He nodded as AJ smiled._

"_Yeah, hopefully." AJ nodded, standing up and sitting down on his lap as he smiled, "You know… we could have sex right here, right now… no one would know a thing." She smiled, looking around at the beach front as Punk smiled._

"_Is that an offer I hear?" Punk smiled as she traced her finger down his cheek._

"_I think it might be." AJ nodded with a smile, pressing her lips against his softly as he kissed back sweetly._


	35. Promising

**Promising**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning. He couldn't sleep any later than 6. He had too much on his mind. He didn't sleep well at the best of times.

He got up and whilst he was fixing the bed covers, he began to hear some noise coming from the next room, where he knew AJ was sleeping with Breea. He walked out and opened the door a little next door, looking over where he could see AJ fast asleep in bed. However, Breea was standing up in her crib, throwing out her stuffed animals onto the floor and jumping up and down on the crib to get some attention. It immediately made him smile.

He opened the door a little further and creeped into the room a little bit, watching Breea spot him as she grinned and pointed to him.

"Hi." Punk smiled quietly, looking over at AJ who was fast asleep. Breea wasn't making enough noise to make her, she was simply just jumping around her crib and throwing her toys around, which was very amusing to Punk, especially when he hadn't seen her in so long.

He walked over closer to see her when she reached her arms out, wishing to be picked up from the crib. He nodded to himself and picked her up, grabbing her lion with him as he left the bedroom.

"You're an early riser." Punk nodded as Breea looked at him, studying his features as she touched his eyebrows, "Thanks." Punk smiled. He couldn't believe she was going to be one soon. It had been such a fast and crazy year. He couldn't imagine missing anymore than what he already had with her.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed her high chair sitting so he sat her in it whilst he figured out what to give her for breakfast. She was so intrigued by him that she bent her head back on the high chair to keep her eyes on him, causing Punk to chuckle to himself.

"You're nosey." Punk nodded, walking over and turning the high chair around so it was easier for her to see him. He then passed her the stuffed lion which she began biting on his ear, "Oh, you got that teething problem, huh?" He asked her casually, "Ok, what do you eat? Like… a bagel or something?" He shrugged, picking up the bagels and looking at them.

"How about some banana and oatmeal?" Liz asked, walking into the kitchen as Punk turned around, "It's her favourite." She nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, "How come you're up so early?" He asked her.

"Just couldn't sleep." Liz shrugged, "I wasn't sure if you'd be staying with us." She admitted.

"Yeah, well… April said it was ok." Punk nodded, cutting up some banana and making some oatmeal whilst Breea sat watching him, "She wasn't returning my calls or messages so… it made sense just to come out. I wasn't sure if she was coming back for Breea's birthday."

"I think she wanted to stay here." Liz nodded, "Even spoke about moving out here permanently."

"She did?" Punk shook his head as Liz nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if she's just thinking out loud but… it's definitely less stressful out here for her." Liz nodded, pouring some coffee.

"You mean without me?" Punk questioned.

"Well, you can't deny that you've brought a lot of unwanted stress her way these past few months." Liz said as Punk nodded, "I mean, do you blame her for wanting to get away from it all?"

"No." Punk shook his head honestly, "But I still deserve the right to see my daughter, no matter what has been going on with me and Ape."

"Yeah, I know that, Phil but… don't forget it's you who hasn't been around lately. It works both ways. You don't get to come and go into Breea's life when you feel like it." Liz said as Punk looked over at Breea, sitting patiently waiting on her breakfast.

"Don't make me sound like a dead beat dad." Punk sighed.

"Well." Liz shrugged, "Unfortunately that's what it looks like. When was the last time you fed your daughter?" She questioned as Punk sighed to himself, placing his hands on the kitchen counter and looking down.

"She was still on formula." Punk realised.

"Exactly." Liz nodded.

"I'm trying to make it right, Liz." Punk nodded, "Everything that was going on, I know it was all because of me and the choices I made but… I also made choices to undo it, to put those guys in prison and to make it right." He said, "And I'll do whatever it takes to win April over and start over again."

"It's not about winning her over." Liz scoffed, "You won her over ten years ago when you first met her. She didn't fall out of love with you." She reminded him.

"She didn't?" Punk questioned.

"No." Liz assured him, "What you're looking for is forgiveness. And it's up to April when she gives you it, because you did hurt her. You know that." Liz said.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded.

"So you found your sister?" Liz questioned.

"No." Punk shook his head, keeping an eye on the oatmeal he was making, "After Breea was taken, I stopped looking. Nothing was worth it after that." He said, "Dean is still looking into it but… April and Breea are my family. I was an idiot to lose them." He nodded as Liz sighed.

"You were desperate." Liz nodded as Punk turned to her, "April always told me about how guilty you felt over your sister. Practically felt like it was your fault she was taken." She said, "That kind of guilt can make you do crazy, impulsive things." She said as Punk nodded.

"Don't make excuses for me." Punk said.

"Oh, honey. I'm not." Liz laughed a little, "But I'm saying… I understand how easy it is to get lost." She nodded, "Maybe you both being out here, alone, might be the best way to fix your problems."

"Yeah, well hopefully." Punk nodded, "I'm not gonna be pushy. Whatever April wants… I'll do. I feel lucky that she's even giving me a chance."

"Because deep down she knows that you weren't yourself when you made that decision to divorce her and leave. And she still cares about you." Liz said as Punk nodded.

"So… what do I do with this? Just throw the bananas into the oatmeal or something?" Punk questioned.

"Actually she likes them separate." Liz nodded, sipping on her coffee.

"So she's fussy like April." Punk realised with a smile.

"She sure is." Liz smiled, watching Breea play with her spoon, biting on it whilst she waited patiently.

"Ok, here we go." Punk nodded, walking over to the table, turning Breea in her high chair to face him as he sat the oatmeal and bananas down, "Bon apetite, little one." Punk smiled as Liz looked over with a smile.

Punk watched as Breea grabbed a piece of banana, squashing it into her mouth as he chuckled to himself. Liz watched as he began to feed her, talking to her as he helped her put some oatmeal onto the spoon. He was a natural and she knew this was still the man her daughter loved.

"Here, you will definitely need these after she's finished." Liz smiled, sitting down some wipes for Breea's face and hands as Punk nodded.

"She gets stuck right in, doesn't she?" Punk chuckled, watching his daughter with fascination as she hungrily enjoyed her breakfast. He then watched her point over across the kitchen as he turned around, "Oh, you need a drink?" Punk asked her, noticing her pointing to the sippy cup on the counter, "She doesn't have sodas, I take it?" Punk teased.

"No, just water." Liz smiled as Punk nodded, filling the cup with water and walking back to the table, handing it to her as he watched her sip on the cup, holding the two handles tightly as her little eyes looked at him whilst she drank.

"Thirsty, huh?" Punk smiled, watching as she let go of the cup and gasped with satisfaction, causing both Punk and Liz to laugh.

"She's dramatic." Liz nodded, "It's a Mendez thing," She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"I see." Punk smiled, watching Breea dive back into her breakfast.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I have flowers to be planting out front today." Liz nodded.

"Productive." Punk nodded.

"Watch it." Liz warned with a smile, walking by him and out of the kitchen, pausing to look back for a moment as she watched him help Breea with her breakfast. She was beginning to see her son-in-law again. The man who made her daughter the happiest girl in the world. For a long time, he was missing.

"So I see you still don't know how to talk, huh?" Punk asked, folding his arms and watching Breea bang her spoon off the high chair table, "You definitely know how to make noise, though." He nodded, "And you got some teeth, that's cool." He nodded as Breea looked at him, "I am… so sorry." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I'm supposed to be this… this perfect, amazing guy to you. I mean… I'm supposed to be the guy in your life who… who makes all the other guys look terrible." He sighed, "I'm the guy you come to when the jerks upset you but… I've been one of those jerks." He nodded, "And I'm real sorry about that." He nodded.

He watched as she threw a piece of banana at him and yelled.

"I know." Punk nodded, "You have every right to be mad." Punk smiled, handing her back the banana as she took it, "You'd rather I just shut up, though. Right?"

"I think she would." AJ nodded as Punk turned around, watching as she stood at the kitchen door.

"H-Hey." Punk nodded.

"Morning." AJ said, walking into the kitchen as Punk's eyes followed her, watching as she poured herself coffee, "I see my mom introduced you to Breea's favourite breakfast." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I was about to make her a bagel or something." Punk said as AJ shook her head with a slight smile.

"Maybe in a couple months." AJ nodded, sipping on her coffee as Punk nodded and smiled.

"She also mentioned about you… wanting to move here permanently." Punk nodded, "Something you'd really consider?"

"I'm not really sure." AJ admitted, "Thinking out loud."

"Right." Punk nodded.

"How'd you sleep?" AJ asked him. She promised herself when she went to sleep, that she'd no longer be filled with anger and rage. That she'd take the time to listen, to understand, to slowly, maybe, try and work on things.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Last time I was in this place we… we had a lot of sex." He looked around the kitchen.

"Phil." AJ scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Punk laughed, "I think we did it in every room. Against that fridge. Outside on the balcony… which technically, a little unsafe when you think about it." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, no kidding." AJ nodded, "We found a way, I guess." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled to himself, thinking of the time when he hadn't hurt his wife, where he hadn't broken her heart and she still looked at him with love and passion, "Never thought our next trip here would be quite like this." He admitted as AJ looked at him.

"And who is to blame for that?" AJ asked quietly.

"That would be me." Punk nodded, "Don't worry, I know." He said.

"Good. Because that's the first step to making it right again. Knowing you messed up… badly." She said as he nodded.

"Trust me, I know how badly I messed up." He nodded as AJ looked at him, "I promise, I'm gonna do whatever I can to make it right. For however long it takes. No matter where you choose to stay." He said, "I'm not giving up on us." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Neither am I." AJ whispered as he raised his eyebrows, "I like having my coffee outside." She told him, walking past, kissing Breea on the head softly before leaving the kitchen as he watched her and smiled a little to himself, suddenly feeling a piece of banana hit his face.

"Now you're just being mean." Punk turned to Breea who grinned, causing him to smile.


	36. Dinner

**Dinner**

* * *

"Looks like things are going well." Liz smiled, unpacking the groceries in the kitchen where AJ stood making coffee and watching Punk out on the balcony with Breea.

"He's not even been here twenty four hours." AJ rolled.

"Try and be a little more optimistic, honey." Liz nodded, "If he didn't care, he wouldn't be here and you know that. Sounds like he's really dropped all this stuff with his sister… he did the right thing, I mean it took him longer than it should have but-"

"He shouldn't have done it in the first place. That's the point. There shouldn't have been any divorcing me and quitting his job. That's why I'm mad." AJ said, "I just… I feel like I can't trust him anymore. What if one day he does it again?" AJ asked.

"Don't you think he's learned from his mistakes?" Liz asked as AJ shrugged.

"I don't know anything. I don't know what he's thinking." AJ said honestly.

"He's good with Breea. Hasn't missed a beat." Liz said as AJ nodded, looking on at Breea sitting on Punk's lap as she played with her animals.

"Well… he's a good dad when he's actually here." AJ nodded, "That was never the problem." She reminded her mother, "I just don't want to be played like a fool. I can't just get over the fact that he completely abandoned me and Breea… so freely." AJ shook her head, "Like it wasn't even a hard decision."

"I think the sting went to his head." Liz nodded, "Look what it did to your father. It pushed him away completely. Turned him into a completely different person." She said, "But Phil turned it around, he… he did the right thing and he wants a second chance. You believe in second chances, don't you?" Liz questioned.

"Yes." AJ nodded. She did believe in second chances, but it was so hard when it was her emotions on the line, "I'm just… I'm looking out for myself. I'm allowed to do that."

"Of course you are." Liz nodded, "But you also have to remember the man you fell in love with… he's still there. Deep down you know that." She said as AJ nodded.

"I never said I stopped loving him. This isn't a case of me having to fall in love with him again. I just… I need to learn to trust him again and try and see sense in everything that he did." AJ said as Liz nodded.

"You will… in time." Liz said, "I'm meeting a friend for dinner tonight so, maybe once Breea is in bed you can have a chat on your own."

"And I'm sure you were the one who arranged this dinner with your friend?" AJ rolled her eyes, "I didn't even know you had friends."

"Don't be mean, April." Liz scoffed as AJ just ignored her.

Meanwhile Punk had made his way back into the house, sitting Breea over on her play mat with her toys as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Hey, I was thinking I could maybe make us dinner tonight?" He asked them. He figured he would do something nice. He knew dinner didn't make up for anything he'd done, but he was just trying his best to do anything he could, "I can go to the store and pick up a couple things."

"Well I'm not here tonight. I'm meeting with an old friend for dinner." Liz said, "You should cook for you and April." Liz smiled as Punk nodded slowly, turning to AJ who stood quietly with her coffee.

"I mean I'm… I'm pretty busy." AJ shrugged as Punk raised a brow.

"Too busy to… eat dinner?" He questioned with a slight tilt in his head.

"Busy doing what?" Liz scoffed, "You don't work."

"Busy… doing… mom things." AJ stuttered as Punk nodded slowly, "I mean there's washings and ironing to do."

"Just cook her dinner. She's being difficult, in typical April fashion." Liz nodded.

"Don't you have friends to meet?" AJ spat to her mother as Punk smiled a little. He'd missed watching them bicker, it was truly better than TV.

"I do. But I'm gonna see Breea first before I get ready." Liz said, walking on out of the kitchen as Punk laughed to himself.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Just… you two. Nothing has really changed." Punk smiled a little.

"I'm glad you find it amusing." AJ nodded, "It's difficult having a mom like her, you know."

"I'd take her over my mom any day." Punk said truthfully as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, your mom is a bitch." AJ agreed.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Come on, let me cook dinner for you. It can be as friendly as you want. Not like… hey, I'm your ex-husband trying to cook you apology dinner." Punk said as AJ looked across at him.

"Yeah, ok. Fine." AJ shrugged, "But no desert." She warned, "And no, I don't mean that like… sex, I mean literally no desert… I'm trying to diet." She nodded.

"Why? You're perfect the way you are." He shook his head with confusion as she looked over at him and smiled a little. She smiled because she knew he was sincere when he said such a thing. He never went a day without reminding her of her beauty, for ten long years, to not have that in her life for even just a few months had been sad.

"Well, it's still good to be healthy." AJ defended as Punk nodded.

"I guess so." Punk said, "Fine. No desert. Translation… no cake, no sex-"

"Definitely." AJ said loudly, "No sex." She finished with a tut as Punk nodded slowly, looking across at her, realising she was thinking about them having sex, which amused him and made him smile a little. He couldn't deny he wasn't thinking about it either.

"Ok, well… I'm gonna jump to the store and get some things. Any requests?" Punk asked.

"No, just whatever you think." AJ nodded.

"Sure thing." Punk said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night after AJ had put Breea down to sleep, Punk cooked dinner like he planned. The real reason she was so reluctant was because she knew that when she sat down, when she looked in his eyes, when they casual conversation began, he had the power to make her feel like nothing was even wrong, and she was too stubborn to let that happen.

"I know you said no desert, but I did get ice-cream for after." Punk told her, sitting at the table across from her as she shook her head.

"You've got a terrible habit these days of doing things that other people maybe… don't want you to do." AJ nodded as Punk paused and looked across at her, "Don't you think?"

"I'm… trying to work on that." Punk assured her as AJ nodded slowly, "So… I didn't know your mom had friends." He said.

"She doesn't. She's probably sitting in a bar on her own just so we could have the house to ourselves." AJ nodded, "She thinks I'm stupid."

"She means well." Punk nodded, "So are you really serious about… about moving here permanently?" He asked her as she took a drink and nodded.

"Mhm." She nodded, "Why? Afraid your tattoos might turn to scab in the heat if you stayed?" AJ smiled.

"Actually, I tan pretty well and you know that." Punk said as she nodded, "I just… I know you like the city life, the busy job, the chaos." He said, "This seems a little… I don't know-"

"Boring?" AJ nodded, "Yeah, I know." AJ said, "But it's quiet and no one is here to piss me off, which is nice." She said.

"Wouldn't you miss Chicago?" Punk shook his head.

"What's left for me there?" AJ asked, "I lost my job. John made it very clear that in my condition, bashed brain and all… I'm never getting back on the force." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, I know… I know that's killing you." Punk said, "And hey, I… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you these past couple of months. It was a crucial time, for you and for Breea… I don't wanna keep repeating myself with all these apologies but it is really how I feel. I never wanted to hurt you like I did." He said as she nodded, playing with her food.

"I know you didn't but… you still did and I get to be mad at that." AJ said as he nodded, "Because we had it good. Even before my injury. Life was sweet as hell." She nodded.

"And… now it's not?" Punk asked.

"It's just different. I feel like I traded in my badge for… diapers." AJ shook her head, "I just wish it didn't have to be a trade." She said, "I always imagined us being those cop parents who are so cool." She smiled.

"Insinuating that you wanted us to be cool parents makes us… the least cool parents ever." He nodded as she smiled a little.

"I know but… it was cool in my head." AJ nodded, "Everything was normal and perfect." She said.

"Life isn't perfect, April." Punk said, "If only it was." He nodded to himself.

"Yeah, you made sure of that." AJ took a dig, "I spent so long thinking it was me. That I was the problem. Do you know how that feels?" She asked.

"April-"

"I felt like I watched you fall out of love with me." AJ said, "I asked myself… what did I do? Was it the fact I couldn't work at the force anymore? Was it Breea? Did you not want her? Did you find someone else who loved you better than I did?" She said, "That's the torture you put me through when you divorced me and left me. You left me staying awake every night, torturing myself with those questions… and then you claim that the entire time you were just trying to protect me, you were lost-"

"I was. That sting was the worst thing that happened to me. It changed me. It changed how I thought, how I acted and dealt with situations." He said, "And yeah, in the midst I ended up hurting you… I guarantee it hurt me more than it did you." He said.

"I don't know… it felt pretty shitty." AJ said quietly as Punk looked across at her, "I mean… you wanted to throw away ten years of amazing memories with me for your sister who… no offence, has probably grown up without you and doesn't give a shit." She said as Punk nodded.

"Go on, get it all out." He said, putting his fork down and folding his arms as she looked at him.

"Shut up." AJ whispered as Punk nodded.

"If I could go back, I would, April." Punk assured her, "I wouldn't make the mistakes I made, but I can't go back. I have to fix this now and I want to fix it. Why else would I be here?"

"Guilt." AJ shrugged, "It seems to make you do stupid things." She nodded.

"Yeah, it does and… and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for all of it. I'm sorry I was a shitty husband, a shitty father… I should have been better and I'm sorry I wasn't." Punk said, pausing as he watched blood start to run down her nose, "Uh… your nose is bleeding." He pointed as AJ quickly wiped it.

Punk stood up and grabbed a paper towel, handing it to her as he watched her wipe it.

"Your voice must be burning my brain." AJ teased as Punk smiled a little.

"You uh… you don't get nose bleeds." Punk said quietly as she nodded.

"Well, I do now." AJ said, "It's nothing."

"When was the last time you saw Doctor Jones, April?" Punk asked. The tone in their voices had softened a little.

"I uh… I don't know a couple… months." AJ nodded.

"Months?" Punk shook his head, noticing her nose was continuing to bleed as she wiped, "You go for a scan every few weeks-"

"Yeah, scans which show the same normal picture every single time." AJ shrugged, "It's just a nosebleed, it's common." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

She watched as he stood up and wandered over to the trash, "What are you doing?" AJ shook her head, watching as he began to dig through the trash, "Have you lost your mind?" AJ stood up, suddenly watching him toss out the previously used paper towels with dried blood on them, "Phil." AJ sighed.

"How often is this happening, April?" Punk shook his head with concern.

"Not often. You're acting like a lunatic." AJ scoffed, clearing all the trash he'd threw around, "I was shot in the head, getting a nose bleed every now and then isn't the end of the world." She said as he watched her. She was only reminded by his excessive behaviour, that he really did care about her, truly.

"You should still be seeing Doctor Jones." Punk said.

"Yeah and I will… soon." AJ shrugged, listening as the monitor began to pick up Breea crying, "Can you get her?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and leaving the kitchen as AJ sighed to herself, wiping her nose as it continued to bleed, grabbing more paper towels and leaning against the kitchen counter.


	37. Problems

**Problems**

* * *

"So… how was dinner?" Liz asked the next morning, walking out onto the balcony where AJ was sitting having coffee.

"On a scale of one to awful… awful." AJ nodded.

"That bad?" Liz sighed, sitting down at the table as AJ nodded.

"The annoying thing is, I know he still cares." AJ nodded.

"Remind me why that's annoying?" Liz questioned.

"Because I'm still mad, mom." AJ said, "No offence but… dad was never a good husband, even before he went on his sting. Phil… he was good and… caring. I just… I never thought he could hurt me like that and when you think so highly of someone… when they eventually hurt you it's more difficult to get over." AJ nodded.

"Don't you think he deserves a chance?" Liz asked, "You still love him, that's obvious."

"It's gonna take time. More than a dinner alone." AJ said, "Which lasted a whole fifteen minutes before we started bickering." AJ nodded, "Anyway, how was your dinner with your friend?"

"You and I both know… there was no dinner with a friend. I went to a bar and had some wine." Liz said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I knew that." AJ said, "I was thinking about taking Breea to the beach, or… going into town to do some shopping." AJ nodded, "I need out of this house." She admitted, "And please don't pipe up and invite Phil to come with me… I want a few hours on my own, ok?" AJ nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Liz smiled, "You know I'm just trying to help. I see the good in Phil. I see someone who lost their way, made some terrible choices but is doing everything in his power to try and redeem himself. I mean… he knows how much he hurt you."

"I don't know if he does." AJ shrugged.

"He does." Liz nodded, "You know he does. Sometimes people… lose themselves. And the strongest thing they can do is realise that and fix it, and he's trying to do that. If he didn't care, if he didn't want to be with you, he wouldn't." Liz said as AJ nodded, "I'm not saying you should open your arms and forget it all happened but… at least see that he's trying."

"Here I was thinking you hated him." AJ said, "You sound like you were a bigger fan of his than you ever let on."

"Because I am." Liz said, "Why? Because I know how happy you are with him. Your whole life was a lot of ups and downs before you met him. You… You found who you were with him. And no, I'm not crediting it all to him. You did that on your own but… he told you it was ok to… to be selfish and do things for yourself. And you did, and I never saw you happier." Liz said as AJ looked at her.

"It's just left me uncertain of a lot of things." AJ shrugged, "I don't know if it will ever be the same again." She said.

"Well it probably won't." Liz said bluntly, "A lot has changed. But… that doesn't mean you give up."

"I just hate feeling like this." AJ shook her head with teary eyes, rolling her head back and sighing.

"I know, baby." Liz sighed, covering AJ's hand with hers, "I know, but it will get better with time. I promise."

"You don't have to tell me what I want to hear, you know." AJ shook her head with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not. You know I'm being honest." She said, wiping her daughter's tears, "He's a good man who made a terrible mistake. It happens." She nodded, "Just give it some time."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, drying her wet face.

"I think you should take Breea to the beach. I think that's a good idea that you get yourself out of the house for a little while. Get some fresh air, some sun." Liz smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I need it." AJ shook her head as Liz nodded.

* * *

Later on that day, AJ had left the house with Breea to have a couple of hours to herself. Meanwhile Liz walked into the kitchen where Punk was clearing up some dishes from lunch.

"You fancy going for a drive?" Liz asked.

"A drive?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah. You know, in a car, it has four wheels." Liz smirked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know but… where?" Punk laughed a little.

"There's something I want to show you." Liz smiled, taking her car keys as Punk looked over at her, "Come on." She nodded, walking on out.

Punk eventually followed her and left the house, getting into the car as Liz began to drive a little further away from the beach house.

"You're not taking me away to murder me, are you?" Punk asked.

"Not quite." Liz shook her head, "I'm taking you to where April grew up." She nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, looking around the road.

"I didn't know it was this far out." Punk admitted.

"Yeah, just outside San Juan." Liz nodded, keeping her eyes on the road as Punk looked around.

As they drove along the road, he noticed the scenery beginning to change from beautiful greenery to no greenery what so ever, the road turning into gravel as they started to pass small, run-down houses.

"Change of scenery, huh?" Liz smiled a little.

"Yeah, no kidding." Punk shook his head.

They eventually stopped outside a house which was all boarded up and empty, like most of the houses. There were young children wandering around the streets on their own and stray dogs running around.

"This was mine and April's first house together." Liz smiled, getting out of the car as Punk joined her, standing outside the house, "Once her father left us, we had to move. I couldn't afford to run the house we were in and this was the first offering I got." Liz said.

"How long did you stay here?" Punk shook his head.

"Until we moved to Chicago. April was fifteen or sixteen. She grew up here. Went to school here. She'd walk every day to school, it took her an hour but she refused to go to the one around the corner." Liz laughed a little, "I knew right then that she was always going to take what she wanted." She nodded, "But… she got herself in a lot of trouble here. She wasn't a very… together human being. Even when we moved… she was difficult. Not in the sense that I couldn't handle her, I could… but she made things difficult for herself." Liz nodded.

"Aren't all teenagers difficult?" Punk laughed a little.

"Maybe but… she was always angry with herself. She didn't know what she wanted in life and that upset her. She didn't want to settle for a simple life. I always knew she wouldn't. Sometimes I thought she deliberately got herself into trouble because she liked it." Liz nodded, "She got caught stealing here when she was thirteen. She was brought home by the cops. She turned it around and blamed it on me. Said that if I had done better for us then she wouldn't have had to steal." Liz nodded.

"What are you trying to do here, Liz?" Punk shook his head, "I've known April for ten years, don't you think that she's told me about all of this?"

"Of course I know she has. I just wanted to show you." Liz nodded, "Look, I'm not gonna say you were the… knight in shining armour who came and rescued her, but for her… you're the symbol of change that she wanted in her life. Even when you met her, she was still lost, looking for something and when you showed up… you helped her find it. Because of that, you're not just the man she loves or the father of her baby… you're so important." Liz said as Punk leaned against the car and sighed, "So you understand that… you hurting her the way you did, it's really broken her." Liz said.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Punk sighed to himself.

"No, of course I'm not." Liz said, "I'm trying to make you see where she's coming from. Why she's finding all of this so difficult. Besides the obvious of course. I've know her my entire life. She's my daughter. That night that I first met you, and I… I saw her with you, I'd never saw her like that in my entire life. As a mom, it made me so happy." Liz smiled.

"It made me happy too, Liz." Punk assured her, "That's why I'm doing everything I can to try and fix this."

"And don't stop trying." Liz said as Punk nodded.

"I won't." Punk promised, "I wouldn't give up on her. Even when everything went to shit, I still had hope that… that we'd be ok. Maybe it was false hope but… this was never about me not loving her anymore or caring about her." He said as Liz nodded.

"I know, but to her… that's what it feels like. The fact you chose against her felt to her like you no longer loved her the same." Liz said.

"I was in a fucked up place. Going on that sting was the worst thing I ever did." He admitted, "And I wish I could take it all back but… all I can do now is keep trying to fix things, and I will." He said as Liz nodded.

"That's all I ask." Liz smiled.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Punk said, "Did you know April has been having nosebleeds? A lot of them. And she's not saw her doctor in months." He said as Liz looked down at the ground, "I mean… call me paranoid but-"

"I know." Liz nodded, "I thought she would have told you about it." Liz sighed.

"Told me about what?" Punk questioned.

"Things aren't great." Liz admitted as Punk shook his head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Punk asked worriedly.

"About a month ago she went for her normal scan and… they found some blood clots in the brain." Liz nodded, "There's also a lot of fluid building up and… she's gonna have another surgery." She said.

"W-What?" Punk shook his head, "How bad is it?" He questioned.

"It's fairly worrying." Liz said as Punk ran his hands through his face, "After her injury, her doctor always said that another surgery could really take it out of her. I mean, it's the brain." Liz sighed, "But the blood clots aren't good. She goes in for surgery in a few weeks. Part of the reason she wanted to come here was to just take her mind off it. She wanted to spend Breea's birthday without worrying."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Punk shook his head.

"Well… I can imagine why." Liz nodded, "We just have to be there for her. It's not like it's terminal. She's gonna get help with it but… there is a risk that problems like these are gonna… come into her life. It's just due to the injury and what they had to do to help her the first time round."

"Shouldn't they be doing the surgery right away?" Punk shook his head anxiously.

"If there was more clots, yeah." Liz said, "But she's not in any danger right now. In a couple of months, yeah she will be. But a few weeks is ok." She nodded.

"She must be terrified." Punk sighed.

"She is." Liz said, "And I hate it. She's been through enough. And she's worried about Breea, not being able to be there for her after the surgery-"

"I'll be there." Punk said immediately, "For her and Breea." Punk nodded, "She's not going through this alone." He said as Liz smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I think that's the part she was most scared of. Nothing to do with the surgery but… being alone."

"No, she's not alone." Punk shook his head, "No way."

"Look, I should have let her tell you but knowing her, she'd tell you last minute and… you deserve to know. Just take it with a pinch of salt." Liz said as Punk nodded, "All we can do is be there for her."

"Yeah." Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I really don't want her to be scared." He shook his head.

"Then just be there for her." Liz said, "And don't give up."

"I won't."


	38. Scared

**Scared**

* * *

"Hey, I didn't think you were coming in tonight." AJ said, sitting up in the hospital bed as Punk walked into the room.

"Yeah, well… I know your surgery is early in the morning." Punk nodded.

"Is Breea ok?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine." Punk smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the chair, "Your mom was putting her down to sleep when I was leaving." He said as AJ nodded, "What you reading?" He asked, noticing she had been reading a book.

"Oh… just something I picked up from the shop downstairs." AJ nodded.

"You know I can bring more things in for you." Punk said.

"I know." AJ smiled a little, "The more things that are here, the more it… it makes me feel like I'm here for a long time." She admitted, rolling her head back on the pillow, "I just wish there was another way they could fix this." She said as Punk nodded.

"You and me both." Punk nodded, "But hey, it's good they're on top of things and you can get the help." He said as AJ nodded.

"Truth is… I'm scared." She admitted, playing with the spine of her book which she'd closed over, "I remember how I felt the last time I woke up from surgery."

"Hey, it's normal to be scared. Anyone in your position would be. It's… it's normal." Punk assured her.

"How am I supposed to look after Breea? I barely managed this the first time and… and now I have her." She said, "What I supposed to do?"

"Hey, I'm here. So is your mom. You don't have to worry about Breea. She's gonna be just fine." Punk nodded, "This is all gonna be over soon and… and I'm here to help you throughout all of this." She said.

"Me and you haven't even… worked anything out." AJ shook her head. Her mind was spinning. Surgery was the last thing she needed. She knew it was necessary, but to her, it was extremely inconvenient, and terrifying.

"That's ok." Punk smiled, "I'm right here and when you're feeling better and back to yourself, we can figure more out." He nodded.

Their relationship had still been very rocky. They hadn't gotten to resolve much as they were planning around AJ's surgery and making sure that it was as least stressful as it could be.

"What happened doesn't ignore the fact that… you've been here for me." AJ nodded, "These past couple of weeks." She looked at him. She felt like she was really getting the man she loved back. He'd been at her house every day to visit Breea and to assure her this surgery would be ok. Secretly, she was so thankful he was here with her.

"Nothing will make up for what I did and the choice I made. It's gonna haunt me forever but… even throughout all of it, I still cared about you and loved you." He nodded, "And I don't want you to be frightened." He shook his head, taking her hand as she looked down hesitantly.

"I just… I feel like my life has just been taken over by all of this. Ever since I got shot." She nodded, deciding not to let go of his hand as it made her feel safe, "The seizures, the scans all the time, more surgery… can't catch a break." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"I know it must be exhausting." Punk nodded, "But… we're gonna help you through it." He smiled, "And you got all these doctors who know what they're doing, and they know you." He nodded. He was trying to say anything to put her mind at ease.

"Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, "I just don't want this to be a… a regular thing." AJ shook her head.

"No, you just… you drew the short straw with this thing but, they can fix it and you'll be back to your normal self again." He nodded as she smiled.

"You should stay at the house." AJ said.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Whilst I'm in here." AJ said, "Stay at the house. If Breea can't have her mom then… then she should have her dad around her in her house." AJ nodded.

"But I thought we-"

"Yeah, well things change." AJ nodded, "You've been here for me. Like… like the husband I remember I had." She said, "It's been nice." She said, still holding his hand as Punk smiled.

"I'm always gonna be here. I'm gonna have to pay for my mistake every day, I know that, but… I'm not gonna give up." Punk said, "We can be a family again."

They hadn't had much time to talk about things regarding their relationship and where it really stood. They had been focusing on AJ's surgery and the arrangements for it. AJ no longer had the energy to hate him or argue with him, because she was in desperate need for his comfort and oddly enough, he was in desperate need to give her it.

"Yeah, I think we can." AJ nodded, "Like you said, we can talk more when I'm better." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "How long is the surgery?" He questioned.

"Seven hours." AJ said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I know." She sighed, "Could you… come by in the morning, when they're putting me out?" AJ asked.

"I uh… I just assumed your mom would be here." Punk admitted honestly.

"No, I'd rather you." AJ told him truthfully as he nodded.

"Of course." Punk said, "Of course I'll be here." He smiled.

She had this fear that something could go wrong in her surgery. It was a big thing and of course she was scared. She didn't want to go through this whilst still fighting with him. She'd said everything she needed to say to him. They'd fought, they'd explained their feelings, now they just needed time.

* * *

"How was she?" Liz asked, later that night when Punk returned to the house he used to call a home, which he was now invited to stay in for a little while.

"Scared." Punk nodded.

"I thought she would be." Liz sighed, "I'll see her in the morning." Liz nodded.

"Actually… she asked if I could come instead when they're knocking her out." Punk nodded as Liz looked across at him, "She asked and I said yes." He said as Liz smiled and nodded.

"And you expect me to have an issue with that?" Liz said, "You're probably better at the comforting thing than me anyway." She nodded, patting him on the arm as she cleared her coffee cup from the table.

"Breea ok?" Punk asked her.

"Oh, yeah. Fine." Liz smiled.

"AJ actually asked if I would stay here whilst she's in hospital. She wants me to be around Breea." Punk nodded as Liz smiled again.

"Sounds like things are oddly steady with you two." Liz nodded.

"I think she's just scared." Punk admitted.

"When we're scared, the first thing we do is turn to people we love and trust. Need I say no more." Liz nodded to him, "I've been sleeping in the spare bedroom so you can take April's."

"Oh, no way. I'll just sleep on the couch." Punk shrugged.

"Phil, shut up." Liz rolled her eyes as Punk nodded to himself, "Just sleep in the bed." She said as Punk just nodded, "So… are things on the right track for you two?"

"I don't really know. I can't tell. We've not really talked about us so to speak. It's just been about getting through the surgery." He said, "We've stopped bickering which is a good sign I guess." He nodded.

"Just be there for her." Liz nodded, "It could change everything." She said as Punk nodded, "I'm gonna go watch some TV." She announced.

"I actually think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm pretty tired." Punk nodded.

"Ok." Liz smiled, walking by and into the living room.

* * *

"_This wasn't exactly how I pictured our first night in our new house." AJ laughed a little, walking into their bedroom which only had a mattress lying on the floor as their bed frame hadn't arrived yet, nor had most of their furniture._

"_I quite like the room like this." Punk shrugged, lying on the mattress as AJ shook her head._

"_The scary thing is, I bet you wouldn't mind sleeping like this every night." AJ said, lying down on the mattress beside him._

"_Hey, as long as I'm sleeping beside you." Punk smiled as she nodded._

"_That's true." AJ said, "It's scary, isn't it?" She nodded._

"_What is?" Punk asked her._

"_Well this is probably gonna be the house that we get married in, we… we bring babies home in." She nodded as Punk turned to her with a small smile._

"_I thought you didn't think about that stuff." Punk smirked._

"_That's the kind of stuff I think about when I'm at my desk at work with mountains of paper work." AJ said as Punk smiled, "When I can't afford to be daydreaming about a perfect life with you." She nodded._

"_Yeah, you and paper work aren't the best of friends." Punk agreed._

"_It's the worst." AJ shook her head._

"_So uh… how many kids we talking about here?" Punk asked._

"_Two." AJ nodded as Punk smiled._

"_You got it all figured out, huh?" He raised his eyebrows._

"_I didn't actually, not until I met you." AJ said, "Because what was the point in thinking about that stuff when I have no one to enjoy it with." She said as he smiled, "I know I'm freaking you out right now and I won't lie, I love it." She nodded as he laughed to himself._

"_You're mean to me." Punk frowned, turning on his side as she lay on her back._

"_It's good to look to the future." She nodded._

"_As long as you're with me, I'm up for anything." Punk assured her as she turned her head to look at him._

"_I love you so much." She smiled, cupping his cheeks as she rolled them over, laying on top of him as she traced her fingers down his face._

"_I love you." Punk smiled, "I got you for life." He assured her, "You don't need a wedding ring for that. I'm always gonna be here, even if you don't want me to be." He smiled._

"_Hey, I'm always gonna want you." AJ shook her head, "Always." She nodded as he smiled._

"_I'm gonna remember this the next time we have a fight." Punk smiled quietly._

"_Good. I look forward to it. I love make up sex." AJ smiled._

"_What about mattress on the floor sex?" Punk looked around the room as AJ chuckled._

"_I'll have to get back to you on that one." AJ said, kissing the corner of his mouth down to his neck as he smiled, tilting her head up as he planted a kiss on her lips, beginning to remove her clothing as they got tangled up in the sheets._


	39. Hopeful

**Hopeful**

* * *

"How is she doing?" Punk asked, standing outside the hospital room later that next day after spending the entire day at the hospital, pacing up and down corridors, drinking coffee in the waiting area, waiting for the hours to go by. Finally AJ had been taken out of surgery and he was getting a chance to speak to her doctor.

"As well as it could." Doctor Jones smiled, "We got rid of all the visible clots which were… actually more than we expected." He admitted truthfully as Punk nodded, "But it's looking good. It went well. You can take a deep breath." He smiled a little, patting Punk on the arm as Punk nodded and smiled.

"When will she wake up?" Punk asked him.

"We're hoping in around an hour." Jones said, "We'll keep her in hospital for a week and we'll do a scan in two to three days to check how things are looking." He said as Punk nodded, "I've still not saw anything like April's injury before." He told him truthfully, "That's been… two years now?"

"Yeah… yeah, two years." Punk nodded, "Still feels like just yesterday." He said.

"She's the luckiest patient I've ever known." Jones said as Punk nodded, "Extremely lucky."

"Well she's… she's good at defying the odds." Punk smiled, looking through the room window where he could see AJ in bed, "Is she gonna have any pain or anything when she wakes up?"

"Well, her head will be sore and tender but… that's expected." Jones said, "She's on a lot of heavy pain meds so it should help. She'll be really tired and loopy when she wakes up so… just give her some space and she'll come round." He said as Punk nodded.

"Do you think this will keep the seizures at bay? And the nosebleeds? She'd been having a lot of nosebleeds." Punk nodded.

"It'll definitely keep the nosebleeds away." Jones nodded, "The seizures are something that might still happen, just going by how serious her injury was, and what we had to do to get the fragments of the bullet out the first time in surgery." He said, "But they should stay under control."

"Ok, good." Punk said.

"She's not been doing anything strenuous. I know she was a cop, I don't know how much she's limited herself but-"

"Yeah, she's not exactly allowed back to the precinct. She even pushed for a desk job but our boss… he wasn't giving in." Punk said, "Honestly, I think that's the one thing she's struggled with the most. She's never once complained about the headaches or the seizures. She just hates that she can't do what she loves anymore." Punk nodded.

"Must be difficult." Jones nodded, "But it's not worth risking. She'll know that deep down."

"Yeah, she does." Punk nodded, "I think it's just taking her a long time to get used to it."

"You're still a cop, aren't you?" Jones questioned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Makes me feel kinda guilty, you know." Punk shook his head.

"Why is that?" Jones shook his head.

"Well… I'm doing the job I love, the job she loved… she can't do it anymore." Punk shrugged.

"She wouldn't hold that against you." Jones said, "Don't feel guilty about that." He shook his head as Punk just nodded, "I gotta get ready for my next surgery but the nurses will help April when she wakes up." He said.

"Yeah, thank you." Punk nodded gratefully as he nodded, walking down the corridor as Punk walked on into the room that AJ was in.

He walked over to the bed which she was lying in. He hated seeing her this way, just like the first time. He knew all he could really do was be there for her.

He sat down by the side of the bed, watching as her chest went up and down, taking her hand into his, running the pad of his thumb back and forth over the top of her fingers, noticing their wedding date on her wedding finger which she no longer wore her wedding ring on.

"_Are you really sure about this?" Punk asked, sitting in the car with his wife, turning to her in the passenger's seat as she nodded. They'd just got back from their honeymoon and she was desperate to do something she'd thought about whilst they were away._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" AJ laughed._

"_Well… a tattoo is a pretty permanent thing. I should know." Punk nodded to her._

"_I know what a tattoo is, Phil." AJ smiled to him, "You have my lips on your wrist. You only waited like… two years to do that. I can handle a few tally marks on the inside of my finger."_

"_Hey, I just want you to be sure." Punk shrugged, "You realise when we argue… you're gonna hate it."_

"_No… it'll remind me of how much I love you." She smiled, reaching her hand over and playing with the back of his hair, "And it'll remind me of the fact I get to spend the rest of my life loving you." She nodded as he smiled._

"_Well… when you put it like that." Punk smirked as she smiled, leaning over and kissing him sweetly, "Why don't you just go all out and get a sleeve?" Punk nodded as she pulled back and shoved him playfully, "What? You'd rock a good looking set of skulls or something."_

"_One, no. Two, my mother would literally behead you and you know it." AJ laughed to herself._

"_Oh, shit. Yeah, she would." Punk realised as AJ smiled, getting out of the car as Punk stepped out._

"_So how long have you known this guy?" AJ asked him, taking his hand as they headed down the street to the tattoo parlour._

"_Feels like forever. He did my first tattoo when I was fifteen." Punk nodded._

"_Fifteen? Such a rebel." AJ smirked as Punk nodded, "You know that when we have kids they're one hundred percent not getting any tattoos."_

"_Why not?" Punk frowned, "Don't you be thinking our kids are gonna be anything less than little Punkers." Punk smirked happily to himself._

"_Oh, God." AJ dreaded as Punk smiled._

"_And you'll love it." Punk nodded._

"_Will I?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded._

"_I know you will." Punk smiled, "Just for the heads up, finger tattoos hurt like a bitch." He nodded, "And Bert doesn't let you leave unfinished."_

"_I'm a big girl. I can handle a little bit of pain. Some practise before I have to push these Punk children we're having out." She smiled over her shoulder as she walked on into the parlour, causing him to chuckle to himself as he followed her._

* * *

Punk sat by AJ's bed for another half hour before he noticed her eyes start to flutter open. He called for the nurse who helped take the tubes from AJ's throat and he watched her begin to come around from her anaesthesia.

"Hey." Punk smiled softly, still holding her hand as she lay in the bed looking at him, "Everything went really well." He assured her as she squeezed his hand tightly.

Her tattoo on her finger was a reminder for him that he promised her forever and he broke that promise. He'd spend his entire life hating himself for it, he'd never forgive himself, but all he could do was hope that she could forgive him. That one day, they could find themselves again.

"Breea." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"She's fine." Punk smiled, "Ate all of her oatmeal this morning. All of it. Every last bit of it. I swear she wanted to lick the bowl." He said as she smiled a little. Not only was he getting to take care of the woman he loved again, but he was also getting to be a dad. Something he couldn't believe he neglected for so long.

"And my mom?" AJ asked him.

He smiled to himself. She wasn't concerned at all with the seven hour surgery she'd just had. She just wanted to know if the people she loved were ok.

"Your mom is fine." Punk smiled, "Nagging at me, the usual." He said, "Would you believe we sat down and had lunch today without a single fight breaking out?" He asked.

"I don't believe that." AJ told him quietly as he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me. It had me baffled too." Punk said, "Your mom wanted me to send you her love. She figured she'd give you tonight to come around a little more. She'll visit tomorrow." He said, "With Breea if we can sneak her in."

"Yeah, please. I miss her." AJ sighed, "Did… did the surgery go ok?" She asked. She was still adjusting her eyes and coming around to the room around her.

"Yeah, it went really well. Doctor Jones was really happy with it." He said as AJ nodded, wincing a little when she did so, "Yeah, he said you'd be a little sore." He sighed.

"Nothing compared to the first time." AJ realised.

"Yeah?" Punk questioned.

"Oh, yeah." AJ nodded, looking across at him. She realised that there was no one she'd rather wake up to. His words were all the more reassuring, his hand in hers made her feel immediately safe, "I'm happy to see your face."

"Don't lie." Punk smiled.

"I'm not." She whispered, "I'm glad you're here." She said, holding his hand tightly as he looked across at her.

"I uh… I've been thinking about a lot today." He admitted truthfully, "Mostly about how much I let you down." He shook his head as she looked at him with tired eyes, "I know I can apologise millions of times but it's never going to make anything I did ok." He said, "Nothing will ever stop me caring about you. Nothing did." He nodded as she looked at him.

"I know." She whispered.

"Are you sure that isn't the drugs talking?" Punk smiled.

"No." AJ assured him, "I love you." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "And don't act so… so surprised." She sat up a little, "I never stopped loving you."

"How much drugs are they giving you?" Punk teased as she smiled.

"You fucked up. Big time." AJ said as Punk nodded, "But… maybe I should have noticed more. Noticed how different you were acting, how consumed you were by the sting." AJ shrugged.

"Don't blame yourself, April." Punk sighed, "It's all on me, and I'll regret it until the day I die." He nodded, "But… never once did I stop loving you. Even when I made myself say those horrible things to you. I thought it'd help you hate me and… it'd hurt less for you but, truth is, I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I was consumed by it all, you're right. Because all I ever wanted, all I ever needed was right in front of me. You, my daughter, our life together." He nodded, "And I was such a fool to risk losing that."

"We can all make mistakes." AJ said.

"I made more than a mistake." Punk said, "Having you as my wife was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I lost that." He shook his head as she looked at him, "And the truth is, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your time, your patience or your love… not after what I did."

"Well, you're always gonna have it." AJ said, "We make mistakes. Terrible ones." She said, "But I love you. For a while I hated you too but these past couple of weeks, having you around again, I felt like I was… I was seeing the man I fell in love with again." She smiled, "It was nice." She whispered.

"Yeah, it's been more than nice." Punk raised his eyebrows, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too." She smiled, "We got the time to talk about all of this." She assured him as he smiled.

"Yeah, we do." He nodded, "You just focus on yourself right now." He said, "And I'll be here to help you get back on your feet, whatever you need." He said as she smiled, watching as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead softly.

She slowly moved her head back carefully so their faces were aligned, his lips more close to her own rather than her forehead. She remembered when she woke up from her first surgery, how his kiss made everything feel ok. She wanted that kiss again.

Punk looked at her, watching as she leaned forward a little, leaning in himself as he caught her lips against his, softly kissing her, something he'd missed terribly.

He pulled back after the wonderful kiss, watching as she smiled to him, causing him to smile back.

"Could you get me a drink of water?" AJ asked him as he smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'll go find the nurse." He said as she smiled.


	40. Opening Up

**Opening Up**

* * *

"Mind your step." Punk said, holding AJ's hand as he helped her up the stairs to the house.

"I can see." AJ smiled a little, walking up the steps whilst holding his hand for balance.

"Just making sure." Punk nodded with a smile.

AJ had finally been released from the hospital after a week under observation from her doctor. The surgery had gone to plan and after doing a re-scan, things were looking positive which really cleared her mind for the first time in a long while. She was still extremely tired and weak, but she was so glad to get home and most importantly, she was glad to finally see her baby.

"Can I see Breea?" AJ asked as Punk helped her out of her jacket and nodded.

"Yeah, she might be down for a nap, actually." Punk said. In the time that AJ was in the hospital for, he had been lucky enough to spend some quality time with his daughter. Time he really needed and wanted, to make up for all the lost hours he'd foolishly created. He felt like he was finally back in touch with fatherhood again after some one on one bonding with Breea.

"Oh, well… don't disturb her if she's napping." AJ said.

"Baby." Liz smiled as she walked down from the kitchen, her arms opened wide, "Oh, it's so good to see you home." Liz nodded, walking over and wrapping her arms around AJ tightly as AJ smiled.

"It's good to be home." AJ sighed with relief as Punk smiled.

"I'll take this upstairs." Punk said, taking AJ's bag from the hospital with her jacket as AJ watched over her mother's shoulder as he walked on upstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked, pulling back from the hug, "You look really good."

"Oh, don't lie." AJ said, "I'm just really tired. On and off headache but that's normal." She shrugged as Liz nodded, "I take it Breea is napping?" She asked.

"Yeah, but she should be waking up soon. I put her down over an hour ago." Liz said, "Have you had something to eat? I'll make you some lunch." Liz nodded.

"I'm not feeling very hungry." AJ admitted, "I had some breakfast earlier." She said as Liz nodded, "I uh… I'm actually going to go unpack my bag."

"Oh, Phil will do that." Liz shook her head.

"No, I think I'll do it." AJ said, "You put the kettle on and I'll be down soon." AJ said.

"Ok, sweetheart. You need a hand up the stairs?" Liz asked.

"No, luckily I have two very fine functioning legs." AJ said as Liz just smirked at her usual sarcastic attitude.

AJ made her way up the stairs, slowly but without too much energy being used. The only plus side to her recovery was that she'd been through it before, and the last time it was a lot worse. She felt like she had this under control.

She walked into her bedroom where Punk was unpacking her bag.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna do these washings." Punk told her as AJ watched him unpack her bag.

"No, I can do that." AJ insisted, "Honestly, I'm fine."

"No, I'll do it." Punk told her firmly, "I also bought you that shampoo that the doctor recommends you use for your stitches." He remembered as AJ nodded slowly.

"Phil." AJ folded her arms.

"Mhm?" Punk looked up, noticing she was standing, waiting for his attention, "What?" He questioned.

"Thank you." She said as Punk looked at her, "Thank you for all of this. For being there every day in the hospital. For being here too, taking care of Breea and the house-"

"It's really the least I could do." Punk said, "And I'm… I'm not doing all of this for your forgiveness. I… to be honest, I don't know if I really deserve your forgiveness after what I did, what I put you through… but, it's not gonna stop me from caring about you or Breea, and I'll be here for as long as you let me." He nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "I just appreciate the help, that's all." She nodded, "I'm glad Breea has you back in her life again." She smiled.

"I should never have been out of it." Punk said truthfully, "And I'll hate myself every day for it-"

"You can't do that." AJ said, "Yes, I was pissed and hurt after what you did but… I also know that the man I fell in love with, the man I married, he's still here." AJ nodded, "And no, I'm not saying all is forgiven and let's forget it all ever happened but… I still love you." She said, "And if I didn't think we could save this between us then I wouldn't try but… I think we can." She said as Punk nodded.

He walked closer to her and cupped her cheeks softly as she looked up at him. She hadn't had any sort of great epiphany, only the long conversations at the hospital, normal conversations, ones they used to have when they were married. Conversations that made her grateful for him being around, and she knew she couldn't give up on them.

"I love you." Punk nodded as she smiled, "And I promise you I'm not gonna let you down like that again. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what I did and if you can really find it in you to forgive me some day… I'll never be more grateful." He assured her as she smiled, taking his hands from her cheeks and into her own.

"One day at a time." She said, "Since I might be a little slower, maybe you could stick around and stay here for a little while, until I'm fully back on my feet." AJ suggested. Truthfully, she just wanted his company.

"If that's what you want." Punk smiled.

"It is." AJ smiled, being interrupted as she began to hear Breea stirring from next door, "I can get her." AJ said desperately as Punk nodded, watching her leave the bedroom.

AJ walked through to Breea's nursery and over to the crib where the one year old was wide awake, "Hi, baby." AJ smiled happily, picking Breea up gently into her arms, "Oh, mommy missed you so much." She hugged into her daughter. She'd never take being her mother for granted, and she also refused to hold anyone's past against their future. Including her ex husband's.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Liz tilted her glasses down a little, putting her magazine down as she looked over into the kitchen where she was sitting, watching Punk pour some chips onto a sandwich.

"Making a sandwich." Punk shrugged.

"Are you pregnant? Odd looking sandwich." She tilted her head.

"I don't like eating the good stuff. That's for you and April." Punk shrugged.

"That's sweet of you but we aren't going to kill you." Liz reminded him as he just shrugged, "Come sit." She told him as he walked over to the table and sat down, "April seems in good spirit."

"She is." Punk nodded, "She's just glad to be home, I think." Punk said.

AJ had gone to bed early, the same time as Breea. She was so exhausted and sleepy. She knew better than to fight it and decided to follow her feelings and give in to the sleep.

"What's going on with you two?" Liz questioned. She noticed Punk had been at the hospital every day and night and she couldn't help but be curious.

"Uh… nothing, what do you mean?" Punk laughed a little.

"Well, put it this way, she doesn't look like she wants to slap you anymore." Liz said, "Did you do some voodoo on her in the hospital?" She teased.

"You're ridiculous." Punk laughed a little, "I know I made a mistake, Liz. The worst mistake of my entire life. Choosing to let April go, and Breea. I was an idiot and I was caught up in the sting and the guys there that… I didn't even realise what I was pushing away." He said, "I've said all of this to AJ and she knows all of this but I don't know… when I was at the hospital with her it was just like… none of that had happened."

"She wanted her husband with her, that's why." Liz nodded, "That person who divorced her and left for that sting… that wasn't the man she loved. She knows that now." She said, "I'm not saying she's had a change of heart and she's gonna forget it ever happened but… take it as a plus that she still wants you around."

"I do, believe me." Punk shook his head, "I'm gonna do everything I can to make it right with her. Even if it takes me years to finally get her back." He nodded as Liz smiled.

"I know you will." Liz nodded.

"She said I could stay at the house for a little while longer until she's back fully on her feet again." Punk said, "So between shifts at the precinct I'll do anything I can to help out." He said as Liz smiled, "I didn't think you'd ever look at me the same again." Punk admitted.

"Oh, don't get it confused. I'm still furious over what you did to my daughter." Liz assured him as he nodded, "But you came back. You realised what you did was wrong and that's not easy to do. I watched the same thing happen with my husband. And he never came back. He never realised how good he really had it. You have and that says a lot." Liz nodded, "But I know April's gonna have you working hard."

"Trust me, I know." Punk nodded, "I got a lot to make up for." He said, "And I probably don't even deserve the chance to make up for it but… I love her, I never stopped loving her." He said, "I don't know who I was back then. That sting just went to my head. It was like I was a completely different person." He admitted.

"Well… you were." Liz nodded, "I'm just glad to see you back to yourself." She smiled as Punk nodded, listening as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Punk nodded, getting up from the table and heading out of the kitchen towards the doorway.

He opened up the door to see Dean standing with a folder.

"Hey, I thought you'd be here." Dean said, "How is April doing?"

"Yeah, she's doing ok. She's just really exhausted." Punk said, "Everything ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah, well I thought you should know that… well I found your sister." Dean nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, "She's living with your dad. She has done, all this time." He said as Punk nodded, "This is everything you need to know." He passed the folder over as Punk took it.

"Is… Is she ok?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. She's a school teacher." Dean smiled, "No criminal record or anything like that. I thought maybe this would help things… help you move on." He shrugged as Punk nodded, opening up the folder where he saw a picture of his sister from the present day.

"She's… well she's not how I remembered." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I figured." Dean said, "You know what you're gonna do?" He questioned.

"Honestly… no." Punk shook his head, "I just know that… I'm not giving up on April and Breea. They're the most important things to me. They always were and I was… I was blinded by my own guilt." He said.

"Well, at least you know that your sister is safe. It's not like she's in trouble." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "I just really want to work on making things up to April. I know that I might never be able to but I'm not gonna give up trying." He said as Dean smiled.

"Good." Dean nodded, "Hey, you know if there's anything on your mind that you wanna talk about, I'm here for you. I felt like I could have done more to prevent this as your best friend. If I just encouraged you to talk more about…. This guilt you were feeling." He sighed, "Maybe it wouldn't have got so bad."

"No, that's all on me. I got so wrapped up in it all. I made the choices." Punk nodded.

"I'm just saying that if you ever feel that way again, please talk to me." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"I will." Punk smiled, "Thanks for this." He nodded to the folder.

"Anytime. See you at work." Dean smiled, leaving the house as Punk nodded, closing the door over and locking it.

He walked back into the kitchen where Liz was still sitting.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It was Dean. He uh… he found my sister." He held the folder up as Liz raised her eyebrows, "She's… she's safe so, that helps me out." He nodded.

"Are you gonna go to her?" Liz questioned.

"I'm not sure." Punk said, "All I know is… I want to be here for April and Breea as much as I can. They've been my family… they are my family." Punk nodded.

"You don't have to feel guilty if you want to go see your sister. I'm sure April would understand. This was never about your sister-"

"I know that but… April needs me right now." Punk nodded as Liz smiled, "I'll just leave this here." He said, sitting the folder over by the kitchen counter, "I'm gonna go put this washing away. Breea was so messy at dinner tonight I had to wash three bibs." Punk shook his head as Liz smiled.

"Welcome to life with a toddler." Liz smiled.

"It's glorious." Punk nodded, taking the finished washing as Liz smiled, watching him walk off.

Punk headed upstairs and went into the nursery where Breea was fast asleep, peaceful in her crib. He put away some of her baby grows, bibs and clothes that he'd washed and dried earlier before leaving the room and walking into AJ's bedroom.

He quietly put some of the clothes away before looking over where AJ was fast asleep in bed. He smiled to himself to see her resting and at peace after a stressful surgery. All he wanted to do was be there for her.

He walked over to her bedside and leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly as she stirred a little, turning around on her side as he suddenly noticed her pillow was soaked in blood.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updating. I've just been so busy with work and deadlines at uni that I just haven't had the time. My space is sort of freeing up now as I'm finishing up from uni so I hope to get more chapters out there more consistantly. Thanks!**


	41. Forgive

**Forgive**

* * *

"So there's nothing wrong?" Punk asked, sitting in the doctors room with AJ. It was through the night and he immediately took her to the hospital after finding the blood on her pillow.

"No, it's all fine." Doctor Jones nodded as AJ took a deep breath.

"It was just the stitches?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, one had come loose and it looks like you maybe bumped the scabbing when you were sleeping. Everything looks fine." He assured them, "Just try and be a little more careful. I know it's easier said than done." He said as AJ nodded.

"It was a lot of blood." Punk said.

"It's a big stitch." Jones nodded with a smile, "You did the right thing coming in. Always be cautious of things." He said as AJ nodded, "But you're good to go. I'll see you in a week at your check up." He said as Punk and AJ stood up.

"Thank you." AJ smiled to him tiredly.

"Yeah, thanks." Punk shook his hand as the doctor nodded, "I feel stupid for panicking." Punk admitted as he walked out of the room with AJ.

"There was a lot of blood." AJ nodded, "I was so exhausted I didn't even feel it." AJ shook her head, "I need to be more careful."

"Hey, you can't help it." Punk said, "It's not like it's your leg or arm."

"I know." AJ sighed, "I was starting to panic for a little bit myself." AJ admitted, "I'm so lucky I have a good doctor. He's been really great throughout everything."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think he likes you." Punk folded his arms as AJ smiled.

"Maybe he does." AJ shrugged as Punk looked at her, "Can you blame him?" She smirked jokingly as Punk smiled a little.

"No, honestly. I can't." He smiled sincerely as she looked up at him, "How you feeling? It's not sore, is it?"

"It was a little when he was fixing the stitches but it's fine now." AJ nodded, "Honestly, I'm kinda hungry." She admitted.

"Yeah? You wanna grab some food?" He asked her.

"If you don't mind." AJ nodded, "I know it's like 2am but-"

"Hey, you know I'm always hungry." Punk shrugged as they left the hospital and got into the car.

* * *

They wound up grabbing some fast food from a drive-thru and sat in the empty parking lot to eat.

"Man, I haven't had one of these in so long." AJ said, kicking her shoes off, sliding the passengers chair back and putting her legs in a basket, getting comfy as Punk watched with a smile, "Seriously… I think the last time I had this was when I was pregnant." She nodded, digging into the bag and bringing out some fries.

"Yeah, I remember the fast food phase. Especially when you would wake me up at this time to go out and get it." Punk nodded.

"That was all Breea's fault." AJ nodded.

"Well I'll take it up with her when she can speak some words." Punk said.

"She's actually been mumbling a lot recently. Not full words but… she's not far from some things." AJ nodded, "It's gonna be so much easier when she starts talking. Sometimes I feel like I can't help her when she's crying because I don't know what she wants." AJ shook her head.

"It won't be long." Punk nodded, "Walking too."

"I have a feeling she's gonna walk before talking." AJ nodded.

"You think?"

"Yeah." AJ said, "Honestly, the way she shuffles along the couch and holds onto it, one of these days she's gonna let go and… go on an adventure." She nodded, "I can't wait." She said truthfully.

"Yeah, me neither." Punk nodded.

"Did they give you extra sauce?" AJ asked, leaning over and looking in his bag.

"Uh… I think so." Punk nodded, digging around.

"They never give you enough." AJ frowned as he passed her the sauces.

"To be honest, you do consume a lot more sauce than the average human." Punk nodded.

"What?" AJ laughed, "No I don't."

"You do." Punk said, "I remember our… fifth or something date-"

"Oh, the burger place? Ok, that's unfair." AJ said, "Because that was a dry ass burger."

"No it wasn't." Punk laughed as she smiled, "It had extra sauce on it and you still had to get more." He said.

"I like my sauce, ok?" She shrugged, opening up the packets as he smiled.

"To each our own." Punk nodded, "You want a mozzarella stick?" He asked her, sitting it in between them.

"Oh, yeah." AJ nodded.

"Where did this appetite come from?" Punk laughed a little.

"I don't know, I just… I got hungry when doctor Jones was fixing my stitches. My stomach was rumbling." She said, "I guess I didn't really eat much when I came home earlier."

"Yeah, I guess. Well I text your mom to tell her that everything was fine and that we'd gone for some food." Punk nodded.

"Good, because she'd be worried." AJ nodded, "She probably thinks we're screwing in the car, though." She said as Punk choked on his drink through his straw a little, "Not that it'd be a first." She smiled to herself.

"Why would she think that?" Punk shook his head.

"She's just rooting for us, that's all." AJ nodded.

"I am too." He turned to her as she looked at him.

For a while, they had both forgotten that they were even parted. It felt like old times. Where they could laugh with one another, reminisce together and just enjoy each other's company.

"Yeah." AJ nodded quietly.

"Uh… earlier on, Dean came to the house." Punk said as AJ looked up, "He found my sister." He nodded.

"Oh." AJ nodded slowly, "Is… Is she ok?"

"She is." Punk nodded, "She's a school teacher. Living with my dad. No criminal record or anything like that." He said, "She's ok." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"I'm glad." AJ nodded sincerely, "You must be relieved."

"Yeah." Punk sighed, "Yeah, but… I don't know, the guilt is still there."

"Why?" AJ shook her head, "Phil, you didn't do anything wrong." AJ shook her head.

"My dad still took her against her will. Yeah, she might be fine and he's clearly looked after her but… that's not the point."

"You were just a kid too." AJ nodded, "Your sister is ok and that's the most important thing." She reminded him as he nodded, "Are you gonna go see her?" She asked, reaching for her drink which was in the cup holder of the car.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do." Punk said, "I just know that… you're my main focus. You and Breea. My family. The only family I ever really had." He nodded as she sat her cup over.

"I get that, I do but… I hope you don't think that because of everything that happened… you can't show interest in visiting your sister. I don't want that for you." AJ said, "I mean it was never about your sister, Phil. It was what you did to try and find her."

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "But I know she's safe and she's ok which is a relief. You need me right now and Breea needs me. I have time to make up for and a life time of making up to you-"

"No… no, that's not what I want." AJ sighed, "I don't want you to think that you're gonna be apologising to me for this for the rest of your life. We make mistakes. Some… bigger than others." She smiled a little as he nodded, "But we do. I'm not perfect-"

"Well…" Punk hummed.

"I'm not." AJ said seriously, "Yes, what you did hurt me and it broke my heart, but… I'm in love with you, that means… forgiving and understanding, even when it's extremely hard." AJ nodded, "You got caught up in the sting. I mean I don't know what it was like to be around those men all the time, it must have been hard-"

"It was, but it's not an excuse." Punk said.

"No, but it's a big factor. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You just weren't in a good place and those guys were feeding off your guilt to get something they wanted." AJ nodded.

"I just know I'm gonna be sorry for the rest of my life." Punk nodded.

"You don't have to be." AJ shook her head, "Because I forgive you." She nodded as Punk turned to her.

"What?" Punk shook his head

"I forgive you for what you did. Because I love you and I know what we have is still something special, and you've been here for me the past few months, when I needed you most." She nodded.

"I love you." Punk said, reaching his hand over and cupping her cheek softly as she smiled.

She removed the food from her lap, sitting it in the bag down below before taking Punk's from him and climbing over him. Punk looked at her and couldn't help but feel so lucky that she'd somehow found it in her heart to actually forgive him, but also to know that she still wanted him the way he wanted her.

She pressed her lips against his softly, cupping his face as he kissed back, running his hands up her t-shirt as she moaned into the kiss. She'd missed his touch so much.

She began to pull at his jeans, undoing them as he helped her out, lifting his hips up a little to free his length from his boxers and jeans. She began stroking him up and down as he moaned, looking into her eyes as she smiled.

"I missed this." AJ whispered, kissing him again whilst she stroked him up and down. She then felt him pull her sweats and panties down. Luckily the parking lot they were in was deserted and it was pitch black.

AJ settled herself straddling his lap, taking his length and guiding it inside of her as she moaned softly and began to move up and down, kissing his neck whilst he ran his hands up her t-shirt. He pulled her bra down so he could cup her breasts, doing so as she moaned in his ear.

"You feel so good." Punk moaned, kissing her neck and throat as she moaned, moving her hips up and down whilst his hands went to and from her breasts, down her waist and to her hips, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I missed you, baby." AJ moaned, pressing her forehead against his as he nodded, "I'm gonna cum." She whispered breathlessly, feeling him thrust up to meet her movement.

She didn't intend for this to happen but she couldn't help but still be completely in love with him. She understood him, she understood his mistake and his quest to make it up to her. She just wanted the man she loved back in her life again.

"Let go, baby." Punk nodded, nudging her neck and kissing down her collarbone.

"I'm cumming." AJ moaned, clutching his shoulders and kissing him passionately as she felt him hit her g-spot perfectly, so perfectly that her entire body let go around him. The absence of him for so long had made her climax all the more pleasurable, causing her body to go rigid against him as he watched her.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Punk moaned, kissing her neck as she continued to ride out her high, slowly moving her hips up and down on him.

He thrust up into her, feeling his own release close as he eventually spilled himself inside her as she watched him.

She kissed around his neck as she listened to him moan and felt him fill her inside, moaning softly herself at the feeling of being so connected to him again.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, resting his head back on the head rest as AJ smiled, caressing his neck and kissing him on the lips softly. He reached his hand over and put the window down a little as AJ laughed against the kiss.

"Yeah, it's getting a bit steamy in here." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"I guess your mom was right. She's never right." Punk said, still both of them breathing heavy as AJ smiled.

"Let's not tell her she was right." AJ laughed a little as Punk nodded, kissing her again as she rested against his body.


	42. Home

**Home**

* * *

"So… where did you go for food last night exactly?" Liz questioned, sitting at the table the next morning, feeding Breea some breakfast whilst AJ made herself a coffee. Punk had gone to work like planned, but agreed with John to just take small shifts for the time being, "I don't imagine many places are opened at 2am."

"Twenty four hour fast food chains are." AJ reminded her.

"April, you know how I feel about that greasy food." Liz shook her head with disgust.

"Well I needed it." AJ told her, sitting down at the table where Breea was smiling and happily eating her banana and oatmeal, "Hi, gorgeous girl." AJ smiled, "Is that good? Is that good breakfast?" AJ asked sweetly as Breea smiled, taking the spoon from her grandmother and putting it in the bowl, "Oh, so clever." AJ smiled.

"Did you have sex?" Liz asked casually as AJ looked at her with horror.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "Mom, what the hell?"

"What? I have good senses." Liz shrugged.

"Senses for what?" AJ shook her head, "No, we did not and… and even if we did, I wouldn't tell you." AJ rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to talk to her mother about… that sort of stuff.

"Well what happened? You were gone for hours." Liz said.

"We just talked." AJ nodded, "It was nice. And I… I forgave him." AJ said as Liz raised her eyebrows.

"You forgave him?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I know that what he did was so wrong, but he knows that. He made a mistake. He was so caught up in everything. He wasn't himself. He wasn't the man I loved. Now he is." AJ said, "And he's been here for me every day for the past few months. Through my surgery. That's the man I fell in love with." She said as Liz smiled.

"Hey, I'm rooting for you and you know it. Don't feel guilty about forgiving him if that's how you feel. I know he loves you. I mean… do you really think I would encourage it after what he did? I know he's good. He just made a mistake. A big one. The person who will probably be most affected by it for the longest will be him." Liz said.

"Yeah, but I don't want that either." AJ shook her head, "I think we're just gonna let things play out." She said as Liz smiled and nodded.

"You look happier already." Liz nodded, "I always knew that things would work out. I never said that to you because it just… it wasn't what you wanted to hear then. You wanted to be mad at him and I needed to let you be mad." She said, "But… I know what it's like to watch someone fall out of love with you. I've saw it. Experienced it." Liz said, "And Phil hasn't." She smiled as AJ nodded.

"Why did you never tell me sooner that dad was a cop?" AJ shook her head, "When I was growing up."

"Because I didn't want it to affect you. It was better just to say nothing. When I heard about you wanting to be a cop I was… to be honest, I was surprised it didn't happen sooner." Liz nodded, "You have your father's curiosity, fearlessness." Liz smiled, "And I almost lost you like I lost him. Damn cops." She shook her head.

"Well… you didn't lose me." AJ smiled, "I'm still here. And… And so is Phil." She nodded positively as Liz smiled.

"Yes he is." Liz nodded, watching as Breea tapped her spoon against the high chair, "Oh, are we not paying you enough attention? Huh?" She smiled as Breea squealed whilst AJ watched with a smile.

* * *

"In the car?" Dean questioned loudly, wheeling himself on his chair over to Punk's desk, "Was she like drugged up or something from the hospital?" He laughed a little.

"No, she was fine." Punk nodded, "She is fine. She just said that we all make mistakes and that she understands that I just wasn't myself." He said, "I think she really does understand." Punk nodded.

"Hey, that's great, man." Dean smiled, "It's been strange with you two being separated." He said, "So what's gonna happen, are you… dating or…"

"I don't really know." Punk laughed a little, "I'm still staying at the house, just to help out with Breea and around the house, and I know she's gotta be resting for a couple weeks with her head but… I… I feel like I'm getting my wife back." He said. He really thought he'd blown it. He felt like he didn't deserve this forgiveness, but he couldn't think about that.

"Good, just take it one day at a time. It'll work itself out." Dean nodded, "You decided what you're gonna do about your sister yet?" Dean asked.

"No, I haven't." Punk admitted honestly, "I think I'm gonna wait until AJ is back to herself, back on her feet, before I decide anything. She needs me right now and that's where my energy is gonna go."

"Oh, I'm sure your energy is gonna go right into her." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Punk kicked his shin as Dean chuckled, "Is it just me or is things really quiet around here?" Punk asked, looking around the large precinct.

"Everyone is out on the beat." Dean nodded, "John got you on strict desk work? What's the deal?"

"Well definitely no more stings." Punk took a deep breath as Dean looked at him, "That was a joke." He assured him as Dean nodded, "I don't know. I guess he's just taking it easy on me after everything."

"Nice of him to let you back." Dean nodded.

"Well it wasn't like I was ever fired." Punk said, "I left. Turned in my badge and gun."

"Yeah, I know that but he still knew what was going on." Dean said.

"Yeah. Well I guess he just knew the pressures of the sting." Punk nodded.

"Was it really that bad?" Dean asked him.

"I convinced myself to divorce my wife. What do you think?" Punk shook his head, "Those guys were just… in my head." He sighed, "Took over my life and I couldn't do anything to stop it." He said, "It was like I had no control over anything." He said, "I've done some scary stuff with this job, I've saw some terrible things but… had to be the worst thing I've ever had to do." Punk nodded.

"Shit." Dean nodded, noticing just how painful it appeared to be for Punk to even think about, "Well like I said when I stopped by the house, talk to me, man. If you got something on your mind or your head is someplace else… come talk to me. You don't gotta keep it to yourself." Dean said, "I honestly feel like I should have been there for you more after the sting, when you got back. We all knew what you had gone up against and I… I felt like I could have done more to prevent anything bad happening." He nodded.

"No, you couldn't have known any of this would have happened or… or known what was going on in my head." Punk said, "I'm fine now. Believe me. I think realising what I'd lost was the biggest turning point." He said, "It was like I was living on a different planet."

"Well I guess I know now to reject a sting if John proposes one." Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, I'd highly recommend rejecting it." Punk laughed a little.

"Brooks. Ambrose." John walked through the desks as Punk and Dean turned around, "Go check this location out for me." He tossed a paper down as Punk looked up at him.

"Me?" Punk asked.

"Yes." John nodded, "You're both sitting here polluting the air with your mind-numbing conversations. Go do some actual work." He told them.

"I uh… I didn't think you'd want me out." Punk stood up whilst Dean got his things.

"Well… do you want to go out?" John asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Of course I do."

"Then get to it." John said, walking off to his office as Punk smiled to himself.

"Let's go." Dean smiled to him as Punk nodded, opening up his drawer at his desk and pulling out his badge, glancing at the picture of AJ and Breea on his desk and smiling.

* * *

"Don't eat the bubbles." Punk chuckled, leaning over the bath which Breea was sitting in, trying to eat the bubbles and then giggling when she felt them touch her face, "You got a beard now, like daddy." Punk nodded, stroking his small trimmed beard.

He then watched as Breea showed him the bubbles, trying to reach over, "You want to give me a bubble beard?" He asked, "Ok, fine." He nodded, leaning his face over as she put the bubbles on his chin.

He then watched as she began to giggle loudly. It was the best sound in the world, and the best feeling to know that her little tiny self was so happy and joyful, even if it was laughing at him.

"Do I look good?" Punk asked her, adding more bubbles to his beard as Breea squealed with giggles and laughter.

"What's going on in here?" AJ asked, walking into the bathroom, "Oh." She looked over to Punk's beard which was covered in bubbles, "You have a little…" She pointed to her chin.

"She did it." Punk pointed to Breea childishly as Breea splashed the water cheekily.

"I'm sure she did." AJ smiled, "Who is having more fun here? Her or you?" AJ laughed a little.

"Probably me." Punk nodded, grabbing a towel and drying his beard as AJ smiled, "Hey, I got to go out with Dean for a case today." He nodded.

"You did?" AJ asked, "That's great." She nodded, "How did it go?"

"Yeah, it was fine. It just felt good to be back out there." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I bet." AJ smiled, "Had you just been doing desk work?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I was waiting on John approaching me with something." Punk said.

"Well good, I'm glad. And you know you don't have to take short shifts just to be here." AJ said.

"No, it's fine. I can't miss bath time." He shook his head as AJ smiled, "No, I definitely can't." Punk turned to Breea, tickling under her chin as she smiled. He'd missed this so much. His family. He couldn't have been anymore grateful for this second chance, and he knew he wouldn't let anyone down.

"My mom asked me if we had sex last night." AJ said, closing the bathroom door over a little.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"Seriously. This morning she asked me." AJ nodded.

"She's so damn nosey." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, "And possibly psychic?" He questioned.

"She's got a nose for these things." AJ said, "I said no but I told her that we're… we're definitely on the right path." She nodded as Punk smiled, "She seems happy about it."

"She's secretly my number one fan." Punk nodded.

"Oh, she definitely is." AJ laughed as he smiled to her, "I'll let you get the baby out and into bed." She nodded to him.

"Ok." Punk smiled, "Say bye mommy." Punk waved to AJ as Breea looked at AJ and then waved graciously, causing Punk and AJ to chuckle.

* * *

Later that night, AJ lay awake in bed, not being able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it felt to watch Punk with Breea. Watching him come home from work and seeing her excited to see him was something she'd really longed for all this time. She felt like they were becoming that family that they set out to be.

She got out of bed and left her bedroom, walking down the hallway and walking into the spare bedroom where Punk had been sleeping, opening up the door and noticing he was lying awake too.

"Hey." AJ whispered, closing the door over quietly.

"Hi." Punk sat up on his elbows, "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I can't sleep." AJ said as Punk pulled the covers back and nodded for her to come in.

AJ smiled and slid into the bed beside him as he moved over, embracing her into him as she cuddled into him.

"When was the last time we… slept in the same bed?" AJ whispered.

"Feels like years." Punk nodded, running his fingers up and down her arm softly.

"Yeah, it does." AJ nodded, "When you left… this place stopped feeling like a home." She admitted, "I was so confused. It felt cold and unsafe. It wasn't somewhere I was happy anymore." She said, "I realised today that this house wasn't a home. You are." She looked up at him, "You're my home. Wherever I am." She nodded, "And I don't want you to ever leave." She admitted in a whisper.

"Tell me not to leave and I won't." Punk promised as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Don't leave." She said as Punk nodded.

"I won't." He said, "I never will." He promised, leaning down and kissing her softly as he rolled over and leaned over her, kissing down her neck as her body welcomed him in, limbs tangling around each other as clothes were teared away. He was her home. She was his.


	43. Family Day

**Family Day**

* * *

"Don't you have work?" AJ asked the next morning in a sleepy voice, looking up at Punk who she appeared to be still cuddling into. It was the best feeling in the world.

"I have the day off." Punk told her. He'd been awake for over an hour and had simply just been watching AJ as she slept, holding her in his arms and feeling so grateful that he was getting this chance to be a better man for her.

"That's nice." AJ smiled, still adjusting her eyes to the light coming in from under the curtains, "If my mom finds me in here she'll just torment us forever." She groaned as Punk laughed.

"It's 7am. I think we're good." Punk nodded, "Plus… I think somehow she already knows what's going on." He said as AJ smiled.

"What is going on?" AJ asked him, looking up at him.

"It's a good question." Punk laughed a little as she smiled, "I'm playing to the beat of your drum here. I'm just really grateful that you're giving me a chance. Regardless of what that chance actually is."

"I want you in my life, Phil." AJ nodded, "I want you here. I want to forget about everything that happened and just… move on with our lives. That sting was the root of the problem and… and it's all over now." She said, "So maybe we can just focus on us for once. On our family." She nodded as he smiled.

"I'd really like that." Punk nodded, "Is this a permanent invitation to come back and live here?" He asked as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." AJ smiled, "Breea loves her bath time with you."

"Oh, so it's nothing to do with getting up to more antics like we did last night?" Punk smirked.

"Oh, absolutely not." AJ lied with a smile.

"How is your head?" He asked her.

"It's ok. It's still a little sore lying on it but when I find the right position it's fine." AJ nodded, "I was thinking… since it's your day off, maybe we could go out for the day. I could use the fresh air." AJ said.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Punk smiled. Simple things like going out with his family for the day were things he had missed so dearly, and he was so thankful he was getting a second shot at it. He truly didn't think he deserved it, that he wasn't worthy of AJ's chances after what he'd done, but he knew he would do everything he could to be that better man, to not let his mistakes dictate his future happenings.

"I reckon Breea won't wake up for another hour, though." AJ smiled, rolling over on top of him and kissing him as Punk kissed back. Punk ran his hands up her t-shirt, cupping her breasts as she moaned softly into his mouth, cupping his face as she kissed down his neck.

"Phil, are you going to work this-" Liz paused as she walked into the room where AJ immediately rolled off of Punk and fixed her t-shirt.

"Mom, what the hell?" AJ rolled her eyes.

"Did you get lost on the way back from the bathroom?" Liz folded her arms, "I knew it. You're both terrible liars." She smiled to herself, happy that she had predicted this.

"Ok, you can leave now." AJ nodded as Punk just laughed a little.

"I hope you're being careful with that head of yours." Liz pointed as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, "Don't be going too wild." She cackled to herself.

"Get out!" AJ exclaimed, hitting her mother with a cushion as Liz laughed herself out of the room whilst AJ lay back down on the bed and huffed, "I think it's time she leaves." AJ shook her head as Punk just laughed.

"She's just teasing." Punk smiled.

"She's ridiculous." AJ said, "But she has actually be there for me." AJ nodded.

"Believe me, she's a good mom." Punk nodded, "So where are we going today?"

* * *

"I've packed enough sandwiches to feed a small country." AJ nodded, packing a bag for their outing.

"Can't we just buy stuff?" Punk asked her, putting Breea into her stroller as she tried to fight him. She wasn't a fan of being put in her stroller. Once she was in, she loved it. Getting her in was the main struggle.

"It's all about saving money." AJ nodded, feeling herself get a little dizzy, holding onto the kitchen counter for balance as Punk looked over.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk shook his head.

"Uh… yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, feeling the dizziness pass her, "I just got a little dizzy."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to going out?" Punk asked her, "We can just stay in, watch a movie, order pizza… it's no big deal." Punk reminded her.

"No, it's fine. Doctor Jones said there's no reason I can't be up and doing things." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, but he also said take it easy." Punk reminded her.

"And I am." AJ nodded, "She's pulling her socks off." AJ noticed Breea who was playing up after Punk put her in the stroller, tossing her socks at him as he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm like her little minion slave." Punk nodded, crouching down and putting her socks back on, "Keep these on please, thank you." Punk tickled her little feet as Breea grinned, "Do you have the diaper bag?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "And my purse is in with it." She said, taking over the food she'd made and putting it under the stroller.

"Where are you all off to?" Liz asked, coming home from her morning work.

"We're going across to the park." AJ nodded. They were fortunate enough to live close to a huge park in the city, and since the sun was out, they thought it was the best idea.

"Oh, I walked by it. Super busy." Liz said.

"We'll find a bench or a spot somewhere." AJ shrugged.

"Ok, well have fun." Liz smiled, "And you be a good girl." She crouched down at the stroller where Breea was sitting.

"She's always a good girl." AJ smiled, "Here, can you put her shoes on?" AJ asked, passing them to her mother who nodded.

"I like seeing this." Liz nodded, looking up at Punk and AJ, "It's nice." She said. It had been a while since she saw them as a family, and she loved seeing them back on the right path again after so much pain.

"Yeah, I think so too." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

* * *

Punk and AJ eventually left and headed to the park which they walked around for a little while before stopping at the little pond area which had some ducks. It was extremely busy with lots of families and children, but it was a nice atmosphere on a warm day, and Breea was definitely enjoying looking around at everything.

"Give me a sandwich out." Punk nodded, "She'll love this." Punk said, crouching down at the side of the stroller where Breea was sat watching the ducks, holding on to her stuffed dragon.

"I didn't make sandwiches for the ducks." AJ tutted with a smile, opening up the box and passing him a sandwich as Punk broke it up into small pieces.

Punk began tossing some of the sandwich into the water whilst Breea watched as the ducks began to eat it. She immediately laughed, kicking her legs and sitting up curiously as Punk smiled.

"Is daddy feeding the ducks?" AJ smiled, crouching down at the other side of the stroller.

Punk lifted her out of the stroller and into his arms, giving her a piece of the sandwich.

"Go on, throw it in." Punk nodded as Breea smiled, "Like this." Punk threw some more in as the ducks ate it up. Breea giggle and tossed her piece in too, clapping her hands and smiling as AJ laughed.

"She loves that." AJ chuckled happily as Punk nodded.

There was nothing like seeing the smile on his daughter's face or hearing that gorgeous little laugh from her.

AJ smiled as she watched Punk with Breea feeding the ducks. She felt like she really had her husband back. The man she fell so deeply in love with. It made it all the more clear that he had been in such a dark place when he made the terrible decisions he made. This was the real him.

* * *

Once they finished feeding the ducks, they found a picnic bench to sit down at, turning the stroller in to face them where Breea was sitting waiting for food of some kind. Once she was fed, she immediately fell asleep, cuddling into her stuffed dragon.

"She's the sweetest." Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, she is." AJ nodded, "It's nice to see you with her again. Putting aside my wants and needs, I'm just really happy that you're in her life again." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"I'm lucky." Punk nodded, "I was in such a horrible place that I… I really convinced myself that I didn't need you or Breea." He said, "I was so stupid. A part of me believes I don't even deserve forgiveness."

"Everyone deserves forgiveness." AJ nodded, "And like you said, you weren't in a good place when you made those decisions. You weren't yourself." She said, "I knew that but… a part of me was scared that you wouldn't… snap out of it." She said, "I was scared I'd lost you to it forever."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you forever." Punk shook his head, "Doesn't even bare thinking about." He said.

"Well don't think about it then." AJ smiled, "Let's just move on. One step at a time. And get our life back." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I wonder why it's so busy." Punk admitted, looking around the extremely busy park.

"Spring break." AJ nodded, "And the nice weather always brings everyone out." She said as Punk nodded, "So what was the case you were working on yesterday with Dean?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing big. It was a drug bust a couple weeks ago, and there was just a location that John wanted us to go sniff out." Punk nodded, "Nothing interesting popped up but it was just nice to get out again. I feel like I've got his trust."

"Did you think you lost his trust after the sting?" AJ asked, taking out a bottle of water from her bag of tricks. Ever since becoming a mom, she always had a bag full of pretty much everything she'd ever need.

"A part of me thought so." Punk said, "Even though I wasn't fired, he still knew what happened." He said.

"But he knew it was to do with the sting." AJ nodded, "I mean he's captain. He's probably been on a sting before. Don't be too concerned about him. He's been a good friend." She said.

"Oh, I know. He's been great throughout everything. I just felt like I had to prove that I was fully back to myself again, which… I guess I did." Punk nodded.

"You'll be back to full time stuff in no time." AJ smiled.

"Do you still miss it?" He asked her.

"You know what… I was really struggling with it for a long time. You know I was. I missed it terribly but… over the past few months, I don't know, I've just accepted it." AJ nodded, "It is what it is. I still had an amazing career on the force for six, almost seven years. I did great things and helped a lot of people. I just need to remember that and move on somehow." She said as he smiled.

"Sounds like you are moving on." He nodded.

"Yeah. I figured instead of mopping about my career being taken away I should be thankful that my life wasn't taken away in the process. I'm lucky to be here, I'm lucky to be a mom." She smiled, looking on at Breea sleeping in her stroller as Punk smiled.

"She's lucky to have you." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, looking over at Breea who was sweetly holding onto her dragon whilst sleeping after a fun day at the park, "Come here." He smiled to her.

AJ got off from her side of the bench and walked around, sitting on his lap as he welcomed her with opened arms, "This is a public area." AJ whispered to him with a smile.

"Damn it." Punk joked, looking around the park as AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you. Thank you for giving me this chance." He nodded.

"I love you." AJ nodded, "I never really thought it was the end for us." AJ admitted honestly, playing with his ear as she looked into his eyes, "I knew we'd find our back to each other." She said, "I just don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me about your feelings. Maybe if I noticed more or I was there for you more after the sting-"

"There was nothing you could do. I was way too far gone." Punk nodded, "I'm just so ready to put it behind us." He said as AJ nodded.

"Me too." AJ smiled, kissing him softly as he kissed back. He was the luckiest.

Just as they were embracing and kissing, they heard Breea waking up in her stroller, her little eyes adjusting to the brightness of the day as she sat up to look around.

"That was a short nap." AJ laughed a little, getting off of Punk's lap and crouching down at the stroller, "Huh? You just needed a little rest, baby, huh?" AJ nodded, stroking her cheek softly as Breea rubbed her eyes.

Meanwhile Punk had spotted the ice-cream truck a few yards away.

"Has she ever had ice-cream?" Punk asked AJ.

"Uh… no, she hasn't actually." AJ shook her head, "Why?" She looked up at him.

"Hold that thought." Punk nodded as AJ watched him leave the bench, walking towards the ice-cream truck as she smiled to herself.

"Oh, what's daddy going to get for you?" AJ asked, watching Breea grab her dragon, tucking him into her neck sweetly, "Hey, sweet girl." AJ smiled, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

Punk eventually came back to the bench with two ice-cream cones.

"Uh… there's three of us." AJ shook her head.

"She's not gonna eat a whole ice-cream cone, April." Punk scoffed as AJ shrugged, "I'll share with her. I know you don't do sharing."

"Hey, I'd share with my baby." AJ nodded, "But… if you want to share with her that's fine." AJ smirked, taking one of the ice-creams for herself, sitting down on the grass beside the stroller as Punk sat down on the bench.

"Hey, baby. You want some ice-cream?" Punk smiled as Breea watched him.

He lowered the ice-cream down to her where she stuck her face in the ice-cream immediately. AJ of course got lots of pictures of her first ice-cream experience and it was safe to say she was enjoying it.

"I think she likes it." AJ laughed, looking on at Breea who had ice-cream all over her face whilst Punk ate some. As soon as he took the cone from her she immediately reached out for more.

"Yeah, I think she does." Punk laughed, giving her some more ice-cream.

"My mom is gonna love these pictures." AJ smiled, watching the gigantic smile on Punk's face as he watched Breea enjoy the ice-cream. She'd missed moments like these. She was glad they could get them back.


	44. Celebration

**Celebration**

* * *

"Things are looking good." Doctor Jones nodded with a smile as AJ took a deep breath of relief, sitting in the doctor's office with Punk after getting her scan results. It had been a month since her surgery and thankfully everything was looking fine.

"So there aren't any clots?" AJ asked him.

"None at all." Doctor Jones smiled, "Essentially, the reason you had them in the first place was because of the first surgery. The impact on your brain was tremendous. But as long as we stay on top of things, it's all good." He nodded. It was always great to give good news, "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been feeling fine." AJ nodded, "No nosebleeds, no seizures. I was feeling a little dizzy the first week I got home but… I figured that was normal."

"Yeah, that could just be the surgery. Sometimes it can make people a little nauseous. The medication you're on can do that too." Doctor Jones nodded.

"So she's good to go?" Punk asked as Jones nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled, "I'd still like to see you every few months for your check-up, to keep an eye on things. But things are looking really good." He nodded.

"I don't think I slept last night thinking about this." AJ laughed a little as Punk smiled.

"I know it can be a worrying thing." Doctor Jones said, "But it's all good. You can go home and celebrate." He said, "How is the little one doing?"

"She's good." AJ smiled, "I don't know, I feel like she's getting bigger every day." AJ admitted, turning to Punk who smiled.

"Yeah, it's terrifying." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I have three. Time goes by fast." Doctor Jones nodded, "Remember if you're ever unsure of something or you're not feeling quite right, if the nosebleeds start happening again just… call and get an appointment with me." He said as AJ smiled and nodded. She was blessed with such a good doctor.

"Thank you so much." AJ nodded to him.

"Yeah, thank you." Punk nodded sincerely. He felt like he owed this man so much.

"Just doing my job." Doctor Jones smiled, "Go on, get out of here. It's a nice day." He nodded to them as they smiled and left the office.

"I feel like I can breathe again." AJ smiled, walking out of the office as Punk embraced her tightly. She'd gotten herself worked up over her scan results. She was terrified that it wouldn't be such good news, but she felt so lucky that things were looking perfectly fine.

"Tell me about it." Punk laughed a little, kissing her head as she smiled.

"I feel like I owe that man my life." AJ admitted, taking his hand as they walked down the hospital, "What do you think my mom is up to with Breea?" AJ asked.

"She'll be out in the garden, listening to her Spanish music and letting Breea eat the grass, probably." Punk rolled his eyes as AJ laughed a little.

"Oh, we should have a barbeque." AJ turned to him.

"Should we?" Punk said, "I thought I was taking you out."

"It's such a nice day." AJ shrugged, walking out of the hospital. The pre-summer heat was starting to hit the city and it was hard not to love it, "We can invite Dean and Seth. Eve. John. My mom will be there." AJ nodded.

"Ok. If… if that's what you want to do." Punk smiled.

Things were going great. For the past month they had spent their time as a family, as if they hadn't missed a beat. AJ felt like she had her best friend. The real Phil that she knew inside and out. They had decided to put everything in the past and look to the future like they used to before. Things just felt better.

"We can go to the store on the way home." AJ nodded, "We'll need lots of burgers." She said, "I'll make a list on my phone." She said, getting her phone out as Punk watched her with a smile.

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her head as she smiled.

* * *

"Why do you always leave the worst diapers for me?" Punk groaned, standing in the nursery with Breea who he was in the middle of changing. Breea enjoyed the distress she put her father under during diaper duty and simply lay there watching him.

They'd gone through with having the barbeque and surprisingly it turned out to be a good night full of good food, laughter and good company. Something Punk had missed. Every day he was reminded of what he could have lost. He was so grateful to have woken up when he did.

"You think I could get this in the trash from the window?" Punk asked Breea, walking over to the window and opening it up wide, looking on at the trash can and sizing things up, "I think I can do it." Punk nodded to himself.

He took the diaper he'd just removed from Breea which was now bagged up, leaning out of the window and tossing it down towards the trash can.

"Oh, yes!" Punk cheered as soon as he saw it fall into the trash, "Daddy is truly the best." Punk smirked, turning around from the window where AJ stood with folded arms and a raised brow.

"Tell me you weren't throwing the diaper in the trash from here." AJ said as Punk smiled nervously.

"N-No." Punk scoffed as AJ looked at him, unconvinced, "Ok, I did. But the most important part is, I got it in." He said.

"You're ridiculous." AJ laughed a little, lifting Breea up from the changing table, "You've been gone for so long. I thought you'd taken a quick nap or something." She smiled.

"No, it was just a really messy diaper." Punk nodded, looking at Breea, "She has it out for me already."

"No she doesn't." AJ smiled, cuddling Breea into her as the one year old curved her head into her mother's neck, "Is my baby girl tired?" AJ cooed softly as Punk tilted his head and looked at Breea with a smile.

"Has Dean ran out of beer yet?" Punk smiled.

"No, he's pacing himself." AJ said, "New and improved Dean."

"Looks like it." Punk laughed, "It was nice of John to show up. I didn't think he would."

"John thinks a lot of you." AJ nodded, "He's always been good to us." She said as Punk nodded, "It's been nice having everyone together." She smiled.

"Yeah, it has." Punk nodded, "I'm just glad you don't have anything looming over your head with your scans anymore." He nodded, cupping her cheek softly as she smiled.

"Me too." AJ smiled.

He'd watched her all night and was so in awe of her strength throughout everything she'd gone through. Seeing the smile on her face, seeing happiness within her again made him want to be better every day, for her.

"I love you." He nodded, "So much."

"I love you too." AJ smiled as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly, feeling a hand attack him as Breea shoved him away from AJ.

"Hey, am I not allowed to kiss mommy?" Punk frowned as AJ chuckled, feeling Breea cuddle into her, "You gotta share her." Punk nodded.

"She's not a fan of sharing." AJ smiled.

"Well I'll get her when you're sleeping." Punk smirked childishly as AJ laughed, "Come on, we should get back downstairs." He smiled to her as she nodded.

They both left the nursery and headed back downstairs. The sun was still shining and whilst AJ sat on the grass with her mother, Eve and Breea, Punk was in the kitchen with Dean getting more drinks for everyone. Seth and John were sitting out the back.

"Why the sudden get together?" Dean asked as Punk handed him a beer.

"It was AJ's idea. It's been a while since we were all together and it was a nice day so… why not? We don't do it enough." Punk nodded.

"I'm really glad things are working out for you two. I didn't doubt it for a second." Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, looking out the window, watching AJ play with Breea, "I'm fucking lucky. I just… I can't believe I could have lost all of this." He shook his head.

"You don't gotta think about that anymore." Dean reminded him, "If anything it just makes you realise how lost you really were."

"I was." Punk nodded, "It just sucks that after everything… she's still not my wife anymore." Punk sighed, "How did I go through with the divorce?"

"You were like a different person." Dean nodded, "I think deep down AJ knew that it wasn't the real you."

"Wish I could take it all back." Punk sighed.

"Well you can't." Dean said, "No point in thinking about what you could have done. You're moving on now." He nodded, "And I'm pretty sure they let people get married again." He smiled as Punk nodded.

"I just feel like I ruined our first wedding. And I know how much AJ loved our wedding." He sighed.

"Hey, man. I'm pretty sure it was you she loved more. Weddings are just materials. It's about who you're marrying, right?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Punk nodded.

"It'll fall into place." Dean said, "You got a lot to be lucky for."

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"And it's great hearing about AJ's scan results. I bet it's a relief to both of you." Dean said, "She hasn't had it easy."

"Yeah, I'm so happy for her. I'm glad she can just… relax. I can see such a difference in her already." Punk nodded, "Her doctor was real pleased with it."

"That's great." Dean nodded, "Things are looking up. About time." Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, just as there was a knock at the door, "I'll get that. Can you take this to AJ?" Punk asked, passing Dean the drink AJ had asked for.

"Sure." Dean said, leaving the kitchen and heading back into the garden as Punk dried his hands and walked out of the kitchen.

He walked down the hallway towards the door and opened it up, pausing in shock as he looked across at the young girl standing with her phone out, using google maps by the looks of things as Punk gulped. He knew her face from the pictures Dean had gave him in the folder.

"Phil?" Jen questioned, his little sister, "Phil Brooks?"


	45. After All This Time

**After All This Time**

* * *

"Jen?" Punk shook his head, looking across at his little sister. He couldn't believe he was really seeing her in person. The last time he stood across from her she was just a kid. He was lost for words.

"Nice house." Jen nodded, "Google maps took me on so many different routes." She shook her head as Punk just stared at her.

"How did you… how did you find me?" Punk shook his head.

"Does that matter?" Jen shrugged, "I'm here." She said as Punk nodded, "Although I thought that you would find me before I found you." She admitted truthfully as Punk looked across at her, "You having a party or something?" She asked, hearing the noise from in the garden.

"Just a couple of friends." Punk shook his head.

"Cop friends? Because… you're a cop." Jen nodded as Punk looked across at her, "A cop who couldn't find his sister." She said as Punk shook his head with confusion.

"You don't know the half of it." Punk shook his head, "I looked for you. I-I found you but-"

"But what?" Jen shook her head, "That was enough to cure your guilt?" She asked, "You knew I was alive so… why bother coming to find me?"

"I was going to but… I had a lot going on here." Punk said, "I was gonna come see you once things settled down. I knew you were safe, if you weren't… it'd be a completely different story." He nodded.

"You knew I was safe? How?" Jen questioned.

"Well I… I know you're living good, and you got a good job-"

"And that makes me safe?" Jen asked him as Punk looked across at her, "You were supposed to find me a couple of days later… not years." She shook her head sadly.

"Don't you think I tried?" Punk shook his head, "I looked everywhere. And then when I became a cop, I tried digging into the case so many times." He said.

"You didn't try hard enough." Jen spat, "You were supposed to be looking after me. I was your responsibility."

"Don't you think I know that? I know." Punk said as Jen folded her arms, "You… You look so different." He shook his head.

"Well I'm not a child anymore." Jen shook her head, "I just came to see you out of curiosity. Looks like you're enjoying your life." She nodded.

"Look, you don't know what's gone on-"

"I do, actually." Jen nodded, "Straight from the horses mouth." She said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Punk shook his head.

"It means… you don't know shit." Jen said, "You think you do, but you don't." She nodded.

"Well then enlighten me." Punk shrugged, "I'm all ears."

"Are you not gonna ask how dad is?" Jen asked him.

"I don't care about him. You shouldn't either." Punk said.

"Really? Because he's took care of me for years. He's protected me. Way more than you ever did. Way more than mom ever did." Jen said, "Being so called kidnapped by him, was probably the best thing for everyone."

"I know you don't mean that. Jen… you know he's a terrible person." Punk shook his head.

"Well not to me." Jen said.

"I did everything I could to try and find you. Believe me." Punk shook his head. He got the impression that his little sister wasn't his biggest fan anymore. She wasn't that warm, bubbly little girl he remembered.

"I should get going." Jen nodded, "You should get back to your party." She smiled, looking further into the house, noticing the baby toys lying around. She then looked over to the stairs where she saw tiny little converse sitting.

"Can we… can we talk about all of this?" Punk shook his head. Things didn't go how he expected them to. He thought they would embrace, talk about their lives and what they had missed. But he also knew that the he didn't really know the woman standing in front of him.

"Maybe I'll drop by again." Jen nodded, "Or maybe not." She shrugged.

"This wasn't my fault." Punk made clear, "Dad… taking you. How am I to blame for that?"

"Oh, you're not." Jen shook her head, "It's just all the stuff that comes after that." She nodded, "That's where the friction happens."

"The part where I spent every day thinking about you and trying to find you?" Punk shook his head with confusion, "I know we've missed a lot of each other's lives but… but don't come here and act like I never gave a shit. My problem was I cared too much. I almost lost everything to find you." He said.

"And still… here I am, showing up at your doorstep when it should be the other way around." Jen said as Punk looked across at her.

"Phil, do you know where Breea's dragon is? I can't find it." AJ walked down the hall to the doorway, pausing when she saw a young woman standing at their doorstep, "Oh, sorry… I didn't know-"

"Try her nursery." Punk smiled to AJ who nodded, looking at the young girl before walking on upstairs.

"She's pretty." Jen nodded, "I need to go." She told him.

"Can I at least… give you my number?" Punk asked as Jen looked across at him.

"Yeah." Jen nodded, pulling her phone out and passing it to him as he put his number in, handing it back to her as she walked back down the steps and left the house.

Punk closed the door over, shaking his head with confusion. He had so many questions. It sounded like his sister was in the know of everything that had happened. She wasn't letting on to much but he had a hunch that there was more going on than he realised.

"Who was that?" AJ shook her head, walking down the stairs with Breea's dragon.

"My sister." Punk shook his head, looking across at AJ.

"What?" AJ gasped, "Your sister?"

"Yeah, she just… showed up." Punk said.

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head, "What did she say?" She asked.

"Not much. She seems pissed with me. And it's like she knows what happened with the sting but… who would have told her?" He shook his head.

"Hey, she has no right to be pissed with you." AJ shook her head, "She doesn't know how hard you tried to find her and do everything you could."

"She says she was better off with my dad but… trust me, I know my dad. He is the worst." Punk said, "I don't know, what if he's brainwashed her? She looks like she hates me." Punk sighed.

"Maybe he has but… you've done nothing wrong, Phil." AJ made clear, "Ok? Look what you went through with the sting, just to try and find out where she was." She said as Punk nodded, "She doesn't know half of it." She said. She was already angry that his sister had showed up with an attitude. She knew how much it affected Punk and how much he tried to find her over the years.

"Well I gave her my number if… if she wants to talk." Punk nodded.

"Maybe she just needs a little bit of time. You haven't saw each other in so long. She was just a kid back then." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Are you ok?" She sighed, rubbing his arm softly.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded, "You found it." He smiled, noticing the dragon.

"Yeah, she's going nuts out there without it." AJ smiled, "You coming?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He smiled, "Don't tell anyone she came here. Just… keep it between us." He said as AJ nodded.

"Sure." AJ nodded, walking back through to the garden with him as he put on a fake smile and pretended like everything was ok.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" AJ frowned, coming down from putting Breea to sleep. Her mother was still out in the garden, enjoying the mild night and watching the sun go down. Their friends had left not so long ago and AJ and Punk were tidying up in the kitchen. She could see that ever since his sister had dropped by so unexpectedly, his mood had changed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk smiled to her as she walked over to him.

"Talk to me." She nodded, "No one's here, you can tell me how you really feel about all of this." She said as Punk sighed.

"I just… maybe she's right." Punk nodded.

"Right about what?" AJ questioned.

"About me? Maybe I gave up too easily." Punk said, "I mean how could I have missed the fact that my own dad took her. She was counting on me."

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for any of this, Phil. I hate that you think this is your fault. This was your dad who took her. She can't blame you for that, and she can't blame you for not finding her either. You tried, you tried so hard. Look what you went through." AJ said, "I'm not gonna have you feel anymore guilt just because she wants to be mad at someone."

"I was an idiot to think that we'd be best friends again the minute we saw each other." He shook his head, "She's changed. Not just because she's no longer thirteen years old but… I don't know, there's something about her." He sighed.

"Well she has your number, right?" AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I gave her it." Punk nodded.

"So when she's ready to talk, like an adult, then you can explain everything to her. But please… please don't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have known. I've watched you for years, trying to find her, trying to get any sort of lead whenever you had a spare minute in the office." AJ said, "She doesn't know what she's talking about." AJ nodded. It was her job to be there for him, and she didn't like his sister's attitude already.

"I don't know, she's probably not gonna wanna see me." Punk shrugged.

"Don't be so sure." AJ said, "Maybe she's just in shock. She might come around." She nodded, "And if… if she doesn't, that's also not your fault." AJ nodded, rubbing his back softly, "Ok?" She said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with a smile. Boy was he glad she was here right now, "How did Breea go down?"

"Out like a light. The sun made her really tired." AJ nodded, "Today was really nice. I'm glad we invited everyone." She smiled, hugging into him as he wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah, me too. It was good. And my burgers were pretty amazing." He said as she smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah, they were good, I'll give you it." AJ nodded, "I honestly think my mom has fell asleep out there." She said as Punk smiled, walking over to the back door, looking out at Liz who was lying on a sun chair with her eyes shut, her Spanish music playing on her radio beside her.

"What I'd do to be able to dump a big bucket of water on her right now." Punk smirked.

"I can hear you, Phillip." Liz said with her eyes still closed.

"You do know the sun is gone, right?" Punk called to her.

"I'm aware." Liz nodded, "I was just enjoying the peace and quiet until you came and ruined it." She opened one eye as Punk just smirked.

"You could come help us clear up if you want." AJ folded her arms.

"No, you both got it." Liz hummed, turning her music up as AJ just turned to Punk and smiled.

"She's ridiculous." Punk shook his head, walking back into the kitchen to further tidy the place up.


	46. Stood Up

**Stood Up**

* * *

"Sit still, baby. Come on." AJ groaned, leaning into the car in the back seat where she was trying to put Breea into her car seat. She was a wriggler for sure and it was very difficult to get her strapped into things.

Breea tried wriggling her arms away from her mother but of course AJ was too quick and managed to get her little arms in the straps.

"Don't give me those eyes." AJ said, buckling up Breea who was pretty much glaring at her, "Look, you dropped your dragon whilst you were getting mad." AJ noticed, picking up the dragon and handing it to her as she grabbed it immediately, "Aw, give him nice cuddles." AJ nodded as Breea squished her favourite stuffed toy into her neck, "Ok… one baby in the car, where is my other baby?" AJ spoke to herself.

She closed the back door over and turned around where she couldn't see any sign of Punk, pausing when she saw his sister walking down the street.

She put her hand over her forehead to shade the sun from her eyes, watching as Jen approached her.

"I'm looking for Phil." Jen nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"He's still in the house." AJ said, "We're going out." AJ told her, "Bad timing."

"Oh, right." Jen said, "You must be April, yeah?" She asked.

"You can call me AJ." AJ nodded. Jen was a pretty girl, but there was something smug about her that AJ wasn't enjoying. There was a smirk to all her replies and a glint in her eyes that told her not to trust her, "Maybe you could come back another time." AJ shrugged.

"Maybe." Jen nodded, "I take it that's my niece in there?" Jen noticed through the car window where Breea was babbling to herself and playing with her dragon.

"Uh… yeah. Breea." AJ nodded.

"Sweet." Jen smiled, "Where are you guys off to?"

"Swimming." AJ said.

"She's one." Jen scoffed as AJ looked at her.

"I don't throw her in the deep end." AJ said with attitude as Jen was taken back a little, not expecting the bite in AJ's reply, "She likes the water and it's good for their development." AJ said as Jen just nodded, "Wait… how did you know she was one?"

"Jen?" Punk shook his head, walking out of the house after locking it up, "What are you doing here?"

"Bad timing apparently." Jen nodded, "I was just coming to talk but… you're off out so I can come by another time."

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked whilst AJ folded her arms, watching Jen suspiciously.

"Yeah, fine." Jen nodded.

"Why don't you stop by tonight?" Punk asked, turning to AJ, "For dinner?" He added as AJ widened her eyes and glared at Punk.

"Yeah, ok." Jen shrugged, "I'll come by around 7." She nodded to them, "Happy swimming." She smiled to AJ before turning around and leaving as AJ's smile immediately faded.

"Would you be offended if I said I don't like her?" AJ asked Punk who laughed a little.

"No. I know you aren't easily impressed." Punk said, getting into the car as AJ got in the passenger's side, "She seems to have cooled off a little." Punk nodded, "At least she actually wants to talk to me."

"She seems like a bitch." AJ mumbled as she looked out the window.

"What?" Punk said, not hearing her.

"She seems nice." AJ nodded to him as Punk nodded, "A little… forward, but nice." AJ shrugged, "Although, springing dinner on me was a little annoying of you." AJ said.

"I'll cook." Punk nodded, "I just want her to feel welcome. Remind her that I'm still her brother and that I'm not a terrible person like she seems to think." He said as AJ nodded. She knew that despite her feelings, she didn't really know the girl yet and it was still Punk's sister. She couldn't be too hasty.

"Yeah, it's a good idea." AJ nodded, placing her hand on his leg, "I just don't want her to make you feel guilty, that's all." She shrugged as he smiled.

"I'll be fine. Maybe we just gotta clear the air. Say what we have to say." He said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, turning around and looking at Breea who had taken her socks and shoes off, "Her and socks just don't get on." AJ laughed a little as Punk smiled, watching Breea in his rear view mirror as he started the engine and left the house, "Hey, it was weird… your sister knew how old Breea was." AJ said.

"She did?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Isn't that weird?"

"I mean… she probably just took an estimation." Punk said.

"She said it like she knew it, though." AJ said, "It was weird."

"I see you still have the cop mentality." Punk smiled.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Always being suspicious. It's a cop curse." Punk nodded.

"I'm not suspicious about her." AJ lied, "I just… well, at the end of the day, she's a stranger. We don't know her. Yes, she's your sister but she's grown up." AJ said as Punk nodded, knowing what AJ meant, "Plus, we don't know how your dad raised her."

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "Don't overthink it, though. I'm sure this dinner will clear the air."

"Doesn't really involve me, though. Does it?" AJ shrugged.

"I want you there with me." Punk nodded, "I need you there." He said as AJ turned to him and smiled, taking his free hand whilst the other held the steering wheel.

* * *

"I've never saw her laughing like that." Punk smiled, carrying a sleeping Breea into the house once they got back from swimming. Of course it was just a baby class, but Breea loved it and Punk had never saw her so happy and giggly.

"She loves it." AJ nodded with a smile, "I'm not sure who enjoyed it more, though. You or her." AJ smiled.

"Most definitely me." Punk chuckled, "There's nothing like that little laugh." He said as AJ smiled.

"Why don't you go put her down? I'll go make a start on dinner." AJ nodded, sitting her bag and jacket down.

"Where is your mom?" Punk asked.

"Picking a shift up at the bar." AJ said, "Which is good considering Jen is coming. You know my mom, she'd butt herself into things and embarrass all of us." She said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, probably." Punk smiled, "I'll come help you once I've put her down." He said as AJ nodded.

She walked through to the kitchen whilst Punk headed upstairs to put Breea down. Being a part of normal family life again was so special to him, and something he wouldn't take for granted.

AJ unpacked their things from the grocery and began to grab pots and pans out. She was of course thrilled that Punk was getting the chance to finally talk to his sister, however, she just wasn't a fan of Jen's attitude.

Once Punk had put Breea down, he joined AJ in the kitchen and helped her cook the dinner.

"You'll play nice, right?" Punk asked.

"What?" AJ laughed, "I always play nice."

"Well that's a little bit of a lie." Punk smiled to her.

"When have I not played nice?" AJ folded her arms.

"A couple of years ago when I had that rookie." Punk said.

"Oh, please. She was always drooling all over you, I had no choice." AJ shrugged.

"She was just being friendly." Punk laughed, "And you were mean. She got moved precinct because you couldn't keep your mouth closed." He smiled.

"I was looking out for your best interest, trust me. She was all over you and Dean." AJ shook her head as Punk just smiled, "I play fair. I treat people how they treat me." AJ said, "Your sister isn't any different."

"I know." Punk nodded, "I just always imagined you two getting along." He shrugged.

"Hey, we will." AJ assured him, "It's just getting to know people isn't my strong point." She shrugged.

"Mine either." Punk groaned, "Like you said, she's practically a stranger. I don't know her. She's grown up. She's not a kid." He said, "So I gotta get to know my sister again. If she lets me." He said as AJ nodded.

"It'll be fine." AJ nodded, rubbing his arm softly, "Just know if she's rude to you, I'm not playing nice." She said as Punk smirked.

"Oh, I know you won't." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck as she smiled.

They carried on cooking, enjoying time in the kitchen together when they realised it was almost eight and there was still no sign of Jen.

"Did she get cold feet?" AJ said, sitting at the table, breaking a piece of bread apart which she was eating, trying not to eat dinner until Jen had arrived. But she couldn't help it, she was extremely hungry.

"She did say seven, right?" Punk assured himself.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Maybe she got caught up." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." He said, scratching the back of his neck as AJ looked across at him.

"She really could have called, though." AJ shook her head, "Or text. It's not difficult." She said as Punk nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling that… that she knows more than she's letting on to." Punk said.

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Well when she showed up at the door, she had google maps on her phone so… she must have had our address. Who would have gave her it?" Punk questioned.

"You're a cop, she could have found your details." AJ shrugged.

"Not without me finding out about it." Punk said, "Who would tell her my address?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't know." AJ said truthfully as Punk sighed.

"This whole thing just feels weird." Punk admitted honestly. He was trying to ignore the strange feeling he got when his sister showed up, but something just felt off with her.

"So do you think she's after something?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know." Punk sighed, "I don't know what's going on." Punk admitted truthfully as AJ slid her hand across the table and took it in hers.

* * *

"Sign here." A prison guard handed a clipboard to Jen who rolled her eyes.

"Really? I have to do this every day?" Jen shook her head.

"You sure do." The guard nodded, "First room on your left." He said as Jen signed her name down on the paper and walked on into the visiting room, finding who she was visiting and smiling.

"There's my girl."

"Mickey." Jen smiled excitedly, running over to Mickey who was in prison blues and wrapping her arms around him, immediately getting told off my a spectating guard before sitting down at the table.

"How are you?" Mickey smiled, "How are things going? How's your dad?"

"We're all fine." Jen nodded, "I just… I miss you." She frowned, "I wanna kiss you." She sighed, looking around and glaring at the prison guards.

"Yeah, I know." Mickey smiled, "In good time." He said, "You pull up on that brother of yours yet?"

"Yeah. Last night and today." Jen said, "I was supposed to go for dinner at his place but I wasn't going to waste a visit with you." She shook her head.

"Hey, you should have went." Mickey said.

"I don't even want to look at him for what he did to you. Putting you in here." Jen shook her head angrily.

"In all fairness, he didn't know that we knew each other. In fact, he thinks that me and your dad are enemies."

"You and my dad are best friends." Jen said with confusion.

"I know but… he's a cop and I had to feed him a story." Mickey said.

"Yeah and then you ended up here with Rodney." Jen shook her head, "You and my dad are in business. You've left him high and dry. He's so mad with you."

"I know he is." Mickey ran his hand through his hair, "But I can't do anything from in here." He sighed, "You want your revenge, baby. You know where to find it." He nodded as Jen sighed.

"Daddy would kill me if he knew I was seeing Phil." Jen said.

"He's just protective of you. I can understand." Mickey said.

"I hate my brother for what he did to you. He's not my brother. He's just a stranger." Jen shook her head.

"I know, but if you want to play games, you can't let him into how you really feel. He's a cop, he's probably already sniffing you out, especially when he knows you've lived with your dad all this time." Mickey said as Jen nodded.

"I wish there was something I could do to get you out of here." Jen sighed.

"There's not much." Mickey said, "But you can take out all that anger on the guy who did this to me." He nodded, "I guarantee it will make you feel better."

"I plan to." Jen smiled.


	47. Invited In

**Invited In**

* * *

"Hey, baby. You want anything from the store?" Liz asked AJ, walking into the living room the next morning where AJ was sat having some coffee whilst Breea was crawling around on the floor playing with her toys. Punk had gone to work for the morning.

"No, I'm ok mom." AJ smiled.

"How did things go with Phil's sister last night?" Liz asked, putting her coat on.

"Oh, she never showed up." AJ said, placing her coffee on the coffee table.

"What?" Liz sighed.

"Yeah, she just didn't show." AJ shrugged, "I'm pissed off but I'm trying not to let on to it too much." She admitted, "I just know Phil was upset about it. She could have called."

"She should have called." Liz agreed, "You think she's a difficult one?" Liz questioned.

"I don't really know." AJ sighed, "I haven't really had a proper conversation with her but from what I've gotten… she seems… you know-"

"Bitch?" Liz figured.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I just hate it because I know how much this means to Phil. I mean he's tried so hard over the years to find her, look what he went through just for details on where she was." AJ said as Liz nodded, "The last thing I want is for her to get in his head." AJ shook her head.

"Just keep your head down. Maybe stay out of it as much as you can. Keep it between Phil and Jen for the time being." Liz suggested.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Ok, you definitely don't need anything from the store?" Liz asked.

"No, we're good." AJ smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Liz said, grabbing her purse and leaving the house as AJ picked her coffee back up.

Slowly but surely, things felt like they were returning back to the way things were before Punk left for the sting. She even felt like they'd gotten closer in ways. Like they could survive anything. The best part was being a family again, getting to see the man she loved with their baby.

She was enjoying her morning coffee, tuning into the different talk shows whilst smiling as she watched Breea play with her blocks, when there was a knock at the door.

She sat the coffee down on the table and got up, walking out to the door and opening it up where she saw none other than Jen standing.

"Morning." Jen smiled.

"Morning." AJ said slowly.

"Is Phil home?" Jen asked.

"No, he's at work. He won't be home until later." AJ said as Liz nodded. She didn't want to say it, but she supposed it was the nice thing to do, "Do you still want to come in?" AJ asked as Jen looked across at her.

"Uh… yeah." Jen nodded, "Yeah, ok." She said as AJ opened the door wider and let her in.

"I just made some coffee, do you want some?" AJ asked, closing the door over.

"Oh, yeah. That'd be nice." Jen nodded to her.

"Ok, go on through and I'll sort it." AJ said as Jen nodded.

Jen walked into the living room, taking her time as she looked around the house. It was a beautiful home, with an equally beautiful little girl crawling around with different toys. It seemed like a beautiful life her brother had. She wasn't shy to admit she was jealous of it. He seemed to have the perfect everything.

"Here you go." AJ smiled, walking back into the living room.

"Thank you." Jen said, taking the coffee from her, "You didn't have to invite me in." She assured AJ.

"Well, it's not gonna hurt anybody." AJ said, sitting back down as Jen took a seat across from her.

"I'm uh… I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night." Jen said.

"Yeah, you could have called." AJ nodded. She was honest and blunt when she needed to be, and Jen wasn't expecting it.

"Right." Jen said slowly, "Well I just got caught up with work things and… my head is all over the place I guess."

"Understandable." AJ nodded.

"You have a really beautiful home." Jen said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you." AJ said.

"How long have you been with Phil?" Jen asked, "You weren't that girl with the back tattoo that he always brought home when he was younger… is that you?" She asked.

"Not me." AJ laughed a little, "We've been together for about eleven years now." AJ smiled.

"Oh, that's a long time." Jen said, impressed, "You're married?"

"We were." AJ nodded as Jen looked at her with confusion, "It's complicated." AJ said.

"I don't think any relationship isn't complicated." Jen agreed, "Do you… do you know what happened to me?" Jen asked, "I figured Phil has filled you in."

"Yeah, he did." AJ nodded, "And listen, I or Phil for that matter, we don't know what it felt like to be in your shoes but I can say from spending a lot of years with Phil… he did everything he could to try and find you. Really… when we got a spare minute in the precinct we would open your case and try new leads-"

"Oh, you're a cop too?" Jen raised her eyebrows, "I didn't know that."

"Why would you?" AJ laughed a little as Jen gulped a little, "Uh yeah… I was a cop. I had to retire."

"Oh, because of the baby?" Jen asked.

"No, please." AJ scoffed, "I got shot… in the head." AJ shrugged.

"In the head?" Jen tilted her head.

"Yeah, people don't believe me when I tell them." AJ nodded, "Just over two years ago. Phil and I were checking out a location and it got ugly." AJ said, "I was lucky that the way the bullet lodged in my brain and the fragments of it didn't kill me." She nodded.

"Sounds like a miracle." Jen shook her head, "No wonder you retired."

"Yeah, they won't even give me a desk job." AJ shook her head, "My mom does own a bar not far from here so… I can pick up shifts if I need it." She shrugged.

"Oh, well that's cool." Jen nodded.

"What is it you do again?" AJ asked her.

"I'm a school teacher." Jen smiled.

"So you're good with kids? Noted." AJ nodded as Jen smiled.

"Kids, yeah. Not sure about babies." Jen laughed, looking over at Breea who was sitting quietly playing, "She looks a lot like you." She nodded.

"Yeah, so people say." AJ smiled, "You know her middle name is Jen." AJ nodded, "It was Phil's idea." She said.

"Oh, really?" Jen nodded, "That's sweet." Jen said, "Was that before or after he found out I was with my dad?" Jen questioned as AJ looked across at her.

"Uh… he only recently found out your location." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, didn't see him jumping to see if I was ok." Jen said.

"He knew you were safe. We had a lot going on, I had to go for another surgery… he… he was going to visit you when things calmed down." AJ said, "I understand that you might feel frustrated but you can't blame what happened on Phil." She shook her head, "This wasn't his fault."

"No, it wasn't his fault I got taken." Jen agreed.

"What does that mean?" AJ shook her head, "You know this won't work if you have some sort of feud going on with yourself." AJ nodded, "We don't need the drama." AJ made clear.

"No, clearly not." Jen smiled, "You live a pretty perfect life here. I wouldn't want to ruin that." Jen nodded.

"You don't know anything." AJ laughed a little.

"No, obviously not." Jen said, "Good news for him is that my dad taking me was the best thing to happen. He took care of me. He still does." Jen said as AJ looked at her, "I have family with my dad." She nodded.

"Your dad is a drug dealer." AJ shook her head.

"He's changed." Jen said, "You don't know anything." She spat, sitting her coffee down as AJ looked across at her.

"This won't work at all if you're just angry at Phil. What's the point in showing up on the door step?" AJ questioned. She couldn't figure this girl out. She didn't know what she was after or what she was trying to achieve by being so bitter and cold.

"Because I wanted to see my brother after all this time." Jen stood up as AJ also stood up, lifting Breea up cautiously into her arms, "And I wanted him to know what he did to me, what he's done-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" AJ shook her head as Jen looked at her, "Phil sacrificed everything to find you. He carried so much guilt with him every day until the day he found out you were with your dad and you were safe. He blamed himself… you know why? Because he loved you and you were the only family he had." AJ nodded as Jen looked across at her, "You showing up here, mad at him, it's only making things worse. If you had nothing positive to say, you shouldn't have come." AJ made clear.

"Maybe I shouldn't have." Jen agreed, "But this isn't just about Phil's feelings."

"I didn't say it was." AJ said, "But what's it about then?" AJ shook her head, holding Breea close to her as the one year old rested her head on AJ's shoulder.

"You know what… it's not anything to do with you, actually." Jen said, "It's between me and my brother." She nodded.

"Well excuse me for just trying to get along with you. It seems quite impossible to do that." AJ said.

"Well maybe I have trust issues." Jen said.

"Because you were raised by your junkie dad?" AJ questioned, stepping closer to Jen who gulped, "You can play Phil like a fiddle all you want, you can get his sympathy, whatever… doesn't work on me. I can look right through you." AJ made clear as Jen looked across at her, "If you want a relationship with your brother, I suggest you stop playing the victim."

"I'm not playing the victim." Jen shook her head, " I have a right to be pissed."

"For what reason? Phil hasn't done anything to you." AJ shook her head.

"Yes he has!" Jen spat as AJ looked at her.

"What? What has he done?" AJ shook her head.

"I should go." Jen said, "I shouldn't have come in. This is between me and my brother."

"Hey, what are you not telling me? What are you not telling Phil?" AJ shook her head, "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Jen said, "I'll see myself out." She said, quickly leaving the room and leaving the house as AJ shook her head, turning to Breea who was resting on her shoulder.

"What's mommy gonna do about that, huh?" AJ sighed, kissing the baby girl's head softly and sitting down on the couch with her for a cuddle.


	48. Drink Meeting

**Drink Meeting**

* * *

"Hey, how are you?" Punk smiled, walking into the kitchen after coming home from work where he saw AJ sitting at the table feeding Breea her dinner. Of course the one year old got distracted as soon as she seen her father, turning herself around on her high chair and watching where he was going.

"I'm ok. How are you?" AJ smiled, watching as he walked over and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I'm just fine." Punk turned to Breea with a smile, kissing her on the head as she had food all over her cheeks, "Have you had a busy day, ma'am?" Punk asked Breea whose eyes followed him around the kitchen.

"You really are her biggest distraction." AJ chuckled to herself as Punk nodded.

"Here, let me take over." Punk nodded, walking over and sitting down at the table across from AJ, taking Breea's dinner to begin feeding her, "Mmm, what's this? Mushed up… carrots and potato. Sounds so good." Punk nodded sarcastically.

"It's actually her favourite I'll have you know." AJ smiled.

"She's one. She doesn't know favourites." Punk laughed, "When she can she start eating burgers and pizza?"

"Not for a while." AJ smiled, watching as Breea opened her mouth wide whilst Punk fed her. She was such a good toddler. She rarely caused any fuss. They were blessed.

"So what did you do with your dad? Where is Elizabeth?" Punk asked.

"She's at the bar." AJ nodded, "Your sister came to the house earlier this morning. She was of course looking for you but I thought it would be polite to invite her in." She said as Punk turned to her.

He could sense AJ's tone that something had went down.

"What happened?" Punk asked worriedly.

"She's a bitch, that's what happened." AJ spat with anger, "And I swear she's hiding something. She kept saying that she had a right to be pissed and that she wants you to know what you've done to her… I don't know."

"I've not done anything." Punk shook his head with confusion.

"Yeah, exactly. Don't worry, I told her my opinions." AJ said, "She just has such a chip on her shoulder." AJ shook her head, "Making us out like we're fools." She shook her head.

"Did you lose your cool with her?" Punk asked.

"No, I was fine." AJ said, "She said it was none of my business and I agree but… if she's trying to get to you in any negative way then that does become my business." AJ said, "I mean who the hell does she think she is?" AJ spat as Punk nodded.

"I don't know what's going on with her. I don't know what she thinks she knows or what sort of vendetta she has against me but… I would like to know at some point."

"Yeah, me too." AJ scoffed, "She just brings so much negative energy. We were doing fine before she showed up."

"Hey, we're still doing fine." Punk assured her, "She doesn't change anything, not between us." He said.

"I know, it just… it sounds terrible in my head what I'm saying but… things were really good before she came, we were happy and moving on again… now we're sitting around wondering what the hell she wants or why she's so mad."

"I know." Punk sighed, "But hey, we can't let it affect our lives." Punk shook his head, "I mean, I'd like to find out why she has these strong feelings of anger towards me when… when we barely know each other anymore." He said.

"I think she's hiding something." AJ nodded.

"Like what?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. There's just something about her. Something I don't like." AJ shook her head, "Really don't like." She emphasised.

"What would she possibly be hiding, though? I've not saw her in years." Punk said.

"I don't know." AJ sighed, "How was work anyway?" She asked him.

"It was fine. Me and Dean were out on patrol." He nodded.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, "Things starting to feel normal again?" She asked.

"Yeah, they really are." Punk nodded, "Apart from this whole thing with Jen." He said, "Maybe she can enlighten me more if we actually sit down and talk. Just me and her."

"I just don't trust her." AJ shook her head, "I mean, let's think about it for a second… your dad raised her." She said, "Your dad who… let's face it, not the most innocent guy." AJ said, "And Jen thinks he's a saint."

"What did she say about him?" Punk asked.

"Just that he was the one who took care of her." AJ said, "It really is like she's brainwashed." She nodded.

"I just gotta sit down with her and talk it out." Punk nodded, watching as Breea grabbed the spoon from him and threw it away angrily, "What?" Punk laughed.

"We're not paying her enough attention." AJ figured.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." Punk frowned as Breea looked at him, "Are we not giving you enough attention?" He frowned, "Well you'll be glad to know it's almost bath time." Punk nodded.

"The best part of the night." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

Their ability to keep cool heads, even with everything that was going on with Jen, really proved that everything they had been through had made them stronger and closer.

* * *

Meanwhile Liz was working at her bar. She stopped in from time to time to see how things were going and to cover a shift here and there. Just as she was pulling a pint for a customer, she noticed Punk's sister come into the bar.

She quickly dealt with the customer at present and immediately walked over to Jen who was standing waiting.

"Jen, right?" Liz nodded.

"Who are you?" Jen questioned.

"I'm Liz. April's mother." Liz smiled as Jen looked across at her.

"Great." Jen scoffed quietly, "Gin and tonic." She nodded, looking into her wallet for money, "And a bourbon." She added.

"Two drinks for you?" Liz asked as she pulled two glasses down from the stacks.

"No." Jen looked up at her.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to Phil yet?" Liz asked as she made up the drinks for Jen.

"No, actually. I haven't. Things… people keep getting in the way." Jen said, "Proving to be quite difficult."

"Well I can pass on a message for him if you want." Liz said, "I can let him know what days you're free-"

"I can find out for myself." Jen shook her head as Liz raised her eyebrows.

"I suggest you lose the attitude, sweetheart." Liz spat as Jen looked up. It was the second time in one day that someone else had stood up to her, "Phil might not want to put you in your place but I know that April or myself will have no problem. Your brother is a good person and he almost lost everything, he almost lost himself just to find you. So don't you treat him like he's an enemy."

"You people acting like you know shit." Jen spat.

"You people?" Liz questioned.

"You and your daughter. It's none of your damn business." Jen made clear as Liz looked across at her, "Here, keep the change." She shook her head, sitting the money down and taking the drinks to a table in the corner whilst Liz shook her head, throwing the money in the till just as someone walked through the door.

It was an older man, perhaps around her own age. She immediately had a hunch on who he was. She noticed the tattoos all the way up his neck, travelling all the way down his arms and to his hands, which she noticed he had a cigarette in.

"You can't smoke in here." Liz made clear loudly as the man turned to her, walking across to the bar.

"My apologies." He nodded, taking his cigarette and putting it out in a glass that was sitting on the bar.

Liz watched as he walked away over to where Jen was sitting, listening closely into the conversation to confirm her hunch.

"Dad." Jen smiled happily, standing up and embracing her father whilst Liz nodded to herself. As she suspected. It wasn't exactly how she thought she'd meet her daughter's in-laws.

"Hi, sweetie." Jack smiled.

"I got you your drink." Jen said, sitting back down as Jack took a seat.

"Thank you." Jack nodded, "Where were you last night? I thought you were coming to visit me?" He asked.

"I was visiting Mickey." Jen said as Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Haven't given up on that yet?" Jack scoffed.

"I love him." Jen reminded him.

"He's in prison, Jen. Gotta move on." Jack advised.

"Yeah, he's in prison because of Phil." Jen spat, keeping her eyes on Liz who had carried on at the opposite end of the bar, "Be careful what you say, that's Phil's mother-in-law." Jen nodded as Jack turned around and looked at Liz, "Monster-in-law more like." She shook her head as Jack turned back around and smiled.

"Have you spoken to Phil yet?" Jack asked.

"No. Not properly." Jen said.

"And what do you even plan on saying to him? There's nothing you can do that will get Mickey out of prison." Jack reminded her.

"I want him to know what he done to me… taking Mickey away from me and destroying our family. Rodney was like a brother to me. A real brother." Jen said.

"He thinks I was enemies with Mickey and Rodney." Jack said, "Maybe it's best to leave it all alone." He shrugged.

"Really? Because I think he should suffer as much as I am." Jen said.

"And how do you make him suffer then?" Jack asked, "He already lost everything… and then got it all back. What do you think you're gonna make happen here, Jen? Other than… make a fool of yourself." He said.

"Sounds to me like you care about him." Jen raised a brow, "Changed your tune."

"No. It's just not logical to harass him with anything. There's nothing he can do." Jack shrugged, "Plus he's back with the cops. Not the kind of thing I want on my back, if you know what I mean." He said, "Time to give it up, sweetheart." He nodded.

"No… no, I'm the one suffering in all of this whilst everyone else gets to carry on with their lives." Jen stood up, "I'll do what I want." She spat, storming off and leaving the bar as Jack finished his drink and left immediately after.

* * *

"Is she ok?" AJ asked, walking into the nursery where Punk was leaning over the crib. Breea was simply lying down in her crib, staring up at Punk as she played with her feet and babbled to herself.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on her crashing out." Punk smiled.

"I think I'm gonna take a bath." AJ nodded, "You don't happen to… want to join me?" She smiled as Punk turned to her.

"Is that really a question?" Punk smiled, "I'll be there." He nodded as she smiled.

"I just don't want you to stress about all of this with your sister. It'll.. it'll work itself out and you guys can have a conversation, just the two of you, and it'll give you a chance to put everything out in the air." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, it's gonna be fine." Punk said, watching as Breea had fallen asleep, "Ok, he coast is clear." He smiled, quietly leaving the nursery and heading into their own bedroom.

"You'll talk to me if this whole thing with your sister is bothering you, right?" AJ nodded.

"Yeah, of course. You know how I feel about it. It's a shitty situation. The little sister I had who was thirteen and just a kid… that's not her anymore. I gotta accept that and accept that she has different opinions and feelings." He said.

"But you don't have to accept her being rude to you. I don't care what opinion she has. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you were the only one taking proper care of her." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, well… like you said… it's like she's completely brainwashed." Punk nodded, "Your phone is lighting up on the bed." He noticed, stripping his t-shirt off as AJ reached across for her phone.

"My mom." AJ noticed, opening up the message from her mother, "She… she says your dad was in the bar tonight." AJ looked up at him as Punk stared across at her.


	49. Beneath The Surface

**Beneath The Surface**

* * *

"How do you know it was my dad?" Punk asked, standing downstairs with Liz and AJ in the kitchen later that night.

"Well does your dad have an ugly bunch of tattoos around his neck?" Liz questioned as Punk nodded, "And Jen said hi dad when he sat down beside her."

"Shit." Punk raised his eyebrows, "I haven't seen him since I was a kid myself." He shook his head, suddenly listening as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." AJ nodded.

"No, let me." Punk said suspiciously as AJ just nodded.

Punk walked out of the kitchen and across to the door, opening it up where he saw Jen standing. He watched as she immediately walked into the house, pushing by him as Punk closed the door over.

"Come in, I guess." Punk turned to her.

"Why couldn't you just leave things alone?" Jen shook her head as Punk looked across at her.

"What?" Punk screwed his eyes up. He was getting to the stage where he really couldn't figure his sister out. He wasn't sure what was going through her head or why she was so mad at him for

AJ appeared from the kitchen, folding her arms and walking down the hall as she looked over at Punk.

"If you just left things alone… he would still be here." Jen shook her head.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Punk asked.

"Mickey." Jen said, "My boyfriend. Who you put in prison along with the rest of my family."

"Your family?" AJ shook her head.

"He's your boyfriend?" Punk asked with disgust.

"Yeah. He is." Jen spat, "You ruined my family." She shook her head, tears starting to rise in her eyes as AJ looked at Punk.

"I… I didn't know that he was your boyfriend." Punk shook his head.

"They were all my family." Jen said, "And you're the reason they're all gone."

"No, them breaking the law is the reason they're all gone." Punk corrected her, "They're bad people, Jen. They're not your family. I was your family. I was trying to protect you from this very thing and… and dad got to you and he's brought you into his world-"

"He took care of me." Jen spat.

"He kidnapped you!" Punk yelled angrily as Jen looked at him, "He wasn't in the picture. He didn't want to be in the picture. He took you from our house and disappeared with you. He kidnapped you." Punk told her, "And he's brought you into this world of crime and drugs-"

"I'm a school teacher." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Who is dating a drug dealer. Who has an entire so called family of criminals." Punk said, "I don't regret doing what I did. I was in that mess for you. I was trying to find you and then I realised I was destroying everything else around me in the process… my wife, my daughter-"

"So you gave up on me?" Jen nodded.

"No, I did the right thing and I took those guys out, and I still kept looking for you." Punk said, "I am not your enemy here, Jen. I'm your brother." Punk shook his head, "These people aren't your family."

"They're more of a family to me than you ever will be." Jen spat.

"Did you know Stan?" AJ whispered as Jen turned to her.

"What?" Jen shook her head.

"Stan. Did you know him?" AJ asked her.

"Stan was like another father to me." Jen nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"He was the one who shot me." AJ nodded as Jen looked across at her, "I almost died. I should have died, because of your so called family. He shot me and left me for dead. He tried to kill me. It wasn't an accident." AJ said, "And I have to live with that every day. I have to be ok with the fact I can't do what I love anymore. I can't drive anymore. I've had two major surgeries." AJ said as Jen looked across at her.

"Stan wouldn't hurt anyone." Jen shook her head.

"You're delusional." AJ nodded, "And you're so wrapped up on the word family that you don't even know who these people are. They're not your family. They're your father's associates." She said.

"Just shut up!" Jen spat.

"Hey." Punk warned, "Hey, how did Stan die?" He asked. Of course he knew, but he had put one and one together and realised his sister was being kept in the dark. There was no way she could have known that her own boyfriend had encouraged Stan's death.

"Someone from out of own… a drug bust gone wrong, I-I don't know…" Jen ran her hands through her hair.

"I killed him." Punk said calmly as Jen shook her head, "Because your boyfriend asked me to. Your entire family did. And I did it to get information on where you were." He spat, "And when they didn't give me he information, I put them all in prison where they belong."

"No… no, Mickey loved Stan." Jen shook her head.

"Believe me, he didn't." Punk said, "And I'm pretty sure dad knew about all of this too. Don't you see what's happening here? You're just being played like a fool." He shook his head as Jen shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"Your boyfriend also took our daughter." AJ said quietly as Jen turned to her, "Once he found out Phil was thinking about turning them in, he took Breea." AJ said, "She wasn't even one yet. Your boyfriend took my baby and you dare stand there and defend him." AJ hissed, walking closer to Jen as Punk took AJ's hand and pulled her back a little.

"Is there something they have over you?" Punk asked her as Jen shook her head.

"I have to go." Jen shook her head, backing away.

"Hey, please." Punk shook his head, taking her hand, "I'm not the enemy here." He assured her as Jen looked up at him, "I want to help you. These people aren't your family." He shook his head as Jen took her hand away.

"I need to go." Jen said frantically, rushing out of the house as Punk rubbed his forehead and turned to AJ.

"Now I feel kinda bad." AJ admitted truthfully.

"She's in the dark." Punk nodded, "She doesn't know what they're doing, not really." He said, "She's just been brainwashed."

"I don't understand why your dad would want to take her, though." AJ sighed, "If he's such a notorious gang leader, whatever you wanna call him… why would he want to take Jen and raise her?"

"I have no idea." Punk sighed, "I got a bad feeling about it." He admitted.

"She's twenty one years old. Isn't Micky like-"

"Almost twice her age? Yeah." Punk shook his head, "I don't like this." Punk shook his head worriedly, "The way she thinks they're all saints, the way she calls them her family. That's my dad in her ear all these years and now… now she's just oblivious." Punk said.

"We can help her." AJ nodded, rubbing his arm softly as Punk sighed, "We can take your dad down. He's really the only one left." She figured.

"There will be more of them tucked away." Punk nodded.

"We can still help Jen. She doesn't know anything about anything. She's just following her heart and what she's been made to believe all this time." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"How do I help her?" Punk questioned.

"She already looks freaked out." AJ said, "Things just have to start making sense to her and then maybe she'll realise what's going on." She said as Punk nodded, suddenly listening as Breea began to cry from upstairs, "I can get her." She smiled as Punk nodded, "She must have heard the door." She figured.

"Yeah, go see her." Punk nodded as she smiled, heading upstairs to go attend to Breea.

"Hey, you ok?" Liz asked, walking into the hallway where Punk was still standing, suddenly watching a puzzled expression take over his face, "Phil?"

Punk was caught up in listening to Breea crying out for one of her parents, that he suddenly was reminded of something that Mickey had said whilst he was in the early stages of the sting.

"Oh my God." Punk turned to Liz who shook her head.

* * *

"Dad?" Jen walked into the house she grew up in.

"Kitchen." Jack called as Jen sat her purse down, walking through the house to the kitchen where her dad was sat smoking at the table with a half bottle of whiskey beside him, "Where did you storm off to?"

"Uh… nowhere." Jen shook her head, looking across at her father, "Do you think I could… I could have Jack for the day tomorrow?" She asked, fidgeting with her hands nervously as Jack looked across at her.

"For what?" Jack shook his head.

"Just to spend the day with him." Jen shrugged, "Take him to the park or something."

"No, I don't think so." Jack shook his head.

"He's my son." Jen said, "I shouldn't have to ask."

"Your son, my custody." Jack reminded her, "Don't you have work anyway?"

"It's spring break." Jen said, "Please."

"No." Jack shook his head, "Stop asking me." He said, getting angrier as Jen just nodded.

"Dad?" Jen questioned.

"What?" Jack asked, filling his glass up with more whiskey.

"How did uncle Stan die again?" Jen asked as Jack looked over at her.

"You know." Jack shook his head, standing up from the table, "A bad drug bust." He looked across at her.

"You would tell me if… if something else happened." Jen said, "Right?"

"Something else like what?" Jack raised a brow, "Who are you talking to?" He walked closer to her as Jen shook her head.

"No one." Jen shook her head.

"Talking gets you in trouble." He said, tossing his whiskey glass down and walking closer towards her, "So I suggest you do what I've always told you to do, keep your mouth shut and your head down. Leave your brother alone. Leave that whole situation with him alone. Mickey is gone and that's it-"

"He's Jack's father." Jen said with sadness.

"Mickey doesn't care about that kid and you know it. And he's not gonna be around to see him grow up. I am." Jack said, "You're getting too involved in things-"

"Involved in what?" Jen shook her head with confusion.

"Just stay out of my business." Jack made clear, backing away from her once he had gotten to close.

"Please can I just have my son for a day? It's just one day-"

"I said no!" Jack yelled angrily as Jen jumped, "No." He made clear with angry eyes as Jen nodded quickly.

"Ok." Jen nodded, "Ok." She said again quietly.

"Stay away from your brother." Jack made clear, "Drop this anger you have for him and just forget about him-"

"Forget about him like you did?" Jen asked.

"Exactly." Jack shook his head, pouring himself another drink, making his way through the bottle, "I won't have a cop as my son, I won't have a cop in my life." He said.

"He wasn't a cop when he was five… you still left him." Jen shook her head.

"Don't you have math sums to go mark?" Jack asked her as Jen just left the kitchen, walking up the stairs and into her room.

She sat down on her bed, running her hands over her face and thinking to herself. Up until now, she really hadn't asked any questions, mostly because there was no one willing to give her the answers.

She left her bedroom, walking into the room next door, dodging her way around race cars and books on the floor as she looked over at her five year old son sleeping in his bed.

She walked over to his bedside and crouched down, brushing his hair out of his face and sighing, wiping her tears as she sat down beside his bed where she slept most nights watching him sleep.


	50. Let Me Help

**Let Me Help**

* * *

"Phil, it could be a kid he had with someone else." AJ said, "Calm down." She nodded, watching her boyfriend pace in their bedroom. He had remembered what Mickey had said to him about having a wife and a kid when things got heated back in the sting. He put one and one together.

"No… no, it's hers." Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"You don't know that." AJ shook her head.

"It has to be. That's why she's so mad and clueless. Come on, you saw how in the dark she is with all of this." Punk sighed.

"That doesn't mean that the kid he was talking about was hers." AJ reminded him.

"Well there's a good chance it is." Punk said, "I gotta help them." He sighed, "I gotta get them out-"

"Phil, you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." AJ said.

"Well I gotta do something." Punk said, "She's wrapped up in all of this and she has no idea what's really going on. She has no idea about what kind of life she's even in."

"I still don't understand why your dad wanted to take her in the first place. I figured someone like him wouldn't want distractions or anyone getting in his way." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, me too." Punk shook his head, "She's twenty-one, the kid must be… the kid must be a baby or something." He nodded.

"What are you going to do?" AJ asked him. She was trying to keep her opinions at bay. She was also trying not to get too involved. She wasn't going to tell Punk what he should do when it came to his own sister. She'd be there to help him in any decision he made.

"I have no idea." Punk said, "I mean I think tonight I finally got through to her. I saw it in her face. When we told her about Mickey taking Breea… it was like it was all changing for her." Punk nodded, "Maybe now I can finally get through to her and convince her to leave my dad's house."

"Maybe she has a good relationship with him. It might be harder for her to see him like the big evil villain that you see him as." AJ said, "You gotta put yourself in her shoes."

"I am. And I need her to get the hell out of there." Punk nodded, "They're just lying to her and making up stories. She's been completely brainwashed. I mean she was calling all of those guys her family. My dad has really messed her head up."

"Maybe it's him you should be speaking to." AJ shrugged.

"That's not a good idea." Punk shook his head, "No way." He said, "For my own safety."

"If you convince Jen to leave, don't you think your dad might get just a tad angry? They're clearly close and he's probably close to the kid if she's still living with him. If the kid is hers." AJ nodded, "Even if she agrees and she sees sense in it, you might have him to deal with and that frightens me."

"I can find a way to bring him down." Punk nodded, "Somehow."

"Maybe you should meet Jen again, she might have answers for you about your dad, you could come to some sort of agreement." AJ said, "I just…" She got off the bed, "I don't want you to get hurt or get in trouble." She sighed, taking his hands in hers as he paused and looked at her.

"I have to help her, April." Punk nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "Because you're good." She smiled, "But your dad isn't and you know that he probably knows Jen has been seeing you. People like him are always prepared. I don't want you getting hurt. I know it'd be difficult to believe your own father would hurt you but given what type of person he is-"

"Yeah, he wouldn't care." Punk nodded, "I'll be fine. It's not about him right now. I want to know the deal with Jen. I wanna know what the set-up is, what she's been told and if she's really ok, if her kid is ok." He said as AJ nodded.

"I can come with you." AJ nodded, "We can meet her tomorrow. My mom can take Breea out for the day." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, yeah… she might listen to you more than me about certain things." Punk nodded, "I got her number so I'll text her, if she doesn't show up then-"

"Then we'll reassess and we'll find her." AJ nodded. She was in this with him, to help him.

* * *

The next morning, AJ and Punk went to the coffee shop which they were planning to meet Jen at. Punk had left her a text message, where and when to meet them. Liz had taken Breea out for the day, enjoying her grandmother duties to the fullest.

"I hope she shows up." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Turn around." AJ said, spotting Jen walking into the shop as Punk turned around and sighed with relief, watching her spot them, keeping her head down as she ordered herself a coffee and joined them over at the table.

"Hey." Punk nodded, watching her pull out the chair and sit down.

"I can't stay long." Jen said as AJ looked across at her.

"Why? It's Spring Break." AJ smiled, attempting to have light conversation with her.

"I just have to be back home." Jen shook her head.

"For the baby?" Punk questioned.

"What?" Jen looked across at him as AJ took a sip of her coffee, "The baby?"

"I know you got a kid with Mickey." Punk nodded as Jen looked at him and gulped.

"H-How?" Jen shook her head.

"Does it matter?" Punk asked.

"He's not a baby. He's five." She shook her head as AJ choked a little on her coffee as Punk raised his brows.

"Five?" Punk questioned, "You… that means you were-"

"Sixteen. Yeah." Jen nodded, "It's not as uncommon as you think." She shook her head.

"Jen… you were sixteen." Punk shook his head, "He… He was a grown man." Punk said, "You were a kid, he wasn't… am I… am I painting a clear picture for you-"

"Nothing happened that I didn't ask for… ok?" Jen made clear, "It wasn't abuse or… or rape." She quietened her voice down, "I wanted it-"

"That still doesn't make it ok on his end." Punk made clear.

"Who told you?" Jen questioned.

"I figured it out. I remembered Mickey saying something when I was on the sting… I never knew you were his girlfriend until now so… it all added up." Punk nodded, "What's his name?" He asked as Jen looked up.

"Jack." Jen said as Punk groaned a little whilst AJ kicked him under the chair, "Dad… had his input, obviously." Jen nodded.

"No kidding." Punk said, "So he lives with you at dad's place?"

"Yeah, dad has been really great ever since he was born. He's really helped me." Jen nodded.

"Look, I don't want to rain on your parade. I get that this has been your life for the past few years and I can't make you feel a certain way but… I can definitely shed light on the truth… the truth that you've not been told." Punk said, "We told you about Stan and Mickey, but they're not the only people who are terrible… dad is. He's scum for even bringing you into any of this."

"Why did he bring you into this?" AJ butted in, not being able to help it, "Did he ever tell you why he kidnapped you?"

"Maybe because he's my dad and he wanted to be there for me." Jen said, "Why do you think?" She questioned as they both stayed silent.

"Do you really believe that? With all the shit going on around you, all the people who are in prison, all the things dad gets up to… do you really think anything that man says or does is genuine?" Punk asked as Jen looked across at him. She knew her brother was right. Of course he was. Now that she knew what had really been going on with her boyfriend, with the people in her life she used to call family, she was finally waking up to it all and it was terrifying.

"He wanted me away from you." Jen nodded as Punk shook his head, "He heard you started at the academy. Obviously… he's not a huge fan of cops." Jen said, "He thought that he was protecting me and giving me a better life with… with family. And he did… I did have a family-"

"That's not family." AJ shook her head, "That's just… convenience. People who are there for their own backs. You aren't gonna find love in all of that." AJ said as Jen looked at her, "The smartest thing for you to do right now is to take Jack and get out of here." AJ nodded.

"AJ is right." Punk nodded, "You can get out of all of this. You don't need that sort of fear in your life."

"I couldn't take Jack from dad." Jen shook her head.

"Maybe he should think about his line of work when he's trying to be a grandparent-"

"No, I legally can't take him." Jen told them with frustration as AJ and Punk shook their heads with confusion. "Dad has custody of him."

"What?" AJ said.

"Why the hell does he have custody over your son?" Punk questioned.

"Because I gave it to him." Jen nodded, "I was sixteen and he… he suggested it might be a good idea. It gave me the chance to finish school and get my degree." She said.

"He shouldn't have needed custody to help you." AJ said, starting to worry a little, "He's your son."

"I know that but I needed the help." Jen shook her head as Punk ran his hands over his face.

"How did you meet Mickey?" Punk gulped as AJ turned to him.

"What?" Jen shook her head.

"How did you meet him?" Punk asked.

"He was just a friend of dad's." Jen shrugged.

"And dad asks for custody immediately?" Punk shook his head, "Can't you see what's happening here?"

"Phil." AJ hissed, gripping his wrist under the table, "She was sixteen." She defended.

"I get it, Phil. Ok. I can see what's happening, I'm not an idiot. But until you showed up, I was blissfully unaware of all of this. I just… I didn't ask questions and-"

"Exactly. You didn't ask questions because no one was giving you any answers." Punk said, "Here is your answer. The most honest one you'll ever get. Dad is not a good person and you need to take your son and get as far away as possible from him." Punk made clear as Jen looked at him, "Let me help you." He nodded.

"Help me do what? He'll find me." Jen shook her head, "A few days ago I… I had my family, or… what I thought was my family. I had a dad who loved me, a boyfriend, friends… and now all I know is they're all liars, horrible liars." She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"Hey." Punk said, "You got me. Your brother." Punk nodded as she looked at him, "You got us." He said as Jen looked at AJ who nodded, "And we're gonna help you. There's perks to being a cop and I'm gonna use them." He nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Jen asked.

"You just gotta trust me." Punk nodded, "Ok?" He questioned as Jen looked at them both.

Ok." Jen nodded.


	51. Plan

**Plan**

* * *

"Does she know what she's to do?" AJ asked, sitting on her and Punk's bed whilst Breea lay in front of her with a towel wrapped around her after getting out from the bath. Punk had been gone all day with Jen and she was curious to know if she was down for the plan they had come up with.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I think just gaining her trust was the hardest part. We got that out the way. She trusts me." He said, "She always wants to… see her kid when she wants to." He said, "My dad… it's like he's got full control over every aspect of her life." He shook his head.

"He's a terrible human being." AJ concluded as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, smiling as he watched Breea playing with her toes, rolling around the bed with her little hooded towel, "Someone enjoyed their bath?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, she always has a great time in there." AJ nodded, "My baby likes the bubbles, huh?" AJ tickled under Breea's chin as the baby girl giggled, "Not to be… glass half empty but… have you thought about this going terribly wrong?" AJ asked, looking up at Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "But, the only way that happens is if she gets caught but… she's not gonna." Punk said, "My dad thinks she's this puppet that he can control. As long as he knows she's not been speaking to me, we're good."

"What if he does know?" AJ asked.

"He doesn't. She's… she's been talking to him about how much she hates me. Just to make sure he doesn't get suspicious." Punk said.

"And once she gets you the key, you give it over to John? And it all goes away?" AJ asked, "Just as easy as that?"

"Don't sound too hopeful." He laughed a little as AJ just sighed.

"Well, forgive me for not being optimistic. Things tend not to go very well with us when dealing with drug dealers and criminals." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk sighed, "He's got a lot in that storage unit that could put him away for years. Jen gets custody back of Jack and she gets to live her life without any of those scumbags around her." He nodded, "As long as she gets that key with no problems, we're good." Punk nodded.

"What if he catches her?" AJ asked.

"Well she said he keeps the key in the kitchen drawer." Punk shrugged, "Not particularly smart."

"Well, he probably doesn't think his daughter is gonna rat him out." AJ shrugged, "How do we even know that there's definitely something in that storage unit? What if Jen is lying?"

"I saw it in her eyes. She's waking up to all of this. All of the lies. The deaths. She wants no part of it and she wants her son out of it too." He said, "She's not playing us." Punk assured her, "I know that you never really trust anyone. I learned that about you when you became a cop-"

"It's not a cop thing unfortunately. It's more of an April thing." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her, "Your dad is a dangerous person. I don't want you caught up in the crossfire. I just… I feel like we just got back to normal again." She shook her head.

"Hey, and nothing will change that." Punk nodded, "I promise." He said, "I gotta help my sister. And we can get rid of all of this, as long as she gets that key." He said as AJ looked at him and nodded.

"And then we can finally have us time?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, we can." Punk smiled, "And hey, maybe we can even get to know my sister and… my nephew." He shook his head, "Weird that she's got a kid that's older than my kid." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"How did Jen seem? Is she still in shock?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She thought these people were her family. She didn't know to the extent of what they were doing. She thought her boyfriend was a saint when… when my dad was the one who set them up which is… disgusting." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, "She was young and easily lead which I guess he was looking for." He nodded.

"He's horrible." AJ shook her head, "Our dads are dicks." AJ said as Punk laughed.

"I agree." Punk smiled, "Best not to say dick in front of the baby though." He smiled, looking over at Breea who was still lying on her back, playing with her toes and her toys around her, "You want her diaper and pj's over?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, please." AJ smiled as he passed her over the diaper and pj's.

"Where is your mom?" Punk asked as AJ got Breea into her pj's.

"She's working at the bar." AJ said, lifting up Breea once she got her changed, standing up from the bed as Punk smiled.

"I can take her." Punk nodded.

"Yeah?" AJ asked as Punk nodded, "You wanna go to daddy?" AJ asked Breea who stretched her arms out to Punk, "Yeah." AJ smiled, passing her over to Punk who got a hug from her as she rested her head on him.

"You go on downstairs. I'll get her to bed." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, placing her hand on his arm before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Punk spent some time in Breea's nursery, putting her down in her crib, singing her a song and telling her a story before leaving the room and closing the door over.

He then headed downstairs where AJ was sitting at the kitchen table, "I just made some coffee if you want some." AJ told him.

"Coffee at this time of night?" Punk smiled.

"You know I barely sleep anyway." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded, "I'm just worried, that's all."

"I know you are. I have a tell." Punk nodded, sitting down across from her, "And I hate it. I feel like recently… all I've done is made you worry, made you cry…" He sighed, "You can say you forgive me and it's ok but… it's never gonna be ok with me-"

"This isn't about what you done with the sting. I'm worried about your dad, your sister… what's gonna happen if she gets caught." AJ said.

"She's not gonna get caught." Punk said, "My dad thinks he has her on strings. And I can tell that she's frightened of him so that… that's gonna make it all the more harder for him to believe she'd ever betray him like this." He said.

"I didn't know he was this bad." AJ shook her head, "Has he always been like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Punk nodded, "He left when I was five or six. Never really heard about him much until I got a little older. I got a lot of… oh are you Jack Brooks' son?" Punk said, "Which were never in a good tone." He said, "I knew something was up and then I got into the academy and learned all about him." Punk said, "Never could have guessed that he was the one who took my sister." He shook his head.

"No wonder your mom is evil after spending time with him." AJ shook her head, "Have you saw or spoke to her recently?"

"Not since Breea was born." Punk shook his head, "So… over a year." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, that really was a charming visit." AJ recalled.

* * *

"_Where is she?" Andrea asked, walking into Punk and AJ's house with Punk after he had picked her up to come visit Breea who was a few days old and finally at home. She didn't drive and so demanded Punk pick her up as she refused to walk, even when it was a gorgeous day and only a few blocks away._

"_I told you her name in the car." Punk turned._

"_Right. Brie." Andrea nodded._

"_Ahh." Punk added, "Breea." He shook his head._

"_But it's short for Brianna?" Andrea nodded._

"_No, mom. Just Breea. That's it." Punk rolled his eyes._

"_Never heard it before." Andrea shrugged._

"_Well now you have." Punk said, "You want a coffee?" He asked her._

"_Oh, no I'm not staying long." Andrea shook her head._

"_Didn't think so." Punk mumbled._

"_What was that?" Andrea exclaimed._

"_Nothing." Punk said, walking into the living room where AJ was sat with Breea who was sleeping. She was just a tiny newborn and oh so beautiful. AJ had only met Andrea once up until now, which was on their wedding day._

"_Hey." AJ nodded to Andrea who walked on over._

"_Is this her?" Andrea asked, looking on at Breea, "She doesn't look like you at all, Phil." She shook her head, "What eyes does she have?" She asked them, giving Breea a full examination up close._

"_Brown." Punk said._

"_All the mother." Andrea nodded, "She is cute." She admitted with surprise as AJ looked over to Punk. She really was the most infuriating woman on the planet. In AJ's opinion._

"_You expected her to be ugly?" AJ questioned hastily._

"_Well Phil was sort of ugly as a baby." Andrea said as Punk nodded, "So her name is Brie Brooks?"_

"_Breea, mom." Punk said angrily._

"_Can I call her Brie?" Andrea turned to him._

"_You call her Breea." AJ told Andrea bluntly, "Actually her name is Breea Jen Brooks." AJ nodded as Andrea straightened up._

"_Nice to pay tribute to your dead sister." Andrea nodded._

"_You don't know that." Punk spat._

"_Oh, I do. You'll never see her again." Andrea said, "I just hope you're a better father than you were a brother." She nodded as Punk looked across at her._

"_It wasn't Phil's fault." AJ spat. She already knew the guilt her husband had when it came to his sister, but his mother only had to make things worse, as always._

"_What would you know?" Andrea scoffed._

"_I know a lot more about your son than you do." AJ made clear._

"_Well I should hope so. You have a baby with him." Andrea shook her head as Punk just stayed silent, "She is very beautiful." She nodded, looking back over to Breea, "I have a gift for her. It was a charm that used to be on Jen's crib when she was a baby." She said, taking it out of her purse and handing it over to AJ, "It's an angel. Supposed to look over the baby when she sleeps. Protects her." She nodded. _

"_Thank you." AJ nodded slowly, looking at the charm. It wasn't something her or Punk necessarily believed in, but they would always appreciate the gift of it, even if it was from the devil herself._

"_Mhm." Andrea just nodded, "Well I best be off." She said._

"_You… you just got here." AJ shook her head, "Don't you want to hold her?" AJ questioned._

"_Well… she's sleeping." Andrea shrugged, "Another time." She said, "Phil, could you take me back home?" She nodded, walking on out of the living room as AJ just shook her head, looking over to Punk who rolled his eyes. _

"_I guess I can." Punk nodded, "You weren't joking about it being a quick visit." Punk said._

"_No, of course not." Andrea said, "Very cute baby though. Nice skin like her mother. She's on the small side, though but… that can change." She spoke to herself, leaving the house as Punk followed._

"_I don't know… I thought you'd wanna hold your first grandchild right away. In fact, I thought you'd come visit in the hospital."_

"_Well there's no rush on these things." Andrea said, "Little Brie is gonna be little for a long time."_

"_Breea." Punk said tiredly._

"_Same thing." Andrea rolled her eyes, getting into the car as Punk sighed to himself and shook his head._


	52. Restart

**Restart**

* * *

"Hey, Jen." Jack walked through to the living room where Jen was sat doing some work whilst her five year old son sat beside her playing with his action figures.

"Yeah?" Jen looked up.

"Have you saw the key that I keep in the front drawer in the kitchen?" Jack questioned.

"No." Jen shook her head, "Why? You can't find it?" She asked.

"No, it's… it's not there." Jack said with a stressful sigh, placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe you misplaced it." Jen suggested casually, "Have you checked the other drawers?"

"I wouldn't misplace it." Jack said with certainty.

"I don't know, you're getting kinda old." Jen nodded, attempting to joke.

"That key is really important." Jack said with worry as Jen looked at him.

"Well when was the last time you saw it or used it?" Jen asked, sitting her books down.

"A couple of days ago." Jack said, "I was moving some things. Some products." He said as Jen scoffed.

"Products huh?" Jen nodded, "Well I'll help you look for it." She nodded. If there was one thing that she benefited from when staying with her father all this time, it was definitely the fact she could really sell a lie to him.

"It's the only key I have for it." Jack said, walking into the kitchen with Jen.

"Can't you get another one cut?" Jen asked.

"Well I can but… I don't like the idea that it's missing." Jack shook his head, "Maybe little Jack moved it." He said, walking away into the living room as Jen followed, "Hey, buddy." Jack said as the five year old looked up, "You haven't taken a key from the drawer in the kitchen, have you?" Jack asked as the little boy shook his head.

"No." The boy shook his head.

"Now tell me the truth." Jack demanded as the little boy looked over to Jen.

"Dad, he didn't take it." Jen shook her head, "Come on, it might be somewhere in the kitchen." She said as Jack just nodded slowly, "He'd never take anything from the drawers." She said to her father.

"He's a child. You never know." Jack said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Maybe you gave it to one of your friends." Jen suggested, pretending to look for the key.

"No, I had it a few days ago." Jack sighed, listening as there was a bang at the door, causing Jen to gulp.

"Mom, there's someone at the door!" Little Jack yelled from the living room.

"Who the hell-" Jack stormed off out of the kitchen, walking down the hall as Jen took a deep breath, walking down to join him as Jack opened up the door to a group of police officers.

"Jack Brooks?" Dean asked as Jack turned to Jen.

"You did this." Jack realised quickly as Jen placed her hand over her mouth and nodded, a part of her still felt guilty for doing this to her father.

"I'm sorry." Jen shook her head, suddenly watching as Jack went to grab her, but the police were already on him, tackling him to the ground and cuffing him as Jen watched.

"Mom?" The little boy crept up behind Jen.

"Go back into the living room." Jen nodded, not wanting him to see this, "Please." She said.

"You're dead to me. Do you hear me? Dead." Jack yelled as he was dragged out of the house kicking and screaming by the cops whilst Dean stuck by the door.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked her as she nodded, "It was the right thing." He assured her.

"He was just beginning to notice the key was missing." Jen said, "He never even suspected me."

"Well he thought he had your trust always and forever. But that works both ways." Dean said, "You're better off without this in your life, trust me." He said as Jen nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Jen sighed, "I should call Phil."

"You be ok here?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah." Jen nodded, "This is the… the first time I've been in the house myself with my son." Jen shook her head with amazement as Dean sighed. She really had been a prisoner all this time without even realising it. Now she realised it. Now she knew better.

"Enjoy it." Dean smiled, "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

* * *

_2 months later…_

"Did we get enough food?" AJ examined their kitchen counter after being to the store.

"I think so." Punk laughed, "We got enough to feed the whole street." He said as AJ laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." AJ said, looking out the window where she saw her mother sitting on the grass with Breea who didn't have her hat on, "I'm gonna kill my mom." AJ shook her head, walking over to the door, "Mamá!" AJ yelled angrily as Punk looked over, watching her point to her head as Liz just grumbled.

"Ok, Breea. When the Spanish comes out, we know we're in trouble." Liz nodded, reaching for the sun hat which she put back on Breea's head, smiling to AJ and sticking her thumb up as AJ rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"It is pretty hot out there." Punk nodded, "Breea will be exhausted. She's been out there all day."

"She loves it, though." AJ nodded, "As long as she's always getting cream on and she's got her hat on, I can chill." She said as Punk smiled, "What time did you tell people to come over?"

"Uh…" Punk looked at the clock, "Now." He nodded, "I'll take all this stuff out to the Barbeque." He said as AJ nodded.

They were having a Summer barbeque and had their friends and family coming to join them, including Punk's sister and nephew. After Jack had gone to prison, they had been seeing more of each other. Jen was able to take back control of her life again, and it was then she realised just how much her father had a grasp on her. She didn't think she needed help, but it turned out she was in desperate need of it.

* * *

Everyone eventually arrived and Punk cooked up some good food which they sat around the table and ate. They were making the most of the great weather and the fact that for once, they all had no worries or stress on their minds.

"Can you not flirt with my sister?" Punk asked Dean, grabbing him a beer from the fridge as Dean shrugged.

"She's cute." Dean said.

"She's my sister." Punk reminded her.

"How is it going with you two?" Dean asked him.

"It's going good." Punk nodded, "Not perfect, I mean… we still don't know each other that well but she's got the choice now. She's got freedom. She can make her own decisions and… she's not had that in her life before." He said, "And she chose to let me into her life so… I think it's going good."

"What about her kid?" Dean asked.

"He's cute." Punk nodded, "He helped me flip a burger earlier on." He smiled, "Never even knew I was an uncle." He said as Dean smiled.

"How is AJ with all of this? She getting on with Jen?" Dean asked as Punk looked out the window.

"What do you think?" Punk asked as Dean looked out and smiled.

"Best friends now, huh?" Dean noticed AJ sitting on the grass with Jen and Breea.

"They get along well." Punk smiled, "It's nice to see. I know AJ is just glad that we can finally just get back on track." He said as Dean nodded.

Meanwhile AJ was sat out in the garden with Breea sitting in the basket of her legs, sitting with Jen. Seth was playing with Jack and Liz was sunning herself with a wine in her hand. Things felt perfect for once.

"She has these in all different colours." AJ said, taking off Breea's sunhat as they were sitting in the shade.

"I love her dress." Jen smiled, "She's the cutest thing ever." She shook her head, looking on at Breea who was comfortably sitting on AJ.

"She'll be tired after spending all day in the sun." AJ nodded, "She'll crash as soon as we put her down." She said.

"I just want to thank you for inviting me." Jen said as AJ looked up, "I wasn't the nicest on our first meetings. I feel so stupid now for… for being such a fool and thinking that I was involved with people who actually cared about me." She said, "My own father." She sighed, "He never really cared. You guys were trying to tell me that."

"Hey, it's not something you want to believe." AJ said, "You do have family. It's here. It's Phil. It's your son." AJ smiled, "Real family." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jen nodded, getting distracted as Breea crawled over to her, "Oh, hi." Jen smiled, lifting her onto her lap, "Hi, pretty girl." Jen said, "You're so cute." She said as AJ smiled, turning around and looking over to Punk who smiled to her, giving her a wink as AJ winked back.

* * *

"Tired?" AJ chuckled, walking into their bedroom later that night where Punk was lying on top of the covers on their bed.

"Yeah." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, climbing over him and lying down beside him, "Lot of sun, lot of cooking and talking." He said, "Lot of drunk Dean."

"Oh, yeah." AJ nodded, "He can never pace himself." She said.

"No, you're right." Punk said, "Hey, you seem to be getting on good with Jen." Punk turned to her as AJ nodded.

"She's actually a lot like me." AJ said, "She just wanted a family. She wanted to be loved and to have a home. She didn't want to face the possibility that the family she grew up with wasn't all that it seemed to be. No one wants to be played like that." AJ said as Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, no kidding." Punk sighed, "She's definitely getting more comfortable around us for sure."

"Yeah, well it will take some time but… she's got the choice to make now and she obviously wants to get to know you, get to know us or else she wouldn't have come today." AJ nodded, "There's no rush." She said, turning onto her side and curling into him.

"How is your head feeling?" Punk asked her, kissing her forehead.

"It's feeling fine." AJ said, "I'm just glad my check-up went well yesterday." She said, "Doctor Jones was really happy with everything. I don't have to go back for another six months."

"Relieved huh?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, of course." AJ said, "Finally feel like we're… we're getting back to normal." She looked up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk said, "Well… almost normal." He shrugged as AJ looked at him.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked with confusion as Punk leaned over to the bedside drawer, pulling out a box as AJ watched him open it up, looking on at her engagement ring sitting in it, "W-Where… where did you find that?" AJ sat up as Punk sat up too.

"When we uh… when I broke up with you, you threw it at me and I kept it." Punk nodded, "I was hoping maybe you would wear it again." He looked across at her as a smile formed on her face.

"You want to get married again?" AJ asked him.

"Of course I do." Punk said, "And I feel like I ruined our first marriage. Well… I did ruin it." Punk nodded, "And I hate myself for it because I know what it meant to you. I know how you are with family. I know you loved our wedding and our honeymoon but… I promise you that I will never let you down again. Please marry me again so I can start living up to that promise." He said as AJ smiled, looking at her engagement ring and smiling.

"Of course I will." AJ smiled, taking the ring out and placing it on her finger as Punk sat the box over, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly as AJ smiled against the kiss.

"I love you. You will always make me a better person." Punk nodded, pressing his forehead against hers as she smiled.

"I love you too." AJ said, grabbing his face and kissing him again as they fell over onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for this story! Thanks for following it. I have something else in the works at the minute that will be getting uploaded shortly, a new story. So check it out. Thanks again for the support.**


End file.
